Neue Welten
by Nala2
Summary: Nala Silver schlägt sich mit Severus Snape rum. *Final Chapter 30!!* *schnief*
1. Albus Dumbledore

Vorwort: 

Das ist mein erster Versuch, eine Fanfiction zu schreiben. Es gibt bestimmt bessere und schlechtere Stellen, aber das wichtigste ist für mich, dass ich dabei so viel dazulerne. Ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas Spass an der Story und es wäre toll, wenn ich weiss, dass diese Geschichte jemanden interessiert. Also bitte gebt eure Reviews ab! Kritik, Anregungen, Lob, alles ist willkommen!

Eure Nala

  
  
  


**Für Ophelia  
  
**

- KAPITEL EINS -  
  
**_Albus Dumbledore_**  
  
****

**  
**Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie lag in einem Bett mit weissen Bezügen und sie sah noch andere Betten im Zimmer stehen, die aber leer waren. Sie musste sich in einem Krankenhaus befinden. Eine Ärztin kam kurz herein, fragte sie nach dem Befinden und kontrollierte ihren Blutdruck und ihre Temperatur. Sie fühlte sich nur müde. Ehe sie die Ärztin auch nur irgendetwas fragen konnte, war diese schon wieder verschwunden.   
Warum war sie hier? Was war mit ihr geschehen? Sie bemerkte, dass sie überall am Körper Pflaster hatte. Am Rücken, an den Rippen, über der Hüfte und auf einem Oberschenkel, aber sie konnte sich noch nicht recht erinnern. Doch bevor sie lange darüber nachdenken konnte, kamen zwei seltsame Herren herein. Beide sahen sehr freundlich aus.   
Der ältere Mann hatte einen langen weissen Bart und genauso lange waren seine weissen Haare. Auf seiner Nase hatte er eine Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern. Dahinter waren zwei strahlend blaue Augen zu sehen. Für sein ziemlich hohes Alter waren sie fast zu blau. Das Merkwürdigste war aber seine Kleidung. Er trug eine türkisfarbene Robe und einen violetten Umhang. Dazu trug er einen Hut, der aber auch nicht gerade der letzte Schrei war.   
Der andere Mann war etwas jünger und sah nicht ganz so seltsam aus. Er trug einen Nadelstreifenanzug und machte einen stolzen Eindruck.   
Sie begrüssten sie freundlich.   
"Guten Tag. Wie geht es Ihnen? Mein Name ist Cornelius Fudge und das ist mein Kollege Albus Dumbledore", sagte der Jüngere der beiden.   
"Solche Namen habe ich noch nie gehört", dachte sie bei sich und Dumbledore fragte sie: "Wissen Sie wie Sie heissen?"   
"Ja, ich weiss wie ich heisse", antwortete sie. "Mein Name ist Nala Silver. Aber sagen Sie mir, warum bin ich hier? Ich bin doch nicht krank, oder?"  
"Sie sind leicht verletzt und waren etwas längere Zeit bewusstlos. Sie wurden in einer Gasse überfallen. Man hat Sie dort gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie sind stark und haben sich gut erholt. Sie brauchen aber noch Ruhe. Können Sie sich wieder erinnern?"  
Nala zuckte zusammen. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, was geschehen war, bevor sie in diesem Zimmer aufgewacht ist. Sie nickte nur, denn sie konnte nicht darüber sprechen.   
"Können Sie uns nichts genaueres sagen? Wir haben nur einen sehr ungewöhnlich verstorbenen und einen verletzen und völlig verstörten Mann, die uns nur vage weiterhelfen konnten. Wir wissen, dass Sie angegriffen wurden und dann... na ja... Wissen Sie wieso die beiden Männer durch die Luft flogen und dann so hart an die Wand prallten?", fragte Fudge.  
Sie schwieg, aber man konnte sehen, dass sich in ihren Augen Tränen ansammelten.   
"Ich glaube, dass Ihnen schon öfter solche seltsamen Dinge passiert sind. Habe ich recht? Bitte seien Sie ehrlich. Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen." Dumbledore sah sie fragend an und als sie ihn anschaute, zwinkerte er ihr zu.   
Sie nickte wieder und meinte: "Was glauben Sie weshalb ich hier in London bin?... Ich dachte in dieser Grossstadt würde ich nicht so auffallen. Ich gehöre doch eigentlich gar nicht hier her, ich wollte nur mal ein wenig Ferien hier machen!" Sie senkte traurig den Blick. "Aber wer sind Sie? Und warum stellen Sie mir diese Fragen? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie von der Polizei sind."   
Nun druckste Fudge etwas herum. "Nun.. ähm... Ich weiss nicht recht, wie ich Ihnen das erklären soll. Versuchen Sie einfach zu zuhören und zu verstehen. Also, ich bin vom Zaubereiministerium. Wir haben Sie aufgesucht, weil wir Sie wohl damals übersehen haben."   
Dumbledore wurde rot im Gesicht und fuhr fort: "Sie sind eine Hexe, Miss Silver. Ihre magischen Kräfte waren länger versteckt, als es für Zauberer und Hexen sonst üblich ist. Aber sie sind der Grund für die seltsamen Dinge, die um Sie herum geschehen. Ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Eine meiner Aufgaben ist es, magische Kinder im Alter von 11 Jahren aufzufordern, in meiner Schule ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu stärken und zu lernen, sie zu kontrollieren. Einer Ihrer Vorfahren muss eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer gewesen sein, doch wir haben den weiteren Verlauf Ihrer Familie wohl leider aus den Augen verloren. Erst jetzt haben wir sie entdeckt, als Sie diesen "Unfall" hatten. Es tut uns ausserordentlich leid. Kann es sein, dass jemand in Ihrer Familie adoptiert wurde? Oder gar Sie?"   
Nala bewegte unglaubwürdig ihren Kopf und sagte leise: "Ich weiss, dass meine Grossmutter mütterlicherseits adoptiert wurde, als sie noch sehr klein war. Ich weiss nicht, wer ihre wirkliche Mutter war oder wo sie gelebt hat, aber meine Grossmutter ist in der Schweiz aufgewachsen und hat dort ihre Familie gegründet."   
"Oh, so etwas habe ich mir gedacht." Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Noch ein Grund warum wir Sie nicht entdeckt haben. Es gibt nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen in der Schweiz, schon gar nicht eine Schule und auch sonst haben wir nicht viel Kontakt mit der Schweiz. Wissen Sie zufällig den Nachnamen ihrer echten Urgrossmutter?"   
Nala überlegte kurz. "Mein Onkel hat einmal versucht es herauszufinden. Ich glaube, er war auf den Namen 'Fiore' gestossen."   
"Fiore", murmelte Fudge, "Ich glaube, den Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört. Ich werde sofort ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."   
"Das ist ja eine Geschichte, die Sie mir da auftischen. Sie sind also Zauberer, richtig? Ich habe noch nichts von Ihrer Magie gesehen. Können Sie es beweisen? Warum habe ich noch nie von echten Hexen und Zauberern gehört? Und wenn ich eine Hexe sein soll, weshalb konnte ich nie das zaubern, was ich mir wünschte? Und warum scheinen meine Grossmutter, meine Mutter und auch meine beiden Schwestern nicht so wie ich zu sein?" Nala war nicht mehr zu bremsen mit ihren Fragen. Sie konnte und wollte nicht so einfach glauben.   
Dumbledore schmunzelte und sagte: "Ihnen kann man nicht so leicht etwas vormachen, wie?" Dann begann er wieder mit seinen Erklärungen. "Sie wollen einen Beweis, dass wir wirklich zaubern können? Nennen Sie mir irgendetwas und ich werde versuchen, es für Sie zu zaubern."   
"Ich mag Marzipan", sagte Nala keck.   
Dumbledore setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und holte seinen Zauberstab und ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang hervor, murmelte ein paar Worte, die Nala nicht recht verstand, und nach einem Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab verwandelte er das Taschentuch und ein kleiner weisser Hase aus Marzipan lag auf ihrer Bettdecke. Nala probierte ein Ohr von dem Hasen und sah ihn erstaunt an. Es war tatsächlich Marzipan. Auch Fudge hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hingesetzt und hörte nun gespannt zu. Dumbledore nahm sich das zweite Ohr des Hasen und meinte: "Vorzüglich!"   
Lächelnd zwinkerte Dumbledore ihr wieder zu und versuchte weiterzuerzählen. "Wir Zauberer versuchen unsere Welt vor den Muggeln geheim zu halten. Muggel sind die normalen Leute, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen. Es gibt reine Zaubererfamilien und es gibt aber auch viele Familien, die sowohl aus Hexen als auch aus Muggeln bestehen. Wenn eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer mit einem Muggel eine Familie gründet, kann es vorkommen, dass die magischen Fähigkeiten über Generationen versteckt bleiben. In Ihrem Fall sind sie wahrscheinlich erst in Ihnen als Urenkelin wieder hervorgetreten. Ich glaube, Ihre Kräfte sind sogar aussergewöhnlich stark, aber Sie können nicht einfach so zaubern. Dafür braucht man meistens einen Zauberstab und Sprüche und Ihnen fehlt durch mein Verschulden die nötige Ausbildung."   
Nala musste tief Luft holen und rieb sich die Stirn. "Ich beginne Ihnen zu glauben. Aber wenn das alles wahr sein sollte, frage ich, wie soll es nun weitergehen?"   
"Nun, ich würde gerne das Versäumte nachholen und Ihnen einiges beibringen. Ich würde Sie gerne nach Hogwarts mitnehmen. Es sind Sommerferien in zwei Wochen und ich könnte Sie in den Ferien schon einiges lehren. Weiter werde ich versuchen, dass auch die anderen Lehrer an der Schule Intensivstunden für Sie geben das ganze Jahr über, denn ich glaube kaum, dass Sie bei den normalen Schülern mitmachen wollen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden schnell Fortschritte machen. Ich habe ein paar Sachen über Sie in Erfahrung gebracht und weiss deshalb, dass Sie zwei Jahre Chemie studiert haben und in diesem Fach ausgezeichnet waren. Dann haben Sie weiter in Medizin studiert, Sie verstehen Biologie und können eigentlich trotz Ihres kleinen Geheimnisses sehr gut mit Menschen umgehen. Auch Englisch sprechen Sie sehr gut. Sie sind ja damit aufgewachsen, wenn ihr Vater aus England kommt. Das sind gute Voraussetzungen und Sie könnten in Hogwarts auch an vielen Orten aushelfen, zum Beispiel im Krankenflügel, bei den Tieren, bei den Zaubertränken und durch Ihre psychologischen Kenntnisse könnten Sie auch den Schülern besser helfen bei solchen Problemen als die meisten Lehrer an der Schule. Ich glaube, Sie wären also sogar eine Bereicherung für unsere Schule."   
"Moment!", unterbrach sie Dumbledore, "Nicht so schnell! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass hier einfach so über mein Leben entschieden wird. Ich gebe zu, ich bin eine neugierige Person und grundsätzlich sehr offen für neues. Ihr Angebot reizt mich schon, aber ich habe auch noch eine Familie und auch trotz meiner seltsamen Art ein paar sehr gute Freunde. Ich möchte sie nicht einfach zurücklassen und nie mehr von ihnen hören, auch wenn sie Muggel sein sollen und ich nicht. Ich habe ein Pferd und eine Katze zu Hause um die ich mich kümmern will."   
"Immer mit der Ruhe", beschwichtigte Dumbledore, "Sie dürfen Ihrer Familie selbstverständlich Bescheid sagen und auch Ihren engsten Freunden. Ich glaube, dass Sie selbst entscheiden können, wem Sie vertrauen dürfen und wem nicht. Den Kontakt sollten Sie keines Falls abbrechen. Allen anderen können Sie sagen, dass Sie eine Stelle im Ausland angenommen haben und nun dort leben würden. So ist es im Grunde ja auch. Für Ihre Tiere ist in Hogwarts genug Platz und Sie können sie gerne mitnehmen."   
"Nun gut", seufzte Nala, "Wie mir scheint, ist alles schon durchdacht. Vielen Dank für das Angebot, und dass Sie sich nun für mich so einsetzen. Ich weiss gar nicht recht, wie mir geschieht. Doch ich nehme es, wie es kommt und nehme die "Stelle" gerne an."   
Dumbledore wirkte erleichtert. "Schön. Ich freue mich, Sie in zwei Wochen in Hogwarts begrüssen zu dürfen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich noch etwas ausruhen und dann nach Hause zurück kehren. Sie können Ihre Angelegenheiten regeln und Ihre Liebsten informieren. Ich werde Hagrid schicken, um Sie und Ihre Tiere abzuholen. Ich nehme an, Ihnen ist lieber, wenn Sie mit Ihrem Pferd reisen können. Den genauen Treffpunkt werde ich Ihnen noch per Post zuschicken."   
"Ja, genau so werden wir es machen." Nala musste gähnen und entschuldigte sich sofort dafür.   
"Nein, Sie haben recht. Es ist Zeit zu gehen und Sie noch etwas schlafen zu lassen." Er nahm einen Umschlag aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn ihr in die Nachttischschublade. "Ich habe mir erlaubt, Ihnen ein Flugticket zu besorgen, damit Sie morgen bequem nach Hause kommen. Jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht und einen erholsamen Schlaf." Er stand auf und auch Fudge erhob sich wieder. Ihm war ebenfalls Müdigkeit anzusehen. Er verabschiedete sich und Nala tat es ihnen gleich.   
Die Männer verschwanden und Nala schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr in der Früh. Erschöpft durch die vielen neuen Eindrücke schlief sie schnell ein.   
  
  



	2. Erste Begegnungen

- KAPITEL ZWEI -  
  
**_Erste Begegnungen_**  
  


  
Als Nala am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste sie nicht, ob sie alles nur geträumt hatte. Erst als sie das Ticket in der Schublade fand, begann sie zu verstehen, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Die Ärztin kam wieder herein und untersuchte sie noch einmal. Sie erklärte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und konnte Nala aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Sie wünschte ihr noch viel Glück und dann verschwand sie wieder. Nala stand auf und machte sich etwas frisch. Eine Krankenschwester half ihr beim Aufräumen und richtete das Zimmer.  
Eine Stunde später war Nala in ihrem Hotelzimmer und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Im Badezimmer stand sie lange vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Sie war gerade 26 Jahre alt und stand schon wieder vor einem ganz neuen Leben. Ihre grünen Augen sahen immer noch müde aus, die Wangenknochen standen hervor, ihre schwarzen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und standen in alle Richtungen. Sie gingen noch etwas weiter als bis zum Kinn. Sie waren gerade so lang, dass sie ihre Haare, mitsamt den Fransen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenbinden konnte. Und das tat sie, während sie überlegte, wie sie das alles ihren Eltern erklären soll. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Endlich im Flugzeug konnte sie etwas essen und danach schlief sie für den Rest des Fluges bis sie in Zürich landete.  
Sie war froh, als sie zu Hause ankam. Der Brief mit dem roten Siegel von Hogwarts war bereits im Briefkasten. Sie legte ihr Gepäck ab, schnell öffnete sie ihn und las:  
  
_Liebe Miss Silver  
__  
Hagrid wird Sie am Freitag in knapp zwei Wochen um 23.00 Uhr bei Ihnen zu Hause abholen. Hagrid wird alles nötige mitbringen, um Sie und Ihre Tiere nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Seien Sie nicht erschrocken, wenn Hagrid Ihnen etwas gross vorkommt. Er ist ein treuer Freund und sehr vertrauenswürdig.  
__  
Auf bald und mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Eltern ihr glaubten. Nala zeigte ihnen den Brief und erklärte alles genau. Schliesslich akzeptierten sie ihren Beschluss, denn sie wussten, dass sie ihr vertrauen konnten. Aber Nalas Vater war im Grunde alles andere als glücklich darüber. Er traute der ganzen Sache nicht, doch er konnte Nala ja nicht aufhalten, schliesslich war sie alt genug, um ihre Entscheidungen allein zu treffen. Nalas beste Freunde konnten schneller die Situation verstehen. Sie wussten schon immer, dass Nala von etwas Besonderem umgeben war. Nala versprach allen zu schreiben, wenn sie Zeit hatte, und sie auch zu besuchen in den Ferien.  
Am letzten Abend zu Hause hatte sie alles bereit. Für Merlin, ihren schwarzen Kater mit dem weissen Fleck auf der Stirn, hatte sie ein bequemes Körbchen besorgt, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht recht vorstellen, wie Orion, ihr friesischer Hengst, nach London kommen sollte oder sogar noch weiter. Sie putzte ihn und packte seine Sachen in eine grosse Truhe. Es war kurz vor elf Uhr, als sie noch einmal ins Haus ging, um sich von ihrer Familie zu verabschieden. Mit schweren Herzen liessen sie sie gehen und auch Nala musste kräftig schlucken. Dann setzte sie sich draussen auf die Truhe neben den ganzen anderen Gepäckstücken und dem Körbchen mit dem Kater drin. Auch Orion hatte sie schon aus dem Stall geholt und hielt ihn am Halfter fest. Alle drei waren unruhig, aber vor allem Nala war es mulmig zu Mute, weil sie nicht gerne allein im Dunkeln war seit dem Überfall. Zum Glück kam Hagrid schon bald und sie musste feststellen, dass er wirklich ein Riese war mit einem grossen, schwarzen Bart, der fast sein ganzes Gesicht verdeckte. Er kam auf einem Motorrad mit einem riesigen Anhänger und Nala fragte sich, wie das funktionieren konnte.  
"Hallo! Ich bin Hagrid. Dumbledore schickt mich, um Sie zu holen, Miss Silver!" begrüsste er sie freundlich.  
"Hi Hagrid! Schön, dass du da bist, aber bitte nenn mich Nala. Und das sind Merlin und Orion", stellte sie vor. "Sollen wir so bis nach England kommen, Hagrid?" Sie deutete mit der Hand auf das Motorrad.  
"Das wird schon klappen. Du wirst sehen. Jetzt lade zuerst einmal dein Pferd ein und ich verstaue dein Gepäck." Er hob alle Koffer, die grosse Truhe und das Körbchen auf einmal auf und trug es in den Anhänger.  
"Er muss wirklich sehr stark sein", dachte Nala. "Ob wohl alle Zauberer so stark sind?"  
Hagrid packte das Gepäck so in den Anhänger, dass es nicht herumrutschte während der Fahrt. Nala führte Orion hinein, der es sich auf dem Stroh im Anhänger gleich bequem machte. Sie musste lachen über seine lockere Betrachtungsweise der Situation und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nüstern. Auch Merlin bekam einen Kuss auf seinen weissen Fleck und dann ging sie wieder hinaus zu Hagrid.  
"So, Nala, du wirst hinter mir auf dem Motorrad sitzen. Du musst dich immer gut festhalten, denn wir werden ziemlich schnell fliegen." Hagrid verriegelte den Anhänger und stieg auf sein Mottorad.  
Nala setzte sich hinten drauf und korrigierte: "Du meinst 'Fahren'."  
"Nein. 'Fliegen'! Aber erst, wenn uns kein Muggel mehr sehen kann. Wir müssen also zuerst etwas ausserhalb des Dorfes sein. Halt dich fest!" Und sie brausten davon.  
Im nahen Wäldchen hoben sie dann ab und flogen weiter. Nala klammerte sich fest an Hagrid, denn sie hatte schon etwas Angst so durch die Luft zu sausen. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm. Obwohl sie keine Angst hatte vor Hagrid, wollte sie nicht so nahe an ihm sein. Nicht, nachdem was geschehen war. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich wenigstens ans Fliegen und sie entspannte sich ein wenig.  
"Was ist deine Aufgabe in Hogwarts?" fragte sie.  
"Ich bin Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts!" sagte er stolz. "Hast du es bequem dort hinten?"  
"Ja, ja, es geht schon. Der Anhänger, den du da hast, ist ja riesig. Für was braucht man so einen?" wunderte sie sich weiter.  
"Damit kann ich grosse magische Kreaturen transportieren. Praktisch, nicht wahr?"  
Nala nickte nur und fragte nicht mehr weiter. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch früh genug herausfinden würde, was magische Kreaturen sind. Sie war erschöpft und legte ihren Kopf auf Hagrids Rücken. So flogen sie fast die ganze Nacht durch.  
  
An der Nordküste Frankreichs machten sie eine Pause. Nala holte ihre Tiere aus dem Anhänger, um mit ihnen etwas spazieren zu gehen. Merlin band sie eine Samtkordel an sein Halsband und Orion führte sie am Strick mit sich. In der Zwischenzeit legte sich Hagrid ins Stroh und döste ein wenig.  
Sie ging am Strand entlang und atmete die kühle Luft ein. Die Sterne spiegelten auf der Wasseroberfläche und Nala erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als sie noch ein Kind war. Ein ganz normales Kind. "Aber wer will den schon normal sein!?!" sagte sie sich und setzte sich in den Sand, um die sanften Wellen zu beobachten. Merlin warf sich vor ihre Füsse und wollte, dass sie ihm den Bauch kraulte. Sie gönnte ihm diese Freude und Orion schnaubte ein bisschen eifersüchtig vor sich hin.  
So verging eine Weile, doch plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schultern. Sie zuckte zusammen.  
"Nicht so schreckhaft!" Es war Hagrid. "Wir müssen langsam weiter. Wir sollten Hogwarts erreichen, bevor es richtig hell wird."  
Sie war etwas erleichtert und folgte ihm zurück zum Motorrad. Auf den Flug übers Meer freute sie sich, weil sie hoffte, dass sie vielleicht ein paar Wale sehen würde, denn sie hatte noch nie welche gesehen.  
Tatsächlich sahen sie dann auch ein paar Wale und bei einem Schwarm Delfine flog Hagrid ganz tief, so, dass Nala ihre Hand ausstrecken und einen Delfin im Sprung streicheln konnte. Das machte sie richtig glücklich. Sie vergass eine Weile, was sie erwartet und was geschehen war. Ihr war einfach nur leicht ums Herz.  
  
In der Morgendämmerung waren sie endlich über London hinweg geflogen und bald darauf konnte Nala ein wunderschönes Schloss am Horizont erkennen.  
"Da vor uns kannst du Hogwarts sehen", bemerkte Hagrid und war schon ganz aufgeregt. Sie fragte sich, was sie dort wohl alles erwarten würde, aber richtig verwundern konnte sie nichts mehr, denn sie hatte sich darauf eingestellt, auf alles gefasst sein zu müssen.  
Hagrid landete auf dem Gelände vor dem Schloss neben einem See. Als sie abgestiegen waren, musste sich Nala zuerst die Beine etwas vertreten und dann bestaunte sie das grosse Schloss.  
Dann führte sie Hagrid ins Schloss und Nala konnte gar nicht mehr mit dem Staunen aufhören. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Schlösser. Als sie bei einer Treppe vorbei kamen, die anscheinend hinunter führte ins Kellergeschoss, sah Nala dort gerade noch einen schwarzen Stofffetzen um die Ecke verschwinden. Doch dann sagte Hagrid: "Komm, ich bring dich jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore."   
Sie folgte Hagrid weiter eine grosse Treppe hinauf. Sie betrachtete die vielen Bilder an den Wänden, aber, dass sie sich bewegten, trug sie mit Fassung. Oben angekommen standen sie vor einem Wasserspeier und Hagrid sagte "Marzipan". Der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und eine Öffnung kam zum Vorschein. Sie gingen hinein und fanden sich auf einer grossen Wendeltreppe wieder, die sich automatisch in Gang setzte und sie nach oben beförderte. Vor einer grossen Tür machten sie Halt. "Hier ist Dumbledores Büro", meinte Hagrid und klopfte. "Herein!" kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür und sie folgten der Aufforderung. Nala war ganz sprachlos von den vielen Dingen, die da in diesem runden Zimmer standen. Hinter einem Schreibtisch sass Dumbledore und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen.  
"Ich geh dann mal wieder runter und kümmere mich um dein Gepäck und deine Tiere. Später werde ich dir zeigen, wo ihr alle untergebracht seid", dann war Hagrid auch schon verschwunden.  
"Hallo, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Nala noch etwas zaghaft.  
"Guten Tag. Ich freue mich, sie zu sehen! Ich bin Albus. Ich denke, wir sind beide alt genug, dass wir uns duzen können. Immerhin verbringen wir die Ferien miteinander. Wie war die Reise?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.  
"Ungewöhnlich, aber sehr schön. Danke! Und ich muss mich auch noch mal ganz herzlich bedanken, dass du mich hier aufnimmst, so ohne weiteres. Vielen Dank! Erklärst du mir jetzt genauer, wie ich hier leben soll und es mit dem Unterricht aussieht?"  
Dumbledore schmunzelte schon wieder. "Ja, natürlich. Also, in der ersten Zeit werde ich dir die wichtigsten Zaubersprüche und alles, was man gut brauchen kann, beibringen. Sobald alle Lehrer wieder zurück aus den Ferien sind, werden sie dir ihr jeweiliges Fach näher bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du schnell lernen wirst und in ungefähr drei Jahren wirst du auf dem Stand der Siebtklässler sein. Dann steht es dir frei, was du machen möchtest. Du kannst natürlich auch schon früher aufhören, wenn du das möchtest, aber ich glaube, du bist sehr interessiert. Stimmt's?"  
Nala nickte eifrig und Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Also, du wirst kurz vor Schulbeginn einen eigenen Stundenplan erhalten auf dem deine "Privatstunden" eingetragen sind. Es werden vor allem Stunden am späteren Nachmittag sein. In deiner freien Zeit kannst du dort sein, wo du gebraucht wirst. Das wird vor allem im Krankenflügel sein. Madam Pomfrey ist dort das Oberhaupt, aber du wirst dich mit ihr bestimmt gut vertragen. Und sonst, gibt es bestimmt Arbeit für dich im Labor. Professor Snape ist unser Zaubertränkelehrer und er kann dich in unsere "Chemie" einführen. Du wirst sehen, dass sie gar nicht so viel anders ist und vielleicht kannst du ihm auch noch etwas zeigen, zum Beispiel im Bereich Schnapsherstellung. Er ist übrigens auch hier im Schloss. Ich werde ihn dir heute Abend beim Essen vorstellen. Er kann schon früher beginnen mit deiner Ausbildung. Alle anderen Lehrer werden erst Ende der Ferien zurück sein."  
"Ja, das hört sich in Ordnung an. Muss ich sonst noch etwas wissen im Moment?" fragte Nala.  
"Essen gibt es heute Mittag um zwölf, wenn du wach bist, aber du kannst auch erst zum Abendessen kommen um sieben Uhr. Hagrid wird dich jetzt gleich abholen und dir zeigen, wo du wohnst und dir Frühstück aufs Zimmer bringen, danach kannst du dich ausruhen und tun, was du möchtest", sagte Dumbledore.  
Nala nickte und dann klopfte es auch schon. Es war Hagrid. Sie stand auf und folgte ihm, als er ihr zuwinkte. Hagrid führte sie etwas im Schloss herum, zeigte ihr die Grosse Halle und die Klassenräume. Im Kerker befand sich das Labor und das Klassenzimmer für den Zaubertränkeunterricht, aber sie konnte es sich nicht ansehen, denn Hagrid meinte: "Wir sollten jetzt da nicht hineingehen. Du wirst die Kerkerräume schon noch genauer sehen."  
Nala war das ganz recht, denn sie fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl im dunkeln Kerker. Sie gingen zu Hagrids Hütte vor dem Schloss und dann weiter zu den Ställen. Dort war Orion untergebracht. Er hatte es schön. Er konnte drinnen in seinem grossen Stall sein oder draussen auf der Weide. Seine Nachbarn waren etwas komische Artgenossen. Ihr Hinterteil sah zwar aus wie der eines Pferdes, aber ihr Vorderteil glich stark dem eines Adlers. "Das sind. Hippogreife", erklärte Hagrid. Neben Orions Stall hatte Hagrid eine Nische eingerichtet mit dem Zaumzeug, dem Sattel und allen anderen Sachen, die man für Orion so brauchte. Als Orion Nala sah, kam er auf sie zu und wieherte glücklich. Sie streichelte ihn kurz und schon galoppierte er wieder davon.  
"Er hat sich schon gut angefreundet mit seinen Nachbarn. Er scheint gar keine Probleme mit seinem neuen Zuhause zu haben", lachte Hagrid.  
"Das freut mich! Danke, dass du dich so gut um uns alle kümmerst, Hagrid. Ich werde mich sicher auch bald eingelebt haben", sagte Nala.  
  
Sie gingen zurück zu seiner Hütte und tranken noch eine Tasse Tee zusammen. Dann brachte Hagrid sie zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung im Schloss. Da war ein schönes, geräumiges, helles Wohnzimmer mit grossen Fenstern, einem Kamin, ein paar Sesseln, einem Salontisch und es gab sogar einen Balkon. An einer Wand stand ein grosses Büchergestell mit vielen alten Büchern darin. An einer anderen Wand stand ein antiker Sekretär mit vielen kleinen und grossen Schubladen. In ihnen fand sie Pergament, Tinte und ein paar Federn, die wohl zum Schreiben gedacht waren. Davor stand ein dazu passender Stuhl. Ein Schreib- und Arbeitstisch stand an der Fensterwand und in der hinteren Hälfte des Zimmers, war eine Art Esszimmer eingerichtet. An den Wänden und auf Ständern waren viele Kerzen im ganzen Raum verteilt. Es musste fantastisch aussehen, wenn sie alle brannten. Das nächste Zimmer war ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort fand sie gleich Merlin, der es sich auf ihrem Bett schon bequem gemacht hatte. Es war ein Himmelbett, wie in einem Märchen. Trotzdem sah es nicht kitschig aus. Es passte in dieses Zimmer, das sonst eigentlich gleich wie das Wohnzimmer war. Es hatte einen Kamin, noch eine Balkontür, die auf den grossen Balkon führte, die selben grossen Fenster und am Morgen würde der erste Sonnenstrahl, der ins Zimmer gelangte, ihr Kopfkissen bescheinen. Ein Nachtisch war noch in dem Zimmer, ein Sessel und ein Kleiderschrank. Als Nala in diesen hinein blickte fand sie schon ein paar Kleider darin. Sie waren denen ähnlich, die Dumbledore trug, aber doch anders. Hagrid erklärte es ihr: "Wir haben dir schon ein paar Kleider gekauft, wie sie Hexen tragen. Vom Stil her haben wir gedacht, du würdest gerne das tragen, was Hexen in deinem Alter tragen und haben uns von einer netten Dame beraten lassen. Ich hoffe, dir gefallen einige Sachen. Morgen werden wir zur Bank gehen, damit du dein Geld umtauschen kannst. Du musst wissen, wir Zauberer verwenden anderes Geld. Danach werden wir einkaufen gehen. Du wirst noch ein paar Sachen brauche, wie zum Beispiel einen Zauberstab." Hagrid zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Nala bedankte sich nur kurz, denn sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit ihren neuen Kleidern. Es war mal etwas anderes und sie gefielen ihr gar nicht schlecht. Da war sogar ein blaues Kleid, das sie irgendwie an das einer Prinzessin erinnerte. Am besten gefielen ihr aber die Umhänge. In denen musste sie richtig cool aussehen.  
Dann zeigte ihr Hagrid das Badezimmer, das an das Schlafzimmer grenzte. Es sah eigentlich aus wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Badzimmer, nur war die Badewanne viel grösser als eine, die sie je zuvor gesehen hatte. Auch in diesem Raum wurde nicht an Platz gespart.  
Es klopfte an der Tür und eine kleine merkwürdige Kreatur stand da. "Ich habe etwas zu essen gebracht, Sir", sagte es und wandte sich dann an Nala: "Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss!"  
"Das ist einer der Hauselfen. Sie halten das Schloss im Schuss. Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du mit dem Glöckchen in den Kamin klingeln und es wird eine Elfe kommen. Das Glöckchen findest du auf deinem Nachttisch", sagte Hagrid.  
"So, ihr arbeitet hier auch. Wie heisst du denn?" fragte sie die Elfe.  
"Mein Name ist Deby, Miss", antwortete das kleine Geschöpf schüchtern.  
"Oh, du bist ein Mädchen! Grossartig, du bist die erste weibliche Person, die ich hier treffe! Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Deby!"  
Die Hauselfe errötete etwas und verschwand dann ziemlich schnell wieder.. Im Wohnzimmer fand sie ein köstliches Frühstück auf dem Tisch.  
"Mmm, köstlich!" rief Nala.  
"Ja, iss du mal und dann versuch' ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen. Bis bald!" Und Hagrid marschierte davon. Nala konnte gerade noch ein "Danke, Hagrid!" rufen, dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Nala genoss das verspätete Frühstück und packte danach ihre Sachen aus. Sie war aber doch ziemlich erschöpft und legte sich bald etwas schlafen.  
  
Am Abend ging sie frisch gebadet und in ihren neuen Kleidern in die Grosse Halle. Sie fühlte sich ungeheuer mutig und stolz als sie ganz allein die grossen Türen öffnete und die Grosse Halle betrat. Sie war erstaunlich. Am Ende der Halle sassen an einem Tisch drei Gestalten. Es waren Hagrid, Dumbledore und ein seltsam dunkel gekleideter Mann. Sie ging auf sie zu und sie spürte wie der Blick des Mannes, den sie noch nicht kannte, sie geradezu durchbohrte. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl. Am Tisch angekommen, wurden sie einander vorgestellt. Es war eben jener Severus Snape, der Zaubertränkemeister. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare, die seine Schultern fast erreichten. Sein Gesicht war blass und er hatte eine gekrümmte Nase. Er sagte nicht viel. Seine Begrüssung war: "Hallo! Gut, dass Sie endlich da sind, dann können wir essen!" Dies sagte er mit einer dunklen, kalten, aber doch anziehenden Stimme und blitzte sie mit den Augen scharf an. Die ganze Zeit über fühlte sich Nala nicht sehr wohl am Tisch. Sie sprach mit Dumbledore über den nächsten Tag, was sie alles zu kaufen brauchten und er erzählte ihr viel über die Zaubererwelt. Auch Hagrid nahm eifrig am Gespräch teil, so gut es eben ging. Er machte sich grosse Mühe, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Professor Snape sagte praktisch nichts. Nachdem er sein Essen beendet hatte, verschwand er auch gleich wieder.  
"Ist er immer so gesprächig?" wollte Nala wissen, als er weg war.  
"Nun ja, er ist wirklich kein Mann der vielen Worte, aber heute hat er wirklich übertrieben. Du musst verstehen, er ist etwas fremdenscheu und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er nicht recht weiss, was er mit dir anfangen soll. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist zwar manchmal etwas schwierig, aber du wirst dich an ihn gewöhnen", sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
Sie diskutierten noch etwas, bis Nala sich entschloss, ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
_


	3. Flammen

- KAPITEL DREI -  
  
**_Flammen_**_  
  
_

  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Nala früh auf, um ein bisschen mit Orion zu reiten. Danach ging sie frühstücken. Nur Dumbledore und Hagrid sassen auch am Tisch.   
"Wo gehen wir eigentlich einkaufen?" fragte Nala.  
"Wir werden in die Winkelgasse gehen, in London", meinte Dumbledore.  
"London? Und wie gelangen wir dorthin? Doch nicht wieder auf diesem Motorrad? Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon auf einem Besen fliegen kann", erwiderte sie.  
"Du wirst schon sehen, es geht ganz schnell", schmunzelte er.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück marschierten die drei los, bis sie das Gelände von Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Dann sagte Dumbledore: "So, ich halte euch nun fest und dann werde ich mit euch apparieren."  
Nala konnte gar nichts mehr fragen, denn dann standen sie schon in einer alten Strasse mit vielen kleinen Geschäften. Hagrid ging mit Nala zu Gringotts, der Bank, um ihr Geld umzutauschen. Dumbledore ging ins Süssigkeiten-Geschäft.   
In Gringotts wurde Nala scharf gemustert von dem Kobold, der ihnen das Geld tauschen sollte. Schliesslich gab er ihr das Geld. Es war ein riesiger Sack voll von Galleonen, Silbersickel und Knuts. Sie konnte ihn kaum tragen. Doch sie war froh als sie diesen seltsamen Ort wieder verlassen konnte und draussen auf Dumbledore traf. Sie machten sich zusammen auf zu Mr. Ollivander, der Zauberstäbe verkaufte. Er war ein sehr alter Mann und er meinte sogar, Nalas Urgrossmutter gekannt zu haben, als sein Vater noch Zauberstäbe herstellte. Mehr wusste er allerdings auch nicht. Den Zauberstab, den sie kaufte war aus Trauerweidenholz mit Einhornhaar und elf Zoll lang.  
In _Flourish & Blotts_ kaufte sie eine Unmenge an Büchern. Zum Glück war Hagrid so stark und freundlich, so trug er die Bücher herum. Bei Madam Malkins kaufte sie sich noch ein paar Kleider und überall in der Winkelgasse suchte sie sich Sachen zusammen für den Zaubertränkeunterricht. Sie betrachtete noch lange die Besen im Schaufenster, aber sie kaufte dann doch keinen. Völlig geschafft vom vielen Einkaufen apparierten die drei wieder nach Hause und Nala verkroch sich gleich in ihr Zimmer. Sie las und las und las in den Büchern, die sie gekauft hatte.  
Am nächsten Tag ging es dann so richtig los mit dem lernen.  
  
Dumbledore war ein wirklich guter Lehrer und nach einem Monat hatte Nala schon eine Menge Zaubersprüche drauf, sie konnte schon Dinge verwandeln und Dinge fliegen lassen. Auch auf dem Besen reiten konnte sie schon von Anfang an gar nicht schlecht und wurde immer besser darin. Es gefiel ihr auch alles ganz gut. Nur mit den Zaubertränken hatte sie etwas mühe. Nicht, dass sie es nicht gekonnt hätte, es war für sie eigentlich ganz einfach. Man bekam ein Rezept und musste diese brauen. Das hatte sie schon mehrere Jahre lang gemacht. Die einzigen Unterschiede bestanden im Moment für sie darin, dass das Ergebnis eine magische Wirkung hatte und, dass zum Teil mit Magie zubereitet wurde. Aber auch das konnte sie. Ihr Problem war Professor Snape. Er war ständig mürrisch und verschlossen. Sie durfte ihn auch nicht duzen wie die anderen, die sie hier schon kannte. Er suchte ständig Fehler an ihr, schnauzte sie mit seiner dunklen Stimme an, so dass es ihr über den Rücken schauerte und wenn sie nun mal wirklich nichts falsch machte und er nichts fand, um sie zu kritisieren, dann blitzte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen finster an. Ihr war unwohl in seinen Stunden. Sie fühlte sich jedes Mal, als habe sie einen Klos im Hals und war immer erleichtert, wenn sie mit dem Unterricht zu Ende war. Sie fragte sich, warum er sie so nicht ausstehen konnte. Vielleicht war es nicht mal sie selbst, die er nicht mochte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er ihr als Sonderfall etwas beibringen musste. Er wollte seine Ferien bestimmt anders verbringen. Ja, sie hoffte, dass es so war.   
  
Bald waren die Ferien zu Ende und Schüler und Lehrer kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück. Das Schuljahr begann und es war so wie Dumbledore sagte. Sie half im Krankenflügel tüchtig mit und auch im Labor arbeitete sie sehr viel. Sie hatte jetzt bei allen Lehrern ihre Stunden und machte sich sehr gut. Alle hatten sie auch sehr warmherzig begrüsst und waren sehr freundlich zu ihr... bis auf Snape. Sie hatte sich zwar etwas besser an ihn gewöhnt, aber er war immer noch wirklich fies zu ihr. Er sprach kaum mit ihr, und wenn, dann war es nur böseste Kritik. Nala hätte nur zu gern Streit angefangen, er löste in ihr ein Flamme der Wut aus, doch sie wusste, sie musste sich beherrschen, denn er war immerhin ihr Lehrer und allgemein konnte sie dankbar sein, dass sie hier sein durfte. Es stand ihr nicht zu, aufmüpfig zu sein. Doch um Snape herum musste sie sich viele Male auf die Zunge beissen. Es gelang ihr fast jedes Mal, nur manchmal antwortete sie genauso fies und schnippisch zurück, wie er sie immer anfuhr.  
  
Als ihr einmal eine Phiole aus der Hand rutschte, weil er gerade ziemlich heftig zur Tür hereinkam, wobei sie erschrak, fuhr er sie barsch an: "Kein Wunder, dass Sie ihr Chemiestudium nicht beendeten! Weshalb haben Sie überhaupt damit angefangen? Sie haben null Respekt vor diesen Apparaturen!"  
Da platzte ihr der Kragen: "Oh, doch ich habe Respekt! Vor den Apparaturen genügend, aber vor Ihnen wohl zu viel!! Es tut mir leid, aber ich will mich nicht immer beherrschen! Sie sind arrogant und gemein! Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu Leide getan, aber sie können kein einziges normales Wort mit mir reden, geschweige denn ein gutes Wort! Reissen Sie sich einmal zusammen! Sie können nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich immer nur einstecke! Mir wurde schon von Anfang an beigebracht, Respekt vor dem Lehrer zu haben und das habe ich auch vor Ihnen, aber jetzt geht es wirklich zu weit! Warum können Sie nicht einmal nett sein? Wovor haben Sie Angst, Professor? Ich bin zwar am Lernen und das macht mich zur Schülerin, aber ich bin kein Kind mehr! Behandeln Sie mich wie einen Erwachsene! Und benehmen Sie sich selbst auch wie einer!"   
Nun war die Luft draussen. Sie bereute sofort, was sie getan hatte. Sie erwatete eine heftige Reaktion seinerseits, doch er stand nur da und starrte sie mit Augen voller Hass an. Nala fand ihre Kontrolle wieder und versuchte, die beklommene Stille zu brechen. Sie wusste, er würde nichts sagen. Aber in ihm brodelte es, das konnte sie sehen. Um den Vulkan zu beruhigen, versuchte sie weiter zu sprechen und seine Frage zu beantworten, wie sie es sonst getan hätte. Sie hoffte, das würde ihn vielleicht etwas von ihrem Ausbruch ablenken, doch eine Entschuldigung kam für sie nicht in Frage. Sie wusste, sie hatte recht.  
Also sprach sie mit immer noch bebender, aber nicht wirklich wütend klingender Stimme weiter: "Sie wollten wissen weshalb ich Chemie studierte? Das kann ich Ihnen sagen: Ich habe das Chemiestudium angefangen, weil ich schon immer sehr gut in Chemie war. Ich war Klassenbeste und ich fand die Chemie mit ihren Reaktionen irgendwie magisch. Genau dieses Magische hat mich angezogen und so wollte ich Chemie studieren. Und jetzt fragen Sie sich, weshalb ich dann damit aufgehört habe. Ich war sehr gut und ich wollte nicht aufhören. Man kann eher sagen, man zwang mich aufzuhören. Vor allem während der Semester-Forschungsarbeit geschahen mir viele seltsame Dinge im Labor, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Und als eines Tages mein Tutor reinkam und die Reagenzgläser plötzlich in der Luft schwebten, wurde ich von diesem Studiengang ausgeschlossen. Jetzt wissen Sie alles. Sind Sie zufrieden?"  
Snape sagte nur kalt und ohne, dass er es so meinte: "Sie sind bemitleidenswert." Hasserfüllte Augen starrten sie an, aber sie konnte seinen Blick entgegnen und schaute nicht weg. Mit einer Erklärung segnete er sie nicht, sondern verliess das Labor mit leicht wehendem Umhang. Er war nicht wirklich wütend, vielmehr war er irritiert. In seinem Kopf schwebten Tausende von Gedanken. Es hatte ihm schon lange niemand mehr so die Meinung gesagt. Die Kleine besass wirklich Courage! Und dann konnte sie einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen und erzählte ihm die Geschichte ihres Chemiestudiums! Ja doch, er war wütend auf sie, er spürte eine grosse, heisse Flamme in seinem Magen, aber gleichzeitig musste er erkennen, dass sie sehr viel Stärke besass. Und er musste auch zugeben, dass sie durchaus etwas von Chemie und auch schon von den Zaubertränken verstand. Es schien sogar so, als wäre dieses Fach eine ihrer Leidenschaften, genau wie seine. Sie war schlau und der Gedanke, dass sie ihm die Stirn bieten konnte, gefiel ihm irgendwie. Doch alle diese Gedanken versuchte er zu verdrängen. Er wollte wütend sein. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewiesen, dass gerade dieses Schlammblut hier nichts verloren hatte. Eigentlich war er nicht wirklich gegen die Muggel-Geborenen, er hatte Tag für Tag mit ihnen zu tun, das hätte er sonst nicht gekonnt, aber seine ganze Familie hielt überhaupt nichts von Schlammblütern und so war er auch erzogen worden. Lilly war auch eine Muggel-Geborene, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, schüttelte sich aber schnell all diese Gedanken wieder aus dem Gedächtnis.  
  
Auch Nala wäre beinah geplatzt vor Wut, auch nachdem er gegangen war, aber sie hatten nie wieder ein Wort über diese Stunde verloren, doch Nala hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein ganz klein wenig mehr Respekt ihr gegenüber zeigte. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nicht, wenn er mit ihr sprach, hörte sie immer noch die selben fiesen Worte, aber eigentlich schwieg er mehr, als dass er mit ihr sprach. Und ganz selten hatte sie das Glück, dass er sich mit ihr wenigstens über einen Zaubertrank ganz normal unterhalten konnte. Aber seit diesem speziellen Vorfall, konnte und wollte sich Nala nicht mehr zurückhalten. Allen guten Vorsätzen zum Trotz, wehrte sie sich gegen ihn, beleidigte ihn sogar, wenn sie fand, er hätte es verdient. Es war ihr egal, dass er sie in der Stunde nur noch mehr ärgern würde. "Was wäre das Leben ohne Herausforderungen?" dachte sie.  
Manchmal schaute Nala ein bisschen in seine Stunden mit den Schülern hinein –sie hatte eine spezielle Genehmigung von Dumbledore-, um zu zusehen und stellte fest, dass er mit ihnen noch strenger war als mit ihr. Zu gerne hätte sie ab und zu den Schülern geholfen, damit sie so ein paar Unfälle verhindern konnte und auch ein paar Strafarbeiten, aber er hätte es nie erlaubt. Wenn sie doch einmal einem Schüler etwas zuflüsterte, bemerkte er es auf fast unheimliche Weise immer gleich. In den meisten Fällen hatte sie sogar Pech und er tadelte sie sogar vor den Schülern, doch die Schüler verloren den Respekt trotzdem nicht vor ihr, wie Snape wahrscheinlich gehofft hatte. Ansonsten schimpfte Snape einfach hinterher umso mehr mit ihr und insgeheim ärgerte er sich sehr, weil er ihr keine Punkte abziehen konnte.  
  
Manchmal, wenn er sie während der Stunde tadelte, kam es vor, dass sie nicht einfach einsteckte und den Raum verliess. Dann und wann kochte es in ihr so stark, dass sie ihrem Ärger einfach Luft machen musste, egal ob da nun Schüler waren oder nicht.  
An einem anderen Freitag Nachmittag flüsterte sie einem verängstigten Erstklässler zu: "Du musst die Spinnenbeine zuerst mit dem Mörser zermalmen!"  
Der Junge nickte dankend, doch da wurde sie von Snapes durchbohrendem Blick getroffen. Seine Lippen waren nur noch eine schmale, weisse Linie in seinem Gesicht.  
"Miss Silver, ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen erlaubt wurde zu sprechen", sagte er eisig. Sie wollte antworten, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
"Da, sie wollen es ja schon wieder tun!"  
"Also, ich weiss nicht, wie Sie aufgewachsen sind, aber ich wurde in dem Glauben erzogen, dass jeder das Recht hat, den Mund zu öffnen.", sagte sie zornig.  
"Aber bestimmt nicht, wenn es nicht angemessen ist", antwortete er fordernd.  
"Ich kann sehr gut entscheiden, wann es angemessen ist und wann nicht. Ich habe den Unterricht nicht gestört, ich habe Mr. Reese lediglich einen kleinen Tipp gegeben." Nala erkannte, wie der Hass in seinen Augen fast Flammen aus ihnen sprühen liess.  
"Sie sind nicht hier, um Tipps zu geben. Gehen Sie raus!" schnauzte er.  
"Komisch. Wäre Mr. Reese ein Slytherin, bin ich mir sicher, sie hätten nicht so reagiert", drohte sie zurück. "Und ich glaube, **Sie** sind nicht hier, um reihenweise Schüler krankenflügelreif zu machen", sagte sie, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. Als sie bei der Tür war, holte er sie ein und folgte ihr nach draussen.  
"Wie viele Male muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie mir nicht vor den Schülern widersprechen sollen!" Snape bebte und Nala war sich sicher, er hätte sie angesprungen und mit ihr geprügelt, wäre sie ein Mann gewesen.  
"So viele Male noch, wie sie mich dazu zwingen, indem sie mich vor den Schülern demütigen. Was ist los mit Ihnen?!" Wütend stapfte sie davon, drehte sich aber nach ein paar Schritten noch einmal um.  
"Ach, und Professor! Wer hat Ihnen verboten zu lächeln? Es würde Ihnen nicht schaden hin und wieder auch einmal diese Gesichtsmuskeln zu gebrauchen." Das wollte sie schon länger loswerden. Befriedigt, aber immer noch kochend vor Wut, ging sie in ihre Wohnung und liess Snape stehen. Etwas verdutzt, aber auch sehr zornig sah er ihr nach und ging dann zähneknirschend zurück in die Klasse.  
Nala liess sich ein Bad ein und wurde den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen.   
  
  
Am Esstisch in der Grossen Halle hatte sie üblicherweise einen Platz zwischen ihm und Madam Pomfrey und einzig da führte er ab und zu ein Gespräch mit ihnen, doch es ging meist nur um die Schule. Eigentlich sprach er nur mit Poppy und Poppy versuchte sie ab und zu in das Gespräch einzuladen, indem sie nach Nalas Meinung fragte, aber dann hüllte sich Snape fast immer wieder in eisiges Schweigen. Auch sonst hielt er sich fern. Wenn die Lehrer nach dem Essen noch zusammen im Lehrerzimmer sassen, miteinander redeten und etwas tranken, war er schon wieder in seinen Kerkern verschwunden. Nur ganz selten trank er noch kurz ein Glas Wein mit ihnen. Dabei war es hier sehr gemütlich. Es gab in dem grossen Zimmer einen Kamin, viele grosse Sofas und Sessel und einen schönen Salontisch. Auf der anderen Seite das Raumes, war ein grosser Konferenztisch und auch noch ein paar andere Tische, an denen die Lehrer bequem arbeiten konnten. Überall im Raum gab es hohe Bücherwände. Nala fragte sich, warum das wohl so war, dass Snape immer seinen kalten, einsamen Kerker vorzog. Klar, das war seine Art, aber mochte er wirklich immer alleine sein? Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, aber sie konnte ihn auch nicht einfach so darauf ansprechen. Er hatte ohnehin einen grossen Hass auf sie, dass sie ihn auch gar nicht fragen wollte.  
Wie auch immer, wenn Snape einmal nicht in den Kerkern war, dann traf ihn Nala, wie er durch die Gänge schlich. So ganz in schwarz und mit seinem Umhang, kam er ihr vor wie eine Fledermaus auf der Jagd nach irgendetwas. Wahrscheinlich jagte er auch, und zwar Schüler, die Regeln brachen. Nala merkte bald, dass Snape, trotz seiner Zurückgezogenheit, sehr genau wusste, was in der Schule vor sich ging. Deshalb war er auch immer so schnell zur Stelle, wenn es irgendwo Punkte abzuziehen gab. Nala dachte, dass ihm das Spass machte, aber wäre sie selbst nicht immer wieder so zornig auf ihn gewesen, hätte es ihr imponiert, dass er alles so schnell durchschaute.  
  
Snape war innerlich hin und her gerissen. Im Grunde imponierte ihm ihren Mut und sie war zweifelsfrei nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber er kam mit dem Gedanken nicht recht klar, dass sie irgendwie eine Schülerin war und irgendwie doch nicht. Und wenn sie mit ihm herumsprang, wie es ihr passte, forderte sie hin noch mehr heraus. Allerdings frustrierte es ihn auch, dass er sie nicht einschüchtern konnte, wie sonst alle seine Schüler. Sie hatte immer eine Antwort bereit, meist ohne sich zu verteidigen oder ihn anzugreifen, doch er hatte auch herausgefunden, wie er sie auf die Palme bringen konnte. Mit Ungerechtigkeit ihr gegenüber kam er nicht halb so weit, wie wenn er in ihrer Nähe zu anderen ungerecht war. Es amüsierte ihn, dass er auf einen Schlag einem Schüler eine Lektion erteilen konnte und gleichzeitig Nala ärgern. Aber etwas sass noch tiefer unten. Die Tatsache, dass sie ein Schlammblut war, hielt ihn davon ab, auch nur den leisesten Hauch von Freundlichkeit ihr gegenüber aufkommen zu lassen.  
  
  
Mal abgesehen von ihren Streitereien mit Severus, gefiel es Nala sehr gut in Hogwarts. Remus Lupin unternahm immer wieder einmal einen kleinen Ausflug oder Spaziergang mit ihr, um ihr einige Sachen zu zeigen. Sie redeten viel miteinander. Dass Remus ein Werwolf war, störte Nala nicht im geringsten. Sie spürte seine Wolfsnatur und mochte sie ein wenig, denn sie war von Wölfen schon immer fasziniert gewesen. Aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, gab es viele Tiere, die sie mochte und Remus genoss es, mit einer so tierfreundlichen Seele zu reden. Bald wurden die beiden gute Freunde. Ab und zu nannte sie Remus liebevoll 'Wolfsfreund'. Am Anfang hatte er gemischte Gefühle, wenn sie ihn so nannte, aber mittlerweile war er richtig stolz, dass sie ihm diesen Namen gab. Er klang so vertraut. Nala hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie Remus schon ewig kennen würde, als wäre sie mit ihm aufgewachsen, als wäre er ihr Bruder. Es kam sogar vor, dass sie von ihm träumte. Sie träumte, dass sie ein Kind war und mit den Wölfen im Wald herumtollte und einer von ihnen war Remus. Wie sie diesen Traum deuten sollte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie freute sich darüber und nahm ihn still hin.  
Von Snape träumte sie nicht. Noch nicht...  
  



	4. Kleine und grosse Wunden

- KAPITEL VIER -  
  
**_Kleine und grosse Wunden_**  
  


  
Eines Tages half sie Severus wieder einmal im Labor. Sie waren gerade dabei, den Trank für Professor Lupin zu brauen, als ein Reagenzgläschen beim Erhitzen über der Flamme zersprang und Snape sich einen tiefen Schnitt an der linken Hand holte. "Verdammt!" sagte er, dann herrschte Stille. Snape wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und Nala wusste zuerst nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Das Kind in ihr sagte ihr, sie sollte ihn nun auch einmal hochnehmen, nun da er schon mal etwas kaputt gemacht hatte. Doch sie entschied sich anders. Sie ging auf ihn zu und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand, dabei fielen ihr zum ersten Mal die vielen Narben auf seinen Armen auf. Und dann war da noch ein merkwürdiges Mal an seinen linken Unterarm eintätowiert. Es war ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange als Zunge. Snape sah sie etwas schockiert und widerwillig an.  
"Haben Sie keine Angst, ich werde ihnen schon nicht weh tun. War die Flüssigkeit darin giftig?"  
"Nein, war sie nicht!" sagte er bestimmt.  
"Trotzdem sollten wir es kurz ausspülen. Kommen sie hier zum Wasserhahn." Sie führte ihn an der verletzten Hand zum Hahn und spülte das Blut sorgfältig von seiner Hand ab. "Da ist noch ein kleiner Glassplitter drin, Professor. Vielleicht sollten sie besser zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."  
"Ich gehe nicht zu Pomfrey", sagte er stur. Er wollte wirklich nicht gehen. Er mied den Krankenflügel so gut es ging und wegen so einem kleinen Schnitt würde er bestimmt nicht gehen.  
Nala kannte ihn schon so gut, dass sie sich denken konnte, weshalb er nicht gehen wollte. Sie hatte schon vor längerer Zeit einen kleinen Erste Hilfe-Koffer im Labor aufbewahrt. Eigentlich für sich, denn sie schnitt sich auch ab und zu oder verbrannte sich. Ohne ein Wort holte sie diesen aus einem Schrank hervor und nahm aus ihm eine Pinzette. Vorsichtig zog sie den kleinen Splitter aus seiner Hand. Er zuckte kurz, doch er jammerte nicht. Das kannte sie nicht. Ihr Ex-Freund hatte jedes Mal gejammert, wenn sie ihn verarztete. Nala desinfizierte die Wunde und auch da kam kein Mucks von ihm. Er liess alles mit sich geschehen. Sie musste über Snapes "Tapferkeit" etwas schmunzeln. Er bemerkte das natürlich prompt und meinte: "Ich sehe nicht, was daran lustig sein sollte."  
"Ich freue mich nur über Ihre Tapferkeit. Das kenne ich sonst gar nicht von euch Männern", gab sie ihm ehrlich zur Antwort. Dass es ihr auch etwas Eindruck machte, behielt sie jedoch für sich. Snape sagte nichts mehr, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich etwas grösser machte und seine Brust etwas anschwoll. Sie blies vorsichtig etwas auf die Wunde, damit das Desinfiziermittel nicht mehr so brannte und verband dann seine Hand.  
"So, Sie müssen warten bis der Schnitt etwas verheilt ist, dann können Sie den kleinen Verband wieder wegnehmen. Leider kann ich im Moment nicht mehr tun. Dumbledore meint, dass ich die Kraft zum Heilen besitze, aber ich bin noch nicht ganz so weit, um sie zu gebrauchen. Und Sie sollen ja schliesslich nicht mein Versuchskaninchen sein", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und schaute zu ihm auf. Snape war etwas verwundert und sagte: "Das Reagenzgläschen muss wohl schon etwas alt gewesen sein."  
Das war nicht genau das, was Nala als Antwort erwartet hatte. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit seinen schwarzen Augen direkt in ihre Seele sehen würde. Sie musste sich von seinem Blick lösen und starrte etwas verlegen zu Boden. Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und gab ihr die seine. Leise sagte er: "Danke." Er sagte ihr nicht, wofür er alles dankbar war, da war nämlich noch mehr als nur das Verbinden seiner Hand. Er war auch dankbar, dass sie die ganze Sache mit Diskretion behandelte und ihn nicht auslachte, weil ihm auch einmal ein Missgeschick passierte. Er hielt das nicht für selbstverständlich, vor allem nicht nachdem, was er ihr schon alles vorgeworfen hatte.  
"Kann das sein?" dachte Nala. "Hat er sich wirklich gerade wie ein Mensch benommen?"  
"Keine Ursache", antwortete sie etwas schüchtern und machte sich daran, die Glassplitter aufzuwischen und den Versuch neu aufzubauen. Snape ging in der Zwischenzeit zu einem Schrank und nahm eine Flasche Whisky heraus, den er mit Nala zusammen gebraut hatte. Er goss etwas in ein Glas und trank. Dann wollte er ihr beim neuen Versuch helfen. Er stellte sich hinter sie und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter. Sie spürte seinen Atem im Nacken und er sagte ihr leise ins Ohr: "Das has du gut gemacht!" Ihr lief wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch dieses Mal empfand sie ihn nicht als unangenehm. Hatte er sie wirklich gerade geduzt? Dazu noch ein Lob? Von ihm? Sie konnte es fast nicht glauben.   
Er liess ihr den Vortritt beim Brauen und reichte ihre stillschweigend die Instrumente, die sie brauchte. Als sie den Trank fertiggestellt hatten, war es schon Abend und Zeit zum Essen in die Grosse Halle zu gehen. Sie gingen also zusammen hin und zogen viele Blicke auf sich, denn sie waren schon etwas spät dran. Sie setzten sich an den Lehrertisch und Albus fragte gleich, was mit Snapes Hand geschehen sei. "Habe mich geschnitten", antwortete dieser mürrisch. Nala schaute Dumbledore an und bemerket wie er ihr aufmunternd zuzwinkerte und ein Lächeln über seine Lippen flog.  
  
Nach dem Essen plauderte sie noch etwas mit den Lehrern im Lehrerzimmer und auch Snape war anwesend. Sie durfte ihn nun Severus nennen und war irgendwie glücklich, aber auch verwundert darüber, dass sie ihn zuerst verarzten musste, bevor sie ihn beim Vornamen nennen durfte. Doch an diesem Abend war es Nala, die sich zuerst verabschiedete. Sie war müde und wollte auch noch etwas nachdenken. Sie ging hoch in ihre Wohnung und spielte noch etwas mit Merlin. Danach putzte sie sich noch die Zähne und legte sich schlafen. "Was war denn da geschehen?" fragte sie sich noch, bevor sie einschlief. Und was geschah mit ihr? Sie spürte dieses Gefühl im Magen. Irgendwie wurde sie von ihm angezogen.  
  
Snape spürte, dass sich in ihm etwas geändert hatte. Er konnte es sich selbst noch nicht recht erklären, aber er hatte seine Abneigung gegen sie, weil sie eine Muggel-Geborene war, abgelegt. Sie war stark und es imponierte ihm sehr, dass sie ihn ohne Zögern verarztet hatte, obwohl er nie ein gutes Wort an ihr gelassen hatte bis dahin. Ausserdem bewunderte er es beinah, wie sie mit ihm streiten konnte. Sie konnte genauso stur sein wie er.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie jeder Tag. Am Morgen half sie Madam Pomfrey und besuchte Hagrid und am Nachmittag hatte sie Unterricht. Einmal auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonagall lief sie durch einen, von der Sonne hell erleuchteten Gang im Schloss. Es tummelten sich viele Schüler hier und Nala hatte es ziemlich eilig. Sie kämpfte sich durch die Schüler und prallte mit jemandem zusammen, der es wohl genauso eilig hatte wie sie. Sie blickte hoch und erkannte die Person mit der sie zusammengestossen war. Es war Severus. Sie schluckte und machte sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst. Doch was war das? Er hielt sie an den Schultern fest, lächelte ein wenig und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie erkannte, dass es dieses Mal nicht sein übliches, spöttisches Grinsen war und spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Dann marschierte er weiter mit den Worten: "Verschon mich", aber er lächelte. Nala blieb verdutzt zurück und sah seinem wehenden Umhang nach. Sehr verwirrt erreichte sie schliesslich Minervas Unterricht. Hatte er sie wirklich gerade angelächelt? Warum war ihr Herz plötzlich so leicht?  
  
Auch an diesem Abend wollte Nala früh auf ihr Zimmer gehen, denn sie wollte noch lernen. Sie unterhielt sich im Lehrerzimmer noch etwas mit Severus über die Aufgabe, die er ihr im Unterricht gestellt hatte. Und dieses Mal war er etwas vor den Kopf gestossen, als sie plötzlich aufbrach. Nach einer Weile beschloss auch er, sich auf sein Zimmer zu begeben. Auf halbem Weg in einem Gang, dessen eine Wand durch grosse Fenster ohne Scheiben nach draussen offen war, traf er auf Nala. Sie sass am Boden, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die normale, geschlossene Wand und blickte in die Sternen.  
"Was tust du hier?" fragte er sie erstaunt.  
Nala hatte ihn erst jetzt bemerkt und erschrak ein wenig. Dann stand sie auf, lehnte sich etwas aus einem der Fenster und antwortete: "Als ich hier durchging, sah ich die Sterne und konnte nicht mehr weiter. Ich wollte sie hier ansehen und hoffte, dass sie mir vielleicht ein paar Antworten geben könnten. Das tun sie manchmal." Sie überlegte kurz und sagte dann schnell: "Du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für verrückt." Sie senkte ihren Blick traurig. "Warum habe ich ihm das gesagt?" wunderte sie sich.  
"Ich halte dich nicht für verrückt. Du bist eine Hexe, vergiss das nicht. Es ist normal, dass wir eine andere Beziehung zu den Sternen haben und sie uns manchmal helfen", sagte Severus und schaute sie besorgt an. Nala fror und zitterte leicht am ganzen Körper. Snape bemerkte das, zog seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern. Nala blickte wieder auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sah etwas darin, dass sie vorher noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Es war Sorge und ein ganz kleines bisschen Freundlichkeit. "Woher kommt das?" fragte sie sich. "Mag er mich etwa?" Ihr Herz machte wieder diese grossen Sprünge. Ihre leise Ahnung, die sie so beschäftigte, bestätigte sich. Sie hatte begonnen, mehr für ihn zu empfinden. Sie wurde von ihm regelrecht angezogen, von seiner ganzen Art. Sie hatte jetzt sogar etwas weiche Knie. Snape machte einen kleinen Schritt von ihr weg. Sie merkte, dass er immer noch sehr Distanz brauchte.  
"Vielleicht kann ich dir ja irgendwie helfen?" bot er an.  
Nala errötete ein bisschen und meinte dann: "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was mich beschäftigt. Aber in einem Punkt kannst du mir vielleicht schon eine Antwort geben: Woher stammen die vielen Narben, die ich auf deinen Armen gesehen habe? Und was ist das für ein Mal?" Sie fand ihre Frage sehr waghalsig und rechnete mit den heftigsten Reaktionen. Aber das war das Einzige, was sie sich getraute zu fragen in diesem Moment. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was passiert war als sie überfallen wurde und dass es sie immer noch beschäftigte. Und sie spürte, dass sie begann, sich immer mehr in ihn zu verlieben, seit er sie wie ein normaler Mensch behandelte. Auch das getraute sie sich natürlich nicht, ihm zu sagen.  
Severus brach zwar nicht in einen Wutanfall aus über ihre Dreistheit, aber er schien schockiert. Seine Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich und wurden noch härter. "Das geht dich eigentlich nichts an. Diese Narben habe ich nicht nur auf den Armen. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."  
Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Nala bereute es nun, dass sie es gewagt hatte, ihn danach zu fragen. Er, der doch so verschlossen ist. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie so die angenehme Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, wieder zerstörte.  
"Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!" Er wollte gerade davonlaufen, als Nala ihn noch einmal zurückhielt.  
"Warte! Hier. Danke." Sie gab ihm den Umhang zurück, der immer noch auf ihrer Schultern gelegen hatte. Ohne ein Wort nahm er ihn ihr aus den Händen und ging.  
Auch Nala machte sich auf in ihre Wohnung, sehr durcheinander und wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie überhaupt dort gestanden hatte und ihm dann auch noch so etwas gesagt hatte. Sie wusste doch, dass er mit ihr nicht über solche Dinge sprach. Aber trotzdem, er hatte sie angelächelt, er hatte ihr seinen Umhang gegeben... Ihr Kopf und ihr Herz spielten verrückt.  
Nala versuchte noch zu lernen, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr gut konzentrieren. Bald ging sie zu Bett und dachte noch lange über Severus und über das, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, nach. Sie fühlte so einen Schatten auf dem Herz, sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ob er ihr nun sehr böse war? Sie merkte, dass sie ihn schon zu sehr mochte, um sagen zu können, dass es ihr egal wäre. Sie überlegte bis spät in die Nacht, wie sie sich am besten entschuldigen könnte.  
  
Ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten sich am nächsten Tag. Severus war zwar freundlich zu ihr, aber er sprach kaum ein Wort mit ihr und mied ihre Nähe. Nala fühlte sich elend. Am Abend als er wieder in den Kerker verschwand, beschloss sie, ihm nachzugehen und ihn um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Sie hörte Musik. Es war ein Klavier und es klang ganz wundervoll. Etwas schüchtern klopfte sie an die Tür und rief: "Severus, bist du da?"  
Er öffnete die Tür und fragte: "Was führt dich um diese Zeit hier hinunter?"  
"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen", antwortete sie kleinlaut.  
Er bat sie hinein und bot ihr einen Sessel an seinem Kamin an. Seine Wohnung war etwas dunkel, aber keinesfalls ungemütlich. Es brannten ein paar Kerzen und im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer. Unter der Decke gab es sogar ein paar Fenster. Man hatte das Gefühl, sich in einer geborgenen Höhle zu befinden. Doch da war etwas, das Nala sehr erstaunte. Da stand doch tatsächlich ein grosser, schwarzer Flügel in einer Ecke seines Wohnzimmers. Er passte perfekt dorthin. Sie hätte Snape nicht zugetraut, dass er Klavier spielen könnte. Auf dem Notenhalter lag ein Notenblatt und sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass es etwas von Mozart war. Zu gern hätte sie ihm einmal zugehört, denn sie liebte dieses Instrument. Leider hatte sie selbst nie gelernt, es wirklich zu spielen.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern einfach so nach dem Mal und den Narben gefragt habe. Du hast recht, es geht mich nichts an", begann sie vorsichtig. "Du hast mich gefragt, ob du mir helfen kannst und ich dachte nicht nach und fragte einfach drauflos. Es war etwas, dass mich halt in diesem Moment gerade beschäftigt hatte. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken, doch jetzt gehst du mir aus dem Weg und sprichst kaum mit mir. Wenn meine Frage, der Grund dafür sein sollte, bitte ich dich, mir zu verzeihen und das Ganze zu vergessen."   
Es herrschte Stille. Severus sagte nichts, er schaute sie nur an. Nala fand, sie hatte ihn nun genug vollgequatscht und wollte wieder gehen. Da bat er sie zu bleiben und zu ihrer Verwunderung, bot er ihr ein Glas Wein an, das sie dankend annahm.  
"Danke, dass du hierher gekommen bist und mir das gesagt hast. Doch deine Frage war nicht so schlimm, du brauchst dich nicht wirklich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich gestern Abend etwas irritiert, denn es hat sich noch nie jemand interessiert, was das für Narben sind. Es hat sie auch kaum jemand zuvor gesehen. Ausser Dumbledore vielleicht und Poppy natürlich. Und wenn jemand mal mein Mal sah, wusste jeder gleich was es bedeutet und verurteilte mich. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich es dir sagen sollte. Eine sehr lange Zeit durfte und wollte ich mit niemandem darüber sprechen, ausser mit Dumbledore. Jetzt möchte ich es dir gerne erzählen und ich glaube, du bist stark genug, die Geschichte zu hören. Willst du sie denn immer noch hören?"  
Nala nickte nur. Sie war ganz erstaunt über seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel und gespannt auf die Geschichte, die so geheimnisvoll wirkte.  
Severus erzählte ihr von Voldemort und wie er ein Todesser geworden war. Er erklärte weiter, wofür das dunkle Mal stand und wie er sich besann und die Seite wechselte. Ab da spionierte er Voldemort für Dumbledore aus und war der ständigen Gefahr ausgesetzt, entlarvt und getötet zu werden. Die Narben stammten von den Crucio-Flüchen, die Voldemort einsetzte, um seine Anhänger gefügig zu machen. Durch seine Aufgabe war er praktisch gezwungen, allein zu leben, doch auch nachdem Voldemort durch seine Hilfe in eine Falle gelockt und getötet werden konnte, blieb er allein und ständig wurde er an die schlimme Zeit erinnert durch das Mal und die Narben.  
"Ich bin wie ich bin", sagte er. "Doch du bist mit deiner leichten Art ganz selbstverständlich auf mich zugekommen und das bin ich nicht gewohnt. Dumbledore hatte recht, du verstehst es wirklich gut mit Menschen umzugehen, sonst hätte ich dir das alles wohl nicht erzählen wollen. Aber ich bin froh, dass du das alles von mir erfahren hast und nicht von einem der anderen Lehrer."  
Nala wurde ein bisschen rot ihm Gesicht, denn sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Dann meinte sie: "Danke, Severus, dass du es mir erzählt hast, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Ich kann ein wenig verstehen, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst all die Jahre lang. Ich bin bewundere deinen Mut. Ich bin froh, dass es nun vorbei ist und du keine Angst mehr haben musst, entdeckt zu werden. Gut, dass dieser Voldemort nun endlich tot ist. Es ist wirklich abscheulich, was er getan hat. Das gibt mir wirklich zu denken. Wie kann man nur so voller Hass sein?"  
Severus zog die Luft scharf ein und sagte: "Das kann schon passieren... aber Voldemort wurde nicht nur von Hass getrieben, sondern vor allem von Machtgier. Ich war am Anfang auch einer von ihnen. Bist du darüber gar nicht schockiert? Die meisten wandten sich von mir ab, als sie das erfahren hatten."  
"Nein, wieso?" erwiderte sie. "Du hast doch bewiesen, dass du auf der guten Seite bist. Niemand ist perfekt. Jeder macht Fehler!"  
Sie lächelten einander an und Severus goss noch einmal etwas Wein nach. Sie stiessen mit den Gläsern an und wünschten sich, dass sie beide nun trotzdem gut schlafen mögen, trotz dieser wilden Geschichte. Als Nala ihr Glas geleert hatte stand sie auf und Severus brachte sie noch zur Tür.  
"Danke, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Hoffentlich hat dich die Geschichte nicht zu sehr aufgewühlt", sagte er.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich komme schon klar. Gute Nacht, Severus!" Sie zwinkerte ihm mit einem Auge zu und er wünschte: "Schlaf schön, Nala!"  
  
  



	5. Schlaflos

- KAPITEL FÜNF -  
  
**_Schlaflos_**_  
  
_

  
In dieser Nacht konnte sie tatsächlich sehr schlecht schlafen. Zuerst hatte sie einen Albtraum von Voldemort. Doch es ging ihr schnell wieder gut, da sie wusste, dass er nun tot war. Dann dachte sie wieder lange über Severus nach. Er hatte bei ihr wirklich Eindruck gemacht und sie hatte gemerkt, dass hinter seiner düsteren Fassade ein liebenswerter Mann steckte. Sie hatte es zwar fast gemocht, jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie streiten konnte, mit Snape zu streiten war bis vor einigen Tagen noch eines ihrer grössten Hobbies, aber seine sanftere Seite gefiel ihr noch besser. Auf jeden Fall behandelte er sie gut. Er war intelligent, stark und anziehend. Sie spürte, dass er von einer grossen Macht umgeben war. Wenn sie an seine Stimme dachte, schlug ihr Herz höher und sie mochte sein Gesicht und seine Haare. Auch die starken Schultern, in die sie neulich hinein gerannt war, und wie sein Umhang wehte, wenn er davonging, mochte sie. Und da waren diese dunklen Augen, die direkt in ihre Seele sehen konnten... Sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen, denn sie war gar nicht mehr müde. Also beschloss sie, etwas spazieren zu gehen. Sie ging hinunter zum Stall, um nach Orion zu sehen, der etwas verwundert war über den späten Besuch. Doch er freute sich, als er von ihr einen Apfel bekam und sie ihn striegelte. Langsam fühlte sie sich auch wieder müde und machte sich auf zurück zum Schloss. Leise öffnete sie die grosse Eingangstür, ging hinein und wandte sich wieder zu ihr um, damit sie die Tür wieder sorgfältig schliessen konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte, um weiter zu gehen, wurde ihr weg schlagartig gebremst und sie erschrak, denn sie war wieder in etwas hinein gestossen. Sie fiel beinah hin, doch zwei kräftige Hände hielten sie an den Schultern fest. Sie schaute auf und bemerkte, dass es wieder einmal Severus war.  
"Was machst du hier um diese Zeit?" fragte er sie sanft.  
"Ich... ich war nicht mehr müde und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Also wollte ich... ich wollte Orion besuchen", stammelte sie.  
"Hmm, ich konnte auch nicht mehr schlafen", gab er zu.  
Da ertönte plötzlich leise Kammermusik in der Eingangshalle. Beide konnten sie die Musik hören, doch es schien ihnen als wäre die Musik nur in ihren Ohren. Severus flog ein Lächeln über die Lippen und breitete seine Arme aus, um sie zum Tanz aufzufordern.   
"Wenn wir schon hier sind..." Seine Stimme klang seltsam.  
Sie nahm die Aufforderung an und sie begannen in der grossen Eingangshalle Walzer zu tanzen. Doch auf einmal tanzten sie nicht mehr auf dem Boden, sondern sie hoben ab in die Luft und tanzen hoch unter der Decke der Halle. Um sie herum schwebten plötzlich zwei Dutzend Kerzen.  
"Wie machst du das?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Magie!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine starken Schultern und genoss diesen leichten Tanz. Es war seltsam für Nala. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie sich unwohl fühlen würde, wenn sie mit jemandem tanzen musste. Doch jetzt mit Severus fühlte sie sich alles andere als unwohl. Sie tanzten bestimmt eine Viertelstunde so zusammen, bis die Musik immer leiser wurde und sie langsam wieder zu Boden schwebten.  
"Das war absolut unglaublich!" lachte sie.  
Severus schaute ihr in die Augen und meinte: "Komm, ich bring dich jetzt nach oben. Du solltest nicht hier sein um diese Zeit."  
Er machte sich auf in Richtung ihrer Wohnung und sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Schnell waren sie vor ihren Gemächern.  
"Versprich mir, dass du mir am Weihnachtsball einen Tanz mit dir gewährst", sagte sie schmunzelnd.   
Den Weihnachtsball hatte er ganz vergessen. Er war noch nie an einem dieser Bälle gewesen. Er zögerte, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht. Doch dann war da ihr Lächeln. "Wir werden sehen", sagte er und Nala konnte nicht sagen, wie sie diesen Unterton in seiner Stimme deuten sollte.   
Zum ersten Mal fühlte Nala, dass sie ihn gerne küssen würde. Aber sie tat es nicht, denn sie wusste nicht, ob dieser Tanz für ihn wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Empfand er für sie denn das Gleiche? Sie konnte sich es kaum vorstellen. Sie waren Kollegen und im Prinzip war er auch ihr Lehrer. Er würde es nie ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich etwas verlegen und gingen beide schlafen. Nala schlief, nach anfänglichem Grübeln, doch glücklich ein und träumte von ihm, aber Severus konnte noch nicht schlafen. Ihm gingen ihre klaren, grünen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ihr zauberhaftes Lächeln, der Geruch ihrer schönen Haare und ihre unbeschwerte, fröhliche Art. Er schüttelte sich innerlich. Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wieso hatte er mit ihr getanzt? Die Kerzen und der Flug unter der Decke war sein Werk, doch wer war für die Musik verantwortlich? Er dachte sich, dass es nur Dumbledore gewesen sein konnte. Und was war überhaupt in ihn gefahren? Als er sie antraf in der Halle, hatte sein Verstand irgendwie ausgesetzt, er hatte einfach gehandelt. Es war schön gewesen, das musste er zugeben, aber ihm graute vor diesem Ball. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn Schüler beim Tanzen sahen. Es würden bestimmt viele da sein, denn die Abreise nach Hause war erst am Tag nach dem Ball. Das war nicht sein Stil. Er, der strenge Professor, der noch nie an einem Schülerball getanzt hatte, konnte doch nicht mit dieser jungen, hübschen Frau vor aller Augen tanzen. Die Schüler würden den Respekt vor ihm verlieren. Aber noch etwas anderes plagte ihn viel mehr. Er hatte immer vorsichtig die Distanz gewahrt und heute schien er alles vergessen zu haben. Weshalb nur? Er konnte das nicht, er konnte ihr nicht so nahe sein, er braucht Abstand, sonst wusste er nicht, was mit ihm passiert. Trotzdem war da so ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als er mit ihr getanzt hatte. Wollte er sich denn wirklich wieder auf solche Gefühle einlassen? Durfte er überhaupt?  
Er wälzte sich noch lange hin und her im Bett, bis er endlich einschlief.  
  
  
Der nächste Tag wurde sowohl für Nala als auch für Severus ziemlich aufwühlend. Schon am Morgen kam Deby, die Hauselfe, zu Nala in den Krankenflügel und teilte ihr mit, dass Dumbledore sie sprechen möchte und zwar unverzüglich. Ohne zu wissen, was sie verbrochen hatte, ging sie in sein Büro hinauf. Das Passwort war diesmal "Wattebausch". Oben in seinem Büro wurde sie aber nicht nur von Dumbledore erwartet, Cornelius Fudge sass ebenfalls vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Schön Sie wieder zu sehen!" begrüsste er sie freundlich.  
"Nala, ich hoffe du hast etwas Zeit, denn er wird dir nun erzählen, was es mit deiner Familiengeschichte auf sich hatte", erklärte Dumbledore.  
Nala fühlte sich plötzlich, als habe sie Steine im Magen. Die Sache mit ihrer Grossmutter hatte sie bei all dem Trubel ganz vergessen. "Wie konnte ich nur?!" dachte sie bei sich. Sie setzte sich hin und hörte geduldig zu, während Fudge ihr mitteilte, was sie so lange eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte.  
"Es ist so", begann er, "Es hat lange gedauert, bis wir etwas brauchbares über ihre Grossmutter und vor allem über ihre Urgrossmutter herausfanden. Sie haben vielleicht schon von dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald gehört. Er wurde 1945 von unserem anwesenden Schulleiter hier besiegt, doch bevor er vernichtet war, tat er schreckliche Dinge. Auf deine Urgrossmutter hatte er einen speziellen Groll. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt, was jedoch nicht viele wussten. Doch sie zog es vor, anstatt ihn einen Muggel zu heiraten. Von da an war sie ständig auf der Flucht. Ihr Mann wurde schliesslich getötet und sie versteckte sich in der Muggel Welt. Sie erzählte niemandem, dass sie schwanger war, um ihr Kind zu schützen. Damit Grindelwald ihre kleine Tochter nicht finden würde und diese nicht ein Leben auf der Flucht haben müsste, gab sie sie gleich nach der Geburt zur Adoption frei. Sie sollte bei den Muggeln aufwachsen und sicher sein. Wenn das alles vorbei wäre, würde sie versuchen, ihre Tochter zurückzubekommen. Leider kam ihre Urgrossmutter nicht mehr dazu. Sie wurde kurz nachdem sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, von Grindelwald getötet. Es tut mir leid."   
Fudge machte eine Pause, denn er sah, dass Nala Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie sagte nichts und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg.  
"Ihre Grossmutter wuchs dann wie ein ganz normales Muggelkind auf, denn sie besass mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit keine magischen Kräfte und wenn, dann nur ganz schwache, wie Zukunftsträume oder so etwas. Ihr Onkel hatte übrigens recht. Ihre Urgrossmutter hiess tatsächlich Fiore. Und was ich wirklich ausserordentlich speziell finde, ist, dass sie wie Sie Nala mit Vornamen hiess."   
Fudge war richtig stolz, dass er ihr das alles berichten konnte und er war selbst ganz gerührt, weil sie, ohne es zu wissen, den selben Namen wie ihre Urgrossmutter hatte.  
"Das ist leider auch schon alles, was ich Ihnen berichten kann", sagte er noch.  
Nala nahm sich zusammen und bedankte sich höflich: "Vielen Dank, Mr. Fudge, für ihre Mühe. Jetzt ist es für mich eine Ehre, dem Zaubereiminister gegenüberzustehen und das alles von ihm zu hören. Damals im Krankenhaus wusste ich noch nichts von all dem. Ich bin froh, dass sie nun alles geklärt haben und mich in ihrer Welt aufgenommen haben. Das gilt auch für dich Albus."  
Alle beide, Fudge und Dumbledore, bekamen etwas rote Wangen.  
"Nun, das wär's. Ich muss wieder zurück nach London", sagte Fudge und verabschiedete sich.  
Auch Nala wollte wieder gehen, doch Dumbledore bat sie, noch etwas zu bleiben.  
"Wie geht es dir eigentlich, Nala? Du siehst müde aus", wollte er mit einem Schmunzeln wissen.  
"Mir geht es doch gut. Ich habe nur nicht so gut schlafen können, das ist auch schon alles", gab sie zur Antwort, aber sie fühlte, dass mehr hinter seiner Frage steckte.  
"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du und Severus euch besser versteht als auch schon..."  
Sie wollte noch nichts darüber sagen und lächelte nur verlegen, aber sie dachte: "Vor diesem Mann kann man wirklich nichts geheim halten. Er weiss einfach alles."  
"Mir war schon seit langem klar, dass da etwas abgeht zwischen euch. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, mit dem Severus so viel zu streiten hat wie mit dir. Und beim Essen letztens, habe ich euch beobachtet. Eure Gespräche waren verändert und als ich euch zufällig in der grossen Halle mitten in der Nacht erwischte, dachte ich mir: "Spiel ihnen ein bisschen Musik und schau, was passiert!" Tatsächlich war Severus' Verhalten galanter, als ich je erwartet hätte."  
"Du meinst, was sich neckt, das...", Nala wollte den Satz nicht beenden. "Du weißt anscheinend besser, was ich fühle, als ich selbst. Aber wenn das du warst mit der Musik, dann muss ich dir dafür danken. Es war einfach wundervoll, mit ihm zu tanzen. Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du dich seit neustem als Amor versuchst." Sie zwinkerte ihm mit einem Auge zu.  
"Nein, ganz so ist es nun nicht. Es ist eure Privatsache, doch ich möchte dich auch ein bisschen warnen. Es wäre bestimmt schön, wenn ihr beide ein Paar wärt, aber bevor es soweit ist, sollte ich dir noch etwas über Severus sagen."  
"Ich weiss, dass er bei Voldemort für dich spioniert hat. Er hat es mir bereits erzählt", unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Dann weisst du ja bereits, was er alles durchgemacht hat. Das Leben war auch sonst nicht sehr gnädig zu ihm. Auch du bist schon durch sehr schwierige Zeiten gegangen und ich möchte nicht, dass du von ihm verletzt wirst. Du hattest mit deinem letzten Freund Pech, weil er dich nicht verstehen konnte, doch das hier ist noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. So weit sind wir natürlich noch lange nicht und ich hoffe, wenn ihr zusammen kommen solltet, dass ihr dann auch glücklich werdet. Ich weiss, man kann sich die Liebe nicht aussuchen, ich möchte nur, dass du vorsichtig bist und vor allem weisst worauf du dich einlässt. Sei sicher, dass er dich wirklich liebt. Severus ist keine einfache Person und kann manchmal etwas unberechenbar sein, aber das weisst du bestimmt schon. Er ist ein sehr starker und mächtiger Zauberer."  
"Du klingst wie mein Vater", sagte sie.  
"Hmm... ja... ähmm", druckste er herum, "Um ehrlich zu sein, bist du mir ganz schön ans Herz gewachsen. Ich fühle mich auch verantwortlich für dich. Schliesslich habe ich dich hierher gebracht." Er wollte zwar noch etwas sagen, stoppte aber plötzlich.  
"Was? Da ist noch etwas. Sag es mir!" forderte Nala.  
Dumbledore murmelte: "Ich dachte gerade, dass du für mich wie die Enkeltochter bist, die ich nie hatte."  
Nala war gerührt. "So was Schönes hat schon lange niemand mehr zu mir gesagt. Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst, auch ich sehe in dir fast ein Familienmitglied. Das ist gut für mich, glaub ich, denn schliesslich habe ich hier keine echte Familie. Schön, dass wir uns das einmal so offen sagen konnten."  
Sie lächelten einander an und sie fügte noch hinzu: "Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass mich Severus nie verletzen könnte, denn ich habe mich schon in ihn verliebt, fürchte ich. Ob ich jetzt mit ihm zusammen komme oder nicht und merken würde, dass er mich doch nicht liebt, es würde mich beide Male verletzen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiss, dass mit der Liebe auch das Risiko enttäuscht zu werden, zusammen hängt. Wir werden sehen, wie es mit uns weitergeht. Aber ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen, ich muss noch nach einem Trank im Labor sehen. Auch wenn er mich mag, möchte ich ihn nicht reizen und er schätzt es ganz und gar nicht, wenn ich die Dinge nicht zur rechten Zeit fertig bringe."  
Dumbledore musste lachen: "Gut. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit dir darüber sprechen konnte. Aber du hast recht. Man muss es auf sich zukommen lassen und sehen was passiert. Ein Risiko besteht immer. Nun, solltest du aber gehen, ich möchte nicht daran Schuld sein, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig fertig wirst."  
Nala stand auf und ging zur Tür, da rief Dumbledore noch: "Ach und, Nala, morgen werde ich beginnen dir das Heilen bei zu bringen."  
"Schön! Ich freue mich!" kam noch zur Antwort und dann war sie auch schon weg.  
  
Wenig später war auch Snape in Dumbledores Büro.   
"War das deine Musik letzte Nacht?" wollte er von Dumbledore wissen.  
Dumbledore war amüsiert, dass Snape immer so ernst war und ihn diese Sache so aufgeregt machte. "Ja, Severus, ich habe letzte Nacht für Musik gesorgt."  
"Wieso hast du das gemacht? Was treibst du für ein Spiel!?!" fragte er aufgebracht.  
"Severus, beruhige dich! Es war wohl keine Nacht in der man gut schlafen konnte, wie es aussieht. Ich war oben auf der Treppe und habe euch zufällig gesehen. Ich wollte euch nicht stören und dachte mir, dass ich euch ein bisschen Musik mache. Ihr habt euch doch gut amüsiert, sonst hättest du nicht die Kerzen herbei gezaubert und als du mit ihr dann auch noch durch die Luft geflogen bist, habe ich euch allein gelassen und bin wieder schlafen gegangen", erklärte Dumbledore.  
"Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du mich verzaubert hast, damit ich mit ihr tanze? Und ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass du mir nachspionierst", sagte er drohend, doch dann musste er ziemlich heftig husten.  
"Severus, ich habe dich nicht verzaubert, aber offensichtlich hat sie es getan. Ich spioniere dir nicht nach. Es war wirklich Zufall, dass ich euch letzte Nacht gesehen habe. Aber ich muss dir tatsächlich noch etwas sagen wegen dieser Sache. Du scheinst sie zu mögen, doch ich weiss nicht, wie ernst es ist. Ich mag Nala sehr und ich bitte dich nur, Acht zu geben, dass du sie nicht verletzt. Sie ist zwar stark, aber ich glaube, sie hat schon viel durchgemacht und sollte nicht noch mehr Kummer erfahren. Sie braucht ihre Kräfte, wenn sie wirklich das Heilen erlernen will. Du kannst machen was du willst, das ist mir schon klar und das ist auch gut so. Ich möchte dir nur eins sagen und zwar als dein Freund: Sei lieb zu ihr, was auch immer du tust. Aber wenn du diese Nacht als einmaligen Ausrutscher siehst, solltest du ihr bald die Wahrheit sagen." Dumbledore war erleichtert als Severus nicht gleich wütend aus seinem Büro rannte.  
Severus räusperte sich. "Ich verstehe, was du mir sagen willst, Albus. Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie schnell du die Dinge durchschaust. Du musst sie wirklich gern haben, wenn du dir solche Gedanken machst. Ich weiss nicht, was das letzte Nacht war, ehrlich nicht. Ich weiss auch nicht, ob ich es will. Ich bin noch nicht ganz bereit dazu. " Es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm mit Albus darüber zu sprechen.  
"So das war, mein Bedenken um Nala, jetzt möchte ich dir aber noch etwas raten, wenn du erlaubst. Mein lieber Freund, nimm deine Chance, denn sie ist eine der wenigen, die du im Leben bekommen wirst, um im Leben glücklich zu sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir diese Chance verweigerst."   
"Nun ja, wir werden sehen, wie es mit uns weiter geht", sagte Severus nur.  
Während Severus wieder hustend aufstand, dachte Albus über den letzten Satz von Severus nach. Das hatte er doch schon einmal gehört? Es fiel ihm wieder ein. Nala hatte genau das selbe gesagt! Er fand das eine interessante Feststellung.  
"Du musst mir meine Neugier verzeihen, Severus. Und ähm.. vielleicht solltest du besser etwas gegen deine Erkältung unternehmen", schmunzelte der Schulleiter. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend?"  
"Ja natürlich. Ich will doch nicht verhungern. Bis dann.", Severus war ihm nicht wirklich böse, doch er hatte jetzt genug von diesem Gespräch und machte sich wieder auf in seinen Kerker.  
  


*  
  


  
Nala konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren. Das merkte man vor allem in Professor McGonagalls Unterricht. Sonst war sie eigentlich hervorragend im Umwandeln von Dingen, doch heute wollte es ihr nicht recht gelingen. Als sie einen Apfel in eine Banane hätte verwandeln sollen, wurde der Apfel zuerst einmal eine Pflaume. Auch der Tonkrug wurde anstatt zum Messer ein schwarzer Hut. Zum Glück war Minerva heute etwas nachsichtig mit ihr und gab ihr keine Aufgaben.  
"Du hast die Ferien auch nötig wie ich sehe. Aber wir machen ja sowieso alle Ferien, nicht wahr?" meinte sie.  
Nala stimmte ihr zu und bedankte sich, dann ging sie hinunter ins Labor, um Severus den fertigen Trank zu geben. Er war anscheinend gegen Grippe-Erkrankungen, er sagte, er könne im Krankenflügel gebraucht werden, aber sie wusste das im Moment kein Kind wegen Grippe krank war. Warum hatte er es mit diesem Trank so eilig? Sie fand es dann aber ziemlich schnell heraus, als sie ihn in seinem Klassenzimmer sah. Er sass an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte wahrscheinlich Aufgaben. Ständig wurde er von einem Niesen geschüttelt und musste ziemlich stark husten. Auf seiner Stirn konnte sie Schweissperlen sehen. Die Grippe musste ihn ja richtig überfallen haben, denn als er sie heute morgen darum gebeten hatte, machte er noch nicht so einen kranken Eindruck. Bleich war er ja immer.  
"Da bist du ja!" rief sie ihm zu. "Offensichtlich hättest du gestern nicht mitten in der Nacht mit mir herumwandeln sollen, jetzt hast du dir eine Grippe eingefangen in dieser Kälte. Hier ist der Trank. Ich denke, er ist für dich und nicht für den Krankenflügel."  
"Ich bin schon in Ordnung", sagte Severus und seine Stimme war noch tiefer als sonst.  
Sie fühlte seine Stirn und zog die Hand schnell wieder zurück. "Du glühst ja! Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, trotzdem finde, du solltest besser deinen Trank nehmen und dich ein wenig ins Bett legen. Weshalb hast du mir heute morgen nicht gesagt, dass der Trank für dich ist?"  
Nala wurde wieder mit dem konfrontiert, was sie schon heute Morgen bemerkt hatte. Er wich ihr aus. Er war zwar nicht unfreundlich, aber da war er wieder, dieser Abstand, den er wahrte und er schien noch grösser zu sein, als bis vor ein paar Tagen. Er antwortete ihr nicht. Sie spürte einen Stich im Herzen und ein Gedanke schoss ihr in den Kopf. Hatte er das alles gar nicht gewollt, was letzte Nacht passierte? Es sollte wohl besser alles freundschaftlich bleiben und nicht mehr.  
"Na schön. Wie du meinst. Komm ich bring dich noch zu deiner Wohnung." Sie zog ihn am Arm hoch, begleitet ihn bis vor seine Tür und verdrängte, dass er ihr nicht geantwortet hatte. Sie musste ihn auf dem Weg etwas stossen, denn er war etwas widerwillig und wollte in seinem Klassenzimmer bleiben.  
"So, die Arbeit kann warten. Schlaf ein bisschen und vielleicht bist du nachher schon wieder so fit, dass du zum Abendessen kommen kannst. Schlaf gut", sagte sie während sie ihn zur Tür hinein schob. Sie wartete noch kurz vor seiner Tür, um sicher zu sein, dass er sich auch hinlegte oder wenigstens setzte und nicht gleich wieder in sein Klassenzimmer stürmt. Er kam nicht mehr raus und so konnte sie getrost gehen. Sie wollte noch etwas arbeiten und dann zu Orion.  
  


Nala war verwirrt von den vielen Ereignissen der letzten 24 Stunden. Die Geschichte ihrer Familie ging ihr durch den Kopf und Severus natürlich. Um sich etwas abzulenken, wollte sie mit Orion ein bisschen Dressur machen, nachdem sie noch ein paar Stunden über ihren Büchern gebrütet hatte. Vor dem Schloss machte sie sich ein Dressurviereck aus einem 10 Zentimeter hohen Zaun, den sie herbeizauberte. Sie hatte Professor Flitwick gerade letzte Woche darum gebeten, er möge ihr das beibringen, damit sie mit Orion etwas Dressur machen könne. Also, zeigte er ihr, wie sie Zäune in jeder Grösse zaubern konnte. Sie hatte schon etwas geübt, deshalb ging es jetzt auch gar nicht schlecht.   
Sie ging in den Stall, um Orion zu holen und machte ihn zurecht.  
Doch jetzt wollte sie ihren Kopf etwas ruhen lassen und ritt mit Orion zum kleinen Dressurplatz, den sie errichtet hatte.  
Am Fenster neben Nalas Wohnungstür stand Severus. Er wollte sie eigentlich besuchen und sich bei ihr bedanken für den Trank, doch nun sah er, dass sie vor dem Schloss war und trainierte. Er beobachtete sie und fand es wunderschön, wie geschmeidig und anmutig sich die beiden dort unten bewegten. Er hätte ihr stundenlang zusehen können. Immer noch konnte er sich nicht richtig eingestehen, dass er sehr viel für sie empfand. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, was in ihn gefahren war, dass er plötzlich alles vergass und einfach mit ihr getanzt hatte. Er hatte nicht getrunken oder sonst etwas genommen. War er vielleicht im Halbschlaf gewesen? Aber da machte sich dieses Gefühl in ihm breit. Er mochte ihre Gesellschaft, er vertraute ihr und jetzt, wenn er an ihr Lächeln dachte, blieb sein Herz einen kurzen Moment stehen. Ohne es zu wollen, kam er ins Schwärmen für sie.  
Ihre Haare wehten im Wind und er stellte sich vor, wie sie rochen. Er wusste wie sie rochen, doch er hatte diesen Duft noch nie zuvor gerochen. Es musste wohl ein Haarshampoo der Muggel sein. Eine Weile stand er noch am Fenster, dann ging er hinunter ins Lehrerzimmer. Er setzte sich dort vors Feuer und grübelte.  
  
Es war schon lange Zeit für das Abendessen und Nala war noch immer noch nicht vom Stall zurück gekommen. Also ging Severus los, um nach ihr zu sehen, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Er fand sie am Boden kauernd neben Orions Box, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Sie schien zu weinen. Er ging auf sie zu und als sie sich nicht bewegte, kniete er sich zu ihr hin. Jetzt erst merkte er, dass sie schlief. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern, zog sie aber schnell zurück, als sie sich zu regen begann. Langsam erwachte sie und richtete sich auf. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen, dann lächelte sie ihn an.  
"Nicht gerade der bequemste Ort, um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Findest du nicht? Was tust du hier?" sagte er. Als er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen fest ansah, wurde sie etwas rot im Gesicht und bekam wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen. Das passierte ihr jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah, aber auch manchmal, wenn sie nur seiner Stimme horchte. Severus hatte das inzwischen auch realisiert, was sich jedes Mal bei ihr abspielte, wenn er das tat, was ihm wiederum ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend verlieh. Severus wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. Einmal kämpfte er gegen diese Gefühle an, einmal liess er sie zu und in einem, für ihn unbeschwerte Moment, waren sie nicht zu spüren. Diese Momente wurden aber immer seltener. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile war das so.  
"Ich wollte hier etwas sitzen und nachdenken. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Hey, dir geht es besser, wie mir scheint! Hast du kein Fieber mehr?" fragte sie ihn. Sie war froh und hoffte auch, dass sie so das Thema wechseln könnte. Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte.  
"Ja, du hast den Trank gut gemacht. Er hat mir geholfen und das Fieber ist weg. Komm es gibt Essen. Lass uns ins Schloss gehen." Er stand auf und nahm sie bei der Hand. Er zog sie hoch und hielt sie einen Augenblick fest. Dann liess er sie verlegen los und ging zu Orion hinüber, der die ganze Zeit seinen Kopf aus der Box hielt und die beiden beobachtete. Während Nala sich den Staub von den Kleidern wischte, schnupperte Orion kurz an Severus' Hand. Danach rieb er seinen Kopf an seiner Hand.  
"Komisch", dachte Nala, "das tut er sonst bei Fremden nicht."  
Sie gingen zusammen zurück zum Schloss.  
Es waren nur noch wenige Schüler und Lehrer in der grossen Halle, doch es gab noch Essen auf dem Lehrertisch. Dumbledore war ein Geniesser und so auch Professor McGonagall. Sie waren die einzigen Lehrer, die noch am Tisch sassen. Nala und Severus setzten sich zu ihnen und waren beide froh, endlich etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen.  
  


*


	6. Der Weihnachtsball

- KAPITEL SECHS -  
  
**_Der Weihnachtsball_**  
  


  
Die Tage bis zu den Ferien vergingen schleppend. Severus war ihr nicht mehr näher gekommen. Nur einmal hatte er ihre Hand kurz berührt, als sie ihm im Labor half. Nala wusste, dass sie sich mächtig in ihn verliebt hatte, aber sie wurde aus seinem Verhalten nicht schlau. Deshalb, versuchte sie sich abzulenken und nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken. Sie würde ja sehen, was kommt, redete sie sich immer ein. Sie respektierte einfach seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch der Distanz.  
  
Severus zerbrach sich auch den Kopf. In einem schwachen Moment hatte er Dumbledore angedeutet, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Aber seit da hatte er immer wieder dagegen angekämpft. Er spürte, dass sie ihn mochte, aber er wusste nicht, ob das alles richtig war. Einmal hatte er sogar geträumt, dass er sie küsste. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Konnte, wollte, durfte er denn das?  
  
Am Morgen des Balls fühlte sich Nala frisch und aufgestellt. Sie freute sich auf den Ball und natürlich besonders auf Severus. Den ganzen Tag war sie kribbelig. Sie musste sich beherrschen, um nicht die ganze Zeit zu singen. Auch die Schüler freuten sich darauf. Sie hörte die Mädchen darüber reden, was sie anziehen werden. Da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Was sollte sie anziehen? Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie sich das gar noch nicht überlegt.  
Doch am Abend, als sie sich zurecht machen wollte, wusste sie plötzlich welches Kleid sie wollte. Es war das blaue Abendkleid, das aussah, wie das einer Prinzessin. Es war nicht voller kitschiger Rüschen, aber der Rock war auch nicht nur ein Stofffetzen, der um die Beine gewickelt war. Er ging vorne nicht ganz bis zu den Knöcheln, aber hinten ging er auf den Boden, wie eine kleine Schleppe. Das Oberteil des Kleides ging natürlich bis über die Brust, doch hinten war ein schönes Stück Rücken frei. Da waren nur noch zwei feine Träger, damit das Ganze nicht hinunter rutschte. Der Stoff war aber das aller Schönste. Er war so leicht und im Licht glitzerte das helle Blau in allen Farben. So ein Kleid würde es in der Muggelwelt nicht geben. Als sie das Kleid anzog, fühlte sie sich stolz, es tragen zu dürfen. Sie schminkte sich noch und steckte ihre Haare etwas hoch. Dazu trug sie ein kleines Diadem, dass sie von ihrer Grossmutter geerbt hatte und an den Füssen hatte sie feine Sandaletten mit, nicht all zu hohen, dünnen Absätzen.  
  
In der grossen Halle wurde zuerst ein riesiges Festessen veranstaltet. Als sie sich an den Tisch setzte wurde sie von den Lehrern freundlich begrüsst. Hagrid machte grosse Augen und sagte: "Nala, du siehst hinreissend aus!"  
Sie bekam etwas rote Wangen und bedankte sich bei Hagrid für das Kompliment. Ob ihr Severus auch so ein schönes Kompliment machen würde? Sie hatte sich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Severus sagte nichts zu ihrem Aussehen. Er sprach auch sonst sehr wenig. Er wirkte auf sie irgendwie nervös.  
Als alle das Essen beendet hatten, erhoben sich alle und Dumbledore zauberte die Tische der Schüler aufeinander in eine Ecke und ihre Stühle wurden den Wänden entlang verteilt. So entstand in der Mitte eine mächtige Tanzfläche. An eine Wand zauberte er eine Bühne mit einem Schlagzeug, Gitarren und weiteren Instrumenten. Auch Mikrofone und Lautsprecher waren da. Die Band ging auf die Bühne und richtete sich ein.  
"Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und denen die morgen nach Hause gehen, wünsche ich eine gute Heimreise. Es ist euch nun freigestellt, hier zu sein oder in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Geniesst das Fest sage ich nur noch." Nachdem Dumbledore sich wieder setzte wünschten alle Schüler wild durcheinander schöne Weihnachten und ein paar Gruppen von Schülern verliessen die Halle. Als die Musik zu spielen begann, trauten sich ein paar Sechstklässler zuerst auf die Tanzfläche, doch bald folgten auch alle anderen, die tanzen wollten. Von da an war es ein richtiger Ball so wie ihn Nala kannte. Es wurde getanzt und es war ein Kommen und Gehen. Sie schaute sich nach Severus um, doch er war verschwunden. Sie dachte sich, er komme schon wieder. Später tanzte sie etwas mit Professor Lupin und dieser wurde dann von Albus abgelöst.  
"Weißt du, wo Severus ist?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Ich glaube, er ist draussen vor der Schlosstür", antwortete Dumbledore.  
"Was macht er denn dort draussen? Ich würde gerne einmal mit ihm tanzen!"  
"Ich weiss es nicht, doch wie ich meinen Zaubertränkemeister kenne, sind ihm wahrscheinlich zu viele Leute hier." Er schien sich daran sehr zu amüsieren.  
  
Etwas später tanzte Nala wieder mit Remus und er merkte, dass sie nicht ganz glücklich war. Er hatte auch keine Tomaten auf den Augen, er wusste, dass Nala schrecklich gerne mit Snape tanzen würde. Sie hatte ihm von ihrem mitternächtlichen Treffen erzählt und er stellte fest, dass sie mächtig für den Zaubertränkemeister schwärmte.  
"Enttäuscht?" fragte er Nala vorsichtig.  
"Ein wenig", gab sie mit leicht rosa Wangen zu und sie wirkte traurig.  
"Wo ist er denn?"  
"Albus meint, er sei draussen vor dem Schloss."  
"Lass mich nur machen."  
Bevor Nala ihn daran hindern konnte, war Remus auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Nala tanzte weiter und zwar mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick. Es war seltsam, mit einem Geist zu tanzen. Sie spürte nichts ausser seiner Kälte. Sie sehnte sich nach Severus. Er würde nicht mehr so kalt sein, hoffentlich.  
  


In der Zwischenzeit hatte Remus Snape gefunden. Er sass auf der Steintreppe vor dem Eingang. Draussen lag Schnee und es war kalt.  
"Was machst du hier draussen ganz allein, während alle anderen feiern? Ich glaube, da wartet eine wundervolle junge Frau auf dich, die gerne mit dir tanzen würde. Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er ihn fast etwas besorgt.  
Severus überlegte sich zuerst gut, ob er es Remus wirklich sagen wollte. Aber Remus war jetzt sein Freund, der ihm schon ein paar Mal geholfen hatte und ihn respektierte. Schliesslich entschloss er sich doch dazu: "Sie möchte doch gar nicht wirklich mit mir tanzen. Schau sie dir doch an! Sie ist die schönste Frau im Saal, sie kann mit jedem tanzen. Jeder schaut sie an. Ich mag es nicht, unter so vielen Leuten zu sein und schon gar nicht, wenn es meine Schüler sind, die mich tanzen sehen. Dann auch noch mit ihr! Ich habe sie gar nicht verdient!"  
"Aber Severus, du kriegst doch jetzt nicht kalte Füsse! Stell dich nicht so an. Jeder tanzt. Warum solltest du das nicht tun? Sie möchte es doch so gerne."  
"Na schön. Aber geh jetzt wieder hinein. Ich werde gleich nachkommen", sagte Severus.  
Als Remus wieder in der Grossen Halle war, nickte er Nala aufmunternd zu. Sie verstand nicht ganz, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Entweder würde er gleich kommen oder Remus wollte sie aufmuntern, weil er nicht kommen würde. Er machte keine Anstalten, zu ihr hinüber zu kommen, sondern forderte Minerva zum Tanz auf. Nala liess den Kopf etwas hängen und tanzte weiter mit Nick.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und eine bekannte, tiefe Stimme fragte: "Gestatten Sie?"  
Freudig drehte sie sich um und als sie in seine schwarzen Augen blickte, meinte sie: "Aber natürlich, gnädiger Herr!"  
Sie tanzten in der Mitte der Tanzfläche. Es waren tatsächlich viele Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Jeder konnte merken, dass sie mit ihm ganz anders tanzte, als sie gerade eben noch mit Nick, Lupin oder Dumbledore tanzte. Es lag auch daran, dass Severus ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer war. Es kam ihr alles so federleicht vor.   
"Wo bist du gewesen?" wollte sie wissen.  
Er gab ihr darauf keine Antwort. Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr nach vorn und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Du siehst wunderschön aus!"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und sie tanzten weiter, bis die Band ihr Kuschellied zu Ende gespielt hatte. Alle gaben der Band Applaus, aber Nala hatte das Gefühl, dass ein ganz klein wenig vom Applaus ihnen beiden gebührte. Auch sie applaudierte zur Band und als sie sich zu Severus umdrehen wollte, war er wieder verschwunden. Doch diesmal würde sie ihn nicht einfach wieder verschwinden lassen. Sie ging hinaus und suchte nach ihm vor der Eingangstür des Schlosses. Dort stand er auch, an die Schlossmauer gelehnt.  
"Weshalb verschwindest du einfach wieder? Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, dann sag es mir bitte!" fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an. Sie stellte sich nahe vor ihm auf.  
"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Das verstehst du nicht", sagte er leise, aber Nala verstand genau, was er sagte.   
"Was würde ich nicht verstehen? Sag es mir! Ich kann wenigstens versuchen es zu verstehen!" sagte sie und hatte grosse Mühe ihre Verwirrung und den anschwellenden Zorn zu verbergen.  
"Es haben uns alle angestarrt", sagte er noch leiser.  
Sie strich ihm kurz mit der Hand über seine Wange, einerseits aus Mitleid andererseits um ihm ein wenig spüren zu lassen, was er verpasste.  
"Verstehe ich das richtig? Du schämst dich also, mit mir zu tanzen!?! Ja, dann hat es keinen Zweck mehr, hier draussen in der Kälte zu stehen. Ich gehe. Tschüss!"  
  
Ein bisschen wütend drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen, doch schon nach ein paar Schritten packte er ihre Hand und zog so daran, dass sie wieder zu ihm herumwirbelte. Sie landete direkt an ihm, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Er hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Alle seine Bedenken hatte er mit einem Mal über Bord geworfen. Er wollte ihre Nähe, ihre Berührungen. Er wollte sie. Sie wurde halb unter seinen Umhang eingewickelt. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und hob mit der einen Hand ihr Kinn etwas an. Dann küsste er sie sanft auf den Mund. Es war wundervoll, doch Nala zögerte und löste sich von seinen Lippen. Sie schaute ihn liebevoll an. Sein Gesicht, seine Lippen. Und in seinen Augen sah sie, dass er sie genauso liebevoll anblickte. Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, die andere auf seine Wange und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Das war das, worauf sie beide schon so lange gewartet hatten. Es begann zu schneien, wie im Märchen. Sie küssten sich lange, bis es ihnen zu kalt wurde draussen.  
  
"Komm, lass uns zu mir ins Wohnzimmer sitzen. Dort ist es wärmer", schlug sie vor.  
Als Antwort bekam sie einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden die Treppen hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung.  
  
  
  



	7. Erklärungen

- KAPITEL SIEBEN -  
  
**_Erklärungen_**  
  


  
Im Wohnzimmer brannte ein Feuer im Kamin. Sie bot Severus an, sich zu setzen. Er nahm in der Mitte des grossen Sofas Platz.  
"Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Ja, sehr gern", antwortete er höflich.  
Sie schenkte Rotwein in zwei Gläser ein und reichte ihm eines. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sie stiessen zusammen an. Da kam Merlin aus dem Schlafzimmer herein stolziert. Die beiden beobachteten amüsiert, wie er sich von seiner schönsten Seite zeigte und den beiden um die Beine strich. Er sprang neben Severus aufs Sofa und schnurrte ihn an. Dann stellte er sich auf seinen Schoss und wollte von Nala gestreichelt werden. Er hatte anscheinend sofort gemerkt, was zwischen den beiden ablief und war etwas eifersüchtig. Er versuchte alles, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er rieb seinen Kopf an ihrem Ärmel, stupste ihre Hand mit seiner Nase. Als sie seinen Kopf kraulte, begann er, Severus' Beine mit seinen Krallen zu kneten. Nala reagierte sofort und tadelte den kleinen Kater: "Was sind denn das für Manieren? Sei nicht so ungezogen, Merlin. Sieh zu, dass du dich an Severus gewöhnst." Sie schubste ihn von Severus' Schoss. Etwas beleidigt machte er es sich neben Severus bequem und benutzte Severus' Beine nun als sein Kopfkissen. Er leckte kurz dessen Hand ab, dann hatte ihn der Schlaf auch schon wieder übermannt.  
"Du darfst ihm nicht böse sein. Er ist sogar richtig lieb zu dir. Frühere Verehrer hat er immer gleich angefaucht und gekratzt." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, doch dann wurde ihre Miene sehr ernst.  
"Was ist los?" fragte er sie.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht, in der ich die Sterne um Hilfe bat?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Wie hätte ich sie vergessen können!?" sagte er sanft.  
"Nun, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir einiges über mich erzähle. Gestern habe ich endlich erfahren, was es mit meiner Familie auf sich hat. Als du mich gestern fandest, hatte ich mich gerade in den Schlaf geweint gehabt. Ich bin nun etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr hier. Ich wurde in die Welt von euch Zauberern gestellt und musste meine Familie und Freunde zurück lassen. Natürlich kann ich ihnen schreiben, aber ich vermisse sie alle sehr. Ich fühle mich wie zwischen zwei Welten und weiss nicht, wo ich hingehöre. In deiner Welt fühle ich mich noch immer nicht richtig zu Hause, auch wenn ihr euch alle ganz rührend um mich kümmert. In der Muggelwelt bin ich aufgewachsen, doch ich gehöre auch da nicht richtig dazu. Wie soll ich mein Leben weiter führen, wenn alles, was ich bin, eine Lüge gewesen ist?" Sie hatte eine Träne im Auge. Sie musste sich zusammenreissen, um nicht los zu heulen.  
"Nein, Nala, du darfst das nicht so sehen. Du bist und bleibst Nala Silver. Es macht keinen Unterschied wie und mit wem du aufgewachsen bist. Ich gebe es eigentlich nicht gerne zu, aber die Muggel sind die selben Menschen, wie wir es sind. Du bist als eine Muggel aufgewachsen. Niemand verlangt von dir, diese Welt zu vergessen. Sei doch einfach auch eine Hexe. Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann diesen Ort liebst wie dein zweites Zuhause. Ich denke, du solltest Weihnachten mit deiner Familie verbringen. Deshalb werde ich mit dir nach London apparieren und du kannst dort ein Flugzeug nach Hause nehmen, wenn du das wünschst." Er umarmte sie und sie sagte leise: "Danke!"  
"Lass mich dir ein Flugticket kaufen. Es soll mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich sein. Ein Ticket mit Rückflug selbstverständlich. Ich möchte doch, dass du wieder zurückkehrst."  
  
Er küsste sie und dieses Mal noch etwas inniger und fordernder, aber Nala zog sich ein wenig zurück.  
Sie wurde noch an etwas anderes erinnert, was sie ihm auch noch sagen musste. Sie wusste nicht, ob es am Wein lag oder, ob sie einfach zu aufrichtig gestimmt war im Moment, aber egal wie unpassend es womöglich war, sie musste es ihm jetzt einfach sagen.   
  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sagte: "Das ist sehr lieb von dir Severus. Doch da ist noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss. Ich hatte seit über sechs Jahren nun keinen Freund mehr. Es liegt nicht daran, dass es niemals mehr jemanden gab, der mich mochte. Ich war einfach nicht mehr bereit dazu. Am Ende meiner Beziehung mit meinem Ex-Freund hatte er mich immer mehr misshandelt und zum Schluss hatte er mich sogar..." Sie sprach ganz leise, doch er konnte jedes Wort verstehen. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Dann sprach sie weiter.  
"Er hatte mich vergewaltigt. Danach war ich sehr verschlossen und liess niemanden mehr an mich ran. Ich lebte lange alleine. Irgendwann hatte ich es geschafft, endlich damit anzufangen es zu verarbeiten. Meine Freunde waren mir dabei eine grosse Stütze. Mein etwas seltsames Leben ging weiter. Ich unternahm viel mit meinen Freunden, die es nicht störte, dass manchmal merkwürdige Dinge geschahen. Doch einen Freund wollte ich keinen mehr. Ich bin nach London in die Ferien gegangen, um auch darunter endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Wenn ich zurückkommen sollte, wollte ich mit meinem Liebesleben ganz von vorn anfangen, ganz ohne Furcht. Ich wollte nicht mehr alleine Leben. Leider hatte ich in London nicht so viel Glück, wie ich dachte. Eines Abends als ich gerade vom Theater kam, wurde ich in einer Gasse von zwei Kerlen überfallen. Der eine hielt mich fest, der andere raubte mich aus. Doch sie liessen es nicht dabei, mir nur mein Geld abzunehmen, sondern sie wollten mir auch an die Wäsche. Einer hat mich sogar mehrere Male mit dem Messer geschnitten. Ich bekam natürlich Panik und alles, woran ich mich heute noch erinnere, sind diese beiden Männer, die durch die Luft flitzten und an die Mauer prallten. Ich wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und wenig später kreuzten Dumbledore und Fudge dort auf. Es kam alles wieder in mir hoch. Die schreckliche Zeit mit meinem Ex war wieder so nah. Ich begann, mich langsam an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich nie wirklich darüber hinwegkommen würde.  
In der Nacht, als ich die Sterne um Rat bat, überlegte ich, was ich tun sollte. Was war da zwischen uns? Ich fragte mich, wie ich mit dir oder mit irgendjemandem zusammen sein konnte, nachdem, was ich erlebt hatte. Doch als du mich dann auf mein Zimmer brachtest, wusste ich, dass ich mir mein Leben nicht noch einmal zerstören lassen wollte. Du bist so ganz anders als die anderen. Ich glaube, ich kann mit dir von vorn anfangen, ohne Angst. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, Severus. Ich möchte dich nur um eines bitten. Du musst mir etwas Zeit geben. Ich kann mit dir noch nicht bist zum Äussersten gehen. Ich bin froh, nicht mehr allein zu sein, aber lass es uns langsam angehen. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen." Nun war alles draussen. Sie hatte ihm alles gesagt. Es erleichterte sie, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie seine Antwort hören wollte. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er sie verstehen würde. Eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille. Dann zog Severus die Luft scharf ein und schaute sie besorgt an.  
"Dumbledore sagte mir schon, dass du einiges durchgemacht haben musst, aber ich hätte nicht gerade an so etwas gedacht. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann dich gut verstehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich jetzt noch stolzer, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst. Vielleicht ist es für uns beide besser, wenn wir es langsam angehen. Ich werde dich zu nichts drängen." Er küsste ihre Hand und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.   
  
Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben, wie toll er reagiert hatte. Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an, dann legte sie ihren Kopf halb auf seine Schulter halb auf seine Brust. So sassen sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer und schauten dem Feuer zu. Nala hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt. Sie wünschte, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde.  
  
Severus konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass er nun wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein durfte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er jemanden finden würde, den er lieben konnte. Nun lag sie da in seinem Arm. Er wusste nun besser als zuvor, wie verletzlich sie war, aber auch wie stark sie sein konnte. In dieser Nacht schwor er sich, immer für sie da zu sein und sie zu beschützen. Noch etwas versprach er sich in dieser Nacht. Er würde ihr niemals sagen, dass bei seiner Familie Schlammblüter nicht willkommen waren und er ein ganz kleines bisschen die selbe Einstellung gehabt hatte. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und sich anfangs hinter dieser blöden Ausrede verstecken? Es war ja nicht einmal seine wahre Ansicht, er hatte das nur als Schutzschild benutzt, weil er sich selbst nicht eingestehen konnte, dass er schon zum ersten Mal, als er sie sah, von ihrem Aussehen und ihrer Art berührt worden war. Jetzt spielte das alles keine Rolle mehr. In seinen Armen lag der lebende Beweis, dass es nicht darauf ankam, was für Blut man hatte. Sie war von allen die beste Hexe, denn sie hatte ihn verzaubert...  
  
  
Irgendwann brach er das Schweigen. "Ich muss dir auch noch etwas sagen, Nala. Einmal nachts, bin ich zu deinem Pferd, weil ich sehen wollte, was an ihm so besonders ist, dass du so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Schliesslich habe ich sogar mit ihm gesprochen. Ich glaube, dein Pferd ist sehr edel." Er lächelte, als er das sagte.  
"So, deshalb hat er dich neulich Abend so freundlich beschnuppert. Magst du Pferde?" fragte sie.  
"Als ich ein kleiner Junge war, mochte ich sie. Ich bin oft reiten gegangen. Ich mag Pferde grundsätzlich heute nicht mehr so, aber Orion könnte da eine Ausnahme werden", schmunzelte er.  
"Meine Tiere scheinen dich zu mögen. Sieh nur wie Merlin daliegt." Sie deutete auf den kleinen Kater. Er hatte sich tief in die Ecke zwischen Severus' Körper und den beiden Sofaflächen gekuschelt und schlief friedlich vor sich hin. Er sah sehr zufrieden aus.  
"Es sieht so aus als mache ich mich gut als Kissen", seufzte er.  
"Oh ja, das tust du in der Tat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch den bequemeren Teil von dir als Kissen nutze als Merlin." Sie streichelte ihm mit der Hand über seine Brust.  
"Na dann bin ich ja froh", scherzte er. "Hey Nala, was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen? An Weihnachten soll es dort wundervoll sein."  
"Ja hört sich gut an. Tolle Idee!" Sie freute sich jetzt schon, mit ihm durch die Gassen zu bummeln.   
Severus legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und roch an ihren Haaren.  
"Mm, deine Haare duften so gut nach Rosen", bemerkte er.  
"Ich weiss. Ich mag diesen Duft auch sehr, deshalb habe ich mir selbst ein Shampoo gemacht, das nach Rosen riecht."  
"Das war bestimmt nicht einfach, den Alkoholgeschmack weg zu bringen. Clevers Mädchen!"  
  
Sie sprachen noch eine Weile darüber, was sie alles machen würden in Hogsmeade. Doch irgendwann wurden sie beide immer müder, sprachen etwas weniger und schliefen schliesslich ein. Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Severus und fand, dass er lieber noch ein paar Stunden in seinem Bett schlafen sollte. Er fand, sie sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. Er bettete sie sorgfältig auf das Sofa, so, dass auch noch genug Platz für Merlin da war. Er holte ihre Bettdecke aus dem Schlafzimmer und deckte sie zu. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf ihre süssen Lippen. Das Diadem nahm er ihr behutsam vom Kopf und legte es auf den Tisch. Nala regte sich etwas, doch bevor sie noch aufwachen würde, ging Severus leise in seine Wohnung hinunter.  
  
Auf dem Weg schwirrten wieder viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf. "Es ist alles so schnell passiert", dachte er. Vor einiger Zeit waren sie noch wie Katze und Hund. Sie hatten sich ständig gestritten, aber auf einmal war da dieses "Zong" im Bauch, wenn er nur schon an sie dachte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er erkannte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber jetzt wusste er es eindeutig. Von dem Moment an, als er sie zum ersten Mal küsste, schien alles so richtig.  
  
Die Sonne schien am nächsten Morgen hell ins Zimmer, als Nala von einer schnurrenden und sehr feuchten Nase am Ohr geweckt wurde. Merlin hatte schon lange Hunger und fand, dass sie nun eigentlich aufstehen sollte, um ihm sein Frühstück zu geben. Er hatte kein Verständnis für sein frischverliebtes Frauchen, das einen nicht gerade langen und bequemen Schlaf hatte. Nala bemerkte, wie sachte sie auf ihr Sofa gebettet wurde und musste lächeln beim Gedanken an letzte Nacht. Sie wollte fast nicht nach Hause gehen. Sie vermisste es zwar, doch sie wollte auch bei Severus sein. Aber sie hatte ja jetzt noch einen Tag mit Severus und sie konnte es kaum erwarten.   
  
Dann musste sie feststellen, dass sie immer noch ihr Ballkleid trug. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sich abzukleiden und zog ihren Bademantel an. Sie wollte nun Merlin füttern und dann schnell unter die Dusche hüpfen, doch sie schaffte es nur gerade, Merlin sein Futter hinzustellen, dann klopfte es an der Tür. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Es konnte nur Severus sein, der vor der Tür stand. Ihr Herz behielt recht. Es war Severus.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" sagte sie mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund. Als Antwort legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Er küsste sie lange, sanft und so lieb. Es war nicht wild, gierig oder fordernd. Er wollte nicht mehr, obwohl sie nur im Bademantel war. Nach einer Weile löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sah Leidenschaft in ihnen, was etwas ganz neues war. So etwas hatte sie noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen.  
"Guten Morgen. Stör ich dich gerade?" fragte er mit einem frechen Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
"Nein, du störst nicht wirklich, aber ich wollte eigentlich noch kurz unter die Dusche. Du kannst hier warten, wenn du möchtest."  
"Dann mach das. Möchtest du nachher mit mir frühstücken? Ich könnte das Frühstück für uns hochbringen lassen", schlug er vor.  
Sie fand die Idee sehr verlockend. "Ja, das wäre schön. Also, ich geh dann mal."  
Severus setzte sich hin und sie ging ins Badezimmer. Sie stellte ihr Radio an, das sie mitgebracht hatte von zu Hause. Das Gute an der Zaubererwelt war, dass sie hier keine Batterien für solche Dinge brauchte, sie brauchte nur ihren Zauberstab und ihre Magie. Unter der Dusche sang sie mit. Auch als sie sich anzog, sang sie immer noch. Severus hörte das ihm Wohnzimmer und musste lächeln. Ihre Stimme klang einfach wunderschön.  
  
Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit nach einer Elfe geklingelt und sie gebeten, ihnen ihr Frühstück hier herzubringen. Nala kam zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hielt seine Hand und fragte: "Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
"Hmmhm", murmelte er, "und du?"  
"Ja schon. Es war etwas unbequem am Morgen, aber du hast mich wirklich lieb zugedeckt und alles. Danke dir."  
  
Plötzlich nahm Severus Nalas Zauberstab, den sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Er richtete ihn auf den Kamin, in dem das Feuer ausgegangen war, und sagte: "Incendio!" Das Feuer flammte wieder auf. Es ist unüblich für Zauberer, einen fremden Zauberstab zu benutzen, doch Severus hatte seinen im Umhang, den er bereits abgelegt hatte und Nalas Zauberstab war viel näher. Ihr Zauberstab war besonders und mächtig. Nicht viele würden ihn benutzen können, das fühlte er und doch war der Stab leicht und geschmeidig. Er hatte Anmut an sich. "Genau wie sie!" fand er.  
  
"Ist doch gleich viel besser so. Im Winter sollte hier immer ein Feuer brennen, denn die Mauern geben so viel Kälte ab. Übrigens, es ist gar nicht so einfach mit deinem Zauberstab zu zaubern, doch ich finde, er passt perfekt zu dir." Er lächelte sie an und sie wusste nicht recht, weshalb er das gesagt hatte.  
  
Da räusperte sich eine kleine Stimme. Es war Deby.   
"Entschuldigung, ich habe Ihnen ihr Frühstück gebracht", sagte die Elfe verlegen, als sie die beiden so zusammen sah und hörte.  
Severus war darüber gar nicht erfreut. "Jemand sollte diesen Elfen einmal bessere Manieren beibringen", raunte er mit seiner tiefsten Stimme.  
Deby wich eingeschüchtert einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Deby. Bring es hier zum Tisch. Das sieht aus, wie das Frühstück eines Königs. Vielen Dank", versuchte Nala die kleine Elfe wieder aufzumuntern.  
Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und eilte dann so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Küche zu den anderen Elfen.  
Severus und Nala liessen sich das Essen so richtig schmecken. Sie nahmen sich Zeit und redeten gemütlich über viele Dinge. Es schien ihnen, als wäre das schon immer so gewesen. Als würden sie sich schon eine Ewigkeit kennen. Es war wohl für beide das schönste Frühstück, dass sie bis dahin je hatten. Und sie genossen es.  
  
"Severus?" fragte sie schüchtern, "Könntest du nach Merlin und Orion etwas schauen, wenn ich nicht da bin? Ich kann sonst auch Hagrid fragen, wenn du möchtest. Es ist nur, ich glaube nicht, dass Hagrid auf Orion reiten kann. Orion ist zwar stark, aber so stark auch wieder nicht. Ich bin immerhin eine Woche weg und Orion sollte schon ein, zwei Mal bewegt werden. Aber du musst nicht reiten, wenn du nicht magst, du kannst ihn auch longieren. Merlin bräuchtest du nur zu füttern morgens und abends."  
"Ja, das kann ich machen. Doch wenn Orion mich runterwirft, kann er selber schauen wie er seine Bewegung bekommt." Eigentlich wollte er nicht so antworten, doch er war etwas verunsichert, denn er wusste nicht, ob er alles richtig machen würde. Es rührte ihn aber, dass sie ihn darum bat. Es wäre ihm im Grunde doch lieber gewesen, wenn Hagrid sich darum gekümmert hätte, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wohl schon soweit war, dass er ihr nichts mehr abschlagen könnte.  
"Damit kann ich leben. Das ist lieb von dir", sagte sie.  
Gemütlich frühstückten sie noch zu Ende.  
  
Kurz vor dem Mittagessen sah man die beiden über die Schlossanlage spazieren. Es würden sie nicht viele vermissen, denn der Hogwarts-Express war an diesem Morgen mit den Schülern, die nach Hause wollten, abgefahren. Nala hatte sich bei Severus mit dem Arm eingehakt und sie verschwanden Richtung Hogsmeade.   
  
  
  



	8. Schnee

- KAPITEL ACHT -  
  
**_Schnee_**  
  


  
Nala liebte es, im Schnee zu spazieren und mit Severus war das noch viel schöner. Sie liebte es, wenn sie sich so warm fühlte und nur der kalte Wind in ihr Gesicht blies. Als der Wind stärker wurde, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und so ging er mit ihr praktisch für den Rest des Tages herum. Er wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen.  
In Hogsmeade schauten sie sich zusammen die Läden an. Zu Weihnachten war alles ganz besonders schön dekoriert. Sie war schon einmal mit Hagrid hier gewesen und da hatte sie das Dorf schon sehr beeindruckt, aber an diesem Tag blieb ihr einfach die Sprache weg. Sie fühlte sich so richtig weihnachtlich, so wie sie sich als Kind gefühlt hatte. Sie wusste schon fast nicht mehr, wie es gewesen war, doch jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder sehr gut daran. Severus ging es ähnlich. Er hatte dieses Gefühl noch nicht gekannt. Seine Familie hatte Weihnachten nie gross gefeiert und er später selbst auch nicht. Doch an jenem Tag, glaubte er, zum ersten Mal Weihnachten richtig zu spüren. Er fühlte diese Stimmung in der Luft und konnte sein Glück gar nicht glauben. Nun schlenderte er hier mit dieser Frau im Arm durch die Gassen.   
Sie blieben oft stehen und betrachteten die vielen Schaufenster. In einige Läden gingen sie auch hinein. Nala liess es sich auch nicht nehmen, ein paar Süssigkeiten im _Honigtopf_ zu kaufen. Severus blieb hier lieber draussen. Als sie zu ihm zurückkam, hatte sie einen kleinen Beutel voll mit Schokofröschen und anderen Süssigkeiten. Er musste schmunzeln über ihren Enthusiasmus, wenn es um Süssigkeiten ging. Sie gingen weiter, Arm in Arm, und in den nächsten Laden, in den Nala wollte, begleitet Severus sie. Es war eine _Magische Menagerie_, wie sie Nala schon in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Hier gab es eine Menge Tiere. Da waren Kröten, Ratten, Katzen, Eulen, Raben und noch vieles mehr. Nala sah sich alle Tiere mit grossen Augen an. Vor einem aussergewöhnlich dunkel gefiederten Wanderfalken blieb sie besonders lange stehen. Sie betrachtete ihn lange und streichelte ihm übers Gefieder. Severus, der sich ebenfalls etwas umschaute, hatte dies gesehen und merkte es sich im Stillen. Als sich Nala endlich satt gesehen hatte, gingen sie weiter zur Apotheke, wo sich Severus ein paar Zutaten kaufen wollte.  
Nach etwa drei Stunden Flanieren, wollten sie in _Die Drei Besen _gehen. Das Wirtshaus war gemütlich warm und die beiden setzten sich an einen der hinteren Tische. Madam Rosmerta kam gleich herbei und begrüsste sie.  
"Hallo ihr beiden! Professor Snape, Sie habe ich hier ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Schön, dass Sie wieder einmal da sind. Und du Nala? Hast dich inzwischen gut eingelebt?"  
"Ja danke, Rosmerta, ich habe etwas Heimweh, aber es geht mir hier gut und es gefällt mir von Tag zu Tag besser." Dabei warf sie Severus einen kurzen Blick zu. Nala verstand sich gut mit Rosmerta. Sie fand sie schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit Hagrid zusammen sehr sympathisch.  
"Was darf ich euch beiden den bringen?" fragte Rosmerta.  
Severus liess Nala den Vortritt und sie bestellte: "Ein kleines Goldlackwasser, bitte."  
"Und für mich einen Johannisbeer-Rum", sagte Severus.  
"Kommt sofort!" flötete Rosmerta und ging wieder hinüber zur Bar.  
  
Severus sagte nicht viel. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, Nala anzusehen. Sie bemerkte es und sprach ihn darauf an.  
"Du bist so schweigsam, Severus. Woran denkst du?"  
"Mir ist eben wieder in den Sinn gekommen, dass du morgen nach Hause fliegst. Doch du sollst zu deiner Familie."  
Nalas Wangen erröteten ein wenig. Sie wusste, dass mehr hinter dieser Aussage steckte. "Ich bin ja an Silvester wieder hier. Du könntest doch mit mir kommen?"  
"Nein, ich bleibe lieber hier. Morgen, wenn ich dich zum Flughafen bringe, wird das schon genug Muggelwelt für mich sein", meinte er.  
"Na schön, ist wohl besser so. Also, lass uns den Tag heute noch geniessen."  
Sie schaute ihm verliebt in die Augen. Gerade in diesem Moment kam Rosmerta mit den Getränken und merkte natürlich sofort, dass es dort knisterte.  
"Oh, natürlich! Weshalb habe ich das nicht schon vorher bemerkt!?! Du bist mit deiner Freundin hier, Severus! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einen so guten Geschmack hast, das muss ich zugeben. Alle Achtung! Ihr zwei gebt ein niedliches Paar ab", sagte sie, für Severus' Geschmack etwas zu laut.  
"Das Wort Diskretion hast du noch nie gekannt, Rosmerta", grollte er sie wütend an.  
Rosmerta liess sich nicht beeindrucken und wandte sich an Nala. "Pass mir mal schön auf, mein Kind, dass du dir da nicht die Finger verbrennst!"  
Dann ging sie von dannen, bevor einer der beiden noch etwas erwidern konnte.  
  
Nala wunderte sich etwas, warum Severus auf Rosmertas Bemerkung so heftig reagiert hatte. Manchmal vergass sie seine andere Seite und sah nur den liebenden, führsorglichen Mann in ihm. Doch ihr wurde wieder bewusst, wie er auch noch war. Er konnte seine Gefühle gut kontrollieren, er war streng, verschlossen, sarkastisch und manchmal auch zynisch. Er war mit anderen nicht sehr nett, sondern eher abweisend und zeigte für nur sehr wenige Dinge Begeisterung. Er stiess die Leute vor den Kopf und konnte sehr fies sein. Er liess nichts an sich ran... ausser ihr. Es erstaunte sie, dass er mit ihr so ganz anders umging, als er sonst immer war. Aber sie spürte in ihr, wie ihre Liebe zu ihm ständig wuchs. Sie akzeptierte ihn so wie er war, auch seine dunklere Seite und sie begann, auch diese zu lieben.   
Als ihr das klar wurde, fühlte sie sich, als würde ihr Herz gleich in der Brust zerspringen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, sie hätte laut geschrieen. Sie nahm deshalb einen Schluck von ihrem Goldlackwasser und als sie das Glas wieder absetzte, machte sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit. 

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er sie.  
"Nichts. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Rosmerta gerade gesagt hat. Und ich habe mich etwas über deine Reaktion amüsiert." Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, worüber sie auch noch gerade gegrübelt hatte.  
"Es ist doch wirklich wahr. Dieses Weib steckt ihre Nase immer in Dinge, die sie überhaupt nichts angehen."  
Nala flog wieder ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
"Reg dich doch nicht so auf. Sie meint es doch nur gut", schlichtete sie lieb.  
Severus schwieg. "So habe ich das noch nie gesehen...", dachte er. Vielleicht meinte sie es wirklich nur gut, trotzdem ist sie nervend. Sie soll es nicht gerade in die Welt hinausposaunen. Und Nala? Sie drehte es einfach so, dass es etwas Gutes wurde. "Irgendwie niedlich", fand er. Er fühlte, wie froh er war, mit ihr hier zu sein.  
  
Sie redeten nicht viel. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und genossen die Zweisamkeit und die gemütliche Atmosphäre des Wirtshauses. Ihre Hand blieb auf seiner Hand liegen und streichelte sie ab und zu.  
Als Severus seinen Rum ausgetrunken hatte, bestellte er bei Rosmerta noch einen, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging. Diesmal war sein Ton nicht mehr wütend, doch immer noch sehr streng. Nala lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie liebte diese tiefe, dunkle Stimme einfach.   
  
Rosmerta brachte den Johannisbeer-Rum und fragte Nala, ob sie auch noch einen Wunsch habe. Nala verneinte dankend. Sie waren nun schon eineinhalb Stunden hier und Nala spürte wie es schon dunkel wurde draussen.  
"Es wird langsam dunkel, Severus. Ich denke wir sollten bald einmal aufbrechen, damit wir gemütlich heim spazieren können", meinte sie.  
"Hmm 'heim'?" fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte verspielt auf und ab.  
"Du weisst, was ich meine."  
Er lächelte ein wenig. "Du hast recht, lass mich nur noch austrinken und bezahlen. Dann gehen wir zum Schloss zurück."  
Er nahm sein Glas und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Nalas Ansicht nach etwas zu schnell, denn es war immerhin Rum, was er da trank. Dann stand er auf, nahm sie bei der Hand und ging zu Rosmerta an die Bar, um zu bezahlen.  
"So, ihr wollt nach Hause. Gebt gut acht aufeinander! Es hat gerade begonnen zu schneien. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt bald einmal wieder. Frohe Weihnachten!" verabschiedete sich Rosmerta.  
Nala wünschte ihr das selbe, doch bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte Severus sie schon weitergezogen.   
Es war schon dunkel draussen und der Himmel war mit Wolken behangen. Nur ab und zu konnte man in den Wolkenlöchern die Sterne scheinen sehen. Hand in Hand gingen sie in den Abend hinaus, nur von den kleinen Schneeflocken begleitet.   
Sie schlenderten auf einem schmalen Weg, der unter grossen Tannen durchführte, als sich plötzlich ein kleines Schneebrett von einem Ast löste und auf Nala gestürzt wäre, wenn Severus sie nicht blitzschnell in seine schützenden Arme gezogen hätte. Severus' Reflexe waren wohl, trotz des Alkohols, noch besser als Nala gedacht hätte. Sie war so beschäftigt mit den Gedanken an seine Stärke, von der sie so angezogen wurde, dass sie ihn nicht mehr von einem neuen fallenden Schneebrettchen retten konnte. Es fiel ihm direkt auf dem Kopf und der nasse Schnee lief ihm auf die eine Schulter hinunter. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und Nala versuchte, den Schnee abzuwischen.  
"Danke für die Rettung Severus. Doch dir scheint der Schnee mehr auszumachen als mir!" lachte sie.  
"Gar nicht wahr", antwortete er trotzig.  
"Ach ja, wirklich? Das will ich sehen!"   
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihm einen grossen Schneeball auf die Brust geklatscht. Aufgebracht zog er schon zum Zauberstab, um diesem kindischen Scherz ein Ende zu machen, doch irgendetwas in ihm brachte ihn dazu, sich noch anders zu entscheiden. Er stecke seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang. Er wollte sich auf die gleiche Art rächen. Mit einer riesigen Ladung Schnee, lief er Nala hinterher, die schon viele Meter weiter vorn auf ihn lauerte. Eine wilde Schneeballschlacht begann zwischen den beiden. Nach langem Hin und Her gelang es Severus, Nala einzufangen. Er erwischte sie mit so einem Schwung, dass sie beide in den Schnee fielen. Nala lachte glücklich und ausgelassen.  
Severus lächelte auch. Da lag er nun mit ihr im Schnee und hatte gerade eine Schneeballschlacht hinter sich. Es war schon viele Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal so ausgelassen war. Er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Es begann mit Rache und wurde zum Spass für ihn. Er fühlte Glück in sich. Wozu würde ihn diese Frau noch alles bringen, fragte er sich.  
Keuchend lagen sie ihm Schnee, er halb auf ihr. Lange schauten sie sich in die Augen, dann küsste er eine geschmolzene Schneeflocke von ihrer Stirn. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und sie genoss die warme Nähe. Sie liebte es, in seine tiefschwarzen Augen zu sehen und sie liebte es, sich darin zu verlieren.  
"Gibst du auf?" fragte er verschmitzt.  
"Für heute ja", gab sie zu.  
"Du liebst den Schnee wirklich, hmm?"  
"Schnee ist nicht das Einzige, was ich mag. Und übrigens mag ich den Schnee nur, solange er nicht schmilzt." Sie strich ihm eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Da begann Severus liebevoll alle Tropfen von ihrem Gesicht wegzuküssen. Erst als sie auch bei ihm alle Tropfen weggeküsst hatte, gingen sie weiter. Er hatte sie mit unter seinen Umhang gewickelt und beide hatten unter dem Umhang je einen Arm um den Körper des anderen geschlungen. Verliebt spazierten sie dahin Richtung Schloss. Beiden machte es gar nichts mehr aus, dass der Schneefall heftiger wurde. Sie kosteten jede Sekunde zusammen aus.  
  
In Hogwarts zurück, brauchten sie beide nicht lange, bis sie sich in der grossen Halle zum Essen wieder trafen. Sie hatten einen mächtigen Hunger. So viel Schnee und Rauferei machte Appetit. Das bemerkten auch die anderen Lehrer und Schüler, die am weihnachtlich gedeckten Tisch sassen. Leise, aber so, dass es die am nahsten Sitzenden es hören konnten, fragte Minerva: "Was, um alles in der Welt, habt ihr gemacht, dass ihr beide so zuschlagen könnt?"  
Sie bekam nur ein Lächeln von Nala als Antwort. Albus und Minerva bemerkten jedoch die Blicke, die die beiden schmunzelnd austauschten, anstatt zu antworten.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen beide in Nalas Wohnung. Severus machte es sich auf dem kleineren der beiden Sofas bequem und Merlin leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Nala wollte noch ihre Sachen für die Heimreise zusammenpacken. Als alles erledigt war, setzte sie sich zu ihm und er nahm sie ihn seine Arme. Lange redeten sie noch miteinander und liessen sich vom Feuer wärmen.  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Merlin, weil er von jemandem geschubst wurde. Er sah, wie die beiden eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa schliefen, das er sonst immer ganz für sich allein in Anspruch nahm. Mürrisch marschierte er ins Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf dem unbenutzten Bett breit.  
  
  
  



	9. Heim

- KAPITEL NEUN -  
  
**_Heim_**_  
  
_

_  
_Als Nala am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie öffnete die Augen noch nicht, sondern spürte nur ihre Umgebung. Severus' Arm hielt ihren Körper fest an ihn geschmiegt. Seine starke Brust diente ihr als Kopfkissen. Sie hörte in ihn hinein. Sein Atem war tief und gleichmässig, doch sein Herz schlug plötzlich etwas schneller. Er musste wohl träumen oder er war gerade aufgewacht. Tatsächlich war er aufgewacht. Er fühlte sich ruhig und friedlich und liebevoll blickte er auf das schlafende Geschöpf in seinen Armen. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr übers Haar und sie schlug die Augen auf.  
"Guten Morgen, Severus." Sie lächelte ihn so wundervoll an, dass er glaubte, der ganze Raum würde ihn anstrahlen. Womit hatte er sie verdient? fragte er sich. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so angelächelt.   
"Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Ich glaube, wir haben diese Nacht beide ziemlich gut geschlafen." Er strich ihr weiter durchs Haar und sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Beide hätten für immer so beieinander bleiben können, doch es fiel ihnen schmerzlich wieder ein, was sie heute vorhatten.  
"Wir sollten jetzt aufstehen, Nala." Er erhob sich langsam und setzte sie aufrecht hin. Auch sie stand auf, um ihn noch zur Tür zu bringen. Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigfinger, hob ihren Kopf etwas an und küsste sie zärtlich. Schweren Herzens sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er die Treppe hinunter rauschte.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Dusche trafen sie sich in der grossen Halle zum Frühstück. Dumbledore war auch schon auf den Beinen.  
"Darf ich mich zu euch setzen oder wollt ihr lieber unter euch sein?" fragte er höflich.  
"Nein, bitte setz dich doch zu uns, Albus", sagte Severus. Ihm war es recht, kam Dumbledore. Er konnte für etwas Ablenkung sorgen, denn seine eigene Stimmung war gedrückt. Er hatte sich nie viel aus Weihnachten gemacht, doch dieses Jahr war anders. Er hätte gerne dieses spezielle Fest mit Nala verbracht. Es stimmte ihn traurig, dass sie heute nach Hause gehen würde, um mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zu feiern. Ein dunkler Gedanke machte sich in ihm breit. Vielleicht würde sie nicht mehr gleich für ihn empfinden, wenn sie zurück kam. Was, wenn sie gar nicht mehr zurückkam? Er versuchte, dieses Hirngespinst zu verdrängen, aber es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.   
Nala spürte, dass es ihn unglücklich machte, obwohl er versuchte, das zu verbergen. Doch beide wussten, dass sie diese Tage mit der Familie brauchte. Sie musste sich über einiges klar werden und brauchte Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Severus wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm hier bleibt oder sich gar schuldig fühlte, deshalb sagte er ihr nichts von diesen Gefühlen. Aber auch er merkte, dass sie es wohl spürte.  
Dumbledore bemerkte die seltsame Stimmung und handelte richtig. Er begann, mit ihnen über Nalas Fortschritte zu sprechen und erklärte, was sie nach den Ferien lernen würde. Auch das Heilen kam zur Sprache. Dumbledore hatte ihr eigentlich schon alles erklärt, wie eine Heilung vor sich gehen sollte. Er hatte ihr nicht zeigen können, wie es funktionierte. Er hatte nur Übungen mit ihr gemacht, die ihr helfen sollten, in sich selbst zu gehen, um ihre Kraft zu sehen und zu kontrollieren. Heilen bedeutete ohne Zauberstab, sondern nur mit den Händen einen Menschen zu heilen. Das war besonders nützlich bei schwereren Verletzungen und Krankheiten, die man nicht so einfach mit einem Trank oder einem Zauberstab heilen konnte. Wenn der Tag kam, würde sie von selbst wissen, wie es ging. Nala war wenig befriedigt mit diesem Rat. Woher sollte sie es plötzlich können? Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, wenn sie sich nicht genug konzentrieren würde, könnte es geschehen, dass sie die physischen, aber vor allem die psychischen Schmerzen zu sehr ergreifen, denn bei einer Heilung sei immer auch eine sehr starke psychische Verbindung zwischen dem Heiler und dem Patienten vorhanden. Er meinte, sie würde dann schon alles richtig machen. Sie wusste nicht, wie er so viel Vertrauen in sie haben konnte, aber sie vertraute ihm auch und beschloss abzuwarten.  
Severus redete ihr auch gut zu. "Ich bin sicher, du schaffst es. In dir steckt grosse Macht! Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken."  
Nala seufzte dankbar und lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.  
"Was macht ihr beide eigentlich an Weihnachten? Kommen Verwandte?"  
"Ja, meine Schwester kommt morgen, aber sie wird nur zwei Tage bleiben können", sagte Dumbledore.  
"Und was ist mit dir, Severus?"  
"Meine Eltern sind schon lange tot und mein Bruder und ich haben keinen engen Kontakt." Seine Stimme war finster und sein Gesichtsausdruck machte Nala unmissverständlich klar, dass er nicht über seine Familie sprechen wollte.  
Dumbledore reagierte schnell und begann mit Severus über Quidditch zu diskutieren, was ein unverfänglicheres Thema war. Nala hatte schon viel von Quidditch gehört. Sie selbst hatte erst ein Spiel erlebt, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, und Madam Hooch hatte ihr während einer Flugstunde alles genau erklärt. Severus und Albus wirbelten mit Daten, Spielzügen und Spielernamen um sich und Nala hörte zu, in der Hoffnung, noch mehr über dieses Spiel zu erfahren.  
Aus dem Frühstück wurde noch ein gemütliches Beisammensein. Leider musste auch das einmal enden. Um acht Uhr standen Nala und Severus widerwillig auf, um sich zu verabschieden. Dumbledore wünschte beiden viel Glück und bat Severus, sich bei ihm zu melden, wenn er wieder zurück war.  
  
Sie gingen durch das Lehrerzimmer. Severus stoppte kurz. Er sah zum Feuer im Kamin und dann wieder zu ihr.  
"Warte, ich habe eine bessere Idee als Apparieren. Das kennst du ja schon. Mach dich reisefertig. Wir treffen uns gleich wieder hier."  
Etwas verwirrt rief sie nach: "Vergiss deine Muggelkleidung nicht!"  
Er nickte noch mit verzerrtem Gesicht zurück und war dann schon verschwunden. Nala beeilte sich in ihr Zimmer, zog ihre eigenen Muggelkleider an und holte ihre Reisetasche und ihren Rucksack, der ihr früher lange als Schultasche gedient hatte. Merlin bekam noch einen Abschiedskuss, dann flitzte sie schon wieder zur Tür hinaus. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sprang sie fast die Treppen hinunter und stiess vor dem Lehrerzimmer mit Severus zusammen. Er nahm sie bei den Händen, um sie ins Zimmer zu ziehen. Vor dem Kamin machte er Halt.  
"Du siehst gar nicht schlecht aus in diesen Kleidern, Severus!" bemerkte sie. Er schaute an sich hinunter. Ihm gefielen diese Kleider nicht. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein schwarzer Pullover und einen schwarzen Wintermantel. Der Mantel gefiel ihm ganz gut. Er wahr wenigstens ähnlich wie der Umhang, den er sonst trug.

"Dir steht dieses Zeug besser, obwohl du mir in unseren Kleidern am liebsten bist", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und Nala glaubte, ein klein wenig Verlegenheit darin zu hören. Sie mochte ihre Kleidung. Auch sie hatte sich dunkelblaue Hosen angezogen und einen hellblauen Pullover. Ihre Winterjacke war schwarz und sie hatte sich ihren Lieblingsschal mit dem grün-blauen Schottenmuster um den Hals gewickelt.  
"Hast du schon einmal etwas von Flohpulver gehört?"  
Nala schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Prima, dann will ich es dir zeigen. Es geht ganz einfach, du wirst schon sehen. Du musst nur meine Hand halten. Vertrau mir."   
Zögernd gab sie ihm ihre Hand. Er erklärte ihr, dass über Hogwarts' Kaminen ein Zauber lag, damit nur erlaubte Personen über dieses Netzwerk eintreten können. Und sie war selbstverständlich eine erlaubte Person. Weiter sagte er, dass er ein spezielles Flohpulver besitze, das einen nicht ganz so schnell drehe. Das würde es etwas angenehmer machen. Aus einem kleinen Lederbeutel nahm er eine Handvoll Pulver und warf es ins Feuer. Es flammte blau auf und bevor Nala noch mehr erkennen konnte, zog er sie ins Feuer und sagte: "Tropfender Kessel, Winkelgasse." Severus hielt sie in den Armen und die beiden drehten sich um sich selbst. Viele Kamine schossen an ihnen vorbei. Ein paar Sekunden später war alles vorbei und sie standen vor dem Kamin in _Tropfenden Kessel_. Von Blicken und Getuschel verfolgt ging Severus mit ihr an der Hand durch das Wirtshaus und grüsste kurz Tom, den Wirt.   
Als sie zur Hintertür hinaustraten, atmete er kurz auf.   
"So, hier sind wir. Hinter dieser Mauer ist die Winkelgasse. Wenn du den Tropfenden Kessel in London findest, findest du immer wieder in die Zaubererwelt", erklärte er ihr. Er war froh, hatte er es ihr gezeigt. Er wollte, dass sie zurückkehren konnte, wann immer sie wollte. Er drückte ihr einen kleinen Beutel mit Flohpulver in die Hand.  
Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Ziegel in der Mauer vor ihnen und aus der Mauer wurde ein grosser Torbogen. Nala erkannte die Winkelgasse, in der sie letzten Sommer schon einmal war. Jetzt war auch hier alles weihnachtlich geschmückt.  
"Lass uns kurz zu Gringotts gehen, damit ich etwas Geld wechseln kann."  
Nala brachte nur ein "In Ordnung" heraus. Severus nahm wieder ihre Hand und führte sie durch die Gasse. Obwohl sie Gringotts schon kannte, waren ihr diese Kobolde unheimlich. Sie war deshalb erleichtert, als sie wieder draussen waren.  
  
"Wohin gehen wir jetzt? Zum Flughafen?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Ja, ich denke, es ist jetzt Zeit zu gehen. Ich werde dich aber noch bis dahin begleiten. Also, zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel und ab da musst du uns dann führen", antwortete er. Er spürte, wie sein Herz immer schwerer wurde mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten. Ihre Abreise kam immer näher.  
Sie gingen zurück zum _Tropfenden Kessel _und dieses Mal durch seine Vordertür hinaus. Nala wusste sofort, wo sie sich befanden und überlegte, wie sie nun am besten zum Flughafen gelangen würden. Sie entschied sich für ein Taxi, da sie wusste, wie ungern Severus unter Muggeln war. In der U-Bahn würden eindeutig zu viele um ihn sein. Am Flughafen würde er noch genug Muggel sehen, dachte sie.  
Als ein Taxi bei ihnen hielt, stand Severus etwas unbeholfen neben ihr. Sie legte das Gepäck in den Kofferraum und hielt dann Severus die Hintertür auf. Zögernd stieg er ein und sie folgte ihm.  
Der Taxifahrer musterte Severus verwundert, denn er sah auch in Muggelkleidern nicht wirklich wie ein Muggel aus. Das lag hauptsächlich an seiner Ausstrahlung, aber wohl auch ein bisschen an seinen Haaren. Doch der Taxifahrer war sich an schräge Leute gewöhnt und fragte höflich:  
"Wohin kann ich euch bringen?"  
"Zum Heathrow Flughafen, bitte", gab Nala zur Antwort.  
  
Severus war es recht, dass er nichts zu sagen brauchte. Er sass steif neben Nala und war froh, als sie endlich wieder aussteigen konnten. Doch seine Erleichterung war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn als er mit Nala den Flughafen betrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Hier wimmelte es nur so von Muggeln und alle liefen sie wild durcheinander. Nala bemerkte seine Lage und sagte:  
"Du kannst sonst hier zurück gehen. Du musst mich nicht begleiten, wenn du dich so unwohl fühlst."  
"Nein, jetzt bin ich schon hier, ausserdem möchte ich dir dein Ticket bezahlen. Ich lass dich jetzt nicht allein. Aber, um zurückzukehren, werde ich mir eine stille Ecke suchen und von dort aus apparieren."  
"Nun ja ähm, ich muss auch noch ganz kurz ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke für meine Familie kaufen." Sie schaute ihn besorgt an.  
"Das werd ich auch noch hinkriegen", sagte er tapfer.  
  
Sie hakte sich bei seinem Arm ein und zusammen kämpften sie sich durch die Menschen. Severus trug ihre Tasche. Zuerst buchten sie einen Flug. Nala bekam einen Platz in einem Flugzeug, das in zwei Stunden abfliegen würde. Stolz nahm Severus das Geld hervor und bezahlte das Ticket. Mit einem Lächeln überreichte er ihr das Ticket und sie steckte es in ihren Rucksack.  
"Danke, Severus. Das ist wirklich lieb von dir." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Danach gaben sie ihre Reistasche am Gepäckschalter auf.  
Das Einkaufen wurde nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nala wusste genau, was sie kaufen wollte und in welche Shops sie dazu gehen musste. Sie kannte sich offensichtlich schon etwas aus hier. Schnell hatten sie alle Sachen beisammen. Für ihren Vater hatte sie einen Schal und für ihre Mutter eine Vase. Ihre beiden Schwestern bekamen je ein Parfum. In der Wartehalle bei den Sitzen packte sie die Sachen in ihren Rucksack. Severus sass neben ihr und beobachtete sie traurig.  
"Wie heissen eigentlich deine Eltern und deine Schwestern?" fragte er.  
"Mein Vater heisst David, meine Mutter Livia. Die Mittlere Schwester von uns dreien ist Alexandra, aber wir nennen sie Alex und die jüngste ist Lola."  
"Soll ich dir die Geschenke anschreiben? Ich kenne da einen Zauberspruch. Es würde ihn niemand hier sehen."  
"Nein, danke! Ist schon in Ordnung. .... Auf dein Geschenk wirst du leider noch etwas warten müssen, bis ich wieder zurück bin." Sie strich ihm tröstend über seine Wange. Doch sie wusste, dass er nicht traurig war, weil er noch kein Geschenk von ihr bekommen hatte.  
"Du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken." Und für sich dachte er: "Du brauchst nur zurückzukommen."  
"Komm, es ist Zeit, dass ich mich ins Flugzeug setze." Sie versuchte zu lächeln und nahm seine Hand in die ihrige. Er ging mit ihr noch bis zum Zollschalter. Dort blieben sie stehen und umarmten sich lange. Er brauchte eine Zeit, bis er seine Stimme wieder fand. Dann küsste er sie zärtlich und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
"Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise. Frohe Weihnachten, Nala."  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Severus. Ich danke dir für alles." Sie legte ihren Kopf noch einmal auf seine Brust und drückte ihn an sich. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, hielt er sie an den Schultern fest und schaute ihr mit seinen schwarzen Augen tief in die Seele.  
"Wir sehen uns spätestens Silvester?" Er musste tief einatmen. Nala sah nun die Trauer in seinen Augen deutlich und auch ihr war sie ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie fand keine Worte und konnte nur noch nicken. Sie gab ihm einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie ihm langsam entglitt. Er schaute ihr nach und sie drehte sich noch einmal um.  
"Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon", sagte sie leise, aber er verstand es genau.  
Als sie durch den Zoll gegangen war blickte sie noch einmal traurig zurück und sah ihn immer noch an der selben Stelle stehen. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, doch sie schaffte es schliesslich auf ihren Flugsteig und ins Flugzeug.  
  
Severus stand noch eine Weile dort, dann ging er auf die Terrasse. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und beobachtete die Flugzeuge auf dem grossen Platz. Ein ganz kleines bisschen beeindruckte es ihn schon, was diese Muggel geschaffen hatten, um ohne Magie fliegen zu können. Erst als er Nalas Flugzeug in den Himmel emporsteigen sah, stand er auf. Er wartete noch, bis er es nicht mehr sah und ging dann auf eine Toilette. Er wartete, bis gerade keine Muggel mehr in der Nähe waren, und apparierte vor dem Gelände Hogwarts'. Langsam marschierte er auf das Schloss zu. Als er endlich vor Dumbledores Büro ankam, musste er zuerst einmal kräftig schlucken. Er klopfte und wurde herein gebeten.  
  
"Hallo, Albus. Ich bin hier, um mich zurückzumelden, wie du es gewünscht hast", sagte er mit bebender Stimme.  
"Hallo, Severus. Ich hoffe, es ist alles gut verlaufen?" Der Schulleiter erhob sich aus seinem Sessel hinter dem Bürotisch.  
"Ja, es gab keine Probleme mit den Muggeln." Er senkte seinen Blick. "Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen."  
Er war schon wieder bei der Tür, als er Dumbledores Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er sah in überrascht an. Dumbledore zog seine Hand zurück und sagte aufmunternd:  
"Sie kommt doch schon bald wieder, Severus. Du bist herzlich willkommen, Weihnachten mit mir, meiner Schwester und Minerva zu feiern."  
Severus nickte und rang sich ein "Danke" ab. Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder und ging in seine Wohnung hinunter. Er liess sich vor dem Kamin in einen Sessel fallen, schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein und starrte ins prasselnde Feuer.  
  
Nala fühlte sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht besser als Severus, doch sie wurde wenigstens etwas besser abgelenkt. Im Flugzeug hatte sie ihren Platz neben einem älteren Ehepaar und die alte Dame versuchte sie aufzuheitern.  
"Hallo, junge Lady. Ich habe Sie vorhin schon gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihren Freund zurücklassen mussten. Es sah für euch beide schwer aus." Die Frau hatte wahren Mitleid für sie.  
Nala nickte und antwortete: "Es ist schwer, aber ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ihn als meinen Freund bezeichnen kann. Und vielleicht hätte ich mich lieber nicht erst jetzt verabschiedet, es macht alles noch viel schwerer."  
"Werden Sie ihn wieder sehen?" fragte die Frau interessiert.  
"Ja, ich habe vor, Weihnachten mit meiner Familie zu verbringen und Silvester wieder bei ihm zu sein."  
"Sie sind ein tapferes Mädchen." Die alte Dame lächelte sie freundlich an. "Ich bin Berta Zürcher und das ist mein Mann Hans."  
"Oh, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so schweizerische Namen gehört!" sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Nala Silver." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Nala war froh, dass sie das Glück hatte, einmal neben wirklich freundlichen Leuten im Flugzeug zu sitzen.  
"Waren Sie hier in den Ferien, Frau Zürcher?" fragte Nala.  
"Oh bitte, wir brauchen doch nicht so förmlich zu sein. Nennen wir uns doch einfach beim Vornamen."  
Überrascht stimmte sie zu: "Ja gut, das ist mir auch recht." Nala war erstaunt. Sie kannte kaum eine alte Frau, die so weltoffen und so jung wirkte.  
"Schön. Also wir waren hier ein paar Tage im Urlaub. London hat uns gut gefallen, nicht wahr, Schatz?" Sie sah zu ihrem Mann hinüber, aber er schlief schon selig ans Fenster gelehnt.  
"Er schläft immer gut in Flugzeugen", lachte Berta. "Was ist mit dir? War er deine Ferienliebe?"  
"Nein, nein. Ich lebe an einer Schule im Norden von England. Ich bin dort Assistentin."  
"Wirklich? Wobei den?"  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, sagte sie: "Chemie. Und ich helfe in der Krankenstation aus."  
"Ist dein Angebeteter Lehrer an dieser Schule?" wollte sie weiter wissen.  
"Ja ganz genau. Er ist auch mein Tutor."  
"Also, unterrichtet er das selbe Fach. Tja, da kann ich nur sagen, dass man sieht, dass zwischen euch die Chemie stimmt." Berta lachte über ihren Witz und Nala lächelte, weil sich die alte Frau darüber so amüsieren konnte.  
  
Als das Flugzeug endlich startete, waren die beiden schon in ein tiefes Gespräch verwickelt. Sie unterhielten sich den ganzen Flug miteinander über viele verschiedene Dinge. Besonders interessiert war die Dame in Nalas Liebesleben. Nala gab ihr gerne so gut Auskunft, wie es ihr erlaubt war.  
Vor der Landung tauschten sie ihre Adressen aus. Nala gab Berta die Adresse ihrer Eltern, sie würden ihre Post dann weiterleiten. Zum Schluss wurde sie von den beiden sogar noch zu ihnen eingeladen. Sie solle doch einmal vorbeischauen, wenn sie wieder einmal in Lande sein würde, meinte Berta.  
"Du kannst deinen _Freund_ ruhig mitbringen. Wir haben ein gemütliches Haus auf dem Land", bestätigte Hans, der schon seit einer halben Stunde wach war. Er war genauso freundlich wie seine Frau. Nala fand dieses Ehepaar wirklich aussergewöhnlich.  
  
Erst als sie ausgestiegen waren und schon auf ein Taxi warteten, verabschiedeten sie sich.  
"Auf Wiedersehen ihr beiden. Ihr beide seid ganz toll. Der Flug hat Spass gemacht mit euch. Und vielen Dank für die Einladung. Ich werde sehen, dass ich im Sommer einmal vorbeischauen kann. Vielleicht sogar mit meinem _Freund_."  
"Danke. Es machte auch uns Freude, mit dir zu sprechen. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns im Sommer. Und schreib mir einmal, Kind!" Berta drückte ihre Hand. "Viel Glück mit dem Lehrer! Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch, wünsch ich dir noch", sagte sie noch und stieg dann ins Taxi, das schon auf sie wartete. Nala konnte ihr gerade noch den selben Wunsch hinterher rufen.  
Hans drückte ihre Hand und zwinkerte ihr zu: "Machs gut und frohe Weihnachten!" Dann verschwand auch er im Taxi und Nala winkte den beiden nach.  
  
Sie wollte sich kein Taxi nehmen. Sie würde mit dem Zug nach Hause fahren. Ihr Gepäck war nicht so schwer und ausserdem war es billiger. Sie fuhr in den Hauptbahnhof von Zürich und erst als sie dort stand und auf ihren Anschlusszug wartete, kam das Gefühl der Vertrautheit in ihr hoch. Sie kannte diesen Bahnhof schon so viele Jahre. Es war nicht mehr weit bis nach Hause. Sie stieg in ihren Zug und sie registrierte jede Kleinigkeit in ihrer Umgebung. Alles war ihr so vertraut und sie liebte das. Sie freute sich auf ihr Zuhause und ihre Familie. Sie hatte Severus nicht vergessen, aber momentan fühlte sie sich sehr gut. Ihr Zuhause gab ihr Stärke und sie spürte richtig, wie diese in ihr wuchs. Irgendwie hatte sie auch das Gefühl von Stolz in sich. Stolz auf ihre Heimat und Stolz auf ihre Selbstständigkeit. Sie wusste, hierher würde sie immer zurückkehren können.  
Als sie endlich vor ihrer Haustür stand machte sich eine grosse Erleichterung in ihr breit. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und klingelte. Über ihr Gesicht kullerten grosse Tränen.  
  
  
  



	10. Vertraute Weihnachten

- KAPITEL ZEHN -  
  
**_Vertraute Weihnachten_**  
  


  
Ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür und schloss Nala gleich liebevoll in die Arme. Sofort kamen auch ihr Vater und ihre Schwestern und umarmten sie. Nala hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen. Sie war so glücklich, endlich zu Hause zu sein.  
  
Ihre Mutter war ungefähr 5 cm kleiner als Nala, also etwa 1m70, hatte braune lange Haare, ebenfalls grüne Augen und ein freundliches Gesicht. Ihr Vater war noch ein wenig grösser als Nala und er hatte die selben schwarzen Haare. Seine Gesichtszüge waren eher streng, obwohl er nie ein solches Gesicht wie Severus machen konnte, wenn er wütend war. Seine Augen waren blau und so auch waren es die von Nalas Schwestern. Lola und Alex hatten beide braune Haare. Die beiden glichen sich ziemlich stark, nur in der Grösse stimmte es nicht ganz. Obwohl Lola ein bisschen jünger war, war sie grösser als Alex.  
  
Nalas Eltern besassen ein ziemlich grosses Haus mit einem Garten und natürlich einem Stall. Für alle Töchter gab es grosse Schlafzimmer und um den ganzen ersten Stock gab es einen Balkon, sowie eine Terrasse ums Haus im Erdgeschoss. Im oberen Stockwerk waren die Zimmer von Lola, Nala und ihren Eltern. Alex' Zimmer war im Erdgeschoss, wo auch die Küche, das Esszimmer, das Wohnzimmer und das Bürozimmer der Familie war. Vom Bürozimmer aus ging eine Treppe direkt in Nalas Zimmer hinauf.  
  
Ihr Zimmer war praktisch noch im selben Zustand, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Ein grosses Bett stand darin, ein Schreibtisch, sogar mit Computer, und ein Schrank. Weiter gab es mehrere Bücherregale und ganz besonders stolz war Nala auf die gemütliche Couch in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers. Sie war auch froh, dass sie eine Glastür hatte, die auf den Balkon führte. Vom Balkon aus war praktisch jedes Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk zugänglich und als Nala und Lola noch kleiner waren, hatten sie diesen leichten Weg oft genutzt, um zueinander zu schleichen, als sie eigentlich schon hätten schlafen sollen.  
  
Sie stellte ihr Gepäck in eine Ecke und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Es fühlte sich so warm und geborgen an. "Was wohl Severus gerade macht?" dachte sie. Wann würde sein versprochener Brief endlich ankommen? Lange konnte sie nicht mehr darüber nachgrübeln, denn sie schlief bald ein vor Erschöpfung. Ein Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen. Sie war daheim.  
  


*  
  


Severus sass an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte schon lange dort gesessen und überlegt, was er schreiben wollte. Es war so vieles in seinem Kopf, aber wie sollte er das in Worte fassen? Als der Brief endlich fertig war, waren seine Worte sorgfältig gewählt und in seiner exakten Handschrift niedergeschrieben. Er faltete das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in einen Briefumschlag. Er wollte schon zum Hogwarts-Siegel greifen, um es in den roten Lack zu drücken, doch er entschied sich anders. Er nahm stattdessen das Siegel der Familie Snape. Es zeigte ein schön geschwungenes 'S' auf einem Wappen und ein Panther stand, auf seinen Hinterbeinen, mit den Vorderbeinen auf das Wappen gestützt. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er dieses Siegel benutzt hatte. Wem sollte er auch in privaten Angelegenheiten schreiben, noch dazu mit einer so persönlichen Note? Er war stolz auf sein Siegel und darauf, dass er es hier verwenden konnte. Seinen Brief brachte er schnell zur Eulerei und schickte eine, der wenigen Eulen, die noch da waren, mit ihm los. Missmutig flog die arme Eule in den Abend hinaus. Sie hatte sich durch einen ziemlich heftigen Schneesturm zu kämpfen.  
Severus war das Abendessen sehr willkommen, denn es würde ihn etwas ablenken.  
  


*  
  


Als Nala wieder aufwachte, fühlte sie sich erholt. Der Geruch von Essen lockte sie ins Esszimmer und sie setzte sich zu ihrer Familie an den Tisch. Sie genoss das Abendessen, während sie damit beschäftigt war, ihrer Familie alle Fragen zu beantworten. Am interessantesten fanden sie natürlich, was Nala dort lernte. Von Severus wollte sie ihnen aber noch nichts erzählen.  
Nach dem Essen musste sie ihnen ein paar Tricks zeigen. Als Krönung zauberte Nala den Dessert schon fertig zubereitet von der Küche auf den Esstisch. Lola gefiel es am besten, wenn sie Dinge schweben liess.  
An diesem Abend sassen alle noch lange im Wohnzimmer zusammen und hörten sich an, was Nala alles erlebt hatte. Nalas Vater war aber nicht sehr gesprächig und Nala wusste auch genau weshalb. Ihr Vater sah es nicht gern, dass sie ihrem Leben eine so ganz andere Richtung gab, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er konnte nun zwar glauben, dass es Zauberer gab, aber ihm gefiel diese Hokuspokus-Welt nicht. Er hätte es besser gefunden, wenn Nala zurückgekommen wäre und gesagt hätte, dass ihr dieses Zauberei-Ding nicht gefällt und dass sie wieder normal weiterstudieren wolle. Jetzt aber war es so, dass sie hellbegeistert von all dem Zeug war und zog anscheinend seine restliche Familie auch gerade in den Bann. Nala machte sich schon etwas Sorgen darüber, aber vielleicht brauchte ihr Vater mehr Zeit.  
Als schliesslich alle schlafen gingen, setzte sich Nala auf ihr Bett, das am Fenster stand. Sie öffnete es und sah zu den Sternen. Da kam ihre Mutter herein, um ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.  
"Nala, was ist los? Etwas beschäftigt dich doch! Du sitzt hier und schaust in die Sterne. Das hast du früher auch schon oft getan. Immer, wenn du Kummer hattest. Es sieht aus, als würdest du auf etwas warten. Worauf wartest du denn?"  
"Ich warte auf einen Brief, Mam!"  
"Oh, gibt es da noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst? Oder besser, jemanden, von dem du mir erzählen möchtest?"  
Nala musste lachen. "Du kennst mich wirklich zu gut! Ja, da ist tatsächlich jemand, den ich sehr mag. Stell dir vor, sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich war dieses Flugticket nach Hause, damit ich an Weihnachten bei euch sein kann. Und das, obwohl Severus so gerne mit mir gefeiert hätte."  
"Hat er dir das gesagt?" fragte Livia.  
"Nein. Er hat es nicht getan, weil er mich nicht zurückhalten wollte und es mir damit noch schwerer machen. Er brauchte es mir nicht zu sagen, ich sah es in seinen Augen."  
"Ich muss sagen, er macht einen edlen Eindruck auf mich. Klingt nach mehr, oder? Warum hast du ihn nicht einfach mitgebracht?"  
"Ich weiss noch nicht, wie ernst es ist, Mam. Ich habe ihn übrigens gefragt, ob er mit will, aber er wollte nicht. Er sagte, er könne nicht so lange unter euch Menschen leben. Ich glaube aber, er hatte einfach nur Angst, hier etwas falsch zu machen. Er war schon sehr nervös, als er mich zum Flughafen begleitete, doch ich finde, er hat sich ganz gut geschlagen in dieser Welt, die ihm so ungeheuer ist", seufzte Nala. "Und wenn ich Papa so anschaue, dann glaube ich, passt ihm das ganze überhaupt nicht. Nur schon, dass ich eine Hexe bin."  
"Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen wegen deinem Vater. Der fängt sich schon wieder. Tu das, was für dich richtig ist. Und es klingt, als habe dich dieser Severus auch ziemlich gern. Mal sehen, wie das weiter geht. Aber wir können morgen weiterreden. Ich sollte schon lange im Bett sein." Livia stand auf, aber bei der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und schaute Nala an, die schon wieder in den Himmel blickte.  
"Du vermisst ihn wirklich fest, hmm?"  
Nala sah sie an und nickte. "Ja, aber ich bin glücklich, hier bei euch zu sein."  
"Ich bin auch froh, dass du da bist! Schlaf gut, meine tapfere, kleine Hexe." Sie gab ihr einen Luftkuss und Nala schickte ihr auch einen.  
"Gute Nacht, Mam!"   
Die Tür wurde geschlossen und machte es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem. Sie holte einen Schokofrosch aus ihrer Reisetasche und öffnete ihn. Als sie die Bildkarte sah, vergass sie den davon hüpfenden Frosch ganz. Auf dieser Karte war nämlich Severus abgebildet. Ihr Severus! Er bewegte sich, wie alle Bilder der Zauberwelt. Sie drehte sie auf die Rückseite und las:  
  
_Professor Severus Snape, gegenwärtig Lehrer in der Kunst der Zaubertränke von Hogwarts._  
  
_Er ist ein sehr starker und mächtiger Zauberer, dessen Seite der Macht man lange nicht erkennen konnte.  
Einst auf Voldemorts Seite, fand er die Kraft, seinen besseren Willen wieder zu finden und konnte als Spion für die gute Seite gewonnen werden. Von da an war er ein wichtiges Mitglied in Dumbledores geheimen Schlachtplan und musste viel Mut und Kontrolle beweisen, um diese gefährlich Aufgabe ertragen zu können. Dank ihm konnte Voldemort besiegt werden und auch er hat zum Schluss noch tapfer gegen ihn gekämpft. Besondere Vorlieben sind nicht leicht heraus zu finden bei diesem Mann, denn er lebt sehr zurückgezogen. Aber man kann sagen, dass er dunkle Farben mag, besonders schwarz und man munkelt, dass er gerne Mozart auf dem Klavier spielt.  
_  
Ein Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht. Sie war richtig stolz auf ihn. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und sie merkte, wie sie von den Worten "starker und mächtiger Zauberer" noch mehr angezogen wurde. Sie küsste sein Bild und legte die Karte auf ihren Nachttisch. Gerade als sie das Licht ablöschen wollte, kam eine völlig zersauste Eule in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste wohl einiges durchgemacht haben. Sie band der Eule den Umschlag ab und streichelte ihr übers Gefieder. Während sie vorsichtig den Brief öffnete, machte sich die Eule an dem entflohenen Schokofrosch zuschaffen.  
"Du bist wohl ein Schleckermaul, hmm?" lächelte sie die Eule freundlich an.  
  
Dann begann sie zu lesen.  
  
_Liebe Nala  
  
Bist du gut angekommen?   
Ich muss zugeben, es ist ziemlich ruhig hier, wenn du nicht da bist...   
Bitte, schreib mir, wann du zurückkommst, sobald du weißt, welchen Flug du nehmen willst. Du kannst die Eule so lange bei dir behalten. Wenn irgendetwas ist, kannst du dich sofort bei mir melden!   
Ich hoffe, du hast eine schöne Zeit mit deiner Familie.  
  
Hoffentlich bis bald.  
  
Frohe Weihnachten  
  
Severus Snape  
_  
Nala war glücklich. Er kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um sie. Sorgfältig schob sie das Pergament zurück in den Umschlag und legte diesen, mit dem schönen Siegel nach oben, neben die Bildkarte. Kaum hatte sie das Licht abgelöscht, schlief sie zufrieden ein.  
  
  
Nala verbrachte Weihnachten so, wie sie es sich schon immer gewohnt war. Es wurde an Heilig Abend ein köstliches Essen serviert, Musik gespielt und gesungen und dann durfte man endlich die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum hervor holen und auspacken. Die nächsten beiden Tage waren Tage der Ruhe und Gelassenheit.   
Am 27. Dezember ging sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Ophelia in den Zoo. Auch Ophelia war neugierig darauf, alles von ihr zu erfahren. Sie sprachen zusammen über alles. Auch von Severus erzählte sie ihr alles ganz genau.  
"Das klingt irgendwie sehr romantisch, Nala. Ich hoffe, dass es diesmal dein Märchenprinz ist. Eines kannst du dir gewiss sein: Er wird dir bestimmt nicht davonlaufen, weil dir seltsame Dinge passieren", meinte Ophelia.  
"Das bestimmt nicht. Wenn ich es so betrachte, sieht es aus, als würde ich besser in diese Zauberwelt passen. Doch ich möchte eure Welt nicht aufgeben! Ich möchte ein Teil von euch bleiben, aber ich fühle mich, als müsste ich die Muggelwelt aufgeben. Das will ich nicht!"  
"Nein, Nala. Du darfst das nicht so schwarz und weiss sehen. Stell dir vor, du wärst eine Verbindung dieser beiden Welten! Du bist ein Teil von beiden. Ich weiss, dass das möglich ist und wenn das jemand sein kann, dann du, Nala! Du bist bei mir immer willkommen, ich werde dich nicht aufgeben und im Stich lassen! Deine Familie und deine anderen Freunde, die Bescheid wissen, sehen das bestimmt genauso. Schau dich doch einmal um! Du bist hier im Zoo mit mir in unserer Welt und alles klappt perfekt! Du bist in dieser Welt aufgewachsen, niemand kann dir das nehmen!"  
Nala hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Du bist wirklich lieb, Ophelia. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass man eine so gute Freundin hat. Ich danke dir."  
Von da an gab es ein stilles Abkommen zwischen den beiden. Sie würden sich niemals aus den Augen verlieren, auch wenn sie weit auseinander wohnten und sich nicht oft sahen.  
  
Die Tage waren wie im Flug vergangen und sie spürte die Stärke in sich, die sie hier sammeln konnte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Nala hatte es aber gerade noch geschafft, ihre anderen Freunde zu besuchen, dann war auch schon der 30. Dezember, der Tag an dem sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Sie hatte Severus geschrieben, wann ihr Flugzeug ankommen würde und wann sie voraussichtlich in Hogwarts sein würde, wie er sie gebeten hatte.  
Sie wollte mit dem Flohpulver von der Winkelgasse nach Hogsmeade gehen und noch ein kleines Geschenk kaufen für Severus in einem der beiden Dörfer. Das erzählte sie ihm jedoch nicht.  
  
Sie hatte sich von ihrer Familie schon zu Hause verabschiedet, nur Ophelia begleitete sie zum Flughafen.  
Vor dem Abflug umarmten sie sich.  
"Sei nicht traurig, Nala. Wir bleiben in Kontakt. Freu dich jetzt lieber auf deinen Severus", tröstete Ophelia.

"Du hast wie immer recht! Ich melde mich bald! Machs gut!"  
"Du auch! Und eine gute Reise!"  
Sie winkten sich noch lange nach, als Nala auf der Rolltreppe stand, um ihren Flug zu erwischen.  
  
Nala war seltsam zu Mute. Was würde passieren, wenn sie in Hogwarts zurück sein würde? Vielleicht würde er sie gar nicht wollen. Vielleicht hatte er es sich anders überlegt. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass es nicht so sein würde.  
  
Dieser Flug war nicht so unterhaltsam wie der letzte. Ihr Nachbar war ein Geschäftsmann, der nur Interesse an seinem Computer hatte. Nala war das ganz recht so. Nach dem Essen schloss sie die Augen und döste etwas.  
  
Erleichtert nahm sie ihr Gepäck von der Rollbahn am Flughafen in London. Als sie die Ankunftshalle betrat staunte sie nicht schlecht. Da stand er. Severus. Er sah für sie ungewohnt aus in dieser Muggelkleidung, aber sie hätte ihn überall erkannt. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Er hielt sie fest, wie immer mit seinen starken Armen. Lange standen sie in dieser grossen Halle umgeben von Menschen und hielten sich fest. Keiner von beiden brachte auch nur ein Wort heraus. Nala konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass er hier war, aber sie war überglücklich. Alle Sorgen waren verflogen. Als er ihren Kopf anhob, um sie anzusehen, bemerkte er die kleine Träne, die über ihre Wange lief. Er küsste ihr sie liebevoll von der Wange. Dann nahm er ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen.  
"Du bist tatsächlich hier, Severus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch einmal herkommen würdest, um mich abzuholen."  
"Ich hab es letztes Mal überlebt, ich werde es auch dieses Mal überstehen", schmunzelte er. "So, können wir zurück nach Hogwarts?"  
"Nein, warte es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte noch kurz in die Winkelgasse."  
"Was brauchst du denn von dort?"  
"Das verrate ich dir noch nicht. Du wirst es heute Abend sehen."  
Severus seufzte leise. "Na gut. Ich nehme an, ich darf dann im Tropfenden Kessel auf dich warten. Können wir wenigstens von hier aus in die Winkelgasse apparieren. Ich kenne mich hier schon gut aus. Da gibt es so eine Toilette, in der praktisch nie Menschen sind."  
"Wie du meinst", lachte Nala.  
Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab und kurze Zeit später waren sie im _Tropfenden Kessel_. Sie setzte Severus an einen Tisch und meinte: "Ich bin gleich wieder zurück. Ich hätte Lust auf ein Glas Wein. Wie ist es mit dir?"  
"Ja, Wein klingt gut. Ich werde für uns beide bestellen."  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Lange war Severus nicht allein. Kurz nachdem der Wein serviert wurde, kam Nala auch schon wieder zurück. Severus hatte Schmetterlinge im Magen, wie schon so oft, wenn er sie sah oder auch nur an sie dachte. Da kam sie auf ihn zu und hatte wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln im Gesicht. Was hatte sie wohl gekauft? Vielleicht etwas für ihn? Sie setzte sich zu ihm und sie stiessen zusammen an. Severus hatte sich wirklich gut unter Kontrolle. Obwohl sein Herz so raste, schaffte er es, eine gelassene Unterhaltung mit ihr zu haben.  
Nala hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen, aber in Tat und Wahrheit kannte sie ihn von dieser Seite erst seit kurzer Zeit. Sie wusste, dass er nicht viel lächelte, aber an diesem Tag sah sie das Lächeln in seinen Augen, wenn es auch nicht auf seinen Lippen war. Diese Augen gaben ihr so eine innere Ruhe, wie sie es sonst nur von zu Hause kannte. Sie wusste, sie liebte ihn und alles, was er tat, bestärkte sie in diesem Gefühl.  
Er unterbrach ihre Gedanken. "Erzähl einmal, wie hast du Weihnachten verbracht? Haben die Geschenke deiner Familie gefallen?"  
Sie begann ihm alles zu erzählen, jeden einzelnen Tag, und er hörte aufmerksam zu. Als sie von Ophelia und ihrer Unterhaltung im Zoo berichtete, sagte er: "Siehst du. Genau das habe ich auch versucht dir zu erklären. Es ist gut, dass du es auch einmal von der anderen Seite gehört hast. Diese Ophelia scheint mir eine vernünftige Person zu sein."  
Nala nickte und erzählte weiter.  
Gerade als ihre Geschichte zu Ende war, waren auch die Weingläser leer.  
"Lass uns gehen", forderte sie ihn auf.  
  
Er stimmte ihr zu und bezahlte schnell die Rechung. Nala durfte eine Prise Flohpulver hineinwerfen und er ging mit ihr durchs Feuer. Im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts stolperte Nala aus dem Kamin und er fing sie galant auf. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wollte sie gerade küssen, da bemerkte er, dass sie nicht allein waren. Es waren anscheinend schon einige Lehrer zurückgekehrt, denn im Lehrerzimmer sassen ausser Professor McGonagall auch noch Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch und zu allem Übel auch noch Professor Trelawney. Severus nahm schnell Abstand von Nala und beeilte sich nur mit einem kurzen "Hallo" aus dem Raum. Verdutzt stand Nala da und alle, ausser Minerva, starrten sie mit grossen Augen an.  
Schnell fand Nala ihre Fassung wieder und sagte kurzer Hand: "Hallo zusammen! Severus hat mich gerade vom Flughafen abgeholt. Hattet ihr schöne Weihnachten?"  
Die Stimmung lockerte sich und die Lehrer begrüssten sie auch. Alle bestätigten, dass ihre Weihnachten gut verlaufen waren. Nala konnte sich gerade noch verabschieden, als Professor Trelawney eine Vision ankündete, in der Nala vor kam. Während sie die Türe schloss, konnte sie gerade noch vernehmen, wie sie sagte: "Ich sehe euch beide unter einem schlechten Stern stehen."  
  
Sie tat Trelawneys Vorhersage als eine ihrer Spinnereien ab und ging los, um Severus zu suchen. Er wartete schon auf sie bei der Treppe, die in den Kerker hinabführte.  
"Was war denn da gerade eben los?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Nichts", murmelte er. "Da wartet jemand auf dich in meiner Wohnung. Kommst du mit?"  
Nala wunderte sich, dachte aber, dass er vielleicht eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit den Lehrern gehabt hatte.  
"Ja, ich bin gespannt."  
Sie ging neben Severus her, der immer noch ihre Tasche trug. In seiner Wohnung sah sie aber niemanden, der auf sie gewartet hätte. Severus führte sie zum einen Sessel nahe beim Kamin und dort lag ein kleines, schwarzes Fellbündel. Merlin schlief wie ein Murmeltier. Nala sah Severus fragend an.  
"Er hat dich schon nach dem ersten Tag sehr vermisst. Er hat stundenlang miaut und wollte nicht allein sein. Schliesslich lief er mir sogar nach und dann habe ich ihn halt in meiner Wohnung aufgenommen."  
"Danke, dass du dich so gut um ihn gekümmert hast. Merlin war ziemlich eifersüchtig auf dich, bevor ich ging. Konntet ihr gut zusammen leben?" Nala musste schmunzeln.  
"Hmm ja, wir haben uns zusammengerauft, doch über meinen Sessel am Kamin haben wir uns noch nicht geeinigt." Er blitzte auf Merlin hinunter.  
"Und wie lief es mit Orion? Kein Abwurf?"  
"Nein, ich hatte keine Probleme. Anfangs musste ich mich zuerst wieder ins Reiten einfühlen, weil ich es doch schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte, aber Orion war ziemlich artig."  
"Prima, freut mich zu hören. Vielen Dank für alles. Ich glaube, ich nehme ihn nun besser wieder mit nach oben. Wenigstens hast du dann deinen Sessel wieder für dich." Sie zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu.  
Als sie den Kater hochhob, erwachte er und schmiegte sich an ihre Schulter. Er begann zu schnurren wie verrückt und leckte Nalas Wange.  
"Jetzt werde ich aber eifersüchtig", meinte Severus halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst.  
Sie streichelte ihm mit der freien Hand über die Wange. "Hilfst du mir die Tasche noch hoch zu tragen?"  
"Aber natürlich."  
  
  



	11. Blutrot

- KAPITEL ELF -  
  
**_Blutrot_**  
  


  
Als Nala ihr Wohnzimmer betrat, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Mitten im Zimmer stand ein Käfig, der mit einem Tuch zugedeckt war. Merlin rannte gleich los um es genauer zu inspizieren. Nala nahm das Tuch vom Käfig und entdeckte den Wanderfalken, den sie in der _Magischen Menagerie_ gesehen hatte.  
"Severus, ist der für mich?"  
"Ja, dieses Tier ist sehr klug. Bald wird er auf dich so geprägt sein, dass er dich überall finden wird. Du kannst nun gehen, wohin du willst, ich werde dir immer Briefe schicken können. Ausserdem ist er viel schneller als die Eulen von Hogwarts. Er ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich."  
"Aber, das ist zu viel. Du hast mir schon das Ticket nach Hause geschenkt. Das kann ich nicht annehmen."  
"Doch, du kannst! Und diese Feder, diesen Tintentopf und dieses Pergament wirst du auch annehmen. Ich möchte es dir schenken."   
Sie nahm die wunderschöne Schreibfeder, den Topf und das Pergamentbündel, die alle neben dem Käfig lagen und betrachtete die Sachen. Auf dem Kiel der Feder stand ganz fein 'Nala'. Die Tinte war dunkelrot. Sie sah fast aus wie Blut. Als sie am Pergament schnupperte, roch sie den Duft von Rosen.   
"Oh, das duftet ja nach Rosen!" rief sie während sie Severus umarmte und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. "Das ist alles ganz wundervoll! Das habe ich gar nicht verdient! Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen!" Sie küsste ihn zärtlich.   
"Warte, jetzt ist es aber an der Zeit, dass ich dir dein Geschenk gebe. Setz dich doch vor den Kamin." Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche zwei Päckchen und gab ihm das erste. Er packte es aus und war nicht schlecht überrascht. Er hielt ein grosses nicht allzu dickes Buch in den Händen. Es war in dunkelblauem Leder gefasst und in goldenen Lettern stand 'Mozart' darauf. Er öffnete es und las:   
  


_Mozarts gesammelte Werke_  
  
_Erstausgabe_  
  


  
Das stand gross und dieses in silbernen Blättern auf der ersten Seite Pergament. Weiter unten war eine Widmung von Nala geschrieben:   
  


_Für Severus zu Weihnachten_  
_In Liebe_  
_Deine Nala_  
  
__

  
Er war ganz sprachlos.   
"Ich hoffe du magst es und hast es nicht schon. Ich habe dieses Buch von meinem Grossvater geschenkt bekommen, kurz bevor er gestorben ist, so quasi als kleines Erbstück. Ich glaube, es war lange in unserer Familie. Ich habe immer gehofft, ich würde selber einmal daraus spielen können, doch dann habe ich dich spielen gehört, als ich dich zum ersten Mal in deiner Wohnung besuchte. Ich glaube, bei dir ist dieses Buch in den besten Händen. Vielleicht spielst du mir ja einmal daraus etwas vor, wenn du magst."   
  
Sie bekam einen langen, intensiven Kuss von ihm, dann sagte er: "Vielen Dank. Das ist wirklich ein bedeutendes Geschenk und es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Vielleicht spiele ich dir wirklich einmal etwas vor."   
"Das wäre schön." Sie legte ihm das zweite Geschenk in die Hände. Dieses Mal kam eine dunkelrote Kerze zum Vorschein. Sie war dick und wurde nach oben hin etwas schmaler. Ihre Form war die einer Spirale, bei der die Drähte dicht aneinander liegen. Severus lächelte, aber schaute sie leicht verwundert an.   
"Das ist keine gewöhnliche Kerze. Es ist eine Estrella-Kerze. Wenn diese Kerze einmal angezündet wird, brennt sie für immer. Das Wachs läuft zwar an ihr hinunter, aber sie bleibt immer gleich gross. Du kannst sie ausblasen, aber je nachdem, wie stark du gepustet hast, flammt sie nach kürzerer oder längerer Zeit wieder auf. Nur wenn die Flamme keinen Sauerstoff mehr bekommt, bleibt sie ausgelöscht, aber sobald wieder Sauerstoff vorhanden ist, zündet sich die Kerze wieder an. Die Kerze ist zwar nicht ganz so toll wie das Notenbuch, aber ich habe gedacht, vielleicht kann diese Kerze unsere eigene Flamme symbolisieren, die hoffentlich auch für immer brennt."   
  
Severus war gerührt. Er musste kräftig schlucken, bevor er antworten konnte. "Beide sind die besten Geschenke, die ich je bekommen habe. Noch nie hat mir jemand etwas so Schönes, Persönliches und auch Tiefgründiges geschenkt. Ich danke dir." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie wieder.   
"Komm, lass uns die Kerze zusammen anzünden." Er stellte sie auf den Salontisch und nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor. Behutsam legte er ihre Hand um seinen Stab. Schliesslich legte er seine Hand um ihre und zusammen sprachen sie: "Incendio!"   
Die Flamme flackerte auf. Sie schimmerte in allen Farben. Ein grosser Teil war blau, gegen aussen wurde sie aber grün, gelb und dann rötlich.   
Sie küsste ihn kurz und stand dann auf.   
"Warte kurz, ich lass den Falken raus. Er muss nicht im Käfig hocken. Merlin sass neben dem Käfig und schien sich schon darauf zu freuen. Sie schaute ihn streng an und meinte: "Wenn ich dich wäre, Merlin, dann würde ich den Falken schön in Ruhe lassen. Wenn er will, kann er dir mit Leichtigkeit ein Loch in den Kopf hacken. Er ist stärker, als du vielleicht denkst. Lass ihm seinen Frieden und er wird dir deinen lassen. Hast du gehört?"   
Der Kater schien das tatsächlich verstanden zu haben. Er legte sich hin und schlug seine Vorderpfoten sittsam unter seinen Körper. Nala befreite den Falken, der gleich ein paar Runden im Zimmer drehte. Schliesslich setzte er sich auf den Kaminsims und Nala gab ihm etwas Futter aus der Hand. Dann setzte sie sich wieder neben Severus. Er legte seinen Arm um sie, während sie es sich mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust bequem machte. Sie atmete seinen Geruch tief ein. Er roch unglaublich gut. Sie kannte den Geruch nicht und konnte ihn nicht beschreiben. Es roch einfach nach ihm und das war das schönste. Sie würde diesen Geruch nie wieder vergessen. Sie hörte seine sanfte, dunkle Stimme tief in seinem Brustkorb.   
"Weißt du schon, wie du den Falken nennen willst?" fragte er.   
"Hmm, ich dachte an Abraxas. Was hältst du davon?"   
"Klingt nicht schlecht. Woher hast du den Namen? Etwa von diesem Gott aus Hesses Roman?"   
"Ja. Aber woher kennst du Hesse?! Er ist ein Muggel und noch dazu hat er in Deutsch geschrieben!"   
"Ich hatte viel Zeit um zu lesen, du weißt schon, wenn man einsam ist. Ich habe auch Muggel-Autore gelesen. Unter anderem auch dieses Buch. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, hat es mir nicht besonders gefallen. Einzig die Idee mit Abraxas als Verbindung zwischen Gut und Böse fand ich gut."   
Nala schmolz dahin. Mehr als deutlich wurde ihr wieder klar, wie gebildet er war. Er war gebildet, klug und weise und das war ein weiterer Punkt, weshalb sie so von ihm angezogen wurde.   
Durch ihre Stille irritiert, fragte er: "Was ist los? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"   
"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Entschuldige", antwortete sie verlegen.   
"Eine Galleone für deine Gedanken."   
"Das wäre Verschwendung. Du weißt doch bereits, wo meine Gedanken sind", schmunzelte sie.   
Severus streichelte ihr über den Kopf und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Scheitel.   
  
Auch in Severus' Kopf wirbelten Gedanken herum. Sie war so lieb und rein. Wie konnte sie mit ihm zusammen sein?   
  
Natürlich, in ihrer Gegenwart war er verändert, sie hatte ihn geändert, aber trotzdem... mit allen anderen war er so wie zuvor, und sie wusste das. Wie hatte sie das geschafft? Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären.   
  
Sie sassen noch eine Weile beisammen, bis es Zeit war für das Abendessen. Severus brachte noch kurz seine Kerze und sein Notenbuch in seine Wohnung. Nala war schon vorausgegangen in die grosse Halle. Während des Essens war Severus nicht sehr gesprächig. Doch nicht er war es, der zuerst vom Tisch ging. Es war Nala. Sie war todmüde von der Reise und den vielen Eindrücken. Als sie sich verabschiedete, zwinkerte sie Severus zu, damit er ihren Aufbruch nicht falsch verstehen würde.   
In ihrer Wohnung zurück, schaffte sie es gerade noch sich auszuziehen und die Zähne zu putzen, dann liess sie sich in ihr Bett fallen und schlief zufrieden ein.   
  
Nala schlief lange und verpasste sogar das Frühstück. Als sie endlich bereit für den Tag war, ging sie in den Kerker hinunter um Severus zu einem Spaziergang einzuladen.   
"Ah, du bist endlich wach! 'Guten Nachmittag' muss ich da schon fast sagen", schmunzelte er.   
"Hey, auch ich habe das recht einmal so lange zu schlafen, wie ich will. Ausserdem ist heute Silvester. Der Tag wird also noch lange genug sein. Kommst du mit mir spazieren?"   
"Mit Vergnügen." Er griff nach seinem Umhang und legte ihn an.   
Auf dem Weg nach draussen, liefen sie Remus über den Weg. Nala und Severus hatten sich die Hand gegeben und dieses Mal liess er sie nicht gleich wieder los, als Remus sie sah.   
"Vor den Lehrern muss ich es nicht mehr verbergen. Die haben sowieso schon längst kapiert, dass zwischen Nala und mir etwas läuft", dachte Severus und drückte Nalas Hand etwas fester.   
  
"So, geht ihr zwei spazieren?" fragte Remus freundlich.   
"Ja! Hast du etwas dagegen?" knurrte Severus.   
"Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Ich wünsche euch viel Spass! Geniesst es! Heute ist ein sehr sonniger Tag."   
"Danke", murmelte Severus leise.   
"Wir wünschen dir auch einen schönen Tag!" fügte Nala noch hinzu. Dann schlenderten sie weiter.   
  
Remus hatte recht. Es war ein wundervoller Tag. Sie spazierten zusammen zum See. Sie redeten über Nalas Familie, über Musik, Severus erzählte ihr von Vampiren, gegen die er gekämpft hatte und sie lachten sogar miteinander. Es war ungewöhnlich Severus so lachen zu sehen, aber sehr schön. An einer schönen Stelle machten sie halt und Severus zog sie fest an sich. Er fuhr ihr mit einer Hand durchs Haar und hielt ihren Kopf fest.   
"Ich möchte dich nie mehr loslassen."   
"Ich liebe dich, Severus."   
Sie küssten sich und Nala fühlte, wie seine Hände über ihren Rücken fuhren. Ganz sachte, aber doch mit leichtem Druck, streichelte er sie ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Seine Küsse wurden heftiger und intensiver und Nala erwiderte diese. So leidenschaftlich hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Doch dann stoppte sie ihn plötzlich.   
"Severus, ich liebe dich und auch was du mit mir anstellst. Ich habe meine Angst vor Nähe schon recht gut überwunden. Hör also nicht auf damit! Aber ich bitte dich, mir zu verzeihen, wenn ich immer noch nicht bereit bin, mich dir völlig hinzugegeben. Es liegt nicht an dir oder daran, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen würde. Ich vertraue dir. Ich habe nur noch ein wenig Angst, dass die schlimmen Erinnerungen zu lebhaft zurückkommen, wenn ich mit dir schlafe. Es wäre bestimmt auch für dich nicht schön, wenn ich plötzlich zu schreien beginnen würde. Bitte, denk nicht von mir, dass ich prüde bin. So ist es nicht. Es ist einfach noch schwer für mich im Moment." Sie schaute auf den Boden, weil sie sich schämte, dass sie eine so abnormale Beziehung zu diesem Thema hatte. Severus hob ihren Kopf wieder hoch und schaute sie ernst an.   
"Nala, bitte. Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich sollte mich entschuldigen, weil ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte und ich dich unruhig mache."   
"Nein, deine Küsse sind fantastisch, sie beunruhigen mich nicht. Nur der Gedanke an das, was folgt, macht mir etwas Sorgen."   
"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und ich werde es dir noch einmal sagen. Ich gebe dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Du musst dich nicht schämen und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Manchmal bringst du mich aber dazu, dass ich mich beinah vergesse. Lass uns einander gegenseitig unterstützen. Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen und du sagst mir einfach Bescheid, sollte ich doch zu weit gehen. Ist das in Ordnung?" Severus' Stimme klang sanft und löste bei Nala einen wohligen Schauer aus.   
"Als ich dich kennen lernte, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du je so viel Gefühl und Verständnis für mich aufbringen könntest. Auch diese grosse Geduld hätte ich dir damals nie zugetraut. Jetzt stehst du hier und sprichst mit mir darüber, als wäre es die normalste Sache auf der Welt. Du bist einfach wundervoll."   
Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und sah in die schönsten Augen der Welt. Dann küsste sie ihn sachte. Er erwiderte den Kuss auf die selbe Weise, doch dieses Mal war es Nala, die nach einer Weile mehr forderte. Sie klammerte sich fest an ihn. Er schloss sie fest in seine Arme, unter seinen Umhang. Nala wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. Sie wusste wie stark und mächtig er war. Sie wusste, er würde sie vor allem beschützen. Dieses Gefühl wollte sie immer bei sich haben. Nach dem langen und intensiven Kuss, standen sie noch lange eng umschlungen dort und gaben sich ab und zu leichte Küsse. Erst als selbst ihnen kalt wurde, machten sie sich auf den weg zurück zum Schloss.   
An der Stelle wo sich ihre Wege trennten, fragte Severus: "Was machst du nachher noch? Trinken wir zusammen Tee?"   
"Klingt verlockend, aber zuerst muss ich noch Orion etwas bewegen. In etwa einer Stunde werde ich fertig sein. Dann muss ich noch schnell duschen, aber danach können wir gerne zusammen Tee trinken. Bei dir oder bei mir?"   
"Weißt du was? Mach dich gleich für das Fest fertig und komm dann zu mir. Danach können wir gleich direkt in die Grosse Halle gehen. Einverstanden?"   
"Einverstanden. Bis dann."   
Sie gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss und wollte gehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.   
"Nala, trägst du heute wieder das Selbe wie am Weihnachtsball?"   
"Ja ich denke schon, weshalb? Sollte ich etwas anderes tragen? Ich habe nicht so viele Abendkleider hier, musst du wissen."   
"Nein, es ist perfekt. Ich wollte es nur wissen, damit ich mich freuen kann. Versprich mir, dass du mir einen Tanz mit dir gewährst", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.   
"Wir werden sehen", gab sie schelmisch zurück.   
Noch mal ein letzter Kuss und dann war sie auch schon um die Ecke getigert.   
  
Während Nala mit Orion auf dem Dressurplatz ritt, ordnete Severus sein Labor und sein Klassenzimmer. Als er den kleinen Inventar fertig hatte, ging er zum Kräuterhaus um seinen Bestand mit einigen Kräutern aufzufrischen. Dort angekommen, konnte er Nala auf ihrem Dressurplatz sehen. Er liebte es ihr zu zusehen. Er musste sich regelrecht zwingen ins Kräuterhaus zu gehen. Schnell war er wieder draussen und eilte zum Platz hinüber. Als Nala ihn sah, parierte sie Orion vom Galopp ihn den Schritt und ritt auf Severus zu. Er stand mittlerweile mit verschränkten Armen an einer Seite des Platzes am Zaun.   
"Was tust du hier?" fragte sie ihn.   
"Ich möchte dir einmal aus der Nähe zusehen. Darf ich?"   
"Ja bitte, wenn du möchtest. Aus der Weite hast du bestimmt schon zu gesehen, dann kannst du auch aus der Nähe." Sie lächelte ihn frech an.   
Sie ritt wieder los und machte weiter ihre Figuren im Galopp. Severus betrachtet sie genau. Er fand, sie machte das einfach wundervoll. Sie war wohl die beste Reiterin, die er je gesehen hatte. Wenn sie auf dem Pferd sass, schien es als wären die beiden ein Team, das durch die Wolken im Himmel galoppiert. Orion vertraute ihr blind und auch sie vertraute ihm. Einmal legte sie ihren Rücken auf Orions und brachte es immer noch fertig einen exakten Kreis zu reiten. Es gab nichts, was er hätte bemängeln können. Sie schienen eins zu sein. Es war perfekt. Bald war Nala aber fertig und kam mit Orion wieder zu ihm.   
"Möchtest du dich auch noch kurz draufsetzen?" bot sie ihm an.   
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Orion möchte auch wieder in den Stall", versuchte er sich herauszuwinden.   
"Ach, komm schon. Hab dich nicht so. Ich verspreche dir dann auch zwei Tänze mit mir. Abgemacht?" Sie war abgestiegen und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Severus holte tief Luft und gab ihr zögernd seine Hand.   
"Na gut. Abgemacht!"   
  
Er schwang sich in den Sattel. Er ritt los und liess Nala stehen. Sie setzte sich auf die oberste Stange eines Sprungs, den sie in der Mitte aufgestellt hatte. Genau beobachtete sie, was er tat. Er war inzwischen schon angaloppiert und sie stellte fest, dass seine Haltung tadellos war. Er begann Volten und Schlangenlinien zu reiten. Er wechselte in der Volte und durch die Bahn. Er parierte in den Trab, drehte zwei Runden und galoppierte wieder an. Er zog eine richtige kleine Show ab. Erstaunt musste Nala sich eingestehe, dass er einiges vom Reiten verstand und sich seiner Sache dort oben sehr sicher war. Sie war beeindruckt. Der Anblick war einzigartig und wurde durch seinen wehenden, schwarzen Umhang vollkommen. Schliesslich blieb er mit Orion vor ihr stehen.   
"Du bist ein Heuchler! Tust so als könntest du nicht mehr so gut reiten wie früher, dabei reitest du als hättest du nie etwas anderes gemacht! Ist Orion nun eine Ausnahme?" lachte sie.   
  
Severus war stolz auf sich, als sie das sagte. Er wusste, dass er reiten konnte, aber es war ihm erst wichtig, als sie wusste, dass er es konnte.   
"Ja, ich denke, er ist eine Ausnahme. Ich komme gut mit ihm klar."   
  
Nala lächelte zufrieden. Zusammen versorgten sie Orion und brachten ihn in seinen Stall. Dann kehrten sie gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück.   
  
  
  



	12. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

- KAPITEL ZWÖLF -  
  
**_Ruhe vor dem Sturm_**  
  


  
Am frühen Abend erst klopfte Nala bei Severus an die Tür. Er öffnete ihr und zog sie an der Hand sanft ins Zimmer.   
"Das hat aber lange gedauert", murmelte er.   
"Hallo Severus", antwortete sie ihm etwas trotzig.   
Severus lächelte.   
"Aber wie ich feststelle, hat es sich gelohnt. Du siehst heute noch bezaubernder aus als sonst, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist."   
Ihre Augen glänzten ihn an. "Hmm, wie charmant", sagte sie.   
Sie kamen sich näher und küssten sich.   
Severus hatte recht. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Sie trug wieder das selbe blaue Kleid und das Diadem mit den passenden Ohrringen. Sie war geschminkt, aber nicht zu stark und ihr Haar waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt, damit das Diadem perfekt dazu passte. Trotzdem war etwas anders, als er sie zum ersten Mal so sah. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich so darauf freute mit ihr zu tanzen. Das letzte Mal konnte er es nicht ganz so geniessen, wie er es dieses Mal vorhatte. Die Lehrer wussten schon, dass sie zusammen waren und die wenigen Schüler, die hier waren, würden sie nicht sehen, denn die Lehrer würden sehr wahrscheinlich nach dem Essen unter sich feiern im grossen Lehrerzimmer. Die Schüler würden bestimmt auch lieber in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zusammen sein.   
Severus hatte sich in seinen grossen Sessel gesetzt und schenkte Tee ein. Nala hatte sich in den Sessel neben ihn gesetzt und sah, dass ihre Kerze auf seinem Salontisch brannte. Sie war gerührt. Lange blieb sie nicht in ihrem Sessel. Als sie ihre Tasse ausgetrunken hatte, setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoss. Sie rückte so weit nach hinten, dass sie mit ihrem Gesäss auf dem Sessel sass, aber ihre Beine lagen über den seinen. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen. Sie hätten beide nicht sagen können, wie lange sie beieinander sassen. Irgendwann küsste er ihr Ohr und ihren Hals. Er entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen, als er das erste Mal ihren Hals küsste. Da hatte er eine ihrer sensibelsten Stellen gefunden. Er hatte das gemerkt und verweilte mit seinen Lippen lange an ihrem Hals. Dann öffnete Nala die obersten drei Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und fuhr langsam hinunter. Severus fühlte ihre Schmetterlingsküsse an seinem Kinn, an seinem Hals, an seinem Adamsapfel, in der kleinen Grube am Halsansatz und sie wanderten weiter zu seiner Brust. Nala liebkoste die ganze Stelle seiner Brust, die vom Hemd nicht verdeckt war. Als beide innehielten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, strich er ihr liebevoll über ihre Wange und meinte:   
Es ist schon spät, Nala. Wir sollten langsam in die grosse Halle gehen."   
Sie nickte und seufzte: "Dann lass uns gehen."   
Sie standen auf und streckten sich.   
"Geh schon vor. Ich muss noch schnell ins Badezimmer", sagte Severus.   
Etwas verwundert meinte Nala: "Na gut. Bis gleich."   
  
In der grossen Halle setzte sie sich neben Dumbledore, der sie leise fragte: "Wie läuft's denn so?"   
Sie wusste genau, was er meinte. "Gut", antwortete sie mit einem grossen Lächeln im Gesicht.   
Severus kam als Letzter. Er setzte sich Nala gegenüber und schien sehr gut gelaunt zu sein.   
"Schön, dass du da bist, Severus. Wir haben auf dich gewartet", sagte Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort deckte sich der Tisch mit den aller köstlichsten Speisen. Schüler und Lehrer stiessen alle miteinander mit ihren Gläsern an und wünschten sich ein gutes neues Jahr. Alle waren in wilde Gespräche verwickelt während des Essens. Sogar Severus diskutierte tüchtig mit. Jeder war vergnügt und freute sich auf das Feuerwerk, das um Mitternacht stattfinden würde. Niemand merkte, wie Nala und Severus unter dem Tisch füsselten.   
Nachdem die Dessertplatten vom Tisch verschwunden waren, verliessen alle die Halle. Die Schüler gingen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und die Lehrer zu ihrer kleinen "Privatparty" ins Lehrerzimmer. Sie setzten sich alle vor den grossen Kamin. Nala sass natürlich neben Severus auf einem Sofa für zwei. Sie tranken alle Champagner und Severus hielt Nalas Hand. Wenn er es schon nicht vor den Schülern zeigen konnte, sollten wenigstens alle Lehrer sehen, was er hatte. Er hatte einen Engel. Er hatte sie.   
  
Professor Trelawney vertrug den Alkohol ganz und gar nicht gut. Sie lallte nur noch herum, erzählte eine haarsträubende Vision nach der anderen und als sie aufstehen wollte, schwankte sie gefährlich.   
"Es ist wieder einmal soweit", sagte Remus. "Wer bringt sie nach oben in ihre Wohnung?"   
Dumbledore erklärte sich bereit dazu und sagte: "Komm, Sibyll. Gehen wir."   
"Was meinte Remus mit 'Es ist wieder einmal soweit'?" fragte Nala Severus.   
"Das passiert Trelawney immer, wenn sie Champagner trinkt. Sie kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, obwohl sie weiss, dass sie nicht viel davon verträgt. Jedes Mal muss sie jemand zu ihrer Wohnung begleiten und das ist keine vergnüglich Angelegenheit. Das kannst du mir glauben." Ein verzerrtes Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht.   
Als Dumbledore zurückkehrte lächelte er erleichtert und sorgte für Musik. Er forderte Minerva zum Tanz auf und glitt mit ihr in der Mitte des Zimmers über den Boden. Nala flüsterte Severus ins Ohr: "Na, wir können doch Albus nicht da so alleine lassen. Willst du deinen Tanz einlösen?"   
"Nur zu gerne", flüsterte er zurück und küsste sanft ihr Ohrläppchen. Die beiden standen auf und gesellten sich zu Albus und Minerva auf die Tanzfläche. Bald kamen auch die anderen Professoren dazu. Remus tanzte mit Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout mühte sich mit dem kleinen Professor Flitwick ab. Auch Hagrid tanzte vorsichtig mit Poppy Pomfrey und Professor Sinistra vergnügte sich mit Professor Vektor.   
Nala fühlte sich wie auf Wolken. Sie hoffte, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben, damit dieser Tanz für die Ewigkeit blieb. Aber plötzlich wurden sie von jemandem unterbrochen. Es war Professor Vektor.   
"Gestatten Sie, Severus?" fragte er höflich.   
Nala und Severus blickten um sich und stellten fest, dass alle anderen schon ihre Partner gewechselt hatten.   
"Wenn es sein muss", knurrte Severus.   
Nala konnte Severus gerade noch einen kurzen Blick zu werfen, dann hatte sie Professor Vektor auch schon mit sich gezogen. Severus begnügte sich mit Minerva, die allein herumstand. Zu Nalas Unglück war Professor Vektor nicht einmal ein halb so guter Tänzer wie Severus es war. Er stand ihr ständig auf die Füsse. Einmal ganz nah bei Poppy Pomfrey und Remus Lupin stand er ihr so fest auf den Fuss, dass sie schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog. Remus bemerkte ihr Leid sofort und bat sie um den nächsten Tanz. Professor Vektor merkte, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht so ein beliebter Tanzpartner war und setzte sich beleidigt hin. Professor Sinistra hatte sich auch hingesetzt.   
Nala freute sich über Remus' Aufmerksamkeit und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Herzlichen Dank!"   
Genau in diesem Moment sah Severus zu ihnen hinüber und Remus erkannte ein wütendes Aufflackern in seinen Augen. Langsam tanzte er mit Nala in Severus' Richtung. Als sie nah bei ihm waren sagte er: "Hier. Ich bringe sie dir zurück. Ich habe deine Nala gerade vor einem Paar Plattfüsse gerettet, weißt du?!"   
"Danke", brummte Severus. Seine Mine erhellte sich schnell wieder, als er Nala wieder bei sich hatte. Die beiden hielten nichts mehr vom Partnerwechsel und tanzten so lange miteinander, bis Nala so müde war, dass Severus sie schon fast über die Tanzfläche tragen musste. In der ganzen Zeit hatte sich niemand mehr getraut die beiden zu stören. Sie waren so aneinander geschmiegt, dass es aussah als wären sie ein und die selbe Person. Es war ein schönes Bild die beiden so zu sehen, da wollte wirklich keiner mehr dazwischen funken. Die beiden waren so ineinander vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie sie ab und zu ganz allein auf der Tanzfläche waren.   
Nachdem sie sich endlich wieder gesetzt hatten, war Nala sehr durstig. Sie trank ein Glas Champagner, aber ihr Durst wurde davon nicht gelöscht. Also trank sie noch eines. Erst nach dem dritten Glas, erinnerte sie sich an Professor Trelawney. Sie hörte auf Champagner zu trinken, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie lallte zwar nicht und redete auch kein wirres Zeug zusammen, aber sie merkte, wie ihr Kopf schwerer wurde und ihre Sinne leicht benebelt waren.   
Severus hielt wieder ihre Hand und Nala musste ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter stützen. Sie hörte die anderen noch reden und spürte, wie Severus' Körper manchmal ganz sachte zitterte, wenn er sprach, aber sie war bald eingeschlafen. Als Severus auffiel, dass sie ruhig an seiner Schulter schlief, schaute er auf die Uhr. Es war erst elf Uhr. Er musste jetzt also noch knapp eine Stunde versuchen sich nicht zu bewegen, damit sie nicht aufwachen würde. In jeder anderen Situation wäre ihm das gründlich gegen den Strich gegangen, aber für sie tat er es noch so gerne.   
Auch die anderen sahen, dass Nala selig schlief.   
"Du hast sie schön strapaziert, Severus. Die Kleine schläft ja wie eine Tote", scherzte Minerva.   
"Ja genau! Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?" wollte Remus wissen.   
"Es sieht fast so aus, als hättest du ihr einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht", bemerkte Madam Hooch.   
Severus wurde ärgerlich. Er musste sich grosse Mühe geben um nicht gleich aufzuspringen, doch da war immer noch die schlafende Nala.   
"Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich habe mit ihr nichts angestellt und ich würde ihr nie etwas verabreichen! Haltet eure Zunge im Zaum! Sie ist nur müde, das ist alles!" sprach er mit bebender Stimme.   
"Beruhige dich, Severus! Sie haben es nicht böse gemeint. Wir finden es schön, wie ihr zusammen seid. Nicht wahr?" beschwichtigte Dumbledore und sah zu den anderen. Alle, die beteiligt waren, nickten zustimmend. Es waren nicht mehr viele da. Hagrid unterhielt sich in einer anderen Ecke mit Poppy. Professor Sinistra und Professor Flitwick waren bereits weg. Professor Vektor war schon bald nach seiner Pleite beim Tanzen in sein Quartier geschlurft. Professor Sprout sass neben Remus und hörte zu, hatte aber ihre sonst so spitzen Bemerkungen bis jetzt unterlassen. Dieses Mal sagte sie sogar etwas, worin ihr Severus recht gab.   
"Wirst du sie aufwecken, wenn das Feuerwerk beginnt, Severus? Sie schläft wie ein kleiner Engel, da fällt es einem schwer sie zu wecken, oder?"   
"Ja, das stimmt. Aber wenn sie bis dahin noch nicht von alleine aufgewacht ist, werde ich sie wecken. Ich weiss, sie möchte das Feuerwerk sehen", antwortet Severus schon etwas zahmer.   
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht musste er sie tatsächlich wecken. Sanft streichelte er ihr über die Wange und rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter. Als sie die Augen öffnete, lächelte er sie an.   
"Aufstehen, Siebenschläfer. Es ist Zeit fürs Feuerwerk! Die anderen sind schon draussen vor dem Schloss."   
Nala seufzte leise, während sie sich langsam erhob. Sie begann zu taumeln und drohte wieder aufs Sofa zu fallen, doch Severus fing sie geschickt auf und hielt sie fest. Er stellte sie hin, damit er ihre zwei Gläser noch einmal mit Champagner füllen konnte. Dann nahm er die Gläser in eine Hand und machte sich mit Nala im anderen Arm auf den Weg nach draussen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.   
"Moment, mir fällt da etwas ein. Komm lass uns zum Turm hinauf gehen!" meinte er voller Elan.   
"Welchen Turm meinst du?" fragte Nala müde.   
"Den Höchsten natürlich! Den Astronomieturm!"   
Nala rieb sich die Augen um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.   
"Gut, aber du musst uns nach oben führen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Weg noch finden kann."   
Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, zog er sie auch schon mit sich mit. Nach unendlich vielen Treppen waren sie auf dem Astronomie Turm angelangt. Die Aussicht war fantastisch. Der Himmel war klar und Nala hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch nie so viele Sterne auf einmal gesehen hatte. Weit unten konnte sie die Lehrer stehen sehen mit einigen Schülern. Ein paar von ihnen standen auch zusammen auf den kleinen Balkonen. Severus stand neben ihr.   
"Meistens habe ich den Silvester allein hier oben verbracht. Es ist schön, dass du heute bei mir bist", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Nala gab ihm eine zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Während er ihr ein Glas in die Hand gab, legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille. Sie tat es im gleich und schon sahen sie, wie Dumbledore seine Arme hob. Dann ging es los. Das Feuerwerk begann mit Sprühregen. Die folgenden Sprühregen waren immer grösser als die vorhergehenden. Bald wurde es immer wilder. Es sprühte und knallte und der Himmel war erfüllte von verschiedenen Bildern. Da waren Eulen und Katzen aber auch Schweine und Kleeblätter. Mit der Zeit konnten die Motive sogar Bewegungen ausführen. Es gab galoppierende Pferdeherden und kämpfende Löwen und noch vieles, vieles mehr. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde wilden Treibens, konnten sie "**_Happy New Year!_**" am Himmel lesen. Weiter schrieb Dumbledore noch "**_Good Luck!_**" und zum Schluss stand "**_To us!_**". Severus drehte sich zu Nala und stiess ihre Gläser zusammen. Severus sagte: "Genau. Auf uns!" Sie tranken einen Schluck. Am Himmel überbot sich ein Sprühknaller nach dem anderen, während Nala ihre Arme um Severus' Hals legte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen. Severus erwiderte ihren Kuss und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, damit sie es bequemer hatte. Erst als die Sprühknaller langsam wieder leiser und kleiner wurden, lösten sich ihre Lippen und sie beobachteten wieder den Himmel. Nala spürte wieder den Alkohol in ihr. Es kam ihr alles wie im Traum vor.   
"Severus, ich habe zu viel getrunken. Ich glaube, mich erwartet ein mächtiger Kater morgen und damit meine ich nicht Merlin", gestand sie ihm.   
"Ich habe einen Trank, der einen nach ein paar Gläsern zu viel vor einem bösen Erwachen retten soll. Wenn du willst, kannst du nachher zu mir hinunter kommen und ich kann dir etwas davon geben."   
"Ja, das wäre grossartig. Danke."   
  
Sie gingen erst hinunter als das grosse Feuerwerk zu Ende war. Severus stützte sie die Treppen hinunter und brachte sie in sein Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sie in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem warmen Kamin.   
"Ich muss den Trank noch erwärmen und einige kleine Zutaten dazu geben. Er wirkt nur, wenn diese frisch sind. Du kannst hier warten", erklärte er.   
Nala bewegte nur ihren Kopf ein bisschen auf und ab. Ihre Augen waren so schwer. Der Abend war schön und sie hatte ihn genossen, doch sie war einfach so müde. Als Severus wieder kurz im Wohnzimmer auftauchte, fragte sie leise:   
"Severus? Ich mag nicht mehr hochgehen. Ich möchte heute bei dir bleiben. Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"   
Überrascht von dieser Frage, starrte er sie an. Er musste Luft holen, bevor er antworten konnte.   
"Wenn du es wünschst, kannst du gerne hier bleiben. Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen."   
"Sei nicht albern. Ich möchte, dass du einfach neben mir schläfst. Darf ich ein Hemd von dir leihen als Pyjama?"   
"In Ordnung. Ich gehe schnell eines holen."   
Er kehrte mit einem schwarzen Hemd zurück und legte es ihr in die Hände. Dann verschwand er wieder ins Labor. Nach einer Weile suchte er Nala mit einem Kelch auf. Sie sass in seinem Sessel in seinem schwarzen Hemd. Ihr Kleid und ihr Schmuck lagen auf dem Salontisch.   
"Na, was sagst du?" fragte sie.   
"Du siehst niedlich aus in meinem Hemd." Er kam auf sie zu. "Deine Beine habe ich noch nie so ohne Kleider gesehen. Sie sind wundervoll."   
Er hielt ihr den Kelch hin und forderte sie auf zu trinken. Er war erstaunt, wie sie ihm blind vertraute und einfach trank, was er ihr gab. Nala würgte den Trank mühsam hinunter, danach meinte er: "Ich werde kurz ins Bad gehen."   
Nachdem er seine Toilette beendet hatte, zog er sich einen "Schlafanzug" an. Es war, wie konnte es auch anders sein, ein schwarzes T-Shirt aus Baumwolle und eine schwarze Shorts aus dem selben Stoff. Als er nach Nala sehen wollte, fand er sie schlafend vor. Er lächelte, während er sie auf seine Arme hob. Er trug sie in sein Bett und deckte sie zu. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, so, dass ihr Gesicht nicht auf Severus' Seite schaute, sondern auf die andere. Er schlüpfte unter die Decke und schmiegte von hinten sich seitlich an sie. Er küsste sie am Hals, wobei sie schlaftrunken seufzte. Er küsste sie noch einmal, gleichzeitig legte er seinen Arm um sie. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Mit einem Lächeln, nahm Nala seine Hand, führte sie unter ihr Hemd und platzierte seine Hand wieder genau an der selben Stelle. Severus wurde von einem Kribbeln durchzuckt, als er ihre nackte Haut spürte. Wie gerne hätte er schon mehr von ihr gewollt. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, sie jetzt zu verführen. Sie war stark angetrunken und durch diesen Gegentrank waren ihre Sinne wahrscheinlich noch mehr betäubt. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken wieder zu verwerfen. Irgendwann würde alles richtig sein und dann konnte er sie mit gutem Gewissen verführen. Jetzt war sie noch nicht so weit und er konnte das verstehen. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Er liebte sie.   
Ob betäubte Sinne oder nicht, Nala wusste, was sie tat, als sie seine Hand unters Hemd legte. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie wieder tief schlief, war: "Das fühlt sich himmlisch an. Ich liebe ihn."   
Severus war noch einen Augenblick wach und genoss glücklich einfach diese Nähe, aber ziemlich schnell wurde auch er vom Schlaf übermannt.   
  
Severus erwachte als Erster am frühen Morgen. Es fühlte sich grossartig an, neben ihr zu liegen und sie zu halten. Seine Hand lag immer noch an der selben Stelle, wo sie Nala hin getan hatte. Tief atmete er ihren Geruch ein. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und schloss die Augen wieder. Als Nala aufwachte, erschrak sie ein wenig. Wo war sie? Schnell realisierte sie, wo sie sich befand. Hatte sie wirklich schon bei ihm schlafen wollen? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Da lag seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, das verursachte ein wohliges Gefühl im Magen, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie einen Klos im Hals. Die Erinnerung an jene Nacht in Londons Gassen kam zurück wie ein Alptraum. Sie drehte sich zu Severus um und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.   
"Guten Morgen", sagte er sanft.   
Es kam keine Antwort. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sie leise weinte. Er hielt sie fester in seinen Armen.   
"Hey. Was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt.   
"Es tut mir leid. Ich... Es ist alles..." Ihre Stimme versagte.   
Severus verstand sie auch ohne, dass sie es aussprach. Er fühlte, wie sie zitterte und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.   
"Shh, Nala, ist schon gut. Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Weine ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist vorbei. Es wird dir nichts geschehen. Niemand wird dir mehr etwas antun."   
Nala schluchzte leise in seine Brust hinein. Severus wusste nicht recht, ob sie sich wohler fühlte, wenn er sie losliess oder, wenn er sie festhielt. Er beschloss seinen Griff etwas zu lösen, damit sie gehen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Was sollte er tun, wenn sie gleich davon lief? Seine Befürchtung wurde aber gleich widerlegt.   
"Nein, lass mich bitte nicht los. Bitte", flehte sie.   
Erleichtert schloss er sie wieder beschützend in seine Arme. Lange hielt er beherrscht ihren zitternden Körper. Er verspürte grossen Mitleid mit ihr. Warum hatte man ihr das angetan? Wie konnte man nur? Diesem unschuldigen Geschöpf, dass einfach nur normal ihr Leben führen wollte. Wie oft hatte sie sich wohl schon alleine in den Schlaf geweint oder war allein aufgewacht und wurde von Tränen überrollt? Ihm schossen Gedanken in den Kopf, die er in letzter Zeit etwas vergessen hatte. Was hatte er als Todesser alles angerichtet? Hatte er lauter Nalas hinterlassen? Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass es ihm leid tat. Er kannte die meisten Opfer nicht und hatte es ziemlich gut geschafft sich von Gefühlen abzuschirmen. Er hatte es nicht wirklich gewollt, aber er hatte die Aufträge von Voldemort ausführen müssen um nicht aufzufliegen. Das war sein Job. Doch wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, empfand er ein Ekelgefühl vor sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur? Er fühlte sich miserabel. Aber seine Sorge um Nala war nun viel stärker, als die Gedanken um sich selbst. Er wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt brauchte und war froh, dass er für sie da sein konnte. Er wollte ihr Halt geben.   
  
Irgendwann hörte sie auf zu weinen und wurde nur noch ab und zu von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Als sie auch von diesen in Ruhe gelassen worden war, schaute sie zu ihm auf. Severus trocknete mit einem seiner schwarzen Taschentücher ihre nassen, verquollenen Augen. Ungläubig darüber, dass sie jemanden wie ihn hatte, der sich so liebevoll um sie kümmerte, blickte sie ihn immer noch an.   
"Danke, Severus." Ein tiefer Seufzer durchzuckte ihren Körper. Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn, während er sie noch enger an sich zog.   
"Wie fühlst du dich?" wollte er wissen.   
"Besser. Aber eigentlich bin ich schon wieder ziemlich müde."   
"Es ist auch noch früh. Lass uns noch etwas schlafen."   
Sie küsste seine Grube am Halsansatz, dann kuschelte sie sich entspannt an ihn. Beide fühlten befreiter, als sie zusammen wieder einschliefen.   
  
  
  



	13. Auf einen Schlag

- KAPITEL DREIZEHN -  
  
**_Auf einen Schlag_**  
  


  
Die Schule hatte wieder begonnen und alles war wieder in seinem alltäglichen Trott. Dumbledores stille Befürchtung, dass Nala nun weniger lernen würde, da sie nun anderweitig abgelenkt war, bestätigte sich nicht. Sie lernte fleissiger als je zuvor, denn sie wollte möglichst schnell alles wissen. Sie wollte sich mit Severus richtig unterhalten können und sich nicht immer alles erklären lassen von ihm. Die grössten Fortschritte machte sie natürlich in Zaubertränke. Aber auch ihr Allgemeinwissen wuchs rasch, weil Severus ihr so viel erzählte. Er tat es gerne, denn er wollte ihr seine Welt zeigen und sie mit ihr teilen. Bei den manchmal recht schwierigen Hausaufgaben hätte er ihr aber nie geholfen. Das liess seine Lehrerseite in ihm nicht zu. Aber das war auch in Ordnung so. Auch mit dem Heilen fühlet sich Nala nun sicherer. Dumbledore hatte recht gehabt. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl zu wissen, wie es geht. Sie hatte es einmal an einem verletzten, kranken Raben, den Hagrid im Wald gefunden hatte, ausprobieren können. Entzückt stellte sie einen Tag später fest, das sich der Rabe wieder höchster Gesundheit erfreute. Dumbledores Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten wuchs noch mehr, so, dass er ihr erlaubte im Krankenflügel kleinere Verletzungen selbst zu heilen. Poppy Pomfrey war anfangs nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Sie war immerhin die Krankenschwester und hatte das Sagen. Jetzt kam einfach so eine junge Hexe und heilte ihre Patienten. Was sollte sie davon halten? Wozu war sie dann eigentlich noch hier?   
Nala merkte schnell, was in Poppy vorging und redete mit ihr vernünftig in ihrem Büro darüber.   
"Hör zu, Poppy, ich sehe, dass es dir nicht passt, dass ich hier bin. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mich auf keinen Fall vor dich drängen möchte. Du bist die Chefin hier und weißt viel mehr über diese Art von Medizin als ich es je tun werde. Ich werde nichts tun, wozu du nicht dein OK gegeben hast. Das steht mir auch gar nicht zu."   
"Ach, Nala, ich bin froh, dass du mit mir darüber redest. Es ist nicht ganz richtig, dass es mir nicht passt, dass du hier bist. Eigentlich mag ich es sehr gern. Du bist tüchtig und eine gute Gesellschaft. In Wahrheit habe ich nur Angst nutzlos zu werden, verstehst du?"   
"Nein, du wirst nie nutzlos sein! Siehst du, ich kann nur Heilen und nicht einmal das kann ich mit Sicherheit. Die Dinge, die du mir aufträgst, ja die kann ich, aber diagnostizieren kannst nur du und auch nur du kennst die richtigen Heilmittel und Zaubersprüche. Ich nehme an, dass es mir auch nicht immer möglich sein wird allein mit meiner Gabe zu heilen."   
"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber du lernst schnell und bald kannst du auch schon ziemlich gut diagnostizieren und kennst die Heilmittel", wandte Poppy ein.   
"Und wenn es auch so kommt, wer sagt, dass wir diesen Job nicht gemeinsam erledigen können? Ich bin die Schwester mit den heilenden Fähigkeiten und du bist meine Oberschwester, die alles weiss. Das wird immer so bleiben, auch wenn ich dazulerne. Du kannst mich doch als dein 'Werkzeug' sehen, damit du die Patienten noch effizienter heilen kannst. Wenn dich das nicht zufrieden stellt, werde ich gehen. Was denkst du?"   
"Ich denke, du bist unglaublich. Deine Sicht der Dinge gefällt mir. Selbstverständlich brauchst du nicht zu gehen. Ich glaube, wir können uns sehr gut einigen so. Danke, dass du dies mit mir geklärt hast. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht den Mut gehabt, dich darauf anzusprechen."   
"Gut, ich bin auch froh. Und wenn eine von uns ein Problem hat, in welcher Art auch immer, dann sprechen wir darüber. Ich bin für dich da. In Ordnung?"   
"Gewiss. Du kannst auch immer zu mir kommen."   
Sie lächelten sich an.   
"Ähm, Poppy, ich weiss, dass du das vermutlich nicht gerne hörst, aber ich wäre froh, wenn du mich etwas üben liessest, an einfachen Fällen natürlich", sagte Nala verlegen.   
"Ja sicher. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird schon gut gehen", antwortete Poppy.   
  
Von da an schienen beide noch besser miteinander auszukommen als zu Beginn schon. Poppy wusste, sie hatte in Nala eine gute Freundin gefunden. Auch Nala erkannte, dass Poppy für sie mehr geworden war als nur ihre Arbeitskollegin und Lehrerin. Sie waren beide glücklich darüber. Gute Freunde fand man nicht so schnell, das war beiden bekannt.   
  
Auch mit Severus lief alles bestens. Die Unterrichtsstunden mit ihm schätzte sie sehr. Sie unternahmen oft gemeinsam Spaziergänge oder sassen beieinander am Kamin und redeten. Sie schwärmte für seine Liebkosungen, die ganz, ganz langsam inniger wurden. Bei ihm übernachtet hatte sie jedoch nicht mehr. Severus war etwas enttäuscht darüber, tat aber eine gute Arbeit darin, ihr das nicht zu zeigen. Sie hatten ein paar wundervolle Wochen zusammen. Doch diese Zeit sollte sich ändern.   
  
Sie war mit Poppy im Krankenflügel, als drei Ravenclaw-Jungen hereinstiessen. Der eine Junge wurde von den anderen auf beiden Seiten gestützt. Nala legte den verletzten Jungen auf ein Bett und Poppy bat die anderen beiden wieder in den Unterricht zu gehen. Der Junge hiess William Moon und war ein Erstklässler. Seine Schmerzen mussten gross sein, denn er wimmerte und kleine Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.   
"Beruhige dich, mein Junge. Wo ist den das passiert?" fragte Poppy.   
"Im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Der Professor stand in meinem Rücken. Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und als er mich tadelte, bin ich erschrocken und habe den Kessel umgestossen. Dabei ist etwas von dem Zeug auf meine Beine gekommen." William musste sich fest zusammennehmen, damit seine Stimme verständlich klang.   
Madam Pomfrey sah auf seinen Beinen schwere Verbrennungen und komische, grüne Beulen.   
"Möchtest du es versuchen, Nala?"   
Nala nickte und setzte sich neben William.   
"Hab keine Angst, ich werde dir versuchen zu helfen. Schliess deine Augen", sagte sie zu dem Jungen.   
Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Beine, dann schloss sie ihre Augen auch. Sie fokussierte seinen Schmerz und spürte ihn auch ein wenig. Sie sammelte ihre Kraft im Innern und konzentrierte sich auf seine Wunden. Zuerst verlief alles, wie auch schon bei den anderen Schülern, die sich geschnitten oder verbrannt hatten, doch dann kam Nala ausser Atem und hatte grosse Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Irgendetwas machte sie falsch, das wusste sie. Als sie keine Kraft mehr hatte, musste sie abbrechen. Schockiert sah sie auf Williams Beine. Die Verbrennungen waren zwar praktisch abgeklungen, aber die grünen Beulen waren noch da und schienen sogar noch grösser als vorher. Sie sah Poppy fragend an.   
"Es ist nicht so schlimm. Das kriegen wir schon noch hin. Lass es uns mit einem Heilmittel versuchen."   
"Okay", sagte Nala traurig.   
William war verwirrt. Seine Schmerzen waren zum Glück nicht mehr stark, doch er schien auch sehr erschöpft zu sein von der Heilung, genau wie Nala.   
"Kannst du kurz zu Professor Snape laufen und ihn fragen, was genau in diesem Trank war?" fragte Poppy. "Das hilft mir ein Heilmittel gegen diese scheusslichen Beulen zu finden. Sonst muss ich ausprobieren."   
"Ich bin schon weg", seufzte Nala und verschwand.   
  
Sie klopfte an die Tür und betrat Severus' Klassenzimmer. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet.   
"Entschuldige, dass ich störe Severus. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" fragte sie höflich und winkte ihn mit der Hand zu sich. Sie stand immer noch an der Tür, denn sie wollte nicht unbedingt, dass die Schüler alles mitbekamen. Im Grunde wäre das auch in Severus' Interesse gewesen, aber er war schon zu verstimmt um das zu sehen, weil sie ihn vor der Klasse so vertraut ansprach.   
"Die Klasse arbeitet ruhig weiter. Ich will keinen Ton hören", knurrte er. Er stolzierte durch die Bänke und baute sich vor Nala auf. Nala sah seine Augen und bemerkte, dass sie kälter als sonst waren. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie das schon ein paar Mal in den letzten Tagen beobachtet hatte. Sie versuchte ihn mit Freundlichkeit zu überstimmen und sagte leise:   
"Ich konnte Mr. Moon nicht helfen. Wir müssen nun wissen, was das genau für ein Zaubertrank war."   
"Es ist ein Trank, der die Haare kurzfristig schneller wachsen lässt. Die Zutaten sind: Ochsennieren, Schlangenaugen, ein Mähnenhaar von einem Einhorn, Hasenblut und Krötenschleim. Der Junge hatte zu viel Krötenschleim hinzugegeben und als ich ihn darauf ansprach, hat dieser Tölpel alles ausgeleert", schnaubte er.   
"Als du ihn darauf ansprachst? Du hast den Jungen so erschrocken, dass er alles umgestossen hat! Was stellst du nur immer mit deinen Schülern an? Du bist so streng und fies zu ihnen, dass den meisten schon zittern, wenn sie nur deinen Namen hören!" Sie sprach nur leicht vorwurfsvoll, aber freundlich und keines Falls aggressiv. Snape schien das anders empfunden zu haben.   
"Das geht dich nichts an", fuhr er sie barsch an  
Eingeschüchtert starrte sie ihn an. Was war den los mit ihm. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass er seit kurzem schon ein paar Mal abweisend zu ihr war. Seit wann war er wieder so kalt zu ihr? Sie war wohl zu weit gegangen.   
"Du hast recht. Dein Unterrichtsstil ist deine Sache. Ich wollte dich nur etwas hochnehmen, anscheinend hast du das falsch verstanden. Es tut mir leid. Vielen Dank für die Auskunft", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. Um ihn wieder besser zu Stimmen nahm sie seine Hand und wollte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Doch kaum bewegte sie sich ihn seine Richtung warf er ihre Hand weg und stiess sie unsanft von sich. Rasch wandte er seinen Kopf zur Klasse und ertappte die meisten Schüler, wie sie ihn beobachtet hatten. Doch sie hatten bestimmt nicht viel gesehen, denn da waren zu viele Säulen, die ihn und Nala verdeckten von der Sicht der Schüler.   
Nun war Nala aber auch langsam wütend.   
"Was fällt dir ein? Ich wollte mich versöhnen. Es war doch nichts schlimmes. Was ist bloss los mit dir? Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder! Oder muss ich nun erkennen, dass nun doch diese Seite, deine wahre Seite ist?!" Sie liess ihre Stimme extra beben, damit er wusste, in welche Rage er sie versetzte.   
"Geh jetzt! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen", befahl er ihr zornig. Da knallte auch schon die Tür ins Schloss.   
  
Nala war schon lange nicht mehr so wütend gewesen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein? Zuerst sülzte er ihr etwas von Vertrauen vor und davon, dass er sie nie verletzen könnte und dann fing er einen Streit an wegen so einer Nichtigkeit! Am meisten zornig machte sie aber, wie er sie abgewiesen hatte, als sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss geben wollte. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, konnte er es sagen, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Problem war. Doch er hatte bestimmt kein Recht, sie einfach so grob anzufassen. Nala fühlte, wie es in ihr kochte.   
  
Nachdem sie Poppy die Zutaten mitgeteilt hatte, ging sie in ihren Unterricht bei Remus. Remus hatte für sie eine Lektion mit einem Irrwicht vorbereitet, doch er merkte schnell, dass er heute auf keinen grünen Zweig mit ihr kommen würde.   
"Was ist denn, Nala? Du bist so abwesend. Stimmt etwas nicht?" erkundigte er sich.   
Nala konnte auf diese Frage nicht antworten. Es war zu kurz her, sie mochte nicht darüber sprechen. Remus war nicht gefühlstaub und versuchte es einfach einmal mit einer guten Schätzung.   
"Ist etwas mit Severus?"   
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an.   
"Also bin ich auf der richtigen Spur. Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte er weiter.   
Da fand Nala ihre Stimme wieder. "Ja. Aber bitte ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen und behalte es für dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand anderes davon erfährt, besonders nicht Dumbledore. Wie kamst du denn gleich darauf? Ist es so offensichtlich?"   
"Nein, ich habe nur gut geraten. Von mir wird auch niemand etwas erfahren, aber wenn ihr heute abend beide mit so einem Gesicht am Tisch sitzt und nicht miteinander redet, wird Dumbledore der Erste sein, der Eins und Eins zusammen zählen kann."   
Nala wusste, dass Remus recht hatte, antwortete aber trotzig: "Wir werden sehen. Bitte, lenk mich doch jetzt ein wenig ab mit diesem Irrwicht, ja?"   
"Schön, wie du meinst. Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, bin ich für dich da."   
Nala raufte sich zusammen und gab sich etwas mehr Mühe. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Remus' Unterricht, damit sie nicht an Severus denken musste. Die zwei Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Bevor Nala ging, dachte sie noch einmal über sein Angebot nach. Vielleicht würde sie sich besser fühlen, wenn sie ihre Wut jemandem erzählen konnte.   
"Würdest du mit mir vor dem Essen noch einen Spaziergang machen?" fragte sie.   
"Aber gerne, Nala. Ich zieh mir schnell noch etwas wärmeres an, dann können wir uns beim Ausgang treffen. Abgemacht?"   
"Ja. Danke, Wolfsfreund. Bis gleich."   
  
Nala ging in ihre Wohnung. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass sie ein Zeichen von Severus finden würde, aber da war nichts. Ihr erster Zorn war schon fast wieder verraucht. Jetzt fühlte sie sich beleidigt, weil er mit ihr so umsprang und traurig, weil sie ihn liebte und nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.   
Sie wickelte ihren Schal um ihren Hals und machte sich auf um Remus zu treffen. Er wartete schon auf sie. Zusammen gingen sie nach draussen, wo es schon langsam dunkel wurde. Nala war froh, konnte sie sich jemandem anvertrauen. Normalerweise wäre sie wahrscheinlich zu Poppy oder zu Dumbledore gegangen, aber in diesem Fall schien ihr Remus am geeignetsten. Er kannte Severus schon sehr lange und war schliesslich auch ein Mann, vielleicht konnte er sich einen Reim daraus machen. Dumbledore hätte ihr und Severus wahrscheinlich einen Vortrag gehalten und sie daran erinnert, dass er sie gewarnt hatte. Das wollte sie nicht. Nein, Remus hatte genau die objektive Stellung, die sie wünschte und schliesslich war er ihr Freund. Sie erzählte ihm genau, was an diesem Tag geschehen war und auch von ein paar anderen Situationen, in denen er sich ihr gegenüber seltsam verhalten hatte. Remus hörte geduldig zu. Erst als sie verstummte, versuchte er ihr einen Rat zu geben.   
"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dir wirklich helfen kann, Nala. Mich hat es schon erstaunt, dass ihr zusammengefunden habt. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich finde das ganz toll, aber ich habe Severus nie gesehen als einer, der Gefühle zeigt. Doch mit dir schien er glücklich zu sein. Ich kann deshalb auch nicht verstehe, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass du etwas falsch gemacht hast. Es ist wohl in ihm selbst etwas, das nicht stimmt."   
"Und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?"   
"Ich würde abwarten, bis er auf dich zukommt. Du hast ihn vielleicht beleidigt dort in der Klasse, aber so schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein. Ausserdem hast du dich entschuldigt. Ich befürchte da liegt etwas ganz anderes in der Luft. Es liegt an ihm dir zu sagen, was in ihm vorgeht. Er weiss bestimmt, dass er überreagiert hat und dich nicht ewig in der Luft hängen lassen kann."   
"Und was ist, wenn er nicht kommt? Ich kann nicht zu ihm gehen. Ich habe nicht die Geduld und die Selbstkontrolle dafür. Ich bin immer noch wütend auf ihn und ich bin traurig. Ich glaube, ich kann ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen."   
"Dann geh ihm aus dem Weg, wenn du nicht in seiner Nähe sein kannst. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet und du magst, rede mit ihm. Du musst hier allein herausfinden, welches der richtige Weg ist. Wenn du möchtest kann ich mit ihm sprechen. Er wird mir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, was los ist, aber vielleicht könnte ich ihn dazu bringen, zu dir zu kommen."   
"Das ist lieb von dir. Das wäre bestimmt eine Hilfe. Aber eigentlich möchte ich lieber, dass er von sich aus kommt."   
"In Ordnung. Dann werde ich mich vorerst nicht einmischen. Kopf hoch. Es kommt schon alles gut!" versicherte er.   
"Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, Remus. Du bist mir ein guter Freund", sagte sie ehrlich.   
Remus' Ohren färbten sich rötlich und seine Stimme krächzte etwas, als er antwortete: "Ist doch selbstverständlich, Nala. Ich bin gerne für dich da."   
  
Als ihre Bäuche zu knurren begannen, begaben sie sich langsam zurück zum Schloss. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich noch ein wenig über Severus' Vergangenheit, danach alberten sie im Schnee herum und Remus brachte es fertig Nala zum Lachen zu bringen. Ziemlich ausgelassen erreichten sie das Schloss und Remus hielt galant die Tür auf. Er schubste sie durch die Öffnung. Nala kicherte, doch ihre Mine verdunkelte sich rasch, als plötzlich im selben Moment Severus auftauchte. Er musste gerade auf dem Weg in die grosse Halle sein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr mehr als tausend Worte. Er war verbittert und bestimmt noch zornig. Nala lief zu ihm, sie wollte es gleich hinter sich bringen und ihn bitten mit ihr zu reden nach dem Essen. Doch sie kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, Severus war zu schnell.   
"Ach so läuft der Hase also. Dann weiss ich jetzt ja Bescheid", zischte er zynisch und warf Remus, der noch bei der Tür stand, einen stechenden Blick zu.   
Nala brachte es auf die Palme, wie er sich benahm.   
"Nein, wenn du denkst, dass der Hase so läuft, hast du dich geschnitten. Für dich ist jetzt nicht auch noch die Zeit eifersüchtig zu sein. Wieso solltest du auch? Dir scheint doch alles egal zu sein. Remus, im Unterschied, kümmert sich wenigstens", fauchte sie wütend zurück.  
Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schwebte wieder Richtung Kerker. Nala liess er schnaubend stehen. Remus hatte sie erreicht und sah sie mit grossen Augen an.   
"Das ist wohl einiges an Dynamit zwischen euch. Da habt ihr noch etwas vor euch", schmunzelte Remus.   
"Findest du das komisch?" fragte sie verstört.   
"Nicht gerade komisch, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass er eifersüchtig ist. Du hast ihn ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht. So etwas kommt selten vor. Aber das zeigt eben, dass du ihm doch nicht gleichgültig bist." Remus schien sich tatsächlich darüber zu amüsieren.   
"Lass uns essen gehen", murmelte Nala nachdenklich.   
  
Am Lehrertisch fühlte sie sich halbwegs wohl, weil Severus nicht anwesend war. Auf die Frage von Dumbledore, wo er denn stecke, antwortete sie, dass er sich nicht wohl fühle. Alle schienen ihr das abzukaufen, es war ja eigentlich nicht einmal gelogen, nur Dumbledore zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Er sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Während dem Essen unterhielt sich Nala mit Poppy.   
"Wie geht es dem kleinen William? Konntest du ihm helfen?" wollte sie wissen.   
"Ja, er wird sich bald erholt haben. Die grünen Beulen sind weg, aber er wird noch eine Nacht im Krankenflügel schlafen."   
"Ich mache mir ein Gewissen, dass ich ihm das angetan habe. Er sollte nicht denken, dass er mein Versuchskaninchen ist."   
"Das tut er bestimmt nicht. Du hast ihm doch die Schmerzen genommen. Dafür war er dir dankbar. Er war nur ein bisschen schockiert, dass diese Beulen immer noch da waren."   
"Ich konnte ihn nicht von diesen Dingern heilen, Poppy. Ich kann das wohl doch nicht", sagte Nala traurig.   
"Nein, nein, nein, Nala. Du darfst nicht an dir zweifeln. So klappt es garantiert nicht. Hab etwas mehr vertrauen in dich. Du stehst doch erst am Anfang. Bis jetzt hast du nur kleine Schnitte und Verbrennungen angetroffen. Die Zeit wird schon noch kommen, dann wirst du bereit sein schwere Verletzungen heilen zu können. Gedulde dich ein wenig."

"William war aber nicht ein schwerer Fall..."   
"Da hast du recht, bei Mr. Moon ist es wieder ein anderes Problem. Die Verbrennungen hast du ohne Probleme weggekriegt. Das lag daran, dass sie ganz normal entstanden sind, durch eine heisse Brühe. Genauso kannst du einen Schnitt oder vielleicht sogar schon einen Bruch heilen. Aber die Beulen sind nicht so entstanden. Sie wurden durch die magische Wirkung des Trankes hervorgerufen. Es ist eine grosse Hürde durch Magie entstandene Leiden zu heilen. Sie fordert sehr viel Kraft von dir. Aber glaub mir, du wirst das schon hinkriegen. Du bist jung und noch mitten in der Ausbildung. In dieser kurzen Zeit, in der du hier bist, hast du schon sehr viel gelernt. Und jetzt sage ich dir noch etwas. Du besitzt aussergewöhnlich viel Macht und die Tatsache, dass du selbst eben erst deine Kräfte entdeckt hast, macht das Ganze noch erstaunlicher. Du bist jetzt schon eine gute Hexe, die fleissig lernt und eines Tages wirst du eine der mächtigsten Hexen sein, die ich je gesehen habe." Poppy lächelte freundlich und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.   
"Danke, Poppy, dass du mir Mut machst. Ich werde mein Bestes tun", antwortete Nala gerührt.   
"Das weiss ich, Kind." Sie rieb Nala freundschaftlich über den Arm.   
Poppys Worte hatte Nala in verschiedener Weise berührt. Einerseits machte es sie stolz, dass sie von ihr für so wichtig angesehen wurde und dass hier von vielen Seiten so viel Vertrauen in sie gesetzt wurde. Andererseits wurde sie ärgerlich, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie eigentlich mit Severus darüber reden wollte und er es hätte sein sollen, der ihr diesen Zuspruch gab. Sie wünschte sich, er wäre bei ihr und hielte sie in seinen Armen.   
"Ich komme nachher noch mit nach oben um nach, William zu sehen. Kannst du mir bei dieser Gelegenheit etwas vom Schlaftrunk geben? Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit eher schlecht und möchte einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen", sagte Nala leise.   
"In Ordnung. Ich werde nach dem Essen gleich mit dir hochkommen. Aber nicht zu viel von dem Trank nehmen, hörst du?"   
Nala nickte versichernd.   
  
Im Krankenflügel setzte sie sich neben William ans Bett, der sachte vor sich hin döste. Sanft strich sie ihm über den Kopf. Als er die Augen öffnete, fragte sie: "Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung?"   
"Ja, danke, es geht mir besser, Miss Silver", stotterte der kleine Junge verlegen.   
Sie duzte die Schüler immer. Es kam ihr lächerlich vor, es nicht zu tun, da sie selbst noch so jung war und eigentlich auch so etwas wie eine Schülerin hier. Mittlerweile wussten das auch praktisch alle Schüler. Auf keinen Fall war sie eine Lehrerin, sie arbeitete im Krankenflügel und lernte hier. Doch sie schienen es nie in Frage gestellt zu haben, wie sie Nala nennen sollte. Allen war klar, dass sie mit 'Miss Silver' angesprochen wurde. Sie schienen eine Art Ehrfurcht vor ihr zu haben, die es ihnen nicht erlaubte sie so salopp anzureden. Nala wusste genau, welche Wirkung sie auf diese Jugendlichen hatte. Sie war immer freundlich und nett zu ihnen, sie war mit Abstand die jüngste Erwachsene hier im Schloss und sah nicht schlecht aus. Aber es machte ihr nichts aus, dass sie wohl jede Nacht in ein paar Träumen von einigen Schülern vorkam. Es schmeichelte sie, aber mehr war da nicht und sie konnte ganz unkompliziert damit umgehen.   
"Schlaf jetzt und erhol dich gut. Träum was schönes!" sagte sie zu ihm, als Poppy mit ihrem Trank zurückkam.   
"Hier leg dich zuerst ins Bett, bevor du davon trinkst. Der Trank wirkt sehr schnell. Also dann, schlaf schön." Poppy legte ihr die kleine Phiole in die Hand und hielt ihr die Tür auf.   
"Ich danke dir. Gute Nacht."   
  
Nala war erleichtert, dass sie einen sicheren Schlaf in den Händen hielt. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich sonst die ganze Nacht hin und her wälzen würde. Ihr Kopf platzte beinah wegen den vielen Gedanken um Severus. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich Sorgen um ihn machen sollte, wenn etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Oder liebte er sie einfach nicht und versuchte sie auf diese Weise loszuwerden? Musste sie sich ein Gewissen machen, weil sie ihn immer noch körperlich auf Distanz hielt? Was auch immer es war, er hatte sie gekränkt und verletzt und das Letzte, wozu sie jetzt Lust hatte, war, mit ihm zu reden und ihn ansehen zu müssen. Es käme nicht gut heraus, denn sie war ihm immer noch böse. Im Moment war sie trotzig und sie wollte es auch sein. Es graute ihr vor dem nächsten Tag. Sie würde ihm nämlich im Labor helfen müssen und sie hatte am Nachmittag auch noch bei ihm Unterricht. Sie würde selbstverständlich hingehen, denn sie wollte nicht davon laufen und ihn wollte sie auch nicht davon erlösen, in dem sie einfach nicht hingehen würde. Es würde also sicherlich nicht angenehm werden.   
Nala legte sich ins Bett und schlief gleich ein, als sie den Trank genommen hatte.   
  
Severus machte es sich jedoch nicht so einfach. Seine Nacht war lange mit sehr wenig Schlaf. Er wusste genau, was er getan hatte. Das Vertrauen, das sie zu ihm aufgebaut hatte, hatte er in einem Schlag zerstört. Wenn er sich jetzt zurückerinnerte, wusste er, dass er nur kurz auf sie wütend war, weil sie seinen Unterrichtsstil in Frage stellte, was er ganz und gar nicht mochte und weil sie ihn etwas bloss gestellt hatte. Das war wohl der Grund weshalb er so heftig reagiert hatte. Aber viel mehr wütend war auf die tratschenden Schüler und auf sich selbst, weil er nicht fähig war seine Liebe zu ihr vor den Schülern zu zeigen. Doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Sogar vom Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel. Er liebte sie mit seinem ganzen Herzen und es schmerzte ihn selbst auch sehr, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Aber er glaubte, dass es auf längere Zeit für sie besser so wäre. Sie würde über ihn hinwegkommen. Er war ein schlechter Mensch, der schon viel Unheil angerichtet hatte. Er würde sie wieder verletzen. Sie könnte nie dauerhaft mit ihm zusammen sein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Er konnte ja nicht einmal ihre Beziehung offen vor der ganzen Welt zeigen, weil er es vor den Schülern geheim halten wollte. Er konnte sich denken, dass Nala eine solche Beziehung nicht haben wollte. Sie, die immer so offenherzig war und ihre Gefühle zeigte. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht mit einem kalten Stein zusammen sein. Sie hatte zwar Liebe in ihm geweckt, aber bald würde sie erkennen, dass er trotz allem eine dunkle Seele besass. Und dann war er auch noch einiges älter als sie! Sie würde bestimmt einen besseren finden als ihn.   
Er hatte es sogar schon aus einem Getuschel zwischen zwei Hufflepuff-Mädchen gehört, als er heute durch die Bänke zu Nala gegangen war. Er hatte es genau gehört: "Die Schöne und das Biest"  
Die beiden Mädchen hatten so recht und alle anderen würden gleich denken. Nala war viel zu gut für ihn. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Gerne hätte er ihr alles erklärt, aber er konnte nicht. Sie würde es nicht verstehen, denn sie sah immer nur das Gute. Und jetzt konnte er es sowieso vergessen, nachdem er so gemein zu ihr war, würde sie ihm nicht mehr zuhören und ihn noch viel weniger verstehen. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht einmal ansehen.   
Mit ihr sprechen konnte er genauso wenig wie sie mit ihm. Morgen würde ein harter Tag werden. Sie würde bestimmt ins Labor kommen. Sie war nicht feige, das wusste er.   
  
  



	14. Lebe!

- KAPITEL VIERZEHN -  
  
**_Lebe!_**  
  


  
Nala war Severus bisher erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Am Morgen war sie extra früh aufgestanden, damit sie ihn beim Frühstück nicht antreffen würde. Doch Severus war auch ein Frühaufsteher, er hatte ohnehin nicht geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Sie sah ihn am Tisch sitzen, aber sie ging mutig zu ihrem Platz. Während sie hastig zwei Brötchen mit Marmelade bestrich, würdigte sie ihn keines Blickes. Dann schnappte sie sich noch einen Apfel und ging mit ihrem Frühstück hinunter in den Stall. Orions Gesellschaft war ihr im Moment lieber als die von Severus. Er würde bestimmt nicht mit ihr sprechen. Zudem würde es seltsam aussehen, wenn sie praktisch alleine nebeneinander in der Grossen Halle sassen und sich anschwiegen. Sie hasste dieses Schweigen, aber sie war nicht gewillt nachzugeben. Bei einem Menschen wie Poppy oder Remus hätte sie gewusst, dass er früher oder später versuchen würde mit ihr zu reden, aber Severus konnte ebenso trotzig sein wie sie und das machte ihr Sorgen. Bei ihr war es eine Frage des Stolzes, dass sie auf ihn wartete. Wenn es bei ihm die selbe Frage war, konnte sie sicher sein, dass er nie eine Entschuldigung oder wenigstens eine Erklärung bei ihr abliefern würde. Ausserdem hatte er es ja gesagt: Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Orion freute sich zumindest über ihre Gesellschaft und nahm den Apfel dankend an. Er war aufgeweckt, wie immer, wenn draussen Schnee lag. Also entschloss sich Nala noch einen kurzen Ausritt mit ihm zu machen, bevor sie hinauf gehen würde um Poppy zu helfen. Mit Orion durch den Schnee zu galoppieren war für sie das Grösste. Sie fühlte sich befreiter, als sie mit Elan an die Arbeit ging. Sie stürzte sich geradezu in die Arbeit, denn sie lenkte ihre Gedanken von Severus ab.   
Leider verging der ruhige Morgen viel zu schnell und sie sah der Tatsache ins Auge, dass sie nun hinunter in sein Labor müsste. Doch beeilen wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall, er sollte auch ein wenig auf sie warten müssen. Eine Viertelstunde später als üblich betrat sie das Labor ohne anzuklopfen. In der dunkelsten Ecke sitzend sah sie ihn und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.   
  
"Du kommst zu spät", grollte er kalt.   
"Er kann sich doch denken, weshalb ich nicht gerade willig bin hier zu sein", dachte sie. Sein blöder Kommentar brachte sie schon wieder fast zur Weissglut.   
"Schade, dass du mir keine Punkte abziehen kannst, hmm?" sagte sie schnippisch.   
Severus ging nicht auf sie ein. Er erklärte ihr knapp, was zu tun war und sprach dann kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Erst als sie fertig waren, stellte er sich hinter ihr auf, worauf Nala sofort ein paar Schritte zur Seite ging, weil er ihr zu nah war.   
"Severus, ich...", begann sie.   
"Ich denke, wir lassen den Unterricht heute Nachmittag ausfallen. Du schreibst mir anstelle einen Aufsatz über Traumtränke", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.   
Nala konnte nicht antworten, denn sie versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Im ersten Moment war sie erleichtert gewesen, dass ihr zwei weitere solche Stunden erspart blieben, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, wenn er ihr keinen Unterricht geben würde, würde er auch nicht mit ihr über das Vorgefallene sprechen. Sie lief davon und stoppte erst wieder, als sie vor der Grossen Halle stand. Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab, atmete tief durch und machte sich dann auf an ihren Platz. Auch Poppy merkte jetzt, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn Nala war wortkarg und ihr Blick immer traurig gesenkt.   
"Was ist denn los mit dir? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie besorgt.   
"Lass nur, Poppy. Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber sprechen."   
Poppy akzeptierte diese Antwort und liess Nala in Frieden.   
Bald kam auch Severus an den Tisch. Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich neben sie. Genau wie vorhin, herrschte zwischen den beiden beklemmendes Schweigen. Severus beobachtete, wie sie lustlos in ihrem Essen stocherte und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie geweint hatte. In seinem Herzen spürte er einen Stich. "Warum gerade sie?" dachte er.   
  
Nachdem Essen verschwand Severus schnell wieder, um seine letzten Stunden des Tages vorzubereiten. Als diese endlich vorüber waren, wollte er eine Weile schlafen. Bevor er sich ins Bett legte, betrachtete er traurig die Estrella-Kerze, deren Flamme wild flackerte, aber er wollte sie nicht auslöschen.   
  
  
Nala tat etwas anderes. Sie wollte Severus aufsuchen und ging zu seinem Büro. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso, aber plötzlich hatte sie den Drang ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Als niemand auf ihr Klopfen antwortete, ging sie hinein und bekam einen ziemlichen Schock. Severus war nicht anwesend, aber es war sehr offensichtlich, dass er hier gewesen war. Alle Regale in seinem Büro waren leer gefegt und die Gläser und Flaschen lagen alle zertrümmert auf dem Boden. An den Wänden waren überall Flecken, er musste wohl einige Phiolen an die Wand geschleudert haben. Nala dachte, dass er wirklich wütend auf sie sein musste, wenn er in seiner Rage sogar seine Zaubertränke und Zutaten zerschmetterte. Ihr Mut mit ihm zu sprechen verflog. Er war ganz klar zu wütend auf sie. Sie ging in ihre Wohnung und verkroch sich dort.   
  
  
Als Remus sah, dass beide nicht zum Abendessen erschienen waren, hoffte er, sie hätten sich versöhnt und würden es zusammen geniessen. Doch diese Vorstellung wurde am nächsten Tag schnell zerschlagen. Nalas Augen waren verquollen und dunkel umrandet. Sie sprach kaum und ihr Blick war leer. Zum Essen war sie den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht. Severus' Augen waren auch mit tiefen, schwarzen Augenringen geschmückt, aber abgesehen davon, hatte er seine verbitterte, kalte Fassade aufgesetzt. Im Gegensatz zu Nala konnte man ihm nicht ansehen, wie er sich fühlte. Der alte Severus war wieder da. Die Schüler würden keinen Unterschied merken, aber Remus sah ihn.   
Auch nach noch zwei weiteren Tagen war Nala nicht ein einziges Mal zum Essen gekommen. Nun, entschied sich Dumbledore mit Nala eine Wörtchen unter vier Augen zu reden. Als der Nachmittagsunterricht begann, klopfte er an ihre Tür. Immer noch in der Hoffnung, es sei Severus, öffnete sie die Tür.   
"Hallo, Nala. Lässt du mich rein? Ich glaube, wir müssen uns einmal unterhalten."   
"Bitte, setz dich doch", sagte Nala mit hängendem Kopf.   
Sie stellte ihm eine Tasse Tee hin und setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihn.   
"Willst du dich eigentlich zu Tode hungern?" begann er.   
"Mir ist einfach nicht nach essen."   
"Genau wie Severus. Er kommt zwar zum Essen, aber er rührt es kaum an. Hör zu, Nala, ich wollte mich da nicht einmischen, aber ich kann nicht zusehen, wie es dir von Tag zu Tag schlechter geht."   
Nala liefen schon wieder die Tränen hinunter. Langsam zog sie ihre Beine fest an sich und umklammerte sie.   
"Du weißt Bescheid?"   
"Ja, ich weiss es", stimmte er zu.   
"Wenigstens habe ich etwas dazu gelernt. Nächstes Mal komme ich gleich zu dir, denn du weißt ohnehin schon immer alles. Wie konnte ich glauben, dass es dieses Mal anders sein würde?"   
"Das will ich hoffen, dass du das nächste Mal gleich zu mir kommst."   
"Wie lange weißt du es schon?" wollte Nala wissen.   
"So lange wie du." Dumbledores Ohrenspitzen färbten sich rosa. "Ich bin im Krankenflügel vorbei gegangen und Poppy schickte mich hinunter um zu sehen, was da solange dauerte. Als ich an die Tür klopfen wollte, hörte ich, wie Severus sagte, dass es dich nichts angehen würde. Da wollte ich euch beide nicht stören, aber weghören konnte ich auch nicht. Verzeih mir. Von da an habe ich alles mitbekommen."   
"Wieso habe ich dich nicht gesehen, als ich davon rannte?"   
"Nun ich hielt es damals für besser, dass du mich nicht ertapptest", gab er zu. "Sei mir bitte nicht böse, dass ich gelauscht habe."   
"Nein, das ist jetzt auch egal. Wenn ich dich gewesen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht widerstehen können."   
Albus' Miene wurde wieder ernst. "Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ihr beide müsst euch irgendwie zusammenraufen. Zumindest so, dass ihr ohne Kummer nebeneinander leben könnt. Sonst zerfrisst es dich."   
"Das ist nicht so einfach. Bitte mach' Severus keine Vorwürfe, es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Du musst mich das alleine machen lassen", bat Nala.   
"Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?"   
Noch mehr Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht und sie nickte.   
"Ja natürlich, ich werde nichts unternehmen. Aber ich bitte dich, komm wieder zu den Mahlzeiten. Das musst du mir versprechen. Sonst hast du bald noch ein Problem mehr."   
Nala atmete tief durch. "Gut. Ich verspreche es dir."   
"Danke." Dumbledore stand auf und Nala begleitete ihn zur Tür.   
"Ich glaube, du bleibst besser hier. Du brauchst nicht in den Unterricht zu gehen heute nachmittag. Bei wem hättest du heute? Bei Remus?"   
"Ja. Ach, Albus, du darfst mir auch nicht böse sein, aber Remus weiss schon, was zwischen mir und Severus vorgefallen ist", seufzte sie.   
"Nein. Das ist in Ordnung. Schön zu sehen, dass du schon Freunde gefunden hast, denen du dich anvertrauen kannst. Mit Poppy scheinst du auch gut auszukommen." Er lächelte sie an.   
"Ja das stimmt. Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Kannst du Poppy noch aufklären? Sie hat mich schon vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, was los ist. Ich mag diese Geschichte nicht noch einmal erzählen, verstehst du?"   
"Klar, das kann ich machen. Also, ich werde dann mal gehen. Ruh dich aus. Und Kopf hoch! Es kommen wieder schöner Zeiten, das kannst du mir glauben."   
"Danke. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass ich auch hier gute Freunde habe, die sich um mich kümmern. Vielen Dank für alles." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln berührte ihre Lippen. Dumbledore lächelte zurück und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.   
Seufzend legte sich Nala aufs Sofa. Merlin kam herbei, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Auch der kleine Kater merkte, dass es seinem Frauchen nicht gut ging und war besonders lieb zu ihr. Er leckte ihre Hand und ihre Wange, rieb seinen Kopf liebevoll an ihr und schnurrte leise vor sich hin. Sein Schnurren hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie und so döste sie bald zusammen vor dem Kamin.   
Es war vier Uhr nachmittags, als es wieder klopfte. Dieses Mal war es Poppy Pomfrey. Sie wusste nun auch, was los war und versuchte Nala etwas aufzumuntern. Schliesslich brachte sie ihr wieder eine kleine Phiole mit dem Schlaftrank, damit sie in der Nacht wenigstens schlafen konnte, denn sie musste wieder Kraft sammeln. "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, Kind", hatte Poppy gemeint.   
Kaum war sie gegangen kam auch noch Remus, um sie zu besuchen. Er brachte ihr ein paar Blumen, die sie aufheitern sollen und Nala freute sich wirklich darüber. Sie tat ihm sehr leid. Als er wieder gehen wollte, stand sie bei der Tür zitternd und entkräftet vor ihm und weinte wieder leise. Er umarmte sie und sagte: "Komm, lass es raus."   
Sie schluchzte lange in seine Robe, worin sie ihren Kopf vergraben hatte. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, versprach er ihr, dass es ihr bestimmt bald wieder besser gehen würde. Nachdem er gegangen war, zog sich Nala wärmer an, damit sie mit Orion noch etwas auf dem Dressurplatz arbeiten konnte.   
  
  
Remus traf Nala, als sie unterwegs zu ihrem Orion war, und war einmal mehr schockiert über ihr Aussehen. Er hatte sie schon ein paar mal besucht und jedes Mal sah schlimmer aus. Ihre Augen schienen jetzt gross und rot und ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen. Ihr sonst so strahlendes Lächeln fehlte immer noch und ihre Augen waren zwar nicht mehr trüb, dafür glänzten sie fast fiebrig. Es kam ihm vor, als müsste sie sich zu jedem Schritt mühsam zwingen. Jetzt war es genug, er konnte das nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. So bald wie möglich musste er mit Severus sprechen und ihm einmal ins Gewissen reden.   
  
Die Gelegenheit bot sich schon zwanzig Minuten später. Einsam blickte Severus zum Fenster eines Flurs hinaus. Als Remus ihn erspähte, ahnte er gleich, was er dort draussen beobachtete. Langsam näherte er sich ihm und sprach ihn von hinten an.   
"Es würde sie mit Sicherheit freuen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du ihr immer noch beim Reiten zusiehst."   
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte sich Severus zu ihm um. Remus hatte ihn nicht überrascht. Seine Präsenz hatte er schon lang gespürt. Zum ersten Mal sah Remus so etwas wie Trauer in seinen Augen.   
"Du musst es ja wissen", brummte Severus zurück.   
"Komm, sei nicht so. Ich möchte mit dir reden. Kommst du mit zu mir?"   
  
Wortlos folgte Severus ihm zu seiner Wohnung. Remus bot ihm einen Sessel und ein Glas Wein an, was Severus beides still annahm. Auch Remus setzte sich und fing an.   
"Nala hat mir ihre Version der Geschichte erzählt. Jetzt würde ich gerne deine hören. Warum bist du wütend auf sie? Sie hat sich doch entschuldigt."   
"Es liegt nicht an ihr. Nicht direkt. Ich bin auch nicht mehr wütend auf sie", sagte er leise.   
"Das habe ich mir gedacht. Was ist denn los mit dir? Warum weist du sie auf einmal ab?"   
"Na schön, ich werde es dir erzählen. Ich bin nicht fähig meine Beziehung zu ihr vor den Schülern zu zeigen, deshalb bin ich so ausgerastet, als sie mir einen Kuss geben wollte."   
"Da ist doch noch mehr, das kann nicht schon alles gewesen sein", erkannte Remus richtig.   
"Ja, du hast recht. Es steckt noch mehr dahinter. Schau, du weißt, was für ein Mensch ich bin. Du hast meine dunkle Seite schon immer gekannt. So war ich und es ist auch jetzt noch ein grosser Teil von mir. Nala sieht sie nicht. Sie sieht immer nur das Gute, was schön wäre, aber irgendwann wird sie aufwachen und feststellen, dass sie neben einem Monster liegt. Und das bin ich. Ein Monster. Sie möchte doch gar nicht mit jemandem wie mir zusammen sein. Ich habe auch Angst, dass die dunkle Seite in mir wieder ausbrechen könnte. Sie würde als Erste davon Leid tragen, da bin ich mir sicher, denn sie ist es, die mich ausser Kontrolle bringen kann. Es ist besser so für sie." Severus verstummte und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.   
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Nala würde dein Problem mit den Schülern verstehen. Sie ist zwar nicht gerade der Typ, der gerne seine Gefühle versteckt, aber sie liebt dich und ihr würdet bestimmt einen Weg finden, womit ihr beide leben könntet. Weiter bist du im Unrecht, wenn du denkst, sie sehe immer nur das Gute. Sie sieht das Böse sehr wohl. Nur lässt sie sich in der Regel davon nicht auffressen und betont lieber die schöne Seite im Leben. Sie ist ein Sonnenkind. Aber glaub mir, sie weiss sehr wohl, wann sie die schlechten Seiten, wie ernst nehmen muss. Übrigens hast du uns Lehrern in den letzten paar Wochen gezeigt, dass du keineswegs ein Monster bist. Die bist ein Mensch, der lieben kann, auch wenn er eine etwas sehr raue Schale besitzt." Remus musste schmunzeln. Dann fuhr er fort:   
"Und wenn du Nala deine Befürchtungen von deiner dunklen Seite erklärst, wird sie dich bestimmt verstehen. Sie sollte es erfahren, wenn du mit ihr zusammen sein willst. Danach liegt es an ihr zu entscheiden, ob sie mit diesem "Risiko" leben kann. Glaub mir, sie ist alt genug, so etwas zu entscheiden und die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung tragen zu können. Und so, wie es jetzt ist, ist es auf keinen Fall besser für sie. Sie ist sehr sensibel und sie weiss nicht einmal, woran sie ist bei dir. Sie beginnt sich einzureden, sie hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Langsam verkümmert sie vor Schmerz. Seit Tagen hat sie weder gegessen, noch gesund geschlafen. Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich mit ihr sprichst."   
"Ich weiss", sagte Severus betroffen. "Ich weiss nicht, weshalb ich das vorher nicht so sehen konnte und ich hoffe, du hast recht mit dem, was du sagst. Ich werde es wohl nur herausfinden, wenn ich mit ihr spreche. Es war mir schon immer klar, dass ich mich mit ihr aussprechen muss, aber das ist nicht einfach. Als ich sie so plötzlich weggestossen habe, habe ich sie gewiss sehr verletzt. Ich schäme mich dafür, auch weil ich ihr Vertrauen so zerstört habe. Sie wird mir nicht verzeihen. Es wird nie mehr so sein wie früher, sie wird Angst haben vor mir. Sie sieht mich nicht und ich bin ihrer nicht Wert."   
"Du kannst nicht besser sagen, was kommen wird als Sibyll Trelawney", lachte Remus. "Vielleicht kommt alles anders, als du denkst. Ich könnte mir das gut vorstellen. Aber gib doch nicht so schnell auf, das tust du doch sonst auch nicht! Wenn du sie liebst, lohnt es sich um ihre Vergebung und ihr Vertrauen zu kämpfen! Das ist nie einfach und es soll auch nicht einfach sein. Also, kämpfe!"   
Severus nickte und starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden.   
"Remus, wenn du uns zusammen siehst, kommt dir dann der Gedanke von der Schönen und dem Biest?"   
"Wie meinst du das? Woher hast du denn das?"   
"Ich habe das zufällig bei zwei Schülerinnen aufgeschnappt. Ich meine, da ist schon etwas wahres dran. Wir sind in vielen Dingen sehr gegensätzlich. Ich werde von den Schülern gefürchtet, sie wird von ihnen geliebt, von gewissen Jungen sogar fast vergöttert. Du nennst sie ein Sonnenkind und ich bin immer vom Dunkeln umgeben. Sie ist jung, ich bin alt..."   
"Liebst du sie?" fragte Remus ernst.   
"Ja, ich denke schon", murmelte Severus.   
"Siehst du, und das ist das Einzige, was zählt. Es kommt doch nicht darauf an, was die anderen in dir sehen, sondern nur, was Nala in dir sieht. Und man kann nicht immer vom Dunkeln umgeben sein, auch wenn man es mag. Genauso wenig kann man immer in der Sonne stehen. Lass doch Nala deine Sonne sein. Was ist daran nicht in Ordnung? Mit dem Alter musst du mir nicht kommen, mein Lieber. So viele Jahre sind das nun auch wieder nicht. Gerade einmal dreizehn Jahre. Bei uns Zauberern ist das noch lange nichts unübliches. Ihr seid beide erwachsen, ihr werdet wohl wissen, was ihr tut."   
"Ich sehe, was du meinst. Gegensätzliches kann sich anziehen und optimal ergänzen und Gleiches kann miteinander geteilt werden. Ist es das?"   
"Ja genau. Aber das hätte ich dir doch nicht erklären müssen. Im Grunde hättest du das alles selbst gewusst. Was hat dich dazu gebracht, es zu vergessen?"   
"Alle und alles. Nala brachte mich um den Verstand, im positiven Sinn natürlich, das Getratsche der Schüler verunsicherte mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben und dann raubte ich mir selbst den letzten Nerv mit meinem Zorn auf mich selbst." Severus schmunzelte, als er jetzt darüber nachdachte.   
"Mein Junge, du bist wirklich verliebt!" lachte Remus. "Also was wirst du jetzt unternehmen?"   
"Wie gesagt, ich werde mit Nala sprechen, ihr alles erklären und hoffen, dass sie mir vergibt. Aber zuerst werde ich noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen."   
"Das klingt vernünftig. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Und noch etwas: Ergreife doch das Leben, wenn es dich ruft! Mein Gott, Severus, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken! Lebe!"   
Severus stand auf und wollte gehen, doch drehte sich noch einmal zu Remus um und sagte:   
"Vielen Dank für alles! Du hast mir den Kopf gewaschen. Ich erkenne wieder, dass ich schon mehr als genug Gelegenheiten hatte um zu sehen, dass du mir jetzt ein guter Freund bist. Immerhin haben wir Seite an Seite gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Doch heute erscheint es mir klarer denn je. Gut, dass wir unsere Streitereien aus unserer Jugend endlich abgelegt haben."  
"Das finde ich auch. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir und Nala helfen. Wir sehen uns beim Essen, Severus."   
"Ja, bis dann."   
  


*  
  


Die Arbeit mit Orion hatte Nala gut getan. Im Schnee war es einfach traumhaft. Es half ihr die Dinge klarer zu sehen. Seit bald einer Woche hatte sich nun Severus nicht gemeldet. Es war nun Zeit, die Sache zu akzeptieren, wie sie war. Sie hatten Streit und sie konnte nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen, auch wenn Dumbledore und Remus es für notwendig hielten. Severus war offensichtlich auch nicht gewillt, noch ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren. Für Nala war die Sache klar. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, was auch immer der Grund dafür war. Also war es aus. Dass sie aber keine Erklärung bekam, schmerzte sie immer noch. Doch nun musste sie nach vorne schauen und versuchen so gut wie möglich an ihm vorbei zu leben. Es wäre für sie einfacher gewesen, wenn sie ihn hätte hassen können, aber sie liebte ihn trotz allem. Ob er sie noch liebte, wusste sie nicht. Nach aussen zeigte er nichts. In seinen Augen hätte sie es wahrscheinlich erkennen können, aber in diese hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr sehen dürfen. Ihr Verstand zweifelte daran, dass er sie noch liebte, denn sonst würde er sie bestimmt nicht so leiden lassen und ihr Herz sagte ihr im Moment gar nichts. Es war gerade zu beschäftigt damit, sich aus den vielen kleinen Bruchstücken, in die es zersprungen war, wieder zusammen zu setzen.  
  


*  
  


Vor der Tür zur Grossen Halle stand sie lange, während sie tief durchatmete. Sie wusste, dass alle schon drin waren. Wenn sie hineinging, würden sie alle anstarren. Aber sie musste es tun, denn sie hatte es Albus versprochen. Tatsächlich waren viele Augen auf sie gerichtet, als sie durch die Grosse Halle zu ihrem Platz schritt. Mühsam versuchte sie ihren Kopf hochzuhalten, weil sie wollte etwas Würde zeigen. Sie durfte nicht mit hängendem Kopf dort herumgehen. So war sie schon lange genug durch die Gänge des Schlosses geschlichen. Kühn setzte sie sich neben Severus, doch sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Ihr Gesicht wandte sie zu Poppy.   
"Nala! Schön, dass du doch noch gekommen bist. Albus wird sich auch freuen", lächelte Poppy sie an.   
"Ich hatte es ihm versprochen", sagte Nala nur.   
  
Allen guten Vorsätzen zum Trotz, konnte sie sich am Anfang kaum rühren auf ihrem Stuhl. Nur beschwerlich gelang es ihr mit Poppy ein bisschen zu sprechen. Doch dann ging es besser und sie ass auch wieder einigermassen gut. Aber immer wieder wurde sie von einem beissenden Husten geschüttelt.   
"Das hört sich aber sehr nach einer Erkältung an. Deine Augen sehen auch etwas fiebrig aus. Du kommst am besten nachher mit mir nach oben in den Krankenflügel", meinte Poppy fürsorglich.   
"Wie du meinst", stammelte Nala. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass Severus das wahrscheinlich gehört hatte. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Schwäche vor ihm zeigen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Es war wirklich hart in seiner Gegenwart zu sein. Doch dann gelang es ihr plötzlich bestens, sich mit Poppy zu unterhalten. Sie sprudelte geradezu drauflos. Jetzt spürte sie wieder den Stolz und die Kraft in ihr. Soll doch Severus mit ihr sprechen oder nicht, sie wollte sich nicht mehr davon herunterziehen lassen. Sie schaffte es sogar, Dumbledore ein ehrliches Lächeln zu schenken.   
  
  
Während der gleichen Zeit hatte Severus Nala die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Ihm war nichts entgangen. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, sie würde ihn einmal ansehen, doch das hatte sie nicht und er fand, er hätte es auch nicht verdient. Zu gerne hätte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und gesagt: "Ich bin froh, dich hier zu sehen." Aber er brachte das nicht fertig und Nala hätte das auch bestimmt nicht geschätzt. Jedes Mal, als sie hustete, durchzuckten ihn brennende Blitze. "Was habe ich ihr nur angetan?!" dachte er. Er wollte nun mehr denn je mit ihr sprechen, aber er musste unbedingt noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Jedoch morgen würde er gleich nach den beiden Unterrichtsstunden, die er geben musste, zu ihr gehen.   
Seine Hoffnungen wurden aber wieder etwas zerstört, als er bemerkte, wie leicht es ihr fiel, ihn nicht zu beachten. Jetzt sprach sie heiter mit Poppy und drehte ihm hart den Rücken zu. Sie schaute sogar einmal in seine Richtung, als sie Dumbledore und Minerva zuwinkte, aber ihr Blick ging an ihm vorbei. Er wusste, er musste es ihr sagen, aber nicht, wie Remus dachte, um sie wieder zurückzugewinnen. Ihr würde dann klar werden, dass sie wirklich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. Da es nun keinen Unterschied mehr machte, ob sie wegen dem Streit auseinander waren, oder weil sie vor ihm Angst haben musste wegen seiner mangelnde Kontrolle, konnte er ihr nun die Wahrheit sagen. Es würde fairer sein, als sie einfach so zu meiden.   
  


*  
  


"Du hast Fieber, Nala!" stellte Poppy entsetzt fest, als sie im Krankenflügel Nalas Temperatur mass. "Wenn das wieder los werden willst, solltest du dich schleunigst ins Bett legen. Ich gebe dir noch einen Trank gegen das Fieber und einen, damit du gut schlafen kannst. Ach und hier noch etwas gegen deinen Husten." Poppy drückte ihr drei kleine Phiolen in die Hand, die feinsäuberlich angeschrieben waren. Nala erkannt die Handschrift sofort. Es war die von Severus. Poppy bemerkte sofort Nalas traurigen Blick auf die Schrift.   
"Wie geht es dir sonst?"   
"Ein ganz klein wenig besser. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass es schon wieder vorbei ist und werde jetzt nach vorne sehen. Aber es tut immer noch weh. Ich liebe ihn, Poppy." Tränen sammelten sich in Nalas Augen. Schnell wischte sie diese ab und schluckte kräftig.   
"Das machst du gut so. Es bleibt dir ja gar nichts anderes übrig. Nun geh und leg dich hin. Kommst du morgen vorbei, damit ich sehen kann, wie es dir geht?"   
"Ja ist gut. Ich werde kommen. Vielen Dank, Poppy. Also, bis morgen."   
"Gute Besserung!" rief ihr Poppy noch nach, als sie zur Tür hinausging. "Tapferes Mädchen", flüsterte sie leise, doch Nala hatte es nicht mehr gehört.   
  



	15. Der Leomagus

- KAPIZEL FÜNFZEHN -  
  
**_Der Leomagus  
  
_**

  
An diesem Morgen wurde Nala vom ersten Sonnenstrahl geweckt. Sie fühlte sich besser, als in den letzten Tagen. Das war zum grössten Teil wohl der Verdienst von Poppys Tränken. Obwohl es noch sehr früh war, stand sie auf und wollte etwas tun. Also begann sie Astronomie zu lernen. Über den Büchern vergass sie ganz die Zeit. Sie musste sich mit dem Duschen beeilen, damit sie noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück kam. Dieses Mal hatte sie Glück und musste nicht neben Severus sitzen. Es waren nicht mehr viele in der Grossen Halle. Am Lehrertisch sass nur noch Dumbledore, der die Tatsache, dass das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit das Tages war, doch etwas zu ernst nahm. Er frühstückte immer sehr lange. Nala setzte sich neben ihn und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen.  
"Guten Morgen. Wie ich sehe geht es dir heute etwas besser als gestern. Das freut mich", antwortete er.  
"Hmm ja, ich hatte ja auch Glück und bin Severus noch nicht begegnet heute. Es ist für mich schwer in seiner Nähe zu sein, geschweige denn mit ihm zu arbeiten, aber ich werde das schon hinkriegen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Leben geht weiter, nicht wahr?" sagte sie munter.  
"Ja, das geht es gewiss. Schön, dass du die Dinge jetzt so sehen kannst." Dumbledore war erleichtert, aber er spürte, dass da doch noch mehr auf sie zu kommen würde im Zusammenhang mit Severus. Das erzählte er ihr aber nicht. Er wollte ihr momentanes Hoch nicht zerstören.  
"Was hast du denn heute vor?" fragte er interessiert.  
"Poppy hat mir heute frei gegeben, also habe ich vor mit Orion ein bisschen durch die Ländereien zu ziehen. Aber zuerst werde ich meine Astronomieaufgaben zu Ende bringen. Am Nachmittag habe ich dann natürlich Unterricht. Bei Remus, bei Professor Sprout und dann noch bei Professor Flitwick. Sechs Stunden hintereinander, da habe ich ganz schön zu tun. Professor Flitwick hat mir übrigens einen sehr nützlichen Zauber beigebracht. Mit einem Wisch mit dem Zauberstab kann ich nun Orion satteln und zäumen. Der gute Orion mag aber die konventionelle Methode lieber, es ist ihm unheimlich, wenn er plötzlich von einer Sekunde auf die andere eingezäumt ist."   
Beide mussten über die Vorstellung von Orions grossen, entsetzten Augen lachen. Gemütlich frühstückten sie noch zu Ende.   
  
Als Nala in den Stall gehen wollte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie noch zu Poppy gehen musste. Also machte sie noch einen Abstecher in den Krankenflügel. Dort waren viele Betten belegt.   
"Poppy, brauchst du Hilfe? Ich kann sonst gerne hier bleiben."   
"Nein, nein, ich schaffe das schon. Das sind nur Erkältungen und Grippen. Lass mich mal nach deiner Temperatur sehen."   
Poppy untersuchte sie gründlich und Nala liess alles mit sich geschehen. Als sie endlich damit fertig war, meinte sie: "Dein Husten macht mir immer noch Sorgen, aber du hast praktisch kein Fieber mehr. Trotzdem solltest du dich schonen. Geh heute lieber nicht raus in die Kälte."   
"Ich muss. Ich will mit Orion ein bisschen Zeit verbringen. Ich werde mich warm anziehen. Versprochen."   
"Dir ist nicht zu helfen", lachte Poppy.   
  
Nala wollte noch kurz nach den Patienten sehen, die alles sehr erfreut waren, als sie sich um sie kümmerte. Liebenswürdig fragte sie jeden, wie er sich fühlte und bot ihnen Schokolade an. Gerade als Nala aufstand, klopfte es an der Tür, dass ihr die Haare zu Berge standen. Dieses Klopfen hätte sie überall erkannt. Es war das selbe sanfte, aber doch fordernde Klopfen, dass sie immer vernommen hatte, bevor Severus in ihre Wohnung kam. Blanke Panik erfasste sie. "Nein, nicht jetzt. Ich möchte nicht hier sein, wenn er hier ist", brannte es in ihrem Kopf. Sie wollte weg. Einfach nur weg. Geschwind sagte sie zu Poppy: "Tschüss, ich muss los." Sie eilte zur Tür, in der Severus schon stand. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sich Severus, ob er sie festhalten sollte, liess sie aber dann durch. Als sie den Gang hinunter hastete, rief er ihr nach: "Nala warte! Ich..." Doch da sah er nur noch ihren Umhang um die Ecke wehen. Enttäuscht stand er lange mit gesenktem Kopf da und wollte die Tür schliesslich wieder schliessen, als Poppy neben ihm stand.   
"Geh ihr nach! Worauf wartest du?" forderte Poppy ihn auf.   
"Zu spät. Weißt du wie schnell sie laufen kann?"   
"Hmm, ja. Und mit Orion ist sie noch schneller...", sagte sie nachdenklich.   
"Siehst du", seufzte er.   
"Sei doch nicht so kompliziert! Du hast doch einen Besen! Nun mach schon!"   
Severus rannte los, während er sich selbst tadelte, weil er so lange dumm herum gestanden war. In seinem Kopf hörte er Remus' Worte. _Lebe! Kämpfe! Lebe!_ Endlich in seiner Wohnung, pfiff er nach seinem Besen, der ihm sofort in die Hand schnellte. Kaum hatte der Besen seine Hand berührt, hatte er sein Quartier schon wieder verlassen und rannte die Treppen wieder hoch.   
  
In der Tat war Nala sehr schnell. Sobald sie um die Ecke gebogen war, sprintete sie los. Beim Stall angekommen, verwendete sie den Zauberspruch um Orion zu satteln, holte ihn aus dem Stall und sprang auf seinen Rücken. Dann preschte sie im schnellsten Galopp davon. Zuerst noch dem Waldrand entlang, wo ihr der Schnee nur so um die Ohren stob, dann bog sie in einen kleinen Weg ein, der in den Wald führte.   
  
Als Severus ins Freie trat, sah er nur noch, wie Nala im Wald verschwand. Flink setzte er sich auf seinen Besen und zischte los. Normalerweise wäre es für Severus kein Problem gewesen mit dem Besen ein Pferd einzuholen, doch im Wald konnte er nicht mehr so schnell fliegen, da er aufpassen musste, dass er nicht in die Baumstämme und Äste flog. Ausserdem hatte es eine Weile gedauert, bis er die genau Stelle gefunden hatte, wo sie in den Wald eingetaucht war. Er befürchtete schon, dass er sie im dichten Wald nicht mehr finden würde, doch da war ein schmaler Pfad, an den er sich hielt, weil er hoffte, dass auch Nala auf diesem Pfad bleiben würde. Der Wald war so schon gefährlich genug, da sollte man sich nicht auch noch verlaufen.   
  
Severus hatte Nala richtig eingeschätzt, sie blieb auf diesem Pfad. Kurz bevor Orion ganz ausser Atem war, kamen sie an eine kleine Lichtung, an der Nala stoppte. Sie stieg ab und liess Orion etwas an einem Busch knabbern. Mitten in der Lichtung standen ein paar junge, saftig grüne Tannen und viele grosse Felsblöcke. Da war auch ein Bach, der sich hier zu einem kleinen See sammelte und dann wieder weiter in den Wald floss. Als Kind hätte sie sicher gerne hier gespielt, dachte sie. Ihr war speiübel. Sie setze sich auf einen kleineren Felsen und da überkam es sie wieder. Sie begann zu weinen. Warum war sie geflüchtet, als er kam? Sie sollte endlich lernen sich wieder normal zu benehmen in seiner Gegenwart. Aber konnte sie das überhaupt, wenn sie ihn so sehr liebte? Sie glaubte es nicht und grosse Verzweiflung kam in ihr auf. Alle erwarteten von ihr, dass sie stark war und über ihn hinwegkam. Doch sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sehen. Es ging ihr gut, solange sie ihn nicht sehen musste, aber sobald er auftauchte, brach es in ihr wieder zusammen.   
  
Nala war nicht lange mit ihren Gedanken allein, da hörte sie ein Zischen in der Luft und dann Schritte im Schnee.   
Severus hatte sie gefunden. Sie sass auf einem grossen Stein, die Beine fest an sich gezogen. Ihre Arme hatte sie um die Beine geschlungen und ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt, so dass ihr Gesicht von den Armen verdeckt wurde. Als er sich ihr nährte, bewegte sie sich nicht, sie sass nur dort und weinte.   
Nala brauchte nicht aufzusehen um zu wissen, wer auf sie zukam. Viele Male war sie mit ihm durch den Schnee spaziert, nun kannte sie seinen Gang und die Art wie er klang, wenn er durch den Schnee ging. Würde er ihr nun endlich sagen, weshalb er sie nicht mehr wollte? Wollte sie es überhaupt noch wissen?   
  
Neben ihr blieb er stehen und schaute traurig auf sie hinunter. Immer noch den Kopf in den Armen vergraben flüsterte sie leise, aber so, dass er es genau verstand: "Du bist schnell mit deinem Besen."   
Severus legte seine Hand auf ihre, während er sich vor sie hin stellte.   
"Nala, bitte, hör mich an." Seine Stimme klang noch tiefer als sonst. Nala merkte, wie sehr sie seine Stimme liebte. Sanft drückte er ihre Hand, darauf hob sie ihren Kopf. Severus sah in ein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Eine Ewigkeit blickte er ihr in die Augen, bis er die richtigen Worte fand. Als Nala sich überwunden hatte ihn anzusehen, liefen ihr noch mehr Tränen übers Gesicht. Da waren sie, diese Augen.   
"Nala, du musst mir glauben, ich hatte nie die Absicht dich zu verletzen. Es war ein Unfall, sozusagen. Als ich nicht wollte, dass du mich küsst und dich wegstiess, fing der Ball an zu rollen und ich konnte ihn nicht mehr stoppen." Beschämt starrte er zu Boden. "Remus hat..."   
"Remus?" unterbrach sie ihn. "Remus musste sich einmischen, bevor du die Güte hast mich aufzuklären?" Ihre Stimme klang entsetzt.   
"Ja, leider. Ich war ein blinder Narr und wollte mich verkriechen. Du weißt doch von allen am besten, wie es ist, wenn man sich verkriechen will. Natürlich sah ich, wie schlecht es dir ging und es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich möchte dir alles erklären, wenn du es noch hören willst. Aber, bitte nicht hier. Es ist kalt und vor allem gefährlich hier. Wir sollten von hier wegkommen."   
Nala rührte sich nicht.   
"Hör zu, ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Du brauchst mich nicht anzuhören, ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr von mir wissen willst, ich bin selbst schuld. Doch bevor alles endgültig vorbei ist, möchte ich, dass du noch erfährst, dass ich dich liebe."   
Zu Severus' Überraschung, stand Nala langsam auf und klammerte sich an seinen Körper. Sachte umschloss er ihren, leicht zitternden, Körper mit seinen Armen.   
"Ich habe dich so vermisst", schluchzte sie in seine Brust. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es so weit kommen konnte, doch ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dir vergeben zu können. Es tut so weh. ... Natürlich sollst du mir erzählen, was mit dir los ist..... Ich liebe dich."   
Für einen kurzen Moment fühlten sich beide erleichtert und glücklich. Severus hob ihren Kopf an um ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, da merkte er wie ihr Gesicht bleich war und glühte. Ihr Zittern war stärker geworden und sie hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Severus setzte sie auf den Stein zurück.   
  
"Nala, wie fühlst du dich?"   
"Mir ist so schlecht, Severus, und schwindlig. Kalt ist mir auch. Ich bin wohl doch noch krank", sagte sie leise.   
"So kannst du nicht zurück reiten. Ich nehme dich auf meinem Besen mit."   
"Nein, ich möchte Orion nicht allein lassen. Es wird schon gehen."   
"Das kommt nicht in Frage. Dann werde ich auf Orion reiten und du hältst dich an mir fest. Denkst du das geht?"   
"Ja, danke", brachte sie knapp heraus. Schnell schwang sich Severus in den Sattel und zog Nala hinter sich aufs Pferd. Seinen Besen schickte er allein zurück zum Schloss. Nala umschlang seine Brust mit ihren Armen und er hielt sie mit seiner linken Hand zusammen. In der Rechten hatte er die Zügel.   
"Ist es dir angenehmer, wenn ich im Schritt reite?" fragte er bedacht.   
"Ich denke schon", krächzte es von hinten.   
  
Im schnellen Schritt marschierten sie mit Orion davon. Nala ging es zwar miserabel, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich geborgen bei ihm. Sie hatte ihren Kopf unter seinem Umhang auf seinen Rücken gelegt. So diente ihr sein Umhang wie eine wärmende Decke. Als sie eine Weile auf dem Pfad dahin geritten waren, wollte sich Nala versichern: "Zu Hause wirst du mir alles erklären, ja?"   
"Gleich nachdem du im Krankenflügel warst", antwortete er beunruhigt.   
  
"Jetzt kommt doch noch alles gut", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als Orion plötzlich aufgeregt im Trab zu tänzeln begann. Sie strich Severus' Umhang zu Seite hinunter und schaute sich um.   
"Was ist los?"   
"Es ist etwas in der Nähe. Wir wurden schon länger verfolgt, das konnte ich spüren, aber es blieb auf Distanz. Jetzt scheint es aber näher zu kommen. Wir sollten uns beeilen, dass wir aus dem Wald kommen."   
Es schien als hätte Orion verstanden, was Severus gesagt hatte. Er galoppierte wild zwischen den Bäumen durch, auf der kürzesten Strecke nach Hogwarts. Den Pfad hatten sie schnell verlassen. Severus liess ihn galoppieren, je schneller desto besser, dachte er. Severus Umhang flatterte an Nala vorbei und sie sah immer wieder einen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen. Dann hörte sie ein Brüllen, worauf Orion noch schneller lief. Nach einer wilden Jagd durch den Wald, bäumte sich Orion auf und Nala sah den Grund dafür, obwohl sich um ihren Kopf alles drehte. Vor ihnen stand ein grosser Löwe mit weissen Flügeln, der sie gefährlich an fauchte. Ehe sie sich recht besann, fiel sie rückwärts vom Pferd und schlug mit dem Kopf hart auf. Dann wurde es dunkel um sie.   
  
Severus schickte mit seinem Zauberstab eine Blitz auf den Löwen, um ihn niederzustrecken, aber leider war der Löwe flink genug um auszuweichen. Wenigstens war er eingeschüchtert und flüchtete zurück in den dichten Wald. Eilig sprang Severus vom Pferd und rannte zu Nala, die bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an einer grossen Wurzel gestossen. Ihr Atem war flach und ihr Puls schwach.   
"Los Orion, geh nach Hause zu Hagrid. Ich muss mich jetzt um Nala kümmern", befahl er dem Pferd, als er Nala in seine Arme hob, dann trug er sie so schnell er konnte zum Schloss. Es war zum Glück nicht mehr sehr weit, sie hatten sich nur noch wenig Meter vom Waldrand entfernt befunden. Orion trabte ein Stück weit neben ihnen her, doch dann bog er ab in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Unterwegs begann Nala wieder heftig zu zittern und Severus schien es eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich das Schloss erreicht hatte und sie die vielen Stufen hinauf zum Krankenflügel getragen hatte. Völlig ausser Atem legte er sie auf ein Bett und erklärte der schockierten Poppy, was geschehen war.   
"Beruhige dich, Severus. Hol wieder einmal Luft, ich möchte dich nicht auch noch vom Boden auflesen müssen. Wir brauchen dich noch hier. Doch jetzt lass mich Nala in Ruhe untersuchen, du kannst in der Zwischenzeit Dumbledore aufsuchen und ihn herbitten. Wartet aber bitte so lange draussen, bis ich euch hole."   
Severus gab Nala einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und lief dann zu Dumbledore.   
  
Poppy untersuchte zuerst ihren Kopf und stellte fest, dass sie "zum Glück" nur eine Hirnerschütterung hatte. Diese war aber sehr schwer. Sie musste ihr einen starken Trank geben. Dann zog sie ihr vorsichtig die Kleider aus um ihr eines dieser Patientenhemden anzuziehen. Bestürzt bemerkte sie die langen Narben auf ihrem Körper. "Woher sie die wohl alle hat?" fragte sie sich. Sachte liess sie ihren Körper in ein Zimmer nebenan schweben, wo sie allein war und nicht gleich neben denn Schülern, das war Severus bestimmt auch recht. Behutsam bettete sie Nala unter die Decke.   
"Lass uns jetzt nicht im Stich, Nala", sagte sie traurig, bevor sie zur Tür ging um den Schulleiter und den Zaubertränkemeister zu empfangen.   
"Und? Wie sieht es aus? Wird sie wieder gesund? Sag schon, Pomfrey!" fragte Severus ungeduldig.   
"Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, so gerne ich es auch möchte. Nala hat eine schwere Hirnerschütterung erlitten und ich musste ihr einen Trank gebe, der sie so lange schlafen lässt, bis sich ihr Gehirn genug erholt hat, dass sie in wachem Zustand sein kann. Unter normalen Umständen wäre die Chance recht gross, dass sie wieder vollkommen gesund wird, aber bei Nala kommt da noch so einiges dazu. In den letzten Tagen hat sie viel zu wenig gegessen, das hat an ihren Kräften gezerrt und nun wurde sie zusätzlich noch von einer Lungenentzündung befallen, die ihr Immunsystem noch mehr in Anspruch nimmt. Das Zittern, der Schwindel und die Übelkeit von der du sprachst, kam von dieser Lungenentzündung. Ich dachte leider, sie hätte nur eine Grippe und heute Morgen hatte sie kein Fieber. Ach, ich hätte sie nicht rauslasen dürfen"   
  
Severus war sprachlos. Das konnte doch nicht sein, das war bestimmt nur ein böser Traum.   
"Wird sie wieder aufwachen?" fragte nun Dumbledore.   
"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich hoffe es, aber es sie wird bestimmt lange nicht bei Bewusstsein sein. Im schlimmsten Fall wird sie nicht überleben oder ins Koma fallen. Es tut mir leid." Einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dann fuhr Poppy fort:   
"Das Einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass sie für ein paar Tage ihr Kurzeitgedächtnis verloren haben wird. Manchmal kann es aber auch mehrere Wochen dauern, bis es zurückkommt. Doch ich glaube, Nala wird sich schnell wieder erinnern. Diese Erscheinung ist eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes, den ich ihr geben musste, doch bis jetzt haben sich die meisten Patienten früher oder später wieder erinnert."   
"Wenn du sagst Kurzzeitgedächtnis, an wie viel wird sie sich dann nicht erinnern können?" Severus hatte seine Stimme wieder im Griff.   
"Das werden ziemlich sicher ungefähr zwei Monate sein, an die sie sich eine Weile nicht erinnern wird", erklärte Poppy.   
"Nun, dann bleibt uns nur noch übrig zu warten und zu hoffen, dass Nala bald wieder aufwachen wird", sagte Dumbledore und klopfte Severus auf die Schultern. "Severus, kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, was ein Leomagus in diesem Wald zu suchen hat?"   
"Das habe ich mich auch gefragt, dann sah ich, dass er eine Art Halsband trug. Diese Bestie muss also jemandem gehören. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ihn jemand auf uns losgehetzt hat, denn diese Kreaturen sind sonst eher friedlich. Sie fressen auch nur sehr selten Fleisch."   
"Hmm, sehr eigenartig. Ich werde schauen, was ich herausfinden kann. Ich nehme an du willst hier bleiben?"   
"Ich muss." Dumbledore konnte die Verzweiflung in Severus' Stimme hören.   
"Gut ich komme dann später noch einmal vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen." Albus strich Nala über den Kopf und verliess dann den Krankenflügel. Während Poppy sich um ein Mädchen im anderen Zimmer kümmerte, kniete Severus neben Nalas Bett nieder, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Decke. Nach einer Weile sah er sie wieder an flüsterte:   
"Bitte Nala, du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Ich möchte dir noch so vieles sagen! Bitte, sei stark... Ich liebe dich."   
Als Poppy zurück kam und Severus so sah, tat er ihr leid. Er hatte sich zwar Nala gegenüber schlecht verhalten in den letzten Tagen, aber er schien sie zu lieben und solchen Kummer hatte auch er nicht verdient. Zum ersten Mal sah sie, dass auch der verbitterte Professor Snape verzweifelt sein konnte. Fürsorglich brachte sie ihm einen Sessel, den sie neben Nalas Bett stellte. Ohne den Blick von Nala abzuwenden, bedankte er sich und setzte sich in den Sessel. Tiefe Sorgenfalten waren auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.   
  
Vor dem Abendessen kam Dumbledore noch einmal vorbei um nach Nala zu sehen. Severus sass im Sessel, die Ellbogen hatte er auf die Knie gestützt und den Kopf in den Hände vergraben.   
"Gibt es schon etwas Neues?" fragte Dumbledore. Severus blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Sie hat sich kaum gerührt", sagte er bitter.   
"Komm mit hinunter, du kannst nichts tun. Du solltest etwas essen."   
"Nein, ich möchte bei ihr sein. ... Ich bin an allem schuld, Albus."   
"Was redest du denn da? Das darfst du dir nicht einreden! Die Umstände waren einfach unglücklich, das ist alles. Ich verstehe, wenn du bei ihr sein möchtest. Ich nehme an, das wird noch ein paar Tage so bleiben, deshalb werde ich deinen Unterricht übernehmen."   
"Das ist grosszügig von dir, danke."   
"Habt ihr euch versöhnen können?"   
"Wir wissen, dass wir uns lieben und wollen gemeinsam einen Weg finden, aber sie hat mir noch nicht verzeihen können, denn ich bin nicht mehr dazu gekommen ihr alles zu erklären. Aber ich glaube, sie wird nicht mehr wollen."   
Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Ich bin sicher, wenn sie wieder bei uns ist, wird sie dir verzeihen können. Sie liebt dich und wenn du mit ihr alles geklärt hast, kann sie dir bestimmt vergeben. Sie ist nicht jemand, der lange nachtragend ist."   
"Wenn sie erwacht, wird sie sich gar nicht an uns erinnern. Was ist, wenn sie sich nie mehr an alles erinnert? Oder nur an...?" Severus' Stimme brach traurig ab.   
"Ja, das ist nicht einfach. Aber jetzt ist es zuerst einmal wichtig, dass sie wieder gesund wird und dann siehst du, was auf dich zukommt. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, dass sie sich wieder an alles erinnert, doch das braucht Zeit und bis dahin solltest du sie nicht überrumpeln."   
Dumbledore bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken als Antwort.   
"Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Du sollst noch wissen, dass wir alle das Beste für euch hoffen und euch beiden viel Glück wünschen. Du stehst nicht alleine da mit deinem Kummer, wir alle sind hier und machen uns auch Sorgen."   
Als Dumbledore, das Zimmer verliess, hatte Severus sein Gesicht schon wieder in den Händen vergraben.   
Wenig später kam Deby, die Hauselfe, und brachte ihm etwas zu essen.   
"Entschuldigung, Sir, Master Dumbledore schickt mich mit ihrem Abendessen", sagte sie schüchtern, als sie ein Tablett mit duftendem Hähnchen auf den Nachttisch stellte. Dann beobachtete sie Nala und meinte: "Miss Silver darf nicht sterben, sie ist immer so... sooo gut. Wird sie wieder gesund werden, Master Snape?"   
"Wenn ich das wüsste... Verschwinde jetzt!" knurrte er die kleine Elfe an. Eingeschüchtert und mit Tränen in den Augen lief sie davon.   
Severus zwang sich ein paar Bisse zu nehmen, doch es war ihm ganz und gar nicht zum Essen zu Mute.   
  
  
Die Tage vergingen ohne, dass sich bei Nala eine Veränderung zeigte. Severus' Gesicht sah müde und eingefallen aus. Er ass und schlief so gut wie nie. Nur selten erlaubte er sich, sich auf dem Bett neben ihr etwas hinzulegen. Er verliess ihr Zimmer nur um ins Bad zu gehen oder wenn Schüler zu Besuch kamen. Und Nala bekam viel Besuch. Dumbledore, Lupin und McGonagall kamen regelmässig. Auch die anderen Lehrer hatten alle schon einmal nach ihr gesehen. Aber es erstaunte Severus nicht, dass auch viele Schüler einmal kurz bei ihr waren und ihr kleine Geschenke brachten. Poppy warnte ihn immer zuerst verständnisvoll, bevor sie die Kinder zu ihr liess, damit er verschwinden konnte, wenn er wollte. Schon am Freitag Abend war ihr Zimmer überfüllt mit Blumen, Karten und Süssigkeiten.   
Mit Poppys Erlaubnis durfte er Merlin mit hochnehmen, der sein Frauchen offensichtlich auch sehr vermisste. Severus war froh, dass Merlin hier war, denn er wusste, dass Nala sich immer besser fühlte, wenn der kleine Kater bei ihr war. Dazu leistete ihm Merlin gute Gesellschaft und die beiden teilten sich wie zwei Kumpel ihr Leid. Der Kater schlief meistens eingerollt an Nalas Seite und manchmal wünschte sich Severus, er wäre an der Stelle des kleinen Katers neben ihr.   
Doch mit oder ohne Merlin war Severus kein schöner Anblick, wie er sich neben ihr quälte. Man konnte zusehen, wie seine Hoffnung von Tag zu Tag schwand.   
  
  
  



	16. Ohne Erinnerung

- KAPITEL SECHZEHN -  
  
**_Ohne Erinnerung_**  
  


  
Erst in der sechsten Nacht nach dem Unfall sah Severus ein wenig Licht am dunklen Horizont. Nala schien zu träumen und flüsterte leise seinen Namen. Er streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Kopf, während sein Herz Purzelbäume schlug. Sie träumte von ihm!  
Von da an ging es mit Nalas Gesundheit wieder aufwärts. Sie schlief anders als bis dahin. Jetzt machte sie den Eindruck eines schlafenden, lebenden Menschen, während sie vorher mehr tot als lebendig ausgesehen hatte.   
  
Endlich am Montagmorgen, gerade als er wieder einmal neben ihr kniete und ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, öffnete sie langsam die Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.   
Nala sah als Erstes diese zwei tief schwarzen Augen, welche sie als diese von Professor Snape erkannte, aber den Ausdruck in diesen Augen, hätte sie nicht Professor Snape zugeordnet. Sie strahlten Freude aus und in der äusseren Ecke des linken Auges bemerkte sie eine winzig kleine Träne.   
"Nala, endlich bist du wach! Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, doch man hörte die erleichterte Freude darin.   
Sie konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. War das wirklich der selbe Snape, der sie sonst immer anknurrte und runtermachte? Warum kniete er neben ihrem Bett? Was machte sie eigentlich im Krankenflügel? Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern.   
"Wieso bin ich hier, Professor Snape?" fragte sie mit krächzender Stimme. Severus spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Sie hatte ihn "Professor Snape" genannt, sie konnte sich also tatsächlich nicht mehr erinnern, was er beinahe vergessen hatte.   
  
Da kam Poppy herein, die sofort überglücklich zu ihr hinüberlief.   
"Nala, Kind! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Wie geht es dir?" Sie drängte sich an Severus vorbei und meinte: "Komm, du musst jetzt Platz machen, damit ich sie untersuchen kann!"   
Nachdenklich verliess Severus das Zimmer, während Poppy sie genau durchcheckte.   
"Was ist geschehen, Poppy? Was ist mit mir?" fragte sie noch einmal schon etwas kräftiger.   
"Ihr wurdet von einem Leomagus im Wald überrascht und du bist vom Pferd gefallen. Dabei hast du dir eine schwere Hirnerschütterung zugezogen und bist nun seit genau einer Woche hier. Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"   
"Nein."   
"Gut. Fieber hast du auch keines, deine Lungenentzündung scheint also auch weg zu sein. Du bist schon wieder ziemlich bei Kräften. Ein guter Schlaf kann eben doch Wunder wirken", lachte Poppy.   
"Was ist heute für ein Tag, Poppy?" wollte Nala wissen.   
"Ach, heute ist der 28. Januar, ein Montag."   
"Was? Poppy! Ich kann mich nicht einmal an Weihnachten erinnern!" rief Nala entsetzt.   
"Ich weiss, aber beruhige dich. Du sollst dich nicht schon so aufregen, das tut dir nicht gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst dein Gedächtnis zurückgewinnen", versuchte Poppy sie zu beruhigen.   
"Aber..."   
"Shh, ich werde dir noch ein kleines Geheimnis verraten. Wenn du wieder eine erste Erinnerung zurückerlangst, dann merke dir die Personen, die darin vorkommen, denn sie sind der Schlüssel zu deinem Gedächtnis. Wenn du dich an sie hältst, etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbringst, wirst du bald wieder jede Einzelheit, der letzten beiden Monate wissen." Poppy musste schmunzeln, denn sie konnte sich denken, wer das sein würde.   
"Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Es ist kein gutes Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was in einer so langen Zeit passiert ist", seufzte Nala.   
"Natürlich, aber es wird nicht lange dauern. Betrachte es doch einmal von der positiven Seite, dein Leben ist so noch spannender!" scherzte sie. "Bist du hungrig?"   
"Ein wenig."   
"Sehr gut, ich werde dir etwas holen. Leg du dich wieder hin und schone deinen Kopf."   
Nala folgte ihrer Anweisung und kuschelte sich wieder in die warme Decke.   
  
In ihrem Büro wartete Severus schon auf Poppy.   
"Was soll ich jetzt machen? Sie hält mich für Professor Snape", murmelte er.   
"Ich weiss nicht, ob sie es verstehen würde, wenn du ihr sagst, dass ihr eine Beziehung habt. Ich denke, es würde sie eher abschrecken, denn im Moment kennt sie nur den Professor Snape, der nie viel für sie übrig hatte. Kümmere dich um sie! Zeig ihr, den liebenden Severus und wenn du das Gefühl hast, du kannst es ihr sagen, dann tu es."   
"Kann ich zu ihr gehen? Ist sie wieder gesund?"   
"Aber natürlich darfst du zu ihr. Ja, sie scheint so weit wieder gesund zu sein, aber sie sollte noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe haben und sich sicher noch so lange schonen, bis sie ihr Gedächtnis wieder hat. Selbstverständlich wird sie jetzt noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen sein."   
"Ich verstehe" waren seine Worte, dann schlüpfte er schon durch die Tür in Nalas Zimmer.   
  
"Prima, dass du schon wieder so gut beieinander bist. Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte er verlegen, während er sich in den Sessel neben ihrem Bett setzte.   
Nalas Wangen röteten sich leicht, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihr gefiel es, wenn er nett zu ihr war und fragte sich, ob das schon länger so war oder erst seit sie hier im Krankenflügel war. War er nur jetzt nett zu ihr oder würde das so bleiben? Wie seltsam das alles war... So war er doch nicht, oder?   
  
"Entschuldigung, Professor Snape", antwortete sie noch verlegener, aber ihre Augen wichen nicht von seinen ab. Sie war wie hypnotisiert von ihnen.   
"Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Nala, und in der Zwischenzeit haben wir uns beim Vornamen genannt, ich möchte es dabei belassen."   
Da hatte Nala plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie ein Déjà-vu hatte. Hatte sie das schon einmal von ihm gehört?   
  
Eine Weile lag ein beklemmendes Schweigen in der Luft, dann meinte Severus: "Hagrid hat mich gebeten, dir gleich zu sagen, dass es Orion gut geht. Er hat ihn ab und zu etwas longiert auf dem Dressurplatz. Und Merlin war eigentlich die ganze Zeit hier bei dir, jetzt ist er wohl gerade auf seiner Runde durchs Schloss. Die unternimmt er jetzt jeden Morgen, da er sich schon ziemlich gut auskennt hier."   
"Dieser kleine Gauner hat bestimmt gedacht, das Schloss und sein ganzes Areal sei sein Revier und marschierte stolz durch die Gänge. Da wird er auf die Welt gekommen sein, als er Mrs. Norris begegnet ist", lachte Nala.   
"Oh, da irrst du dich! Er ist der Erste, der dieser arroganten Katze einmal zeigt, wo es lang geht. Sie hat jetzt grossen Respekt vor Merlin und macht einen Bogen um ihn, wenn sie ihn sieht", lächelte Severus verschmitzt.   
  
Als Poppy mit dem Essen kam, verabschiedete sich Severus. Er war erstaunt, wie gut es gelaufen war dort drin.   
Nala wollte im Zimmer mit den anderen Patienten sein, deshalb half ihr Poppy ins andere Zimmer zu zügeln. Alle Schüler freuten sich, als sie Nala auf den Beinen sahen. Die vielen Geschenke liessen sie in Nalas Krankenzimmer zurück, Poppy würde sie später in ihre Wohnung zaubern.   
Der Nachmittag verging für Nala sehr schnell, denn einer nach dem anderen kam, um sie zu besuchen und ihr eine schnelle Genesung zu wünschen.   
  
Dumbledore war der Erste aller Besucher, nach Snape, und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie erleichtert und glücklich er war.   
"Nala, ich habe mir grosse Sorgen gemacht! Wir fürchteten, du würdest nicht mehr aufwachen! Was bin ich froh, dich so munter zu sehen! Wie fühlst du dich?", schrie er fast durch den Saal.   
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, antwortete ihm Nala: "Danke, ich fühle mich noch ein bisschen schwach, aber sonst ganz okay. Naja, mal abgesehen von der kleinen Sache, die ich verloren habe."   
"Ach, das wird schon wieder und bis dahin lass es dir gut gehen", sagte er freundlich.   
"Ja, dass du weißt, wie man das Leben geniessen kann, habe ich nicht vergessen." Sie lachte ihn glücklich an. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich schon ziemlich gut damit abgefunden, dass sie für einige Zeit keine Erinnerung an die letzten paar Wochen hatte und fand es jetzt spannend, das alles wieder zu entdecken, wie es Poppy ihr geraten hatte. Sie beschloss die Dinge einfach zu nehmen, wie sie kommen, etwas anderes blieb ihr eigentlich auch nicht übrig.   
"Es ist schön, dich wieder lachen zu sehen. Das haben wir alle vermisst!"   
"Hey, ich war zwar in Lebensgefahr und alles, aber jetzt bin ich wieder hier und ihr braucht mir nicht alle diesen Honig ums Maul zu schmieren", scherzte sie.   
"In der Tat, du bist zurück", schmunzelte Dumbledore.   
  
Nachdem Dumbledore wieder gegangen war, herrschte ein wilder Betrieb in der Krankenstation, der erst gestoppt wurde, als Poppy energisch mit dem Fuss aufstampfte und niemanden mehr hineinliess, weil sich Nala schliesslich ausruhen sollte hier. Sogar Merlin war so erschrocken, dass er davon stürmen wollte aber Poppy hielt ihn zurück und sagte: "Nein, du musst nicht gehen, kleiner Kerl." Merlin hatte wohl verstanden, denn er rollte sich am Fussende von Nalas Bett wieder ein.   
Während Poppy bei ihr noch einmal Fieber mass, fragte Nala: "Poppy, weshalb kniete Severus neben mir, als ich aufgewacht bin?"   
Poppy überlegte lange, bevor sie antwortete: "Severus hat sich die ganze Woche um dich gekümmert, er ist kaum von deiner Seite gewichen."   
"Lass mich raten. Der Grund dafür liegt irgendwo in den letzten paar Wochen."   
"Ja, Nala, aber stell mir bitte keine Fragen mehr. Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sie dir beantworten kann. Das kann vielleicht Severus, aber vor allem nur du selbst."   
  
"Was ist denn das für eine Antwort?" wunderte sich Nala, sagte aber nichts mehr. Nala fand, dass die Sache mit Snape immer mysteriöser wurde. Eigentlich hätte sie es stören sollen, dass er sich plötzlich um sie kümmerte, aber seit heute, war es ihr sogar irgendwie angenehm. Es war irgendetwas mit seinen Augen und mit seinem Benehmen, dass ihr früher nie aufgefallen war, doch an diesem Tag erkannte sie es sofort.   
In ihren Gedanken versunken, schlief sie schliesslich ein.   
  
  
Am Abend erwachte sie wieder. Die Schüler hatten alle schon ihr Abendessen vor der Nase, da begann auch Nalas Magen zu knurren. Aufmerksam brachte Poppy auch ihr Essen uns setzte sich auf den Bettrand.   
"Nala, wenn du möchtest, kannst du nach dem Essen in dein Quartier gehen, aber ich möchte dich noch nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Was hältst du davon?"   
"Das wäre schön. Wen hast du den als Aufpasser in Aussicht?" fragte Nala forsch.   
"Nun, ich hatte da eigentlich an Severus gedacht, er wäre sicher bereit dazu, aber wenn es dir nicht recht ist, sag es bitte." Ein rosa Schatten schlich über Poppys Wangen, der von Nala nicht unbemerkt blieb.   
Gelassen stellte Nala fest, dass sie diese Antwort gar nicht überraschte. Mit einem Lächeln sagte sie: "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sind erwachsen, ich bin sicher, dass wir beide uns irgendwie verstehen werden." Nala kicherte leise. "Bis heute Morgen hätte ich wohl nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde."   
"Fein, dann werde ich nun auch essen gehen. Tissy wird hier aufpassen, solange ich weg bin. Wenn etwas ist, wird sie mich holen kommen."   
Tissy war eine weitere Hauselfe, die meistens während den Mahlzeiten in der Krankenstation war, um Acht zu gebe, dass alles in Ordnung war. Als Poppy davon rauschte, wurde sie von Nala scharf beobachtet, die dachte: "Meine liebe Poppy Pomfrey, du versuchst doch nicht etwa mich zu verkuppeln?" So sehr sich Nala auch den Kopf zermarterte, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, was da zwischen ihr und Severus geschehen war. Etwas musste doch geschehen sein, warum würden sie sich sonst plötzlich duzen und weshalb würde er sonst auf einmal so zuvorkommend und freundlich sein. Bevor sie noch Kopfschmerzen von der Grübelei bekam, wurde sie von Jane Sanchez, einer Gryffindor-Drittklässlerin in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Jane war ihre Bettnachbarin und ein sehr angenehmes Mädchen.   
"Schmeckt Ihnen das Essen, Miss Silver?" fragte Jane höflich.   
"Ja prima. Und dir?"   
"Ja, heute ist es ganz köstlich. Sie können fast froh sein, dass sie gestern nichts essen konnten, denn es gab mir viel zu viel Gemüse."   
"Hmm, das ist wirklich zu schade", lachte Nala.   
"Wie schön, dass sie heute Abend in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen dürfen. Ich muss noch hier bleiben, weil ich sonst die anderen anstecken könnte. Aber tauschen würde ich mit Ihnen trotzdem nicht. Snape als Aufpasser stelle ich mir ganz fürchterlich vor", sagte das Mädchen mitleidig.   
"Ach, ich denke, ich werde es überleben. Wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass auch in Professor Snape ein Mensch steckt und nicht ein Drache oder so." Nala musste grinsen. Auch das hätte sie zumindest vor ihrer Gedächtnislücke nicht so einfach über die Lippen gebracht.   
"Trotzdem, ich bewundere ihren Mut. Alle Achtung!" staunte Jane.   
  
Dann erzählte Jane ihr von den Quidditch-Spielen, die sie verpasst oder vergessen hatte. Dieses Jahr würde es noch ein ganz besonderes Quidditch-Spiel geben. Am Wochenende nach dem Valentinstag würde eine Schüler-Mannschaft gegen die Lehrer antreten und wenn sie gewinnen, würden sie 50 Punkte für ihr Haus bekommen. Die Ehre gegen die Lehrer zu spielen, wurde dieser Mannschaft zu Teil, dessen Haus im Kampf um die Punkte am weitesten zurück lag. Im Moment war das Hufflepuff und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich das bis zum Spiel noch ändern würde.   
  
Als Nala sich nach dem Essen ihre eigenen Kleider wieder anzog, klappte das schon ganz gut, doch ihr graute es vor dem Weg in ihre Wohnung, denn sie konnte sich noch nicht wirklich auf ihre Beine verlassen. Dann kam Poppy zurück mit Severus im Schlepptau.   
"So, bist du bereit?" fragte Poppy.   
"Ja", schoss es sofort aus ihr heraus.   
Severus machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und reichte ihr seine Hand. Ohne zu Zögern gab sie ihm ihre Hand und stand langsam auf, aber da versagten ihre Knie auch schon und sie wäre zu Boden gefallen, hätte Severus sie nicht flink mit dem anderen Arm auch noch gehalten und sie so aufgefangen.   
"Vorsicht, willst du dir schon wieder etwas antun? Du bist unmöglich", sagte er, während Nala ihren Retter nur anlächeln konnte. Wenn er das sonst zu ihr gesagt hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich wieder sehr zornig auf ihn geworden, aber jetzt klang alles, was er sagte , so... freundlich.   
  
"Wie ich sehe, macht sich dein Aufseher schon bezahlt", kicherte Poppy. "Hier ist noch eine Flasche von dem Trank gegen Husten. Du solltest viermal täglich einen Löffel davon nehmen, dann wird er im Nu verschwunden sein. Doch ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich ihn gleich in dein Zimmer zaubere, wie die anderen Sachen, denn sicher werdet ihr um jede freie Hand froh sein."   
"Gut. Wollen wir?" Galant hielt ihr Severus seinen Arm hin, so dass sie sich bei ihm einhacken konnte. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen arbeiteten sie sich zur Tür. Bei ihr angelangt, winkte Nala den anderen Patienten zum Abschied und wünschte ihnen, dass sie auch bald hier rauskommen würden.   
  
Unterwegs musste sich Nala fest konzentrieren, um richtig gehen zu können, doch etwa auf halbem Weg stolperte sie trotzdem.   
"Warte, so geht es besser", sagte Severus, während er ihren rechten Arm auf seinen Schultern legte und sie behutsam mit seinem linken Arm oberhalb der Taille stützte. Ein wenig überrascht merkte sie, dass es sich vertraut anfühlte.   
Die letzte Strecke konnten sie so ganz gut überwinden und endlich in ihrem Zimmer, legte Severus sie ins Bett.   
"So, du kannst dich jetzt umziehen. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit ein Buch holen gehen und deinen Trank", sagte Severus, bevor er Nala allein liess.   
"Okay", war ihre Antwort.   
Sie zog sich ihr T-Shirt und ihre kurzen Hosen an, die ihr schon in der Muggelwelt als Pyjama dienten. Wie immer lagen ihre Sachen unter dem Kopfkissen.   
  
Als Severus zurückkehrte, klopfte er zuerst an ihre Schlafzimmertür.   
"Du kannst rein kommen!", rief Nala.  
Severus trat ein und im gleichen Moment zischte Merlin an seinen Beinen vorbei. Er sprang auf Nalas Bett und begrüsste sie freundlich mit einem leichten Kopfstoss an ihrem Arm. Severus hatte sich in den Sessel im Zimmer gesetzt. Da marschierte Merlin zu ihm hinüber und wollte es sich auf seinem Schoss bequem machen, aber Severus platzierte ihn zurück auf Nalas Bett. Erstaunt machte Nala Notiz davon.   
"Er scheint sich ja mit dir schon ziemlich gut angefreundet zu haben", meinte sie.   
"In der Tat", gab er zurück.   
"Also, was willst du hier jetzt machen? Das ist doch bestimmt langweilig für dich? Poppy ist auch wieder einmal zu besorgt. Aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, siehst du auch aus, als könntest du etwas gesunden Schlaf vertragen. Den wirst du hier im Sessel sicher nicht bekommen."   
"Nun ja, du sollst jetzt vor allem schlafen. Ich werde hier ein wenig lesen, denn ich sollte jede Stunde deine Temperatur messen, aber wenn sie konstant bleibt, kann ich schon eine Weile schlafen gehen. Ich werde dann Morgenfrüh wieder vorbei kommen, um nach dir zu sehen und vielleicht kann ich dich dann schon in die grosse Halle zum Frühstück mitnehmen."   
Nala konnte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen entdecken, das ihr Herz für einen kurzen Moment aussetzten liess.   
"Na schön, ich bin wirklich müde. Dann werde ich jetzt versuchen zu schlafen."   
"Genau. Aber warte, nimm noch etwas von dem Hustentrank."   
Er nahm die Flasche vom Nachttisch, füllte einen Löffel davon, den er so kurz hergezaubert hatte, und streckte ihn ihr hin. "Hier."   
Artig schluckte sie alles hinunter. "Danke. Also dann, gute Nacht."   
"Schlaf gut."   
  
In ihrem Bett fühlte sich Nala so wohl, wie schon lang nicht mehr. Sie wickelte sich in ihre Decke und legte den Kopf auf die Seite, auf der Severus sehen konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn noch etwas beobachten, doch sie war so erschöpft, dass sie schon wenige Minuten später tief eingeschlafen war.   
  
Als Nala morgens um vier erwachte, stellte sie amüsiert fest, dass es Severus wohl nicht mehr in sein Bett gereicht hatte. Friedlich schlief er im Sessel, das Buch lag noch offen auf seiner Schoss. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt, der nun schön zusammengelegt auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Nala konnte nicht widerstehen, sondern musste einfach daran riechen. Dieser Geruch kam ihr so wohlbekannt vor, dass sie ein warmes Gefühl im Magen verspürte. Vorsichtig stellte sie sich auf ihre Beine und versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Erleichtert merkte sie, dass das schon prima funktionierte. Leise schlich sie an ihm vorbei, hinüber zum Schrank, wo sie eine Decke herausholte. Achtsam deckte sie Severus mit der Decke zu und legte sich danach selbst noch einmal ins Bett, um ein wenig zu schlafen.   
  
Das nächste Mal war es Severus, der die Augen öffnete, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer schienen. Verwundert sah er sich um und fand sich, sorgfältig in eine Decke eingebettet, in Nalas Zimmer vor. Sein erster Gedanke war: "Verdammt, ich bin eingeschlafen", doch dieser verrauchte schnell, als er Nala erblickte, deren friedliches Gesicht von den Sonnenstrahlen berührt wurde. Es sah aus, wie wenn sie direkt vom Himmel hierher geschickt worden wäre. Severus hoffte, dass sie sich bald an etwas erinnern würde, und wünschte, dass es nicht ihr Streit sein würde, an das sie sich zuerst entsinnte.   
Geräuschlos stand er auf, um zu gehen, aber vor ihrem Bett musste er einfach stehen bleiben und ihr über die Haare streicheln. Er zog seine Hand aber gleich wieder zurück. Durch seine Präsenz geweckt, sahen ihr seine schwarzen Augen geradewegs in die Seele.   
"Das Buch war wohl nicht all zu spannend, hmm?" flüsterte sie und ein wundervolles Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.   
"Offensichtlich nicht. Tut mir leid, wenn ich deinen Schlaf irgendwie gestört habe, Nala", murmelte er.   
"Nein, das ist total in Ordnung. Ist schon gut. Aber du hast bestimmt nicht all zu bequem geschlafen in diesem Sessel."   
"Ich bin ans Schlafen ausserhalb meines Bettes inzwischen gewöhnt. Wie geht es dir heute Morgen?" fragte er interessiert.   
"Sehr gut. Ich glaube, ich habe mich auch schon wieder an einige Dinge erinnert." Nala strahlte geradezu.   
"So? Lass hören." Dass Nala so fröhlich war, konnte nur ein gutes Zeichen sein, dachte er.   
"Nun ja, ähm...", druckste Nala herum, "Ich glaube, als erstes erinnerte ich mich daran, dass du dich geschnitten hast und ich dich verarztet habe. Anfangs dachte ich, ich hätte das nur geträumt. Weiter weiss ich auch wieder, wie dieses Löwen-Dings ausgesehen hat und wie ich gefallen bin."   
Severus atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete: "Siehst du, das wird schon wieder. Und auf den Beinen bist du auch schon wieder ganz gut, wenn du mir eine Decke hast bringen können. Das war lieb von dir, danke."   
"War doch klar." Jetzt fühlte es Nala ganz deutlich, wie es zwischen ihnen knisterte. Was auch immer in diesen Wochen passiert war, sie wusste, dass sie jetzt mächtig von ihm angezogen wurde, doch sie versuchte cool zu bleiben. Dann fiel ihr aber doch noch etwas ein, was sie ihm sagen wollte.   
"Severus, ich... also ähm... ich weiss nicht recht, wie man sich in einer solchen Situation verhält, aber... danke, dass du mich gerettet hast." Sie wusste nicht recht, wie man sich bedankte, wenn einem das Leben gerettet wurde, deshalb sagte sie nicht mehr.   
"Schon gut. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?...", sagte Severus mit einem Unterton, den Nala nicht erklären konnte.   
  
Severus wusste so gut wie Nala, dass er ihr "Schlüssel" war, aber keiner von beiden hatte dieses Thema zur Sprache gebracht. Trotzdem gingen sie zusammen frühstücken.   
  
Während Severus den Unterricht wieder aufnahm, trollte Nala im Schloss herum und fand an der einen oder anderen Ecke eine Erinnerung wieder. Schliesslich leistete sie Poppy etwas Gesellschaft im Krankenflügel und machte ein paar Spiele mit den kranken Kindern. Jane war immer noch dort und zeigte Nala das Spiel "Snape explodiert", doch Nala machte es nicht so viel Spass, sie verlor immer. Woran das wohl lag?...   
  
Snape schaute am Abend noch kurz nach ihr und am nächsten Tag besuchte er mit ihr zusammen die Ställe. Es war schön und Nala genoss es. Leider durfte sie noch nicht auf Orion reiten, aber er freute sich trotzdem über ihren Besuch. Die ganze Zeit über war Severus still. Er sprach zwar mit ihr, aber es war meistens Nala, die das Gespräch antrieb. Nala wurde aus ihm nicht schlau, denn sie spürte, da war etwas, doch sie wusste unglücklicherweise nicht mehr, was es war, und er wollte es ihr offensichtlich nicht sagen. Natürlich, er war überaus freundlich und zuvorkommend zu ihr, aber Remus behandelte sie genauso. Auch er war häufig bei ihr, seit sie wieder wach war. Und doch war es irgendwie anders, da musste etwas mehr sein als "nur" Freundschaft, Severus gab jedoch nicht das geringste Zeichen dafür, dass er sie auch mehr als nur gerne hatte. Es war nur so ein Gefühl im Bauch.   
  
Während dem Essen an diesem Abend war es aber Nala, die sich mit dem Sprechen einschränkte. Kaum waren die Dessertplatten verschwunden, ging sie. Als Severus am Abend noch einmal nach ihr sehen wollte und an die Tür klopfte, kam keine Antwort. Nach kurzem Zögern entschloss er sich, trotzdem hineinzugehen, doch die Wohnung war dunkel und er konnte niemanden sehen.   
  



	17. Nächtliches Gewitter

- KAPITEL SIEBZEHN -  
  
**_Nächtliches Gewitter  
  
_**

  
Doch da sah er, dass die Balkontür offen sein musste, denn der Vorhang wurde hineingeweht. Langsam schlüpfte er durch die Tür auf den Balkon, wo er Nala fand. Als sie ihn bemerkte, wischte sie sich schnell ein paar Tränen vom Gesicht, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
"Und? Können sie dir helfen?" fragte er sanft.  
"Woher weißt du...?... Ach natürlich. Ich werde dir wohl auch das erzählt haben." Ihre Stimme klang erstickt. "Nein, sie helfen mir nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil! Siehst du nicht? Es ziehen Wolken auf..."  
Er stand neben ihr, doch sie schaute ihn noch immer nicht an.  
"Nicht immer bringen Wolken Schlechtes. Willst du es mir erzählen?"  
Lange schwieg sie, nur stille Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Endlich flüsterte sie:   
"Bitte, lass mich allein."  
Severus seufzte leise in sich hinein.  
"Natürlich. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du mich brauchst."  
Bevor er sich abwandte, zögerte er. Wie gerne hätte er ihr durchs Haar gestrichen und sie umarmt, aber er traute sich nicht einfach so. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als er schon in der Tür stand und sie rief:  
"Severus, warte!"  
  
Mit grossen, glänzenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, während er sich vor sie stellte.  
"Ich trage schon genug Ungewissheiten und Geheimnisse mit mir herum. Ich möchte dir doch etwas erzählen. Du brauchst darauf nichts zu antworten und du kannst dann auch gehen, wenn du möchtest", sagte sie.  
"Wir werden sehen, ob ich wirklich gehen möchte. Was ist es, was dein Herz so belastet?" Er sah sie liebevoll an, aber sie bemerkte es nicht. Ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder von seinem ab.  
"Hör zu, irgendwo in mir sagt mir ein Gefühl, dass zwischen uns etwas war. Es macht mich halb wahnsinnig, weil ich mich nicht erinnere und so ungewiss in der Luft schwebe. Doch etwas weiss ich jetzt: Ob da nun etwas war oder nicht, ich habe mich ihn dich verliebt. Ich spüre das stark und es scheint, dass es von ganz tief unten in meinem Herzen kommt."  
Sie wendete sich von ihm weg und blickte zum See hinüber. Sie schämte sich, weil sie ihn einfach vergessen hatte und weil sie nun da stand wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass zum ersten Mal versuchte einem Freund ihre Liebe zu gestehen und nun Angst hatte vor einer Zurückweisung.  
  
Severus war gerührt von ihr, deshalb fand er kaum Worte. Es brauchte sie nicht, denn er wusste, was in ihr vorging und auch wie er für sie empfand. Zärtlich umarmte er sie von hinten und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch.   
  
Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, aber schliesslich lehnte sie beruhigt ihren Kopf an ihn. Ein leiser Schluchzer durchfuhr ihren Körper, dann drehte er sie zu sich um. Als sie zu ihm aufschaute, küsste er sie sanft und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Schliesslich sagte er:  
"Du weißt gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet!"  
"Was bedeutet es?" fragte sie unsicher.  
"Es ist fast, als hättest du dich ein zweites Mal in mich verliebt." Er zog sie noch näher an sich.  
"Heisst das..."  
"Du kannst dich mehr auf deine Gefühle verlassen, als du denkst", unterbrach er sie.  
"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
"Wie hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen? Etwa: "Ich weiss, du erinnerst dich nur mit Ablehnung an mich, aber wir sind seit über einem Monat ein Paar.'? – Du wärst schreiend davongelaufen! Ich konnte nur warten und hoffen, dass du auch noch mit mir zusammen sein willst, wenn du dich wieder erinnerst."  
"Ich wäre nicht schreiend davongelaufen, aber ich verstehe, was du meinst. Es muss eine schreckliche Zeit für dich gewesen sein. Was für ein Scheusal ich bin, dass ich mich nicht an uns erinnern konnte! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe." Sie senkte ihren Kopf, traurig, aber auch wütend auf sich selbst.  
"Wie du siehst, hat es dein Herz nicht vergessen. Ausserdem ist alles meine Schuld", sagte er bitter.  
"Weshalb?"  
"Wir... wir hatten Streit, weißt du. Irgendwann bin ich zur Vernunft gekommen und sprach endlich mit dir. Das war im Wald. Ich wollte dir noch alles erklären und hoffte, dass du mir dann vielleicht verzeihen könntest, aber leider kam ich nicht mehr dazu, weil ich es nicht geschafft habe, dich heil zum Schloss zu bringen." Während Severus sprach wurde seine Stimme immer leiser.  
"Hör auf!" meinte Nala. "Das bringt doch nichts. Du bist nicht Schuld, okay? Erzähle mir lieber, was es mit diesem Streit auf sich hatte."  
"Ich könnte dir nur meine Sicht erklären, Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich es dir lieber erst mitteilen, wenn du wieder alles weißt. Dann will ich dir auch alles sagen. In Ordnung?"  
"Na schön, du hast wahrscheinlich recht."  
Sie schmiegte sich wieder fest an ihn und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Das alles kam ihr so vertraut vor, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan, als so nah bei ihm zu sein.  
"Nala?" sagte er freundlich.  
"Hmm?"  
"Es tut gut, dich wieder bei mir zu haben."  
"Geht mir genauso", flüsterte sie ihn seine Brust hinein.  
  
Erst als draussen die ersten Blitze durch die Nacht zuckten, gingen sie hinein. Es war selten, dass es im Winter gewitterte, aber in dieser Nacht blitzte und donnerte es heftig und, anstatt Regen, fielen viele kleine, weisse Schneeflocken vom Himmel wie im grössten Schneesturm.  
"Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen", sorgte er sich.  
"Ach ja, ich vergass, du bist mein Aufpasser. Schläfst du heute Nacht auch wieder hier?" fragte sie schnippisch.  
"Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, wieder in einem Sessel die Nacht zu verbringen."  
"Das bräuchtest du auch nicht. Neben mir im Bett ist genug Platz", schmunzelte sie.  
"Bist du dir sicher?" wollte er mit ernster Miene wissen.  
Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, dann betonte sie: "Ja. Neben mir."  
"Nur zu gern", war seine Antwort.  
  
  
Als Nala aus dem Bad kam, lag Severus schon auf der rechten Seite ihres Bettes. Aber auf ihrer Seite machte es sich gleich jemand anders bequem. Merlin. Lächelnd kroch sie unter die Bettdecke und verscheuchte den Kater.  
"Tut mir leid, aber heute ist alles besetzt", sagte sie zu ihm, während sie ihn vom Bett herunterschob. Merlin sprang auf den Sessel und rollte sich dort beleidigt ein.  
Auf Severus' Gesicht breitete sich ein feines Lächeln aus.  
"Du machst ihn ganz schön eifersüchtig", grinste Nala. "Bei mir schläft er sonst nur am Fussende."  
Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn und Nala bemerkte das schwarze Hemd, dass er noch anhatte. Es schoss ihr wie ein Blitz in den Kopf: Sie kannte genau jenes Hemd. Sie hatte es einmal getragen, als sie...  
Erschrocken sah sie Severus an.  
"Mir ist in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dieses Hemd einmal getragen habe. Ich bin in jener Nacht bei dir geblieben. Haben wir etwa..."  
"Nein, es ist nichts geschehen. Entspann dich. Nun ja, am Morgen hast du dich tüchtig ausgeweint, weil dir der Überfall wieder klar ins Gedächtnis gerufen worden war. Du hattest mir schon zuvor alles erzählt gehabt und ich kann deine Angst verstehen. Das war das einzige Mal, dass wir im selben Bett geschlafen haben. Wenn du möchtest, gehe ich."  
"Nein, bitte geh nicht. Ich werde deswegen nicht mehr weinen. Aber ich erinnere mich an diese Nacht und an diesen Morgen. Tatsächlich ich erinnere mich jetzt!" Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich wieder und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Danke!"  
Nala kuschelte sich an ihn und Severus löschte die Kerzen im Zimmer mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, den er auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Dann legte er beide Arme beschützend um sie. Am liebsten hätte er sie nie mehr losgelassen. Glücklich lag Nala in seinen Armen, während sie dem Gewitter lauschte. Schon sehr müde seufzte sie:  
"Ich mag es, wenn es gewittert und ich drinnen im warmen Bett bin."  
"Ich auch. Und mit dir zusammen ist es noch viel schöner", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
"Nicht immer bringen Wolken Schlechtes", nuschelte sie in seine Brust.  
"Sehr weise", lächelte er.  
Bald schliefen sie friedlich.  
  
  
Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus auf. Er sah, dass Nala schon wach war. Sie lag weit weg von ihm und starrte an die Decke.   
"Guten Morgen", sagte er vorsichtig.  
Nala blickte immer noch stur zur Decke.  
"Erklär es", befahl sie fast.  
  
Severus wusste sofort, worum es ging. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, ob sie sich wieder erinnerte, es war offensichtlich. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und atmete tief durch, bevor er ihr alles erzählte, genauso wie er es Remus erzählt hatte. Nala wandte ihren Blick die ganze Zeit nicht von der Decke, hörte aber genau zu, was er sagte.  
"Ich wollte dich nie verletzen Nala, in keiner Weise. Leider zeigt es nur zu schön, was passiert, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere und meine dunkle Seite Überhand gewinnt. Das kann doch nicht sein, dass du mit jemandem wie mir zusammen sein willst! Du hast bestimmt etwas besseres verdient und ich habe dich nicht verdient." So beendete Severus seine Erklärungen und schaute sie traurig an.  
Endlich richtete sich Nala auf, dann betrachtete sie ihn lange Zeit schweigend. Schliesslich sprach sie mit leiser Stimme:  
"Ist das wirklich alles dein Ernst? Entschuldige, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir so viel verschwiegen hast! Warum hast du es mir nicht einfach sagen können?"  
"Ich glaubte, du würdest es nicht verstehen und ich schämte mich, es dir zu sagen. Ich weiss, ich war ein Idiot. Aber wärst du nicht verletzt gewesen, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass ich nicht möchte, dass die Schüler von uns wissen?"  
"Ja, vielleicht anfänglich, aber ich hätte es genauso akzeptiert, wie du es akzeptiert hast, dass ich noch nicht mit dir schlafen will. Und das tue ich auch jetzt, ich werde es akzeptieren. Aber ich wundere mich, weshalb es dich auf einmal kümmert, was die Schüler von dir denken."  
"Es geht nicht darum, was sie von mir denken, sondern nur darum, dass sie keinen Respekt mehr vor mir haben werden", murmelte Severus.  
"Ich glaube es hat diesem Respekt mehr geschadet, wenn ich dir vor der Klasse die Stirn bot. Die Schüler würden doch nur erkennen, dass auch du ein Mensch bist, zwar ein Mensch, der sehr streng mit ihnen ist, aber immerhin ein Mensch. Doch, wenn dir nicht wohl ist dabei, werde ich nichts mehr tun, was die Schüler denken lassen könnte, dass wir zusammen sind."  
"Danke", seufzte er leise.  
"Aber du hast ja noch mehr Sorgen", fuhr Nala fort. "Mach dir doch keine Gedanken wegen dem Alter! Was sind denn schon dreizehn Jahre!?! Das tönt jetzt zwar kitschig, aber ich denke, das Einzige, was zählt, ist, dass ich dich liebe. Und du mich hoffentlich..."  
"Natürlich, sonst wäre ich nicht hier", meinte er verlegen.  
"Eben, und das bringt mich zum nächsten Punkt. Diese Sache mit deiner dunklen Seite scheint mir etwas weit hergeholt zu sein. Ich kann es verstehen irgendwie, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich alles verstehe. Du brauchst deine Kontrolle, um nicht in Leidenschaft über mich herzufallen, aber gleichzeitig brauchst du sie auch, wenn du wütend bist und wahrscheinlich bei allen Emotionen, damit du dich nicht vergisst. In letzter Zeit hat diese Kontrolle dir gefehlt. Du hast mich grob von dir gestossen, als ich mich etwas ungeschickt, weil die Schüler da waren, entschuldigen wollte und ich habe dein zertrümmertes Büro gesehen. Ist es das, was du mit deiner dunklen Seite meinst?"  
"Ja, so in etwa. Ich bringe dich in Gefahr, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere. Ich hatte noch nie Probleme damit, bis ich mit dir zusammen war. Ich musste mich schon ein paar Mal fest zusammenreissen und an jenem Tag ist es mir leider nicht mehr gelungen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du Angst haben musst vor mir, verstehst du? Ich wollte dir das eigentlich nie erzählen, weil ich glaube, dass du so nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst. Dann merkte ich, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr machte, denn entweder hatten wir Streit oder ich würde es dir erzählen. Das Ergebnis wird das selbe sein."  
"Und deshalb glaubst du, dass es besser ist, wenn wir beide nicht mehr zusammen sind, obwohl wir uns lieben? Weil du die Kontrolle verlieren könntest?"  
Severus nickte nur, denn er brachte nun kein Wort mehr heraus, er fühlte sich zu elend.  
"Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass es mit uns nicht mehr weiter gehen kann, warum hast du mich dann geküsst und vor allem, warum bist du hier geblieben?" Ihre Stimme klang ernst, aber auch traurig.  
"Ich weiss nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich die Zeit noch geniessen mit dir, bevor uns die Vergangenheit wieder einholt und wir uns endgültig trennen."  
"Severus, hör jetzt bitte auf, so zu reden. Ich würde lieber sterben, als dich deswegen zu verlassen. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Du hast zwar die Kontrolle verloren, aber du hast mich nicht in Gefahr gebracht. Diese Seite in dir wird wahrscheinlich immer ein Teil von dir sein, das kann niemand ändern. Aber niemand sagt, dass du immer kontrolliert handeln musst. Wenn du wütend bist, dann schmeiss doch mit Gläsern um dich, zerreiss deine Kissen oder was weiss ich! Glaubst du ich habe noch nie solche Dinge gemacht? Und du hast mich nur weggestossen, du hast mich nicht verletzt, nicht physisch. Hör zu, ich liebe dich so, wie du bist, mit allen deinen Seiten, und ich glaube, zusammen kannst du so ein Problem viel besser durchstehen als allein. Ich kann dir noch nicht sagen wann, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du eines Tages deiner Zuneigung für mich freien Lauf lassen kannst."  
"Hmm ja, das ist das eine, aber es wäre kindisch zu denken, dass wir nie mehr einen Streit haben und wütend aufeinander sein werden. Wie willst du das verhindern?"  
"Das kann und brauche ich nicht zu verhindern. Das gehört dazu. Du wirst mich schon nicht gleich verhexen, ausserdem wird es immer genügend Glas im Schloss geben." Sie konnte nicht anders und musste ihn anlächeln. "Unsere Liebe ist es Wert, das Risiko einzugehen. Meinst du nicht?" Sie nahm seine Hand und nach kurzem Zögern zog er sie an sich. Sie umarmten sich fest und er flüsterte in ihr Ohr:  
"Ich liebe dich. Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?"  
Da löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
"So hat es doch bestimmt angefangen", sagte sie. "Du glaubst, dass du meiner nicht Wert bist und hast deshalb alle diese Gründe in deinem Gedächtnis zusammen gebraut."  
Severus schaute sie nur erstaunt an. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte sie es wahrscheinlich genau auf den Punkt getroffen.  
"Weißt du was?" fuhr Nala fort. "Das ist Blödsinn! Vertrau mir einmal im Leben ohne jeden Zweifel und glaub mir, dass das nicht stimmt. Du liebst mich von ganzem Herzen, sonst wärst du nicht die ganze Woche an meinem Bett gesessen, das ist mir jetzt erst klar. Aber diese Liebe allein ist schon mehr als Wert genug, dass du mit mir zusammen sein kannst! Sollte irgendjemand einmal etwas anderes behaupten, dann hör nicht hin, denn diese Person hat keine Ahnung von der Liebe oder von irgendetwas. Du bist doch sonst so überzeugt von dir! Wieso nicht auch deswegen?"  
Er lächelte sie an, während er sagte: "Weil du mir die Sinne verdrehst." Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie drückte sich näher an ihn und schmolz dahin unter seinen Küssen.  
  
Als die Sonne aufging und in ihr Zimmer strahlte, fragte sie ihn: "Bist du noch müde?"  
"Nein, ich bin wacher denn je", gab er zu.  
"Gut. Hast du dann Lust auf einen morgendlichen Spaziergang mit mir im frischen Schnee? Sieh nur es hat über drei Fuss Neuschnee!" Sie deutete begeistert auf die Balkontür, wohinter man eine riesige Schneemenge sehen konnte."  
"Schön, dass du schon wieder so viel Energie hast", lachte er. "Ich komme gerne mit."  
  
Schnell zogen sie sich an, dann schlichen sie zusammen aus dem Schloss. Sie trafen keine Schüler unterwegs und draussen, als sie die ersten Schritte durch den Schnee stapften, legte Severus einen Arm um ihre Taille. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach: "Fugius Salante!" Mit jedem Schritt den sie nun gingen, machte ihnen der Schnee vor ihnen Platz und hinter ihnen füllte sich der Schnee wieder auf, so dass der kleine Weg hinter ihnen wieder verschwand. Während sie eine Runde um den See machten, sprachen sie nicht viel, sie genossen einfach ihr erneutes Glück. Erst als sie wieder Richtung Schloss gingen, wollte Nala wissen:  
"Severus, wo ist eigentlich Abraxas, mein Wanderfalke?"  
"Gibt es überhaupt noch etwas, woran du dich noch nicht erinnerst?", schmunzelte er  
"Das kann ich nicht wissen, aber ich denke, wenn es noch Lücken gibt in meinem Gedächtnis, dann nur noch ganz kleine. Also, wo ist er?"  
"Ich habe ihn in meine Wohnung genommen, solange du im Krankenflügel warst. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich in der Eulerei unterbringen, aber die meisten Eulen haben sich über ihn empört und da wollte ich ihn nicht in dieser unfreundlichen Gesellschaft lassen, aber er sollte sich schon irgendwann daran gewöhnen, in der Eulerei zu schlafen. Jetzt ist er entweder auf der Jagd, traut sich gerade sein Futter aus der Eulerei zu holen, oder er ist bei mir."  
"Danke, ich werde ihn nach dem Frühstück bei dir abholen. Ich gebe ihn noch eine Woche Schonfrist, da kann er bei mir schlafen, aber nachher muss er sich halt bei den Eulen durchsetzten."  
  


Sie waren beim Schlosstor angekommen und Severus gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor er sie losliess und sie zusammen, aber gesittet, das Schloss betraten. Dann gingen sie frühstücken.  
  



	18. Valentinstag

-KAPITEL ACHTZEHN -  
  
**_Valentinstag  
  
_**

  
Für Nala trat wieder das normale Leben ein. Nach dem Frühstück holte sie Abraxas ab und nachdem sie noch einmal bei Poppy war, informierte sie die Lehrer, dass sie wieder zum Unterricht kommen konnte. Sie half Poppy im Krankenflügel und am Nachmittag hatte sie Unterricht bei Professor Sprout. Gerade als ihr Unterricht zu Ende war, kam Madam Hooch auf sie zu.  
"Nala, hast du einen Moment Zeit?"  
"Sicher, was gibt es denn?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Du hast vielleicht schon gehört, dass wir eine Lehrermannschaft für ein Quidditch-Spiel brauchen. Es ist so, wir brauchen noch einen Sucher und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du es nicht versuchen willst."  
"Hmm ja, aber brauche ich nicht noch ziemlich viel Training dafür?"  
"Ach, das ist kein Problem. Das Spiel ist erst am Samstag, am 16. Februar. Bis dahin ist ab heute jeden Abend von 20 bis 22 Uhr Training fürs Lehrerteam."  
"Schön, das wird bestimmt ein Spass. Ich freue mich. Vielen Dank. Wer ist denn noch im Lehrerteam?"  
"Also, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout sind unsere Treiber, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin und Professor Snape die Jäger und ich bin die Torhüterin. Dumbledore macht für uns den Schiedsrichter."  
"Prima. Also bis heute Abend dann."  
"Bis heute Abend."  
  
Nala eilte zum Schloss und gleich in Severus' Labor. Sie musste ihm davon erzählen. Als sie sein Labor betrat, war er über einen Kessel gebeugt und rührte vorsichtig darin um. Doch bei Nalas Anblick liess er den Trank gefrieren und nahm Nala in seine Arme. Sie berichtete ihm, was sie gerade von Madam Hooch erfahren hatte, wobei Severus' Lächeln immer grösser wurde.  
"Was glaubst du, wer dich dafür vorgeschlagen hat?" fragte er frech.  
"Du?"  
Er nickte und sie küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie waren beide glücklich, dass sie nun jeden Abend zusammen trainieren würden. Plötzlich hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in seine Wohnung. Er setzte sie in einen der bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin, dann nahm er selbst hinter dem Flügel Platz. Nalas Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Würde er ihr nun tatsächlich etwas vorspielen?   
Und wie er es tat. Er spielte ihr aus dem Buch vor, das sie ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und Nala war begeistert, wie seine Hände über die Tasten glitten. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und legte ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Hals. Da spielte Severus nur noch mit einer Hand weiter, in der anderen hielt er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Contino!" Dann stand er auf und das Klavier spielte einfach weiter. Severus drehte sich zu Nala um und die beiden begannen zu tanzen. Nala gab ihm einen Kuss auf sein Kinn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Keiner von beiden hätte sagen können, wie lange sie getanzt hatten, denn in diesem Moment schien die Welt einfach perfekt für die beiden. Irgendwann setzte sich Severus in einen Sessel und zog Nala auf seinen Schoss. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, während er ihr liebevoll durchs Haar strich. Nala brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, sie war einfach zu überwältigt von der Liebe zu ihm, die sie nun so stark in sich spürte. Sie betrachtete die Estrella-Kerze, die ihren Platz auf dem Salontisch hatte. Sie brannte gleichmässig und stetig und Nala war zufrieden damit.  
  
Severus hatte gemischte Gefühle in sich. Einerseits, genoss er die Ruhe und Vertrautheit, die sie ihm gab, aber trotzdem, andererseits, brannte ein wildes Feuer in ihm, dass er glaubte, es würde gleich aus seiner Brust springen. Ihr Kopf lag auf dieser Brust. Konnte sie es denn nicht spüren?   
Etwas anderes viel ihm an sich selbst auch auf. Er wurde irgendwie zusehends romantischer. Nicht, dass er es wirklich gewollt hätte, aber er wusste, wie romantisch Nala war und so wurde er es fast automatisch. Er wollte sie einfach glücklich sehen. Dazu würde er noch viel weiter gehen.  
  
Nala hörte nur seinen Atem und sein pochendes Herz. Manchmal schlug es etwas schneller, manchmal etwas ruhiger. Sie war glücklich mit dem Gedanken, dass er sie liebte.  
Sie begann überall auf seinem Gesicht Küsse zu verteilen. Nala konnte spüren, was sie in ihm auslöste, aber sie machte weiter. Als ihr Kinn in Severus' Reichweite kam, küsste er sie der Kinnlinie entlang und dann den Hals hinunter. Da war sie wieder, diese Stelle am Hals, die sie um den Verstand brachte, wenn er sie dort küsste. Plötzlich stoppte er aber. Er lächelte sie an und meinte: "Nala, wir sollten besser aufhören damit, sonst weiss ich nicht, ob ich mich noch bremsen kann."  
Sie gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Severus", flüsterte sie. "Du bist ein Armer und das nur wegen mir, weil..."  
Dieses Mal küsste er sie.  
"Nein, bin ich nicht. In deiner Gesellschaft zu sein, ist mehr, als ich vor ein paar Wochen zu träumen gewagt hätte. Und seit wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben, bin ich dankbar für jeden Tag, den ich mit dir verbringen darf."  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Frauenherzen du im Sturm erobern könntest, wenn du solche Dinge daher redest?" schmunzelte sie.  
"Ich brauche es nicht zu wissen, denn nur ein Herz ist für mich wichtig." Auch er lächelte, denn er begann dieses kleine Spiel zu mögen.  
"Du weißt immer, was ich hören will, nicht wahr? Es ist mir fast unheimlich. Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?"  
"Vielleicht", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Denkst du nicht, wir sollten langsam essen gehen? Hooch sieht es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn du mit leerem Magen zum Training kommst."  
"Ach, als ob du nicht Hunger hättest! Wir werden jetzt beide essen gehen. Du kannst vorgehen, wenn du willst, damit kein Verdacht geschöpft wird." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, aber in ihr drin fühlte sie sich etwas traurig darüber, dass sie nicht einfach ohne Bedenken durchs Schloss gehen konnten.  
"Nein, nein, danke. Ladies first."  
Er bekam von ihr einen letzten Kuss, dann huschte sie auch schon aus der Tür.  
  


*  
  


Die Tage vergingen und Nala und Severus waren ein Herz und eine Seele, solange sie alleine waren natürlich. Severus war stolz auf Nala, weil sie so schnell lernte. Er liebte es, dass sie so intelligent und clever war. Und sie lernte auch im Quidditch-Training sehr rasch. Schon nach einer Woche war es so, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan, als mit dem Besen durch die Luft zu schiessen.   
  
Am Morgen half Nala immer im Krankenflügel, wenn sie gebraucht wurde und sonst lernte sie. Am Nachmittag hatte sie Unterricht und danach steckte sie ihre Nase gleich weiter in die Bücher. Severus hatte auch eine Menge Lehrerpflichten, denen er nachgehen musste. Die einzige Möglichkeit wirklich beieinander zu sein, hatten sie Abends nach dem Quidditch-Training. Nala schlief praktisch jede Nacht bei Severus im Bett. Wenn sie morgens in seinen Armen aufwachte, merkte sie, dass sie noch nie zuvor so gefühlt hatte für jemanden.   
  
Ihm ging es genauso. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals für jemanden so heftige, innige Gefühle hatte. Er konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, dass sie bei ihm war. Nala war für ihn einfach perfekt. Sie war lieb, intelligent, stark, einmal würde sie sehr mächtig sein und sie war schön. Jeden Morgen strich er ihr durch ihr schönes, schwarzes Haar, während sie noch schlief. Sie hatte die Haare wachsen lassen in der Zeit, in der sie jetzt schon hier war. Ihre Mähne ging ihr nun weit bis über die Schultern, das fand er noch schöner. Die vielen Haare waren meist sehr gerade, aber manchmal waren sie ein wenig gewellt. Aber vor allem waren sie schwarz, er liebte sie. Er liebte alles an ihr.  
  


*  
  


Nala wusste, dass Severus nicht sehr viel vom Zirkus um den Valentinstag hielt. Sie selbst hatte auch noch nie eine grosse Geschichte daraus gemacht. Deshalb hielt sie es mit den Geschenken in Grenzen. Nala hatte eigentlich nur vor für ihn zu kochen am Abend.   
Als Nala an diesem Morgen aufwachte, fand sie sich in einem Rosenmeer wieder. Severus hatte auf dem ganzen Bett Rosen verteilt. Er hatte sie schlafen lassen und war schon am Unterrichten. Nala sammelte alle Rosen zusammen, machte sich in seinem Bad schnell frisch, zog sich an und ging in ihre Wohnung. Dort stellte sie die Blumen in eine Vase auf dem Esstisch.   
Abraxas wartete auf sie in der, fast leeren, Grossen Halle auf einem Mauervorsprung. Als sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, flog er elegant zu ihr rüber und sie befreite ihn von dem Brief, der an seinen Fuss gebunden war. Sie erkannte die Schrift als die von Severus und sie hatte eigentlich auch gar nichts anderes erwartet. Trotzdem hatte sie richtiges Herzklopfen, als sie den Brief las.  
  
_Guten Morgen, mein Darling  
  
Ich hoffe, du hattest süsse Träume. Du hast so niedlich ausgesehen, wie du geschlafen hast, da brachte ich es nicht übers Herz dich zu wecken. Poppy wird dir hoffentlich nicht böse sein, wenn du heute etwas später kommst. Aber ich nehme an, dass es im Moment ohnehin nicht viele Patienten gibt.  
  
Ich sitze gerade an meinem Schreibtisch im Klassenzimmer und die Schüler haben keine Ahnung, dass ich nicht ihre Aufgaben korrigiere, sondern etwas ganz anderes tue. Das habe ich früher noch nie getan. Aber ich kann nicht anders, denn ich muss die ganze Zeit an dich denken und vermisse dich jede Minute, in der du nicht bei mir bist. Du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist, weißt du das?  
Du kennst meine Einstellung zum Valentinstag, aber als ich heute Morgen neben dir aufgewacht bin und merkte, dass heute Valentinstag ist, wollte ich zum ersten Mal teilhaben an diesem Brauch. Trotzdem, eigentlich brauche ich gar keinen speziellen Tag, um dir zu beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, das sollte und will ich nämlich jeden einzelnen Tag tun. Aber ich dachte heute wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um dich dennoch daran zu erinnern:  
  
_

_Nala, ich liebe dich mehr als das Leben selbst!  
  
_

_Ich liebe alles an dir und wie du mich und meinen Alltag veränderst. Ich bin so froh, dass wir heute kein Training haben, so dauert es nicht ganz so lange, bis ich dich endlich wieder in meinen Armen halten kann. Und die Idee von dir, für mich zu kochen, ist einfach einzigartig. Ich freue mich.  
  
_

_Ich liebe dich.  
Severus_  
  


  
Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln packte sie den Brief ein. Etwas wunderte sie sich schon, denn sie hatte Severus eigentlich nie wirklich als Romantiker gesehen. Sie wusste auch, wie schwer es ihm jedes Mal fiel, wenn er mit ihr über Gefühle sprechen sollte. Er tat das äusserst ungern.  
  
Plötzlich setzte sich Dumbledore neben sie. Ein belustigtes Schmunzeln war auf seinen Lippen zu lesen.  
"Guten Morgen, Nala. Gut geschlafen?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Oh ja, phantastisch. Und du?" fragte sie zurück.  
"Ich habe auch gut geschlafen, wenn auch nicht so lange wie du. Du hast etwas verpasst heute Morgen. Auf dem leeren Platz neben Severus warteten über ein Dutzend Eulen mit Briefen auf dich. Ich weiss ja nicht, was du vorhast, aber Severus war ganz schön eifersüchtig, glaube ich." Seine Mundwinkel tanzten auf und ab. "Ärgerlich hat er die Eulen mit der Post in deine Wohnung geschickt, nur der Wanderfalke hier durfte bleiben." Albus deutete mit der Hand auf Abraxas, der es sich auf Nalas Schulter bequem gemacht hatte.  
Nala musste auch lachen. "Wie fürsorglich von ihm. Die Post muss wohl in meinem Schlafzimmer sein, denn ich war nur kurz in meinem Wohnzimmer, dort habe ich aber nichts gesehen. Ich werde nachher gleich einmal nachsehen. Vielen Dank, Albus."  
"Keine Ursache. Ich wünsche dir einen herrlichen Tag. Und viel Spass bei was auch immer du mit deinem Biest vorhast." Albus kicherte fröhlich, aber Nala fuhr entsetzt auf.  
"Woher hast du das?"  
"Ach beruhige dich Nala, das habe ich irgendwo aufgeschnappt. Du musst aber schon zugeben, dass diese Bezeichnung nicht von ungefähr kommt. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Snape sehr streng ist mit den Schülern und deshalb nicht gerade beliebt. Wenn euch dann jemand zufällig zusammen sieht, wie ihr um den See spaziert, kommt den Leuten halt dieses Bild in den Sinn von der Schönen und dem Biest. Du musst das mit Humor sehen."  
"Das tue ich eigentlich auch. Ich liebe alles an ihm, auch das. Aber er war sehr empfindlich, als er das einmal gehört hatte. Du solltest es besser nicht in seiner Gegenwart erwähnen, sonst glaubt er wieder, dass er nicht gut genug ist für mich. Bitte, Albus."  
"Natürlich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Also, schönen Valentinstag."  
"Danke, dir auch. Ich hoffe, du lädst Minerva mindestens einmal zum Tee ein", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.  
"Wer weiss." Mit geröteten Wangen ging Dumbledore und Nala lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer fand Nala tatsächlich eine Menge Eulen. Sie nahm alle Briefe entgegen und legte sie auf ihren Nachttisch. Sie würde sie später lesen, denn jetzt musste sie endlich in die Gänge kommen und zu Poppy gehen. Viel war nicht los und Poppy nahm es ihr nicht übel, dass sie später kam. Nala half ihr beim Aussortieren von alten Zaubertränken, als ihr Blick auf eine Phiole fiel mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit darin. Es sah fast aus wie Blut. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wozu dieser Trank gut war, aber plötzlich kam ihr etwas in den Sinn.  
"Ähm, Poppy", stotterte sie schüchtern, "wie verhindern Hexen eigentlich, dass sie ungewollt Kinder bekommen?" Nala wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Nala hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber sie merkte, dass es jetzt langsam Zeit wurde.  
Poppy sprach mit ihr souverän und ohne Umschweife. Ihr war es nicht peinlich.  
"Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"  
Nala schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, wir haben noch nicht..."  
"Wie romantisch!" lachte Poppy. "Werdet ihr vorher heiraten?"  
"Nein, so lange kann es auch ich nicht mehr aushalten", schmunzelte Nala. "Ich wollte nur nicht, weil... na ja...ich habe dir doch einmal von dem Überfall erzählt und von meinem Ex-Freund auch. Da war ich einfach nicht mehr bereit so weit zu gehen. Severus versteht das."  
"Erstaunlich, wie du das geschafft hast. Ich sehe doch, wie Severus dich immer ansieht. Er gibt sich zwar Mühe, es zu verbergen, aber ich merke, wie sehr er sich nach dir verzehrt. Es kostet ihn bestimmt ein grosses Stück Selbstbeherrschung."  
"Ich weiss und er tut mir richtig leid deswegen."  
Die beiden lachten herzlich auf. Poppy war eine sehr gute Freundin geworden von Nala und es machte ihr keine Probleme mit ihr darüber zu reden, wie man es mit einer Freundin halt tat. Sie vertraute ihr und sie wusste, dass Poppy diskret war, besonders in dieser Angelegenheit.  
"Wie gesagt, ich denke, ich will mir doch langsam einmal Gedanken über diese Dinge machen. Wie macht ihr das denn jetzt?" sagte Nala.  
"Also, über vielen Häusern von Zauberern und Hexen, wird ein Bann ausgesprochen, damit die Frau nur schwanger wird, wenn es sich beide von ganzem Herzen wünschen. So einer liegt auch über Hogwarts, denn man kann nie wissen, was die Sechst- und Siebtklässler vor allem treiben. Dann gibt es noch einen Trank den wir Hexen nehmen können, damit wir nicht schwanger werden. Es braucht nicht viel von ihm und er wirkt 3 Monate lang. Soll ich dir ein paar geben? Nur zur Sicherheit?" Sie zwinkerte Nala zu.  
"Ja, das wäre nicht das Dümmste", meinte Nala.  
Poppy holte aus einem Schrank einen kleinen blauen Lederbeutel und darin waren viele winzigkleine Ampullen mit rosa Inhalt, die bestimmt für 40 Jahre reichten.  
"Hier, du kannst den ganzen Beutel haben. Weißt du, normalerweise bekommt eine Hexe einen solchen Beutel von ihrer Mutter geschenkt. Meistens an ihrem 17. Geburtstag, wenn sie volljährig wird. Das ist eigentlich eine Tradition, könnte man sagen. Obwohl, viele brauchen den Trank eigentlich schon früher. Ich übergebe dir gerne den Beutel. Viel Glück!"  
"Danke, Poppy. Das ist sehr lieb von dir. Jetzt ist aber dein ganzer Vorrat erschöpft."  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. So oft werden diese Ampullen hier nicht gebraucht. Nur ab und zu traut sich ein Mädchen danach zu fragen. Ich werde dann halt irgendwann Severus darum bitten müssen, dass er wieder einen solchen Trank für mich braut. Er ist nämlich sehr kompliziert, hat aber dafür kein Ablaufdatum."  
"Wie ich sehe, ist das alles viel praktischer als in der Muggel-Welt. Vielen Dank für alles."  
"Keine Ursache", lächelte Poppy.  
  


*  
  


Beide, Nala und Severus zählten die Minuten, bis sie sich endlich um acht Uhr treffen würden. Nala hatte bis um sechs Uhr Unterricht bei Remus und nachher musste sie ja noch kochen. Severus versuchte sich mit den Aufgaben der Schüler abzulenken, aber um sieben Uhr hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er schlich sich in die Schulküche, wo Nala an einem freien Herd kochte. Die Elfen schienen im Stress zu sein. Ein paar verneigten sich vor ihm und eine Elfe fragte, ob sie ihm helfen könne, aber als er verneinte, arbeiteten auch diese gleich fleissig weiter. Nala hatte anscheinend nicht mitgekriegt, das ein weiterer Gast in der Küche war. Sie bemerkte Severus erst, als er hinter ihr stand und seine Arme um ihre Taille legte. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihren Haaren. Zum ersten Mal durchfuhr Nala nicht das leiseste Zucken, obwohl er unerwartet kam. Sie war nicht einmal erschrocken.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten ohne dich. Darf ich dir helfen?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
"Du darfst, aber es gibt nicht mehr viel zu tun. Ich bin schon beim Dessert, der Braten kann allein im Ofen schmoren." Sie hatte sich noch nicht zu ihm umgedreht und er hatte sie noch immer nicht losgelassen. Es duftete so gut. Severus roch Vanille.  
"Darf ich probieren?" fragte er frech  
Nala steckte Daumen und Zeigfinger in die Vanillecreme, die sie gerade am rühren war. Sie drehte sich um und hielt ihm den Zeigefinger hin. Langsam nahm er ihn in den Mund und säuberte ihn genüsslich. Als er sich auch an ihrem Daumen zu schaffen machen wollte, stoppte ihn Nala mit der anderen Hand.  
"Nein, warte, du Schleckermaul. Der ist für mich", erklärte sie.  
Kaum hatte sie ihren Daumen abgeleckt, beugte sich Severus ganz zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Ein Rest Vanillecreme war immer noch in ihrem Mund und er tat gute Arbeit darin, den ganzen Rest für sich zu gewinnen mit seiner Zunge. Er liess sich von den Elfen nicht stören. Deby wusste es sowieso und Elfen sprachen im Allgemeinen nicht über solche Dinge.  
Nach einer langen Weile, löste sich Nala von seinen Lippen und sagte: "Wenn wir so weitermachen, müssen wir wohl doch in der Grosse Halle essen."  
"Nein, dann lass uns schnell das Essen fertig machen und dann nach oben gehen. Ich möchte dich heute für mich allein haben."  
  
Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, dann machten sie schnell alles fertig und stellten das Essen auf eine Ablage.

"Wie schnell das plötzlich ging", lachte Nala und während sie ihm wieder einen Kuss gab, machte sie eine Armbewegung. Das Essen war verschwunden und Severus staunte: "Du kannst das aber schon ziemlich gut, ohne Zauberstab ist das gar nicht einfach."  
"Ich hab ein wenig geübt", sagte sie verlegen. "Gehen wir."  
  
Sie gingen in Nalas Wohnung und Nala zog sich noch schnell um. Das Essen stand schon auf dem Tisch. Als Nala zurück kam, bat sie zu Tisch und die beiden genossen das gemeinsame Mahl. Severus fand, dass es einfach fantastisch schmeckte. Danach setzten sie sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und tranken noch ein Glas Wein. Severus Sessel war genug gross, dass Nala es sehr bequem hatte auf seinem Schoss. Wirklich sitzen tat sie zwar auf dem Stück Sessel das auf einer Seite von Severus noch frei war, aber ihre Beine waren über die seinen gelegt.  
Bald wurden aber die Weingläser weggestellt und sie begannen sich wieder zärtlich zu küssen. Einmal mehr machte er Nala ganz verrückt, weil er sie an der Seite ihres Halses küsste, aber dann fand er plötzlich grossen Gefallen an ihre Schlüsselbeinknochen. Zuerst fuhr er nur mit seinen Fingern darüber, dann küsste er sie auch dort. Ihm gefielen diese Knochen, weil sie so aussahen, als hätte Nala direkt unter ihrer Haut zwei schön geformte Flügel, die nur von ihrer zarten Haut festgehalten wurden.   
  
Nala gefiel es natürlich auch, was er da mit ihr anstellte und als er dann aufhörte, kuschelte sie sich glücklich an ihn. Irgendwann war Nala in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und er beobachtete sie noch lange. "Sie ist perfekt", dachte er liebevoll. Schliesslich hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie sachte in ihr Bett. Er zog ihr Kleid aus und deckte sie zu. Sie wachte nur einmal halb auf, schlief dann aber gleich wieder glücklich ein, als er ihr einen Kuss gab. Er selbst zog sich auch aus, bis auf sein Hemd und seine Unterhose und legte sich zu ihr unter die Decke. Er nahm sie wieder in seine Arme und zog sie sanft an sich. Seinen Kopf legte er auf ihre Schulter und dann schlief auch er bald ein.  
  
Der nächste Morgen sollte nicht so friedlich werden, wie ihn sich beide gedacht hatten. Als Severus die Augen öffnete, merkte er, dass er allein im Bett lag. Er hörte, wie Nala im anderen Zimmer sang. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während er langsam aufstand. Im Wohnzimmer sah er, dass Nala an ihrem Schreibtisch beschäftigt war.  
"Guten Morgen, Darling. Mit diesen Klängen könnte ich jeden Morgen aufwachen. Deine Stimme ist einfach wundervoll", sagte er während er auf sie zuging und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte.  
"Danke. Entschuldige, dass ich gestern so schnell eingeschlafen bin."  
"Ist schon in Ordnung." Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und dabei merkte er erst, was sie eigentlich gerade tat. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen die vielen Briefe, die sie gestern bekommen hatte.   
"Was tust du denn da?" fragte er mit gereiztem Ton.  
Nala bemerkte diesen Ton, aber ignorierte ihn und antwortete ruhig: "Ich schaue noch schnell meine Post an. Ich habe diese Briefe gestern schon bekommen, die, die du mir raufgeschickt hast."  
"Du hast die noch!?" rief er empört. "Ich sehe nicht ein, warum du sie überhaupt lesen solltest!"  
Nala stand auf, stellte sich dicht vor ihn und schaute ihm wütend in die Augen.   
"Spinnst du?" zeterte sie erzürnt. "Bist du jetzt etwa neidisch, weil ich Briefe zum Valentinstag bekommen habe und du nicht? Du weißt selbst am besten weshalb. Oder bist du eifersüchtig? Ich dachte, du vertraust mir mehr. Und dir selbst vertraust du sonst auch besser! Was ist eigentlich los? Ich darf doch meine Post lesen! Du weißt ja gar nicht, was drin steht, sonst würdest nicht solchen Schwachsinn reden! Hier bitte!"  
Sie nahm alle Brief vom Tisch und warf sie ihm gegen die Brust. "Hier, lies und stau..."  
Ihren Satz konnte sie nicht mehr zu Ende toben, denn er hatte sie gepackt und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Zuerst hatte sich Nala gegen ihn gesträubt, doch dann wurde ihr Widerstand immer kleiner, bis sie ihm mit wilden Küssen erwiderte. Severus stoppte, als er schon ganz ausser Atem war.  
"Du hast gewonnen", schmunzelte er.  
"Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wollte das nicht alles sagen. Ich weiss nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich bin wohl schon etwas nervös wegen dem Spiel morgen", erklärte sie ihm ernsthaft.  
"Mir tut es auch leid. Verzeih mir. Natürlich darfst du deine Post lesen, ich hätte nur gerne gewusst, was diese vielen Typen dir zu schreiben haben."  
"Du bist ja tatsächlich eifersüchtig!" lachte Nala. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Die Briefe sind von Schülern, die mir einen schönen Valentinstag wünschten und froh sind, dass ich hier bin. Und sie sagen, dass sie mich mögen."  
"Genau wie ich", murmelte Severus.  
"Das weiss ich. Aber nein, ich denke, nicht ganz so wie du." Sie lächelte und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er zog sie fest an sich und Nala genoss seine Nähe. "Siehst du. Das schafft nämlich keiner von denen."  
Severus atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein, während er sie wieder auf den Kopf küsste. Dann half er ihr die Briefe vom Boden aufzulesen.  
"Sieh nur!" sagte er erstaunt. "Da scheint noch ein Brief von deiner Mutter dabei zu sein.  
Schnell las ihn Nala durch und erklärte Severus danach:  
"Meine Familie lädt mich nach Hause ein zu Ostern. Meine Mutter meint, dass wäre auch eine gute Gelegenheit um mir mein Geburtstaggeschenk zu geben, weil ich den ja kurz vorher habe." Dabei sah sie Severus erwartungsvoll an.  
"Schon gut. Ich weiss, wann du Geburtstag hast", lächelte Severus.  
"Wie auch immer", fuhr Nala beruhigt fort. "Meine Mutter hat dich auch eingeladen."  
"Was? Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht!"  
"Ich habe ihr an Weinachten von dir ein wenig erzählt."  
"Was denn?" fragte er unruhig.  
"Ach, nicht viel und nur Gutes. Dass du mir das Ticket geschenkt hast, zum Beispiel."  
Severus brachte nur ein knappes "Aha" heraus.   
Nala begriff, dass ihm nicht ganz wohl war bei dem Gedanken und wollte ihm etwas Freiraum geben.  
"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleitest, aber du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht möchtest. Du kannst ja noch etwas darüber nachdenken. Ist das in Ordnung so?"  
"Ja, danke, ich werd' es mir überlegen", sagte er nur.  
  
Sie räumten noch fertig auf, dann begannen sie ihren Alltag.  
  



	19. Diamanten, Elendil und Quidditch

- KAPITEL NEUNZEHN -  
  
**_Diamanten, Elendil und Quidditch_**  
  


  
Am grossen Quidditch-Samstag war die ganz Schule schon viel früher auf den Beinen als sonst am Samstag. Sowohl das Hufflepuff-Team als auch das Lehrerteam war nervös. Professor Flitwick kriegte vor lauter Aufregung einen Schluckauf beim Frühstück und Nala ass nur etwas, weil Severus sie so inständig darum bat. Minerva hatte rötliche Nase und Wangen, das aussah, als wäre sie betrunken. Professor Sprout gab kaum einen Ton von sich, aber wenn, dann war es nur ein leises Gestotter. Madam Hooch war angespannt und gab ständig knappe Tipps an jeden von ihrem Team. Nur Remus und Severus war praktisch nichts anzumerken. Remus ging mit seiner fröhlichen Art an die Sache ran und machte sich eigentlich gar keine Gedanken, wie das Spiel verlaufen würde. Severus schien gelassen und gab sich, als stände er über der Sache. Nala wusste es besser. Er wollte seine Sorge nur nicht zeigen, aber sein Ziel war es, dieses Spiel um jeden Preis zu gewinnen.  
  
Es war bedecktes Wetter an diesem Tag. Gegen Mittag gingen Nala und Severus über das Schulgelände zu den Umkleidesälen. Als sie den Raum betraten, sahen sie, dass sie die Ersten ihrer Mannschaft waren, es war noch niemand anderes hier. Plötzlich brachte Severus eine kleine, blaue Schachtel aus einem Umhang hervor.  
"Das ist für dich, Nala. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst zum Geburtstag schenken, aber irgendwie sagt mir eine innere Stimme, das ich es dir jetzt schon geben sollte, obwohl ich weiss, dass du erst in über fünf Wochen Geburtstag hast." Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.  
Verwundert öffnete Nala das Schächtelchen. Ein zauberhafter Ring war darin. Die Grundfassung war ein ganz normaler, silberner Ring, aber da war ein funkelnder kleiner Diamant auf der Oberseite eingesetzt. Von dem Diamanten aus gingen zwei kleine Flügel, die sich schützend über die Oberseite des Ringes legten. Der Diamant mit den Flügeln sah fast aus wie der Schnatz, aber es waren nicht die Flügel eines Schnatzes, sie sahen eher so aus wie die eines Pegasus oder eines Leomagus vielleicht. Das Material der Flügel war auch speziell. Es war Silber, aber als Severus seinen Zauberstab hob und _'Lumus Lunam_' sprach, begann dieses Silber zu glitzern und plötzlich schienen die Flügel aus einem viel leichteren Material zu sein und bewegten sich als würden sie fliegen. Dann, als das Licht wieder verschwand legten sich die Flügel wieder auf den Ring und erstarrten, so, dass es wieder so aussah, als wären sie aus normalem Silber.  
"Severus, ich... was soll ich dazu sagen? Er ist... überwältigend. Einzigartig...", stotterte sie.  
"Überwältigend vielleicht, aber einzigartig nicht ganz. Ich werde es dir erklären. Die Flügel beginnen zu schlagen oder glitzern und manchmal schimmern sie in den Farben des Regenbogens. Sie tun das aber nur bei Mondschein. Das Material, aus dem sie sind, heisst 'Elendil' und ist sehr selten. Es ist praktisch unzerstörbar und wurde von den Elfen hergestellt. Nicht Elfen wie die Hauselfen, sondern richtige, edle Fabelgeschöpfe. Man muss eine tiefe Freundschaft zu einem Elfen haben, erst dann hat man vielleicht das Glück ein wenig von diesem Material geschenkt zu bekommen. Meine Grossmutter hatte eine solche Freundschaft und fertigte mit dem 'Elendil', das sie bekam, zwei dieser Ringe an. Sie war eine Goldschmiedin, stellte aber magischen Schmuck aus den ausgefallensten Materialien her. Auf ihrem Sterbebett hat sie mir die beiden Ringe vererbt mit den Worten: 'Ich hoffe es wird dir helfen, irgendwann zu erfahren, wo dein Herz hingehört.' Damals habe ich es nicht verstanden, ich wollte es gar nicht verstehen, aber heute tu ich es." Severus nahm den Ring und streifte ihn sachte über Nalas Mittelfinger an der linken Hand.  
"Severus, ich weiss nicht, ob ich das annehmen kann. Das ist viel zu wertvoll. Das sollte doch in deiner Familie bleiben." Nala war so gerührt, dass sie eine Träne im Auge hatte.  
"Versteh doch, Nala. Das ist genau das, was meine Grossmutter gemeint hat. Mein Herz gehört dir und deshalb sollst du den Ring bekommen. Siehst du, ich trage den anderen an dieser Kette um meinen Hals." Er holte die Kette unter seinen Kleidern hervor und zeigte ihr stolz seinen Ring. Er war das genaue Ebenbild von ihrem Ring. Nala fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn liebevoll.  
"Das ist das wunderbarste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe. Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich jetzt fühle." Als Nala wieder auf den Ring blickte, leuchtete der Diamant wie ein kleines Glühwürmchen. Auch Severus' Diamant leuchtete.  
"Was ist denn jetzt passiert?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Oh, das wichtigste hätte ich beinah vergessen. Je näher wir uns sind, desto heller leuchten unsere Diamanten. Du wirst jetzt immer wissen, wenn ich vor deiner Türe stehe." Er lächelte sie an und Nala war schlichtweg sprachlos. Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, dann sah sie ihn mit glänzenden Augen an und hauchte ein "Danke" heraus.   
"Ich habe ihn dir heute schon gegeben, weil ich denke, dass er dir Glück bringen wird. Es wird vielleicht uns beiden heute Glück bringen." Severus machte eine kleine Pause, dann fragte er vorsichtig: "Hast du Angst?"  
"Nein, ich habe keine Angst, aber aufgeregt bin ich schon."  
Severus ergriff sie an den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Du wirst nicht versuchen, die Hufflepuffs gewinnen zu lassen, weil sie dir leid tun, oder? Du wirst dein Bestes geben, um für uns zu gewinnen. Versprochen?"  
"Severus, so unsportlich würde ich nie sein. Du weißt, ich bin ehrlich. Was würde es mir bringen, wenn die Hufflepuffs 50 Punkte bekämen? Dann täten mir einfach die Ravenclaws leid, weil die dann zuletzt wären. Ich werde kämpfen wie eine Löwin dort draussen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du dir Mühe gibst auch fair zu spielen. Wenn wir gewinnen, möchte ich nicht den Abend im Krankenflügel verbringen, um Hufflepuffs zu heilen."  
Severus grinste sie an und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie grinste zurück, während sie seine Hand nahm und gleichzeitig sagten die beiden: "Versprochen!"  
  
Bald darauf kamen Madam Hooch und die anderen Lehrer. Als alle umgezogen waren, hielt Madam Hooch noch eine kleine Ansprache, aber Nala bekam nicht viel davon mit, denn sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, ihren Ring anzusehen.   
  
Auch Severus hatte anderes im Kopf als Hooch's Rede, Er musste die ganze Zeit Nala ansehen, weil er sich ein ganz kleines bisschen Sorgen machte, denn so ein Quidditch-Spiel konnte auch gefährlich sein. Aber er war stolz auf sie, dass sie einfach so, ohne Angst, zum Spiel gehen würde.  
  
Endlich war Madam Hooch fertig, dann wurden sie von Sprecher auch schon ausgerufen. Es war ein Gryffindor-Junge namens Jeremy Hollow, doch er wurde von seinen Mitschülern Jerry genannt.   
"Pass auf dich auf!" flüsterte Severus noch, dann flogen sie in die Luft.  
Dumbledore liess die Bälle frei und dann ging das Spiel auch schon in rasantem Tempo los.  
  
"Snape hat den Quaffel – zu Lupin – da zu McGonagall und TOR! 10:0 für die Lehrer und das schon nach fünf Minuten!" schrie Jerry. "Alle Achtung, kaum zu glauben wie fit unsere alte Gryffindor-Lady noch ist. Wirklich erstaunlich."  
"Jerry!" grollte Hagrid. "Nimm dich etwas zusammen. Das ist nicht freundlich!"  
  
Aber Jerry hatte recht, Minerva war wirklich noch sehr flink auf dem Besen und geschickt wie eine Katze. Das erstaunte auch Nala ein wenig. Nala flog über dem Spiel auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz und konnte von oben alles beobachten.  
  
"Der Quaffel geht an Hayes – weiter zu McDougall- es sieht gut aus für Hufflepuff und Oh! Lupin hat ihn wieder- gibt ab zu Snape – Uii! Flitwick konnte den Zaubertränkemeister gerade noch vor dem Klatscher retten!! Exzellenter Einsatz! Snape gibt wieder an Lupin und noch ein Tor!!! 20:0 für die Lehrer! So jetzt aber los Hufflepuff! Ihr könnt das doch auch!"  
  
Die drei Jäger des Lehrerteams waren gut aufeinander eingespielt. Madam Hooch verstand etwas vom Coachen, das war jetzt offensichtlich. Es freute Nala auch zu sehen, dass Severus jetzt so gut mit Lupin und McGonagall zusammenspielte, am Anfang des Trainings glaubte sie, hatte er lieber alles allein gemacht. Doch jetzt nahm er sich zurück, vielleicht sogar etwas zu sehr.  
  
Jetzt stand es schon 40:0 für die Lehrer.  
"McDougall hat den Quaffel geschnappt – er gibt an Springer – wieder zurück an McDougall – oh, das war jetzt aber eindeutig ein Faul, Professor Snape! - Gibt es Freistoss? – Ja! Da kommt auch schon das Zeichen von Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
McDougall landete einen Treffer.  
  
"Und der Quaffel geht gleich wieder an Hufflepuff – Hayes – Springer – McDougall – Und noch ein TOR! Es steht mittlerweile 40:20!  
"Da kommt ein neuer Angriff von Hufflepuff! – Hayes schiesst! – Da Madam Hooch hat ihn souverän gehalten! Gibt an McGonagall – Snape – Lupin – Snape – Snape wirft! Tor!  
Und da! Miss Silver wird bedroht von einem Klatscher – aber Sprout hat es doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft!"  
  
Befreit von der Gefahr flog Nala an Severus vorbei und sagte zu ihm, so dass nur er es verstehen konnte: "Weiter so, Löwe! Kämpfe!"   
Sie lachte ihn an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann brauste sie auch schon wieder davon, um nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Aber ab jetzt kam es Nala vor, als würde Severus erst richtig aufdrehen. Schnell war er immer zur Stelle, wo man den Quaffel schnappen konnte. Er brachte noch mehr Dynamik in das Jägertrio. Er war plötzlich in seinem Element. Es wurde nicht schlecht gestaunt, wie er täuschte, manövrierte, eine Menge Tore schoss und auch ein paar gute Vorleger gab. Bald stand es 150:70 für die Lehrer.  
Da erblickte Nala plötzlich den Schnatz. Er war weit unten, sicher nur zwei Fuss über dem Boden schwebte er. Nala schoss in einen Sturzflug, aber auch Katie Jones, die Hufflepuff-Sucherin, hatte den Schnatz nun gesehen. Doch dann machte der Schnatz einen Satz höher in die Luft und flog direkt über Nalas und Katies Köpfe hinweg, so, dass er jetzt irgendwo hinter ihren Rücken schwebte. Aber Nala hatte diese Bewegung des Schnatzes blitzschnell erkannt und zog aus dem Sturzflug mit einem Looping, machte ihn aber nur halb fertig, weil sie jetzt genau wieder den Schnatz vor sich sah. Das Unangenehme war nur, dass ihre Beine nun über dem Besen waren und ich Rücken und ihr Kopf hingen nach unten. Auch dieses Problem meisterte Nala in Windeseile und drehte sich einfach um 180 Grad um die eigene Achse. Und Zack! Sie hatte ihn in der Hand. Als Nala sich glücklich in Severus Richtung umdrehte, sah sie ihn gerade noch, wie er in der Luft hinunter fiel.  
  
Während Nalas Auftritt war das Spiel stehen geblieben. Alle schauten nur auf das Spektakel der beiden Sucher. Wenige Sekunden, bevor Nala den Schnatz in der Hand hatte, wurde Severus, der auch auf Nala gestarrt hatte, hart von einem Klatscher seitlich in den Magen getroffen. Er wurde vom Besen geschmettert und fast niemand hatte es bemerkt, weil alle zu beschäftigt waren mit der Schnatz-Szene. Aber seinen Aufprall auf dem Boden sahen alle.  
  
"Miss Silver hat den Schnatz geholt und die Lehrer gewinnen mit 300:70, aber für Professor Snape sieht es übel aus. Er wurde von einem Klatscher so hart getroffen, dass er ohnmächtig wurde und vom Besen fiel. Wir können uns bestimmt auf ein paar Tage ohne Zaubertränkeunterricht freuen!" kicherte Jerry. Viele kicherten mit.  
  
Dumbledore und Nala waren als Erste bei Severus. Nala kniete neben ihn nieder und nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er atmete noch ganz flach und auch sein Puls war schwach. Etwas Blut floss aus seinem Mund. Poppy kam dazu, öffnete ihm das Hemd und untersuchte ihn. Da waren grosse Blutergüsse und man konnte ein paar gebrochene Rippen sehen. Poppy wurde noch bleicher als Nala.  
"Er hat gebrochene Rippen, schwere innere Verletzungen, vielleicht ist auch sein Rücken gebrochen! Wir müssen schnell handeln. Das schaffen wir nur zusammen. Du schaffst es Nala! Ich kümmere mich um die Rippen, die vielleicht noch in Organen stecken, du um den Rest."  
Nala nickte und ohne zu zögern, legte sie ihre Hände auf seinen Körper, schloss die Augen und begann mit der Heilung. Poppy sass auf der anderen Seite von Severus und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die gebrochenen Rippen und sprach eine Zauberformel. Wie gebannt schauten alle auf das Geschehen in der Mitte des Stadions. Severus war bewusstlos, aber er begann sich zu winden unter Nalas Händen. Nala konnte plötzlich seinen Schmerz immer stärker spüren. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien. Sie heilte das Rückgrat ziemlich schnell, aber von seinen inneren Organen waren auch zwei verletzt und das war einiges komplizierter. Sie nahm noch einmal alle ihre Kraft zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Organe. Da schwappten plötzlich ein paar Erinnerungen und Gefühle von ihm über. Sie sah Todesser, Morde, sie spürte Hass, Kälte und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sein Ekel vor seinen früheren Taten. Leise Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen vor Schmerz und wegen diesen vielen Eindrücken, die auf sie einstürmten. Sie glaubte schon, sie müsse aufgeben, doch dann wurde ihre eigene Verzweiflung von anderen Gefühlen überschwemmt. Sie spürte zuerst nur das Gefühl von Verliebtheit, aber dann wurde sie von seiner Liebe zu ihr überflutet. Sieh sah ein Licht um sich herum, das immer heller wurde. Woher kam denn das?   
Sie musste noch mehr weinen. Viele Bilder von ihr konnte sie sehen. Im Wald. Nach dem Angriff des Leomagus. Sie auf Orion. Sie auf dem Balkon. Es gab ihr noch einen letzten Schub Kraft, der noch den letzten Riss in der Leber heilte, bevor sie zusammensackte.   
  
Die Zuschauer hatten in der Zwischenzeit etwas gesehen, was sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatten. Da waren plötzlich zwei Lichtquellen, die immer heller wurden. Ihre Strahlen wurden immer grösser, bis sich die beiden zu einem vereinigten und allen ein schneeweisses Licht auf die Gesichter schien. Eine Lichtquelle war von Miss Silvers Hand gekommen, die andere von Snapes Brust, das hatte jeder Schüler sehen können. Aber nur die umstehenden Lehrer konnten erkennen, dass das Licht von den Ringen stammte, die sie trugen.  
  
Während dem Vorgehen, hatte sich Severus' Oberkörper ganz langsam aufgerichtet, bis er sich fest um Nala geklammert hatte. Er war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, das Klammern war einfach ein Reflex, der beim Heilungsprozess vorkommen konnte. Nala hatte es geschafft und sank erschöpft und entkräftet zusammen. Sie wurde von Severus Armen aufgefangen. Schon glaubte sie, er wäre wach, aber als sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände nahm, sah gerade wie er schwach die Augen öffnete. Er sah ihr in die Augen und flüsterte: "Komm, meine Schöne, weine nicht mehr, lass uns die Show noch feierlich beenden."  
Langsam hob er seine Hände an ihren Kopf, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Er küsste sie in der Mitte des Stadions, wo ihn alle Schüler sehen konnten. Der Strahl von Severus Ring wurde verdeckt von ihr, aber Nalas gab immer noch ein helles Licht ab, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so hell wie vorhin. Sowie für Nala und Severus als auch für die Zuschauer schien die Zeit stehen geblieben. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit legte Nala Severus wieder auf den Boden ab, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. Er zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper, weil er so geschwächt war. Endlich gab Dumbledore das Zeichen, dass die Lehrer sich den beiden wieder nähern durften und Severus, der wieder ohnmächtig war, wurde auf eine Trage gelegt.  
"Sollen wir ihn in seine Wohnung bringen?" fragte Poppy Nala.  
"Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Nala heiser.  
  
Nala konnte nicht selber gehen, deshalb wurde sie von Remus gestützt. Neben ihnen gingen Poppy und Madam Hooch, die Severus auf der Trage trugen. Dahinter waren Dumbledore und Minerva.  
Das Stadion leerte sich und die Schüler redeten wild durcheinander über das Geschehene.   
  
In Severus Wohnung legten sie ihn in sein Bett und Remus platzierte die müde Nala in einem Sessel in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
"Wie sieht es aus Poppy?" wollte Nala wissen.  
"Er ist sehr schwach, Nala. Er ist schon wieder nicht bei Bewusstsein. Das Zittern kommt von der Erschöpfung, wahrscheinlich hat er auch kalt. Und er könnte auch noch Schmerzen und Krämpfe bekommen. Wir müssen ihn einfach gut zudecken, schlafen lassen und abwarten. Ich habe ihm schon einen Trank zur Stärkung eingeflösst und noch ein paar für seine Knochen und Organe. Aber keine Sorge, du hast alles richtig gemacht."  
"Komm, Nala, du solltest dich auch hinlegen. Ich werde dich hochbringen", meinte Remus, aber Nala schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich bleibe bei ihm", flüsterte sie.  
"Also, die anderen können gehen. Ich möchte noch kurz mit Nala sprechen", sagte nun Dumbledore.  
Alle befolgten Dumbledores Anweisungen. Remus ging als Letzter und sagte noch: "Das hast du toll gemacht, Nala!"  
Als die Tür in Schloss fiel stimmte Dumbledore zu.  
"In der Tat. Das war eine starke Leistung."  
"Danke", krächzte Nala.  
"Siehst du, jetzt hast du deine Chance gekriegt und du hast es geschafft. Du hast ihm vielleicht das Leben gerettet. Poppy hätte das vermutlich nicht so schnell geschafft. Aber du solltest dich jetzt auch ausruhen. Von mir aus kannst du hier bleiben, wenn irgendetwas ist, kommst du zu mir. Egal um welche Zeit."  
"Mach ich."  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte er noch, dann verliess auch er das Zimmer.  
  
Nala war nun ganz allein. Lange konnte sie sich nicht rühren. Sie sass einfach nur da und verarbeitete das eben Geschehene. Wenn sie Severus ansah, kullerten ihr dicke Tränen übers Gesicht, weil ihr klar wurde, wie schlimm es gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihn verloren hätte. Aber jetzt ging es mit ihm ja schon wieder aufwärts. Sie war so erleichtert.  
Severus zitterte immer noch heftig. Deshalb zog sie ihm seine Kleider aus und ihre auch, bis auf die Unterwäsche und schlüpfte unter seine Decke. Sie klammerte sich an ihn um ihm so Wärme zu spenden. Sie schluchzte noch ein bisschen in seine Haare hinein, bis sie auch vor Erschöpfung einschlief.  
  



	20. Die dunkle Stimme

- KAPITEL ZWANZIG -  
  
**_Die dunkle Stimme_**  
  


  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Nala. Severus schlief tief neben ihr, nur ab und zu zitterte er kurz oder stöhnte leise. Nala verspürte ein riesiges Loch im Bauch. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und zündete eine kleine Kerze an. In Severus' Schrank fand sie seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel und zog ihn an. Sie schlich sich aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Schlossküche. Achtsam hinkte sie den Wänden nach, um nicht hinzufallen. Sie war immer noch schwach und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Zum Glück war es nicht so weit von den Kerkern bis in die Küche. Sie kitzelte die Birne auf dem Bild mit der Früchteschale und schleppte sich hinein. Sie fand Brot und ein Stück Truthahnbrust, woraus sie sich ein Sandwich machte. Gerade als sie hinein beissen wollte, bekam sie Besuch von niemand anderem als Albus.  
"Hallo! Ich dachte, ich würde dich hier finden", sagte er belustigt.  
"Hallo, Albus. Du und Severus seid wirklich unglaublich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen nächtlichen Schlossspaziergang mache, ist mindestens einer von euch beiden gleich da."  
Dumbledore verzog seinen Mund zu einem vielsagenden Lächeln. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Alle meine Knochen schmerzen und ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ein ganzes Jahr nicht geschlafen. Aber das wird schon wieder."  
"Ja bestimmt. Und was ist mit Severus?" fragte er weiter.  
"Ich glaube, er hat immer noch Schmerzen, aber er zittert nur noch selten."  
"Gut."  
"Willst du auch ein Sandwich?"  
"Gern, klingt verlockend."  
Nala machte ihm auch schnell ein Sandwich und reichte es Dumbledore, der sich auch an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte.  
"Ihr beide habt da im Stadion ein ganz schönes Spektakel veranstaltet." Albus deutete auf den Ring an ihrem Finger.  
"Was ist mit meinem Ring?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Eure Ringe haben das Stadion erleuchtet, heller als die Sonne selbst."  
"Natürlich, weshalb habe ich nicht daran gedacht? Je näher Severus und ich uns sind, desto heller leuchtet der Diamant. Mein Diamant ist auf ihn geprägt und seiner auf mich. Severus hat ihn mir vor dem Spiel gegeben."  
"Ein edles Geschenk. Wie ich sehe, sind die Flügel aus Elendil. Man sagt ihm ungeahnte Kräfte nach."  
"Wirklich? Das finde ich aber spannend."  
"Mhm, verwahre ihn gut."  
"Mach ich gewiss!"  
"Nun ja, da war aber noch viel mehr da unten, als nur leuchtende Diamanten. Du hast viel Mut bewiesen, zuerst auf dem Besen, bevor du den Schnatz gefangen hast, aber noch viel mehr, als du dich trautest Severus zu heilen."  
"Ich habe gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, ich habe es einfach getan."  
"Genau. Und das auch noch vor der ganzen Schule. Alle starrten mit grossen Augen und offenen Mündern auf dich und Severus."  
"Severus hat mich geküsst vor aller Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Schüler es erfahren, doch seine Sinne mussten so vernebelt gewesen sein, dass er das einfach getan hat. Wenn er erfährt, was er getan hat, wird er ausrasten..."  
"Ach, ich glaube eigentlich, dass sich Severus vollkommen bewusst war, was er tat. Meinst du nicht, dass er endlich genug hatte von dem Versteckspiel?"  
"Vielleicht, aber er wird es nicht mögen, wie die Schüler über uns tratschen werden."  
"Ja, das werden sie mit Sicherheit, aber das wird auch vorbeigehen. Und schliesslich habt ihr nichts Falsches getan. Das Gerede muss euch doch nicht stören."

"Das wird es mich auch nicht, aber Severus..."   
"Severus ist schon über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen, sonst hätte er dich nicht mitten im Stadion geküsst, glaub mir."   
"Na schön. Ich hoffe, du hast recht."   
"Ja, das hab ich und ich sehe jetzt auch, dass Severus dich wirklich liebt. Nicht nur wegen jenem Kuss, sondern auch schon deswegen, weil er die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite war, als du im Krankenflügel lagst. Er ist selbst beinah gestorben aus Sorge um dich."   
"Ja, ich weiss. Es zerreisst mir fast das Herz, wenn ich daran denke. Und zu seinem ganzen Unglück dazu konnte ich mich beim Aufwachen nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass wir zusammen waren."   
"Du kannst nichts dafür." Er lächelte sie freundlich an. "Heute habe ich einmal mehr gesehen, wie stark du in Wirklichkeit bist. Severus ist kein einfacher Mensch, aber ich glaube, du kannst mit ihm umgehen. Ausserdem hat jeder einmal Streit, das ist normal."   
"Natürlich und das werde ich auch nicht fürchten. Aber man kann noch so ein starker Mensch sein, ein gebrochenes Herz geht an niemandem spurlos vorbei. Das schmerzt jeden. Ich meine nur, wegen dem Streit, den wir hatten, bevor wir im Wald dem Leomagus begegnet sind."   
"Ja, das stimmt. Das kennt jeder. Wenn wir schon von Stärke sprechen, deine Magie ist wirklich sehr stark. Es kommt mir vor, als wüsstest du schon alles in deinem Unterbewusstsein. Anfangs hast du dieses Wissen nur erkannt, wenn du in starken Stresssituationen warst, aber mittlerweile kannst du deine Magie bewusst einsetzen. Du bist als Schülerin gar nicht zu vergleichen mit den anderen Schülern hier, denn es scheint, man müsse dich nur daran erinnern und nicht dir alles beibringen."   
"Nein, ich kenne doch die Zaubersprüche gar nicht."   
"Das meine ich auch nicht. Du kannst mit blossen Handbewegungen Dinge zaubern. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"   
"Naja schon, aber ich habe es nicht für so aussergewöhnlich gehalten. Severus kann schliesslich auch zaubern mit seinen Händen und bei dir habe ich das auch schon gesehen."   
"Ja, aber wir haben das geübt."   
"Ich habe auch ein wenig geübt."   
"Aber sehr wenig. Auch wenn wir ein gewisses Grundpotential hatten, brauchten sowohl Severus als auch ich jahrelange Erfahrung, um so mächtig zu werden. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass dein Potential schon sehr hoch ist. Dazu bist du sehr klug. Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick erzählen mir, dass du einen Zauberspruch nur einmal lesen musst und du behältst ihn im Gedächtnis für immer."   
"Denke bloss nicht, dass das mit allem so ist. Ich kann mir die Zaubersprüche so gut merken, weil ich einfach so gerne zaubere. Ich bin immer noch begeistert von all diesen magischen und mystischen Dingen und sauge deshalb alles so in mich auf. Sogar die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt." Nala wurde etwas rot. "Obwohl ich froh bin, dass ich sie selber lesen kann, anstatt sie von Professor Binns zu hören."   
"Sei es, wie es sei. Tatsache ist, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich dich sehr gut alleine in unsere Welt hinauslassen könnte. Auch Remus meint, dass du dich sehr gut verteidigen kannst. Beim Duellieren hast du ihn schon ein paar Mal aufs Kreuz gelegt, wie ich höre." Albus kicherte fröhlich. "Nun, du solltest dir überlegen, was du später machen willst, denn ich glaube nicht, dass du die Ausbildung hier noch lange brauchst. Es ist alles schon in dir drin, du musst dich nur daran erinnern."   
"Warum ist das alles so, Albus? Wieso ist es schon in mir, während deine Schüler hier alles mühsam erlernen müssen?"   
"Ach, meine liebe Nala. Das kann ich dir noch nicht so genau sagen. Eines Tages werden wir es erfahren. Aber ich glaube, du solltest dir einmal Gedanken über deine Natur machen und darüber, dass du dich mit Werwölfen, Falken und überhaupt mit den Tieren und magischen Kreaturen so gut verstehst. Und irgendwann werden wir einen Weg finden, damit du dir all deinen Fähigkeiten bewusst wirst."   
"Na schön. Weißt du was, Albus?"   
"Was?"   
"Eigentlich möchte ich nicht von Hogwarts weg. Ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl", meinte Nala ernst.   
"Woran das wohl liegt...", schmunzelte Albus.   
"Ja ja, was du denkst... Es liegt nicht nur an Severus."   
Sie lächelten einander an.   
  
Die beiden assen noch ihre Sandwichs zu Ende, während sie sich heiter über das Quidditch-Spiel unterhielten. Dann, als es Zeit war wieder ins Bett zu gehen, meinte Albus: "Du bist eine tolle Fliegerin geworden, Nala. Du solltest dir einen Besen kaufen."   
"Ja, das werde ich vielleicht tatsächlich tun."   
"Prima. Also dann, ich denke, wir beide sollten jetzt wieder schlafen gehen. In welches Zimmer soll ich dich denn hinbringen?" fragte er schmunzelnd.   
"Das ist lieb von dir, danke. In die Höhle des... "Biestes", bitte", grinste sie zurück.   
Albus half ihr zu Severus' Wohnung und unterwegs, passierte Nala etwas seltsames. Sie hörte Severus' dunkle Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagen: "_Nala, wo bist du? Komm zurück_!" Ungläubig tat sie es als Hirngespinst ab, das kam wegen der Müdigkeit, und liess sich nichts anmerken. Sie wünschten sich 'Gute Nacht' und dann legte sich jeder wieder ins Bett.   
Nala umarmte wieder Severus. Er schlief auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt. Sie küsste ihn noch kurz in den Nacken, darauf fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.   
  
Als Severus sich im Schlaf leicht hin und her wandte, erwachte Nala wieder. Es musste schon Tag sein, denn durch ein kleines Fenster schien Licht herein. Das Zimmer wurde gerade genug erhellt, dass Nala zum ersten Mal die Narben auf Severus' Rücken sehen konnte. Behutsam küsste sie eine der Narben, dann noch eine und dann noch eine. Sie tat das ganz automatisch, weil sie dachte, sie könnte ihm so die Schmerzen nehmen. Es war fast so, als hätte er sie darum gebeten. Langsam öffnete Severus die Augen und wurde tatsächlich etwas von seinen Schmerzen abgelenkt.   
"Mmm, da könnte ich mir fast wünschen, noch mehr Narben zu haben. Es ist wundervoll."   
"Severus, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie überrascht. "Hast du Schmerzen?"   
"Ja, aber es geht schon und es ist halb so schlimm, wenn ich weiss, dass du da bist."   
"Wenn du weißt, dass ich da bin? Da fällt mir etwas ein. In der Nacht habe ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört. Du hast mich gerufen. Weißt du irgendetwas davon?"   
Severus drehte sich sachte zu ihr um und schaute sie an.   
"Nein, ich weiss nicht. Ich meine, ich habe dich nicht gerufen, ich habe es nur gedacht. Doch warte, ich habe auch dich gehört. Du hast, dir gewünscht, dass ich wieder ganz gesund werde, stimmt's?"   
"Das... das habe ich auch nur gedacht! Was soll denn das bedeuten? Können wir plötzlich unsere Gedanken lesen?"   
"Kannst du das jetzt hören?"   
"Was? Nein, ich höre nichts."   
"Und jetzt?"   
_'Ich liebe dich!_   
Als Antwort küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie hatte es gehört.   
"Wie machst du das?" wollte sie wissen.   
"Wenn ich ganz fest will, dass du mich hörst, dann hörst du mich. Versuch es!"   
_'Was geht mit uns vor?'_ dachte sie.   
"Es klappt!" schmunzelte er.   
"Kann das von der Heilung kommen?"   
"Ja, ich denke schon. Es ist wahrscheinlich passiert, weil wir so eine tiefe Verbindung miteinander hatten und du noch nicht so erfahren bist. Du wirst wahrscheinlich auch Schmerzen gehabt haben."   
Sie nickte. "Genau, jetzt erinnere ich mich, ich habe da einmal etwas gelesen. Es stand, dass das manchmal passieren kann, und dann meistens, wenn man schon vorher eine seelische Bindung hatte."   
"In dem Fall haben wir jetzt den besten Beweis dafür, dass wir seelisch eine Bindung haben." Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.   
"Dass wir unsere Gedanken hören können, bleibt höchstens ein paar Wochen. Nutzen wir es, solange wir können", erklärte Nala.   
"Das ist eine ganz neue Erfahrung", meinte Severus. "Und nützlich ist es noch dazu!"   
"Ich finde es toll! Stell dir vor, was uns das für Möglichkeiten gibt! Wir können uns verstehen, ohne dass es jemand anderes mitbekommt!" Nala war nun ganz begeistert, so, dass ihre Augen funkelten. '_Aber es soll unser Geheimnis bleiben, nicht wahr?'_ dachte sie.   
_'Ich denke schon. Dann ist es viel schöner'_, gab er zurück.   
"Wenn wir gerade von Geheimnis sprechen: Unser grosses Geheimnis kennen nun alle. Du hast mich mitten im Stadion geküsst", sagte sie fast schuldbewusst.   
"Ich weiss. Kannst du dir denken weshalb?"   
"Weil es dir jetzt egal ist?"   
"Hmm, ja und nein. Es ist mir egal, was die Schüler denken, aber nicht was du denkst. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein und ich wollte endlich der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass ich dich liebe und dass du zu mir gehörst. Hätte ich es gekonnt, hätte ich laut geschrieen vor Glück."   
"Ich bin stolz auf dich und froh, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen." Er bekam von ihr wieder einen Kuss und dann lagen sie eine Weile schweigend da.   
  
"Hast du den Schnatz eigentlich erwischt? Haben wir gewonnen?" unterbrach er die Stille.   
"Ja. Und du spielst ganz toll, muss ich sagen."   
"Du aber auch. Das Manöver war fantastisch."   
"Zu fantastisch wahrscheinlich, ihr seid ja aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr herausgekommen und dann hat dich dieser Klatscher getroffen. Das war ein Riesenschock für mich. Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Und mir hast du noch gesagt, ich solle aufpassen. Ich hätte dir das besser auch sagen müssen."   
"Shh, du bist nicht verantwortlich für irgendetwas. Ich bin es und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Angst gemacht habe."   
"Nein, du musst dich bestimmt nicht dafür entschuldigen. Es ist einfach passiert und fertig. Es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen."   
"Dieses Mal hast du mein Leben gerettet und ich bedanke mich jetzt auch. Deine Leistung war einfach grossartig. Du bist grossartig, Nala." '_Ich liebe dich.'_  
"Ich war noch nicht fertig mit dir", antwortete Nala. '_Dreh dich wieder um.'_  
Severus gehorchte und hielt ihr wieder seinen Rücken hin. Sie begann wieder seine Narben zu küssen und er seufzte leise. Er genoss ihre Berührungen.   
_'Du weißt schon, dass ich eines Tages auch deine Narben untersuchen werde_?' hörte sie ihn sagen.   
_'Ich weiss'_, war ihre Antwort.   
  
Wenn Severus dachte, der Tag könnte nicht mehr besser werden, dann lag er falsch. Nun ja, anfangs war es schwer für ihn, weil Nala ihn in Ruhe schlafen liess und mit Orion reiten ging. Zum Mittagessen war sie wieder bei ihm, doch auch am Nachmittag sollte er einfach nur schlafen. Sie ging normal zum Unterricht, wie es sich gehörte. Ab und zu konnte sie Severus hören.   
  
_'Ich vermisse dich. Komm bald wieder.' -_  
_'Severus, ich bin im Unterricht! Ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren! Minerva ist schon ganz ungeduldig!' -_  
_'Zuckt ihre Augenbraue schon?' -_  
_'Severus! Hör auf mich zum Lachen zu bringen!.. Ja, sie zuckt!' -_  
_'Oh oh! Na schön.' -_

_'Ich werde bald bei dir sein und mit dir essen. Okay?' -_  
_'Okay.' -_  
_'Ich liebe dich.'_  
  
Als Nala am Abend zu Severus ging, stellte sie mit Freude fest, dass er schon wieder herumgehen konnte. Er hatte sogar seinen Tisch gedeckt und Deby brachte gerade das Essen.   
Sie begrüsste ihn mit einem Kuss und sagte: "Dir geht es besser, wie mir scheint."   
"Ja, ich fühle mich gut. Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr, Poppy meint, dass ich morgen wieder unterrichten darf und da ich den ganzen Tag schlafen musste, bin ich nun auch überhaupt nicht müde."   
"Wie schön. Ich bin froh das zu hören."   
  
Gemütlich assen sie zu Abend und bevor sie es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich machten, wollte Nala noch schnell in ihre Wohnung gehen, um Merlin zu füttern. Während Merlin um ihre Beine strich und auf sein Futter wartete, musste sich Nala in ihrem Zimmer umschauen. Ihr war plötzlich so leicht ums Herz. Sie fühlte sich so glücklich, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. Sie stellte Merlins Napf hin und betrachtete den Valentinstagsbrief von Severus, dann den Brief, den sie bekommen hatte zu Weihnachten. In einer Ecke sah sie den Käfig von Abraxas. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag die edle Feder, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Nala liess sie durch ihre Hände gleiten. Dann blieb ihr Blick auf ihrem Ring. Der Mond schien gerade durch das Fenster hinein und die Flügel bewegten sich gerade und da wurde es ihr plötzlich klar. Sie wollte ihn.   
Aufgeregt eilte sie zu den Kerkern hinunter. Es konnte ihr nicht schnell genug gehen. Severus machte ihr die Tür auf und nahm sie gleich in seine Arme. Sie hatte ihm nichts von ihrer Absicht gesagt, aber er hatte es trotzdem gespürt. Es war nichts aussergewöhnliches passiert in den letzten Stunden, aber beide wusste, dass es jetzt Zeit war.   
Er begann ihr ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken.   
'_Sei lieb zu meinen Narben'_, gab sie ihm noch zu verstehen, dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie in sein Bett. Nala wunderte sich kurz, von wo er diese Kraft nahm, hatte aber nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Severus zog ihr und sich selbst schon die Kleider aus. Er war schockiert, als er alle ihre Narben entdeckt hatte. Es waren zwar weniger, als er hatte, nur sieben Stück, aber der Gedanke daran, dass jemand ihr solche Schnitte zugefügt hatte, entsetzte ihn. Liebevoll kümmerte er sich um ihre Narben, genau wie sie es am Morgen getan hatte.   
"Ich hasse diese Narben", flüsterte sie und Severus beruhigte sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
"Wie du sie erhalten hast, ist bestimmt keine schöne Sache, aber ich mag sie trotzdem irgendwie, besonders die über deiner Hüfte." Er küsste wieder diese Narbe.   
  
Schliesslich durfte Severus sie endlich verführen. Es war das, was er schon so lange gern getan hätte. Und er war gut in dem, was er tat. So gut, dass er Nala beinah um den Verstand brachte. Es wurde eine lange Nacht für die beiden. Erst spät in der Nacht schliefen sie müde, aber glücklich ein.   
Keiner von beiden bereute am nächsten Morgen die gemeinsame Nacht. Das Einzige was sie bereuten war, dass es schon Zeit war aufzustehen, obwohl sie noch ziemlich müde waren.   
  
Weder Severus noch Nala konnte sich konzentrieren an diesem Tag und ihre heimlichen Gespräche wurden langsam zur Gewohnheit. Zum Glück konnte Severus seinen Schülern eine Aufgabe geben, beider sie ganz für sich arbeiten sollte und keiner merkte, wie abwesend er war.   
_'Fühlst du dich gut?'_ fragte er Nala vorsichtig, während er gerade so tat, als würde er in einem Buch lesen.   
_'Es ging mir noch nie besser. Letzte Nacht war einfach wundervoll! Ich glaube, das war das Tollste, was ich je erlebt habe.'_ –  
_'Geht mir genauso. Was meinst du wie lange...' –_  
_'...es dauern wird, bis wir das wiederholen können?'_ beendete sie seinen Satz.   
_'Ja'. –_  
_'Nun ja es ist jetzt elf Uhr. Ich würde sagen etwa neun Stunden_.' –  
_'Oh Gott!'_  
_'Oje, du Armer!'_ lachte Nala in sich hinein.   
_'Glaubst du, man kann es uns ansehen?'_ Er klang besorgt.   
_'So ein Quatsch. Sei nicht albern. Man kann es uns bestimmt nicht mehr ansehen, als man es auch schon in den letzten zwei Tagen hätte sehen können. Wie läuft es eigentlich mit den Schülern?_' –  
_'Ach, schiefe Blicke, leises Kichern und Getuschel. Aber wenn ich sie darauf anspreche, sehe ich keinen Unterschied zu den früheren Reaktionen, wenn ich gefragt habe, was so amüsant sei. Ich denke, sie haben noch Respekt._' –   
_'Jaja, ich kenne deine Art jemanden auf etwas anzusprechen', _kicherte sie_._   
_'Ich glaube, ich bin ein kleines bisschen milder geworden. An wem das wohl liegt?...' –_  
_'Was höre ich da? Kaum zu glauben.' –_  
_'Doch, aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass die immer noch den selben Mordsrespekt vor mir haben. So will ich es auch haben.' –_  
_'Ist doch kein Wunder. Die Schüler haben jetzt zwar erkannt, dass du ein echter Mann bist, aber gleichzeitig wird doch ihre Erklärung für dein Verhalten ihnen gegenüber widerlegt. Bisher dachten sie, du seiest einsam, allein und verbittert und jetzt müssen sie feststellen, dass du es ganz und gar nicht mehr bist. Wie sollen sie sich nun erklären, dass du so streng mit ihnen bist? Sie nehmen jetzt an, dass du einfach so bist und das macht ihnen vielleicht noch mehr Angst. Oder vielleicht haben sie mehr Respekt vor einem Mann mit zwei Gesichtern. Ihnen gegenüber zeigst du kaum Emotionen und dann sehen sie dich mit mir zusammen. Das sorgt doch für Verwirrung und die einen oder anderen werden sich vielleicht sogar fragen, was sie falsch machen. Aber eigentlich ist es doch egal, Hauptsache du hast bei ihnen noch den selben Stellenwert.' –_  
_'Ja, ich denke, du hast recht.' –_  
_'Severus, ehrlich gesagt haben mich die vielen Blicke amüsiert, die auf uns gerichtet waren beim Frühstück._' –  
_'Das habe ich bemerkt._ Er lächelte in sich hinein. _Du schienst es geradezu zu geniessen.' –_  
_'Naja, nein, nicht wirklich geniessen, aber ich nehme das einfach mit Humor. Denkst du nicht du solltest dich wieder um deine Klasse kümmern? Sie werden sonst misstrauisch, wenn so lange keine spitze Bemerkung mehr von dir kommt.' –_  
_'Das stimmt. Also, bis bald.' –_  
_'Bis bald_.'  
  
  
Die nächsten paar Wochen waren für beide einfach traumhaft. Ohne Bedenken konnten sie sich im Schloss die Hand geben, sie machten viele Spaziergänge, gingen nach Hogsmeade und verbrachten die Nächte miteinander. Severus war stolz, dass er Nala hatte und es war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr peinlich allen zu zeigen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte.   
  
Wie Albus es ihr geraten hatte, ging sie sich eines Tages einen Besen kaufen. Severus und Remus begleiteten sie nach Hogsmeade, um sie beim Kauf zu beraten. Es dauerte lange, bis sich die beiden einigen konnten, welcher Besen wohl am besten wäre. Severus vertrat die Meinung, dass der _Feuerblitz Sieben_ der beste Besen auf dem Markt ist und perfekt wäre für Nala, aber Remus meinte, dass ein _Mythos_ für Nala geeigneter wäre. Schliesslich hatten beide alle Argumente für ihren Besen aufgezählt, aber zu dritt hatten sie verglichen und abgewogen und dann kamen sie gemeinsam zum Schluss, das der _Feuerblitz Sieben_ die beste Wahl sei. Das gefiel Severus natürlich umso besser, denn so hatte er ja recht behalten. Zum Trost lud er Remus auf ein Butterbier ein, nachdem Nala den Feuerblitz gekauft hatte.   
  
Madam Rosmerta freute sich einmal mehr, dass sie Nala sah und meinte: "Hallo, Nala! Alles in Ordnung? Wie kommst denn klar mit ihm?" fragte sie und deutete auf Severus.   
"Rosmerta, bitte! Hör auf damit. Wir sind noch zusammen, das siehst du doch, also kann es ja nicht all zu übel stehen zwischen uns. Den Rest geht dich wirklich nichts an", sagte Nala höflich, aber in einem sehr bestimmten Ton.   
"Schon gut, schon gut." Rosmerta nahm ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren die Bestellung auf und als sie gegangen war, fragte Severus erstaunt:   
"Was war denn das auf einmal?"   
"Für mich tönt es, als wärst du ein Hund, wenn sie diese Frage stellt. 'Kommst du klar mit ihm?' Das klingt doch wirklich, als hätte ich einen wilden Hund, den ich erziehen müsste. Rosmerta ist manchmal echt unmöglich." Nala zwinkerte ihm zu.   
"Na, du hast aber dazugelernt", schmunzelte Severus.   
"Also, so abwegig ist doch der Gedanke gar nicht. Ich finde, dass Severus' Manieren sich ein wenig gebessert haben, seit du zu ihm schaust", lachte Remus.   
"Hmm, vielleicht, aber ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen, oder?" fragte sie Severus und ein seltsames Lächeln umspielten ihre Lippen.   
Severus war dieses Thema nicht recht. Das war auch verständlich. Wer mag es schon, wenn man über seine Mannieren spricht? Deshalb antwortete er nur:   
"Nein, ich glaube nicht." Es stimmte auch. Nala hatte ihn bewusst nie zu etwas gezwungen, was sein Verhalten angeht. Sie hatte ihn nur manchmal gesagt, dass er nicht so zu reagieren bräuchte, aber ihm war klar, dass sie ihn genauso lieben würde, wenn er sich ihren Rat nicht zu Herzen nahm. Allerdings hatte er sie so gerne, dass er ihr fast nichts abschlagen konnte und deshalb tat er manchmal Dinge, die er früher nie getan hätte. Im grossen Ganzen konnte er sagen, dass er ein wenig fairer geworden war, aber es störte ihn nicht, er stellte es mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fest. Ausserdem konnte er immer noch austeilen, wenn er es für angebracht hielt und es kam immer noch vor, dass Leute seine momentanen Launen zu spüren bekamen.   
  
Nur kurze Zeit war Severus in diese Gedanken versunken, aber als er wieder Nala und Remus zuhörte, erkannte er mit Erleichterung, dass sie das Thema gewechselt hatten. Sie unterhielten sich nun über die Bergtrolle von hier. Es wurde noch ein vergnüglicher Abend zu dritt und einmal mehr merkten sowohl Nala als Severus, dass sie einen guten Freund in Remus hatten.   
  
  



	21. Einhörner zum Geburtstag

- KAPITEL EINUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_Einhörner zum Geburtstag_**  
  


  
Nala fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Ihr bezauberndes Lächeln war gar nicht mehr wegzukriegen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie liebte Severus und das Gefühl, das er ihr gab. Er verlieh ihr das Gefühl etwas besonderes zu sein und es war als würde er sie auf Händen tragen. Nie hätte Nala gedacht, dass es möglich sein konnte sich so zu lieben. Sie war auch froh, dass sie nun eine ganz normale Beziehung führen konnten. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihren Erinnerungen und hatte alle schlimmen Ereignisse wirklich verarbeitet. Nur selten wachte sie noch auf in der Nacht, weil sie einen Alptraum hatte und dann war jedes Mal Severus für sie da, um sie in seinen starken, beschützenden Armen zu halten. Nala fühlte sich geborgen und sicher bei ihm, sie wollte nie mehr ohne ihn sein.   
  
Severus ging es nicht anders. Er fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut. Nala war für ihn da und er wollte nichts mehr, als für sie da sein. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht glauben. Er war nicht mehr allein, er hatte jemanden, der ihn verstand, und in seinem Herzen war Liebe. Er liebte. Er liebte Nala. Wenn sie ihn anlachte, war es, als würde die Sonne direkt in seine Seele scheinen. Sie konnte alles so drehen, dass es einen Sinn machte und fand immer irgendwie eine Lösung. Nicht nur bei seinen Problemen, denn er hatte im Moment sowieso keine, weil er viel zu glücklich war, um welche sehen zu können. Er wollte nie mehr seine Probleme sehen. Nein, Nala war auch für die Schüler da und sie kamen gerne zu ihr, weil sie ihr vertrauten. Er war fasziniert von der Weisheit, die sie an den Tag brachte, um den Schülern zu helfen. Severus liebte einfach alles an ihr.   
  
Die Wochen vergingen und Nalas Geburtstag kam. Severus überlegte sehr lange, was er an ihrem Geburtstag machen könnte und schliesslich wusste er ein wundervolles Geschenk für sie.   
Am Morgen verwöhnte er sie natürlich zuerst einmal tüchtig, aber er verriet ihr nicht, was er für den Abend vorhatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn vor dem Abendessen in der Eingangshalle treffen sollte. Nala platzte beinah vor Neugier und Aufregung, aber alles Bitten und Flehen half nichts, Severus blieb stur und behielt das Geheimnis für sich.   
Endlich war es soweit und Nala wartete in der Eingangshalle. Severus kam aber nicht vom Kerker, wie sie es erwartet hatte, sondern er kam von draussen. Er hatte seinen Besen bei sich und begrüsste sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.   
"Bist du bereit?" fragte er.   
"Hmm ja, kommt drauf an auf was." Sie lächelte ihn neugierig an.   
"Komm mit!" Severus legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie mit nach draussen. "Hier, steig auf den Besen und halte dich gut fest." Er platzierte sich hinter ihr auf dem Besen und holte ein schwarzes Samttuch aus seinem Umhang hervor. Behutsam band er es ihr um die Augen.   
"Was hast du vor?" fragte sie ungeduldig.   
"Vertrau mir einfach."   
_'Ich vertraue dir.'_   
  
Mit dem linken Arm hielt er Nala um ihre Taille und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Die andere Hand ergriff den Besenstiel genau vor Nalas Händen. Dann hob er mit ihr ab in die Luft, aber Nala hatte keine Angst. Nach etwa zehn Minuten landeten sie und Severus setzte sie auf den Boden. Nala spürte eine Decke unter sich. Sie roch Gras und Bäume. Sie mussten sich im Wald befinden. Severus nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab und Nala erkannte gleich, wo sie waren, auch wenn jetzt kein Schnee mehr lag. Sie befanden sich auf der Lichtung im Wald, wo er und Nala schon einmal waren, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Die Sterne glitzerten am Himmel und der Mond war auch schon aufgegangen. Um sie herum auf der Decke lagen Rosenblätter und das Abendessen war schön auf der Decke angerichtet. Severus hatte offensichtlich ein Picknick geplant.   
"Severus, das ist wunderschön, aber ist es denn nicht gefährlich hier? Schliesslich wissen wir immer noch nicht, was dieser Leomagus hier treibt."   
"Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt. Ich habe ein paar Schutzzauber um uns aufgerichtet. Man kann unsere Decke nicht betreten. Und ausserdem habe ich noch einen Wärmezauber ausgesprochen, damit dir nicht kalt wird." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Das ist ein spezieller Ort, weißt du. Du wirst später noch sehen weshalb. Ich habe Hunger. Lass uns essen."   
Severus schenkte in zwei Gläser Champagner ein und sie stiessen zusammen an.   
"Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Nala", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, nachdem er ihr einen Kuss gegeben hatte.   
  
Dann liessen sie sich das Essen schmecken und rätselten, was es wohl auf sich hatte mit diesem Leomagus. Sie entschlossen sich einmal zu Hagrid zu gehen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er irgendwelche seltsamen Dinge bemerkt hatte im Wald.   
Als die beiden gerade beim Dessert waren – es gab Erdbeeren – bekam Nala plötzlich ganz grosse Augen und stotterte: "Sieh.. Sieh nur. Da ist ein Einhorn!"   
"Ich weiss. Das ist mein eigentliches Geschenk an dich. Die Einhörner kommen hier oft her um zu trinken. Komm wir setzen uns auf den Stein dort, vielleicht kommt es dann zu uns. Nimm die Erdbeeren mit."   
Sie setzten sich leise auf einen Stein und beobachteten das trinkende Einhorn. Dann kamen noch mehr Einhörner und bald war die ganz Herde um den kleinen See versammelt.   
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass eines von denen herkommt? Einhörner sollen sehr scheue Tiere sein, habe ich gelesen", bemerkte Nala ungläubig.   
"Ja, das stimmt, aber ich denke, du hast zu ihnen eine besondere Beziehung. Nicht ohne Grund hat dein Zauberstab ein Einhornhaar drin. Es muss so sein, denn sonst wären sie schon längst davongelaufen. Bemerkt haben sie uns schon lange, schon bevor wir uns auf den Stein setzten."   
  
Tatsächlich kam nun das grösste Einhorn auf sie zu. Es schien, als fresse es sich den Weg zu ihnen.   
"Was frisst es denn da? Hast du etwas hingelegt?" fragte Nala.   
"Ja. Erdbeeren. Einhörner lieben sie."   
"Wie süss! Genau wie ich."   
"Ich weiss", schmunzelte er.   
  
Hinter dem Hengst, der anscheinend der Leithengst war, kam noch die Leitstute und ein Fohlen her. Als der Hengst bei ihnen war, schnupperte er vorsichtig herum. Zuerst am Stein, dann an Nala. Sie hielt ihm die Hand mit ein paar Erdbeeren hin. Nach kurzem Zögern frass er ihr sogar aus der Hand. Nala streckte ihre Hand nach vorn und er schnupperte wieder daran, dann rieb er seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand. Nun kam auch die Stute und wollte ein paar Erdbeeren und Nala gab ihr und dem Fohlen auch welche. Das Fohlen schien am wenigsten Respekt vor den beiden Menschen zu haben. Es zog frech an Nalas Umhang und dann ging es zu Severus und liess sich sogar von ihm streicheln. In der Zeit streichelte Nala die Stute und den Hengst. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl! Nala hatte noch nie ein Einhorn gesehen und jetzt standen gleich mehrere vor ihr und sie durfte sie sogar streicheln. Nach einer Weile stupste sie der Hengst sanft an der Schulter, worauf Nala ihm die letzte Erdbeere gab. Dann wieherte der Hengst laut und die ganze Herde galoppierte davon, in den dunklen Wald.   
  
Sie hatten sich wieder auf die Decke gesetzt und als Nala ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, flüsterte sie: "Das war unbeschreiblich schön. Danke."   
"Ich wusste, es würde dir gefallen. Du hast die wundervolle Gabe, dass die Einhörner dir vertrauen. Ich glaube, in deiner Seele bist du verwandt mit ihnen. Und sie müssen dir wirklich sehr vertrauen, wenn sie zu dir kommen, obwohl ich bei dir bin."   
"Ach, ich bin sicher, dass die Einhörner auch von sich aus spürten, dass du ihnen nichts antun willst."   
  
Er gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. Da hörte Nala plötzlich leise Stimme. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber sie klangen irgendwie verzweifelt.   
"Hörst du das auch, Severus?"   
"Ja. Komm lass uns gehen." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor, liess die Picknickdecke verschwinden und zog Nala auf seinen Besen. Schnell flog er los und liess den Wald unter ihnen.   
"Willst du nicht wissen, was das war?" fragte sie ihn.   
"Doch schon, aber der Verbotene Wald birgt so viele Geheimnisse in sich, die nicht alle entdeckt werden sollten", sagte Severus geheimnisvoll.   
"Na gut, aber vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Leomagus zu tun?"   
"Ja vielleicht, aber ich denke, wir sollten erst mit Hagrid sprechen. Einverstanden?"  
"Einverstanden."

*

  
Drei Tage später, als die Osterferien begannen, bekam Nala von ihren Eltern wieder einen Brief. Die Grosse Halle war ziemlich gefüllt und Nala war froh, dass sie sich mit Severus auch anders verstehen konnte.  
_'Kommst du jetzt mit zu meiner Familie über Ostern?'_ fragte sie Severus.  
_'Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich kann das nicht, Nala_.' –  
_'Wieso? Willst du meine Familie denn nie kennen lernen?'_ Sie sah ihn schockiert an.  
_'Ich weiss nicht. Irgendwann einmal. Jetzt fühle ich mich einfach noch nicht wohl. Bitte, lass es dabei.'–  
'Willst du mir denn nicht wenigstens sagen, weshalb du dich nicht wohl fühlst?' –  
'Nala, bitte.' –  
'Ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Tut mir leid. Meine Eltern sind die umgänglichsten Muggel, die ich kenne. Du hättest bestimmt keine Probleme mit ihnen'_. –  
Severus gab keine Antwort.  
_'Weißt du was? Vergiss es!'_ Nala war verärgert und sprach den ganzen Morgen nicht mehr mit ihm.  
  
Erst vor dem Mittagessen ging sie in sein Büro, um mit ihm noch einmal zu sprechen. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat sie sein Büro.  
"Severus, ich...", sie verstummte, als sie merkte, dass Severus nicht allein war. '_Wer ist das?'  
_"Hallo, Nala. Das ist mein Bruder Salem Snape. Salem, das ist Nala Silver", stellte Severus die beiden vor.  
"Oh, sehr erfreut." Salem machte eine elegante Verbeugung, dann küsste er ihre Hand.  
"Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Snape." Nala schenkte ihm ein entzückendes Lächeln. Sie tat es, um Severus etwas neidisch zu machen. "Schliesslich hat er es verdient", dachte sie.  
  
Salem Snape war gutaussehend und nicht ganz so dunkel gekleidet wie sein Bruder. Seine Haare waren auch schwarz, er hatte sie aber kurz geschnitten. Auch seine Augen schienen auf den ersten Blick wie die von Severus, aber ihr Ausdruck war völlig verschieden. Severus' Augen wirkten normalerweise eher kalt und eindringlich, aber Nala konnte hinter diesem Eindruck seine wahren Gefühle sehen. Bei seinem Bruder war das genau umgekehrt. Seine Augen strahlten Freundlichkeit und Charme aus, aber auch da wusste Nala, dass dahinter noch etwas anderes war, sie konnte aber noch nicht erkennen, was es war.  
"Was führt Sie hierher?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Ach, ich war gerade in der Gegend und dachte, ich schau mal, was mein kleiner Bruder so treibt", grinste er.  
"Wie schön. Dann habt ihr euch bestimmt viel zu erzählen. Wir sprechen uns später noch, Severus." Mit diesen Worten verliess sie die beiden wieder und ging zum Essen.  
  
"Wer war die Kleine? Mir scheint, sie geht ganz schön vertraut mit dir um", bemerkte Salem.  
"Sie arbeitet hier als Ärztin." Severus fühlte sich nicht danach seinem Bruder die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
"Ärztin. Soso. Du hast doch mit der keine Doktorspiele gespielt, oder?" Er lächelte hämisch.  
"Nein", "log" Severus knurrend. "Und ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen würde."  
"Pass auf, lieber Bruder. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass du etwas mit diesem Schlammblut hast..."  
"Drohst du mir!?" unterbrach er ihn. "Du kannst mir keine Angst machen, das konntest du noch nie, und wenn du deinen Trank willst, solltest du schnell aufhören, es zu versuchen. Wofür brauchst du ihn überhaupt?"  
"Meine Frau hat immer so starke Migräne. Diese dauert jetzt schon eine Woche. Der Zaubertrank ist kompliziert, deshalb dachte ich, es wäre besser, wenn du ihn machst."  
"Seit wann kümmerst du dich um deine Frau? Du behandelst sie doch sonst nicht so gut", sagte Severus eisig.  
"Sei still. Machst du ihn mir?"  
"Ja, aber nicht für dich, sondern nur für Elena. Er wird heute Abend fertig sein."  
"Wie du meinst. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen dort. Bis dann."  
Salem rauschte davon und liess Severus kochend zurück.  
  
Am Abend startete Nala einen neuen Versuch, um mit Severus unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Aber als sie sein Büro betrat, sass Salem hinter seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Hallo. Wissen Sie, wo Severus ist?" fragte sie gleich.  
"Ja. Er ist im Labor und macht noch schnell einen Trank für mich fertig, damit ich abreisen kann."  
"Hmm, dann werde ich später wiederkommen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise. Nett, sie kennen gelernt zu haben." Nala ging auf ihn zu und reicht ihm ihre Hand. Salem gab ihr wieder einen Handkuss und meinte:  
"Vielen Dank. Aber sie brauchen nicht zu gehen. Es geht wirklich ganz schnell. Bitte, warten sie hier."  
"Gut, dann bleibe ich halt."  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein und Nala studierte die Tränke in Severus' Regalen. Plötzlich stand Salem hinter ihr, drehte sie um und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Entsetzt kämpfte sie sich von ihm frei.  
"Was soll das?" fauchte sie.  
"Ich will wissen, wie es ist, dich zu küssen."  
"Bist du verrückt? Severus wird das nicht gerne hören." Ihre Stimme bebte drohend.  
"Severus? Also doch. Er hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass er mit dir etwas laufen hat. Ich frage mich, woran das lag...", spottete er.  
Nala rannte zur Tür, aber Salem war schneller und blockierte sie.  
"SEVERUS!!!" schrie sie.  
Salem packte sie und drückte sie gegen eines der Regale. Viele der Gläser und Flaschen vielen zu Boden und dann riss Salem sogar die Regale hinunter.  
"Gib dir keine Mühe. Es wird dich niemand hören, ich habe dieses Zimmer schalldicht gemacht. Nun wollen wir mal sehen, was Severus an einem Schlammblut finden kann." Er küsste sie grob, worauf Nala ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste.  
"Ach, du zwingst mich ja dazu." Er flüsterte eine paar Worte, während er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Ihre Arme wurden von dem Zauber hinter ihrem Rücken blockiert.  
"Du bringst Schande über unsere Familie, Schlammblut. Du solltest dich schämen, auch nur daran zu denken mit jemandem wie Severus zusammen zu sein. Du bist niemals gut genug für ihn. Er weiss wohl genau, welche Schande es ist, wenn er sich nicht getraut hat, es mir zu sagen."  
  
In Nalas Kopf schossen die Gedanken durcheinander. Was dieser miese Kerl da sagte, machte sogar einen Sinn. Das war doch auch der Grund, weshalb er ihre Eltern nicht sehen wollte. Gleichzeitig musste sie sich überlegen, was sie tun konnte, um diesen Widerling loszuwerden. Nun ja, sie konnte ihn immer noch mit den Beinen treten, aber dann würde er diese einfach auch noch blockieren, das würde sie noch hilfloser machen. An ihren Zauberstab kam sie jetzt nicht heran, weil er in ihrem Umhang war, den sie immer noch trug.  
Schon beugte sich Salem wieder zu ihr, um sie zu küssen.  
"Das wirst du bereuen", drohte sie.  
"Ich glaube nicht", meinte er belustigt.  
Er küsste sie, drängte sie in eine andere Ecke des Raumes und begann sich an ihren Kleidern zu schaffen zu machen. Ihr Umhang fiel als erstes Stück auf den Boden. Da kam Nala eine Idee, wie sie an ihren Zauberstab kommen konnte. Schon hatten sich Salems Hände durch ihre Kleider gewühlt. Zu Salems Verwunderung erwiderte sie auf einmal seine Küsse.  
"Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte er verwundert.  
"Du kommst ja ohnehin nicht mehr zu Verstand, also kann ich auch ein bisschen Spass haben?"  
"Du bist ein Luder. Das ist es also, was Severus mag."  
"Können wir uns wenigstens hier hinlegen?"  
"Na gut."  
  
Er liess Nala sich auf den Boden legen, direkt auf ihren Umhang. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie mit ihren Händen hinter ihrem Rücken im Umhang nach dem Zauberstab suchte. Gerade als seine Hände wieder begannen herumzuwandern, um sie von den restlichen Kleidern zu befreien, hatte sie ihren Zauberstab erfasst. Zum Glück konnte sie die Hände noch bewegen und so konnte sie sich von dem Klammerzauber befreien. Schnell schrie sie: "_Expelliarmus_!" und Salem flog an die Wand. Flink stand Nala auf, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und auch gleich Salems Zauberstab zur Sicherheit, denn er war in die andere Ecke des Zimmers geflogen. Sie wollte die Tür öffnen, aber ein einfaches '_Alohomora_' funktionierte nicht. Bald fand sie heraus, dass mehrere Banne auf der Tür lagen, das würde eine Zeit dauern bis sie für jeden den richtigen Gegenspruch finden würde. Da hatte sich Salem wieder aufgerappelt und wollte sich gerade wieder auf Nala stürzen, als die Tür aufging. Severus stürmte ins Büro und schleuderte seinen Bruder wieder an die Wand. Dieser blieb benommen liegen. Sofort wollte Severus Nala in seinen Arme nehmen, aber sie hielt ihn von sich fern.  
"Fass mich nicht an", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.  
"Nala, es ist doch jetzt alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit."  
"Nichts ist in Ordnung. Jetzt verstehe ich es erst!" Nala war so enttäuscht von ihm. Nicht wegen dem, was sein Bruder getan hatte, sondern, wegen dieser Schlammblutsache. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass etwas Wahres daran war, was Salem gesagt hatte. Bevor sie in Tränen ausbrechen würde, rannte sie los.  
Severus blieb völlig verdutzt zurück, dann wandte er sich an seinen Bruder. Der kam gerade wieder zu sich meinte:  
"Wow, die Kleine hat wirklich Power. Das erwartet man gar nicht von einem Schlammblut. Sie ist vielleicht doch nicht so unwürdig."  
Severus haute ihm darauf ein paar rein.  
"Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!!! Es geht doch zur heutigen Zeit schon lange nicht mehr um die Blutfrage. Die Muggle-Geborenen sind uns genauso würdig wie die Reinblüter! Nala ist sogar mehr als würdig! Das hätte ich dir sagen können, aber nein, du vergreifst dich an ihr! Was ist nur in dich gefahren?! Ich schäme mich nicht für sie, ich schäme mich für dich. Verschwinde! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben! Du weißt gar nicht, was sie alles schon durchmachen musste! Jetzt war sie gerade soweit, dass sie sich mir völlig öffnen konnte und nun hat sie dank dir bestimmt wieder einen Rückfall! Wenn du dein Hirn gefunden hast, erwarte ich eine Entschuldigung, aber das kann es nicht mehr gut machen! Und solltest du es noch einmal wagen, ihr zu nahe zu kommen, werde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und du wirst sehen, was ich bei den Todessern gelernt habe."  
Severus warf ihm den Trank in den Schoss, dann rannte er in den Gang hinaus. Unterwegs fand er einen zerbrochenen Zauberstab auf dem Gang. Er erkannte ihn als den seines Bruders wieder. Ungestüm rannte er weiter, bis er endlich Nalas Wohnung erreicht hatte. Dieses Mal konnte er sie nirgends finden. Als er auch ihren Besen nicht entdeckte, wusste er, wohin sie wollte. Nur, wo genau lag das?  
_'Komm zurück! Bitte_!' rief er verzweifelt nach ihr, aber er wusste, dass sie selbst schon zu weit weg war, um seine Gedanken noch hören zu können.

*  
  



	22. Tränen im Regen

- KAPITEL ZWEIUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_Tränen im Regen_**  
  


  
Als Nala Severus' Büro verlassen hatte, rannte sie in ihre Wohnung und packte sich ihren Feuerblitz. Sie wusste, wohin sie wollte. Nachdem sie die wichtigsten Sachen in ihre Tasche gepackt hatte, stand sie auf ihren Balkon und pfiff in die Nacht hinaus. Abraxas kam herbeigeflogen, setzte sich auf ihre Schulter und knabberte liebevoll an ihrem Ohr. Sie musste ihn mitnehmen, weil sie ja irgendwie Dumbledore noch schreiben sollte.  
"Komm mit mir, Abraxas! Wir gehen heim." Sie setzte sich auf ihren Besen und stellte Abraxas auf den Besenstiel vor sich. "Bleib hier sitzen, so sind wir schneller." Sie stiess sich vom Boden ab und zischte los. Abraxas hatte zum Glück etwas Windschatten von ihren Armen, aber er drängte sich möglichst nahe an ihren Körper, damit es ihn nicht fortblies. Obwohl es dunkel war, wusste Nala instinktiv, wir ihr Heimweg aussah.  
  


*  
  


Severus wusste, dass er sie nicht mehr einholen würde, deshalb eilte er in Dumbledores Büro. Aufgebracht erzählte er ihm alles, was vorgefallen war, danach bat er ihn um eine Wegbeschreibung zu Nalas Eltern. Albus erklärte es ihm, so gut er konnte, wie er es auch schon Hagrid erklärt hatte. Er gab ihm eine Karte mit und meinte schliesslich:  
"So, mehr kann ich leider nicht für dich tun. Du hättest ihr von Anfang an sagen sollen, weshalb du nicht zu ihren Eltern willst, dann hätte sie diese dumme Geschichte von deinem Bruder nie geglaubt." Albus kicherte.  
"Das ist nicht komisch", knurrte Severus.  
"Das schon nicht, aber ich finde es gut, dass du nun doch gehen wirst. Du wirst sehen, dass es nicht so schlimm sein wird. Nalas Eltern werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abbeissen."  
"Ich gehe jetzt. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe", brummte er.  
"Viel Glück! Und vergiss nicht etwas Mugglekleidung mitzunehmen!" rief ihm Albus noch hinterher.  
  
Zähneknirschend packte er tatsächlich noch ein paar Muggelsachen dazu, holte seinen Besen und ging noch schnell zu Hagrid, um ihn zu bitten, nach Merlin zu sehen, solange er und Nala weg waren. Dann hängte er sich an Nalas Fersen.  
  


*  
  


Zu dieser Zeit war Nala schon längst über London hinweggeflogen. Es war dunkel und sie flog schnell und so hoch es ging. Niemand hätte sie sehen können. Abraxas hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, sich in Nalas Innentasche des Umhangs zu verkriechen. Irgendwann begann es zu regnen, und es regnete auch noch, als sie endlich beim Haus ihrer Eltern ankam. Lange stand sie noch im Regen, denn sie mochte ihn. Sie hoffte auch, dass er ihren Ärger etwas wegwaschen könnte, damit sie mit Fassung ihre Eltern begrüssen konnte, ohne gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Schliesslich gelang es ihr einigermassen gut und um 23 Uhr klingelte sie. Erstaunt öffnete ihre Mutter die Tür.  
"Nala, wie schön, dass du da bist! Wir haben eigentlich erst morgen mit dir gerechnet! Komm rein! Du bist ja ganz durchnässt!" Livia zog ihre Tochter ins Haus.  
"Danke, Mam. Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte Nala und umarmte ihre Mutter.  
"Komm, gib mir die nassen Sachen. Ich häng sie für dich auf." Livia nahm ihr den Umhang ab, da flatterte Abraxas heraus. "Huch, wie kommt der hierher?!" kreischte sie erschrocken.  
"Shh, nicht so laut! Du weckst sonst noch alle!" meinte Nala.  
"Ach, ausser deinem Vater ist niemand hier! Alex und Lola kommen nicht vor Ostersonntag. Sie sind an einer mehrtägigen Party bei Freunden."  
"Na gut, ich geh dann in mein Zimmer."  
"Nala? Kommt dein Freund auch noch?" fragte Livia und ihre Stimme klang besorgt.  
Nala wurde wie von einem Blitz getroffen. Was sollte sie ihrer Mutter sagen?  
"Severus wird wahrscheinlich nicht kommen", antwortete sie tapfer. Das war die Wahrheit, etwas anderes hätte sie ihrer Mutter nicht sagen können. Es hätte auch nichts gebracht, denn ihre Mutter durchschaute sie meistens sehr schnell.  
"Seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?"  
"Ich weiss es nicht, Mam. Er hat mich wirklich beleidigt und wütend gemacht. Ich hab es ihm an den Kopf geworfen und bin dann sofort gegangen. Ich habe mir meinen Besen geschnappt und jetzt bin ich hier."   
Livia konnte zum ersten Mal nicht feststellen, wie sich Nala gerade fühlte. War sie traurig, enttäuscht oder verletzt? Oder war sie wütend? Oder wollte sie ihn ohnehin loshaben? Nala wirkte unheimlich kontrolliert. "Wolltest du nicht wenigstens seine Antwort hören?"  
"Nein. Ich wollte sie nicht vor ein paar Stunden hören und ich will sie auch in diesem Moment noch nicht hören."  
"Ich würde sagen, du ruhst dich jetzt erst einmal aus, schläfst und morgen sind deine Gedanken bestimmt geordneter und du weißt, was du willst."  
Nala nickte nur und gerade als sie mit Abraxas in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, kam auch ihr Vater noch und begrüsste sie. Er hatte schon geschlafen, das konnte man ihm gut ansehen. Dann trottete er wieder in sein Bett, Livia setzte sich vor den Fernseher und Nala ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie gab Abraxas etwas Futter und setzte sich dann an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie musste einen Brief schreiben. Wie sollte sie Dumbledore erklären, weshalb sie einfach abgehauen war? Nach langem Überlegen, hatte sie den Brief endlich fertig gebracht.  
  
_Lieber Albus  
  
Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich einfach so überstürzt abgereist bin. Bitte verzeih mir. Einen Tag früher als geplant bin ich jetzt bei meinen Eltern. Ich musste einfach nach Hause, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Die Dinge sind heute ziemlich drunter und drüber gegangen, aber bitte versteh, dass ich es dir lieber einmal persönlich erzählen möchte. Du denkst, dir jetzt bestimmt schon, dass es etwas mit Severus zu tun hat. Es ist so. Wir haben ja einmal in der Küche darüber gesprochen, wie das ist mit dem Streit. Ich weiss nicht, ob es Streit ist, ich weiss nur, dass ich weg wollte, vor allem aber wegen seinem Bruder, denke ich... Aber so schnell gebe ich nicht auf. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme auch bestimmt zurück, bevor die Schule wieder beginnt.  
  
Entschuldige nochmals.  
Bis bald  
Nala Silver  
_  
  
Sie wollte den Brief gerade Abraxas geben, aber er war so erschöpft, dass er schon schlief und sie brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn wieder in den Regen hinauszuschicken. Sie legte den Brief neben ihn hin. Nala selbst wollte aber noch nicht schlafen, sie fühlte sich viel zu wach und aufgebracht, dass sie hätte schlafen können. Sie wollte viel lieber im Regen joggen gehen. Das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Joggen befreit und wenn es noch dazu regnet, ist das gleich doppelt so gut. Dass es dunkel war, war ihr recht. So würde sie niemand sehen und Angst hatte sie keine mehr im Dunkeln. Sie zog sich einen Trainer an, gab ihrer Mutter kurz Bescheid, die nur verwundert den Kopf schüttelte, und aus der Tür, rannte sie los.  
  


*  
  


Auch Severus kam in den Regen und er hatte einige Mühen den richtigen Weg zu finden. Nach langem Suchen fand er endlich das Haus, wo Nalas Eltern wohnten. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass noch Licht brannte. Konnte er einfach so läuten? Was würden ihre Eltern von ihm denken? So durchnässt, musste sein Erscheinungsbild noch einschüchternder wirken. Das war ihm jetzt aber egal, er musste einfach mit Nala sprechen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle, brachte sich die ansässige Sprache bei und räusperte sich kurz, bevor er klingelte.   
  
"Nala, hast du denn keinen Schlüss...", Livia erstarrte, als sie sah, wer vor der Tür stand. Sie erkannte einen grossen, schlanken Mann in Roben, wie Nala sie trug, nur sie waren ganz schwarz. In sein bleiches Gesicht hingen lange, nasse Haare und sie wurde von tiefschwarzen Augen getroffen.  
"Guten Abend Ma'am. Ich weiss, es ist schon spät, bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss mit Nala sprechen. Es ist wirklich wichtig für mich." Er machte eine galante Verbeugung.  
Aus seinen Worten erkannte Livia, dass er es ernst meinte und dass er verzweifelt war, aber sein Erscheinungsbild war kontrolliert, fast emotionslos, wie Nala es gewesen war vorhin. Trotzdem war er höflich und sogar ein wenig anziehend.  
"Sind Sie Severus?" fragte Livia mit forschender Miene.  
"Ja, ich bin Professor Severus Snape", antwortete er ruhig. Seine Ungeduld konnte er gut verbergen.  
"Nun ja, Nala ist im Moment irgendwo draussen unterwegs, sie wollte joggen gehen, aber ich mach Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie können reinkommen, sich aufwärmen, eine Tasse Tee trinken und auf sie warten. Ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher, ob Nala Sie sehen möchte, aber sie beruhigt sich meistens schnell wieder. Falls nicht, wird sie Ihnen schon sagen, wenn sie Sie nicht im Haus haben möchte." Livia schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. Aber Severus konnte nicht warten.  
"Vielen Dank, das ist sehr freundlich, aber ich würde gerne Nala suchen gehen."  
"Wie Sie meinen. Suchen Sie nicht im Wald, denn Nala geht nicht in den Wald joggen, wenn es dunkel ist."  
"Danke."   
Als Severus wieder in den Regen hinauslief, rief Nalas Mutter ihm hinterher: "Viel Glück!"  
Seine Tasche und seinen Besen hatte er am Eingang vergessen.  
  


*  
  


Nala rannte und rannte und es tat ihr gut. Mit jedem Schritt wirkte sie befreiter und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Alles, was geschehen war, spielte sich nun noch einmal deutlich in ihrem Kopf ab und sie versuchte es zu analysieren. Dachte Severus wirklich so wie sein Bruder? Und wenn nicht, wäre sie trotzdem eine Schande für seine Familie. Doch langsam, langsam grub sie sich zum grössten Problem vor, dass sie bis jetzt gut verdrängt hatte, nämlich das, was Salem mit ihr vorhatte. Jetzt dachte sie, dass wahrscheinlich das überhaupt der wahre Grund war, weshalb sie geflohen war.   
  
Sie konnte nicht mehr und begann zu weinen. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Strassenlaterne, deren Licht aber nicht mehr brannte, weil wahrscheinlich die Birne kaputt war. Leise schluchzte sie in sich hinein, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Jetzt sehnte sie sich nach seiner schützenden Umarmung. Auf Severus war sie nicht mehr wütend, aber auf seinen Bruder. Doch jetzt war sie vor allem traurig. Traurig darüber, dass es auch in der Zaubererwelt Diskriminierung gab, darüber, dass plötzlich alles wieder so kompliziert war und darüber, dass Severus nicht ihre Familie kennen lernen wollte. Nun fühlte sie sich einsam und verlassen.  
_'Severus, wo bist du?'_ schluchzte sie in sich hinein.  
"Ich bin hier." Gleichzeitig, als sie seine Stimme hörte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Reflexartig drehte sich Nala um und klammerte sich an Severus. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich. Nala schluchzte in seine Brust hinein, als hätte sie nur den einen Wunsch, das zu tun.  
"Shh, Nala, schon gut", tröstete er sie. Nalas Knie wurden schwach und sie sanken zusammen auf den Boden. Lange sassen sie dort im Regen und Severus hielt sie fest. Als Nalas Schluchzen etwas nachliess, versuchte er mit ihr zu sprechen.  
"Nala, bitte, du darfst nicht glauben, was mein Bruder dir erzählt hat."  
"Was von all dem darf ich nicht glauben?" fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
"Also, es ist wahr, dass meine Eltern uns in dem Glauben aufgezogen haben, dass die Muggel-Geborenen Abschaum sind. Ich habe das auch lange Zeit gedacht, aber wenn man in Hogwarts arbeitet, lernt man auch irgendwann, dass das Blödsinn ist. Trotzdem hatte ich tief in mir noch ein wenig von dieser Abneigung."  
"Du bist so aufgewachsen. Diese Einstellung ist immer noch da, stimmt's?"  
"Anfangs, als ich dich kennen lernte, habe ich diese Einstellung wieder ausgegraben und mich hinter ihr versteckt als Ausrede, damit ich dir nicht zu nahe kam. Aber auch ich merkte irgendwann, wie idiotisch das war. Ich schäme mich nicht, dass du nicht ein Reinblut bist, das musst du mir einfach glauben. Eigentlich kümmert es mich einen Dreck, was für Blut du hast, darauf kommt es nicht an. Und ich glaube, du weißt das selbst sehr gut."  
"Ja, ich weiss das, aber dein Bruder tut es nicht und ich wusste nicht, ob du genauso denkst, wie dein Bruder. Aber warte, eins nach dem anderen. Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich dir zu nahe komme?"  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Severus antwortete, dann flüsterte er ganz leise:  
"Weil ich Angst hatte."  
"Vor mir"?  
"Nein, vor den Gefühlen."  
Nala verstand ihn jetzt. Das hatte wieder mit seinem Wunsch nach Selbstkontrolle zu tun. Gefühle kann man schwer kontrollieren und je mehr man hatte, desto unmöglicher wurde es. "Wie viel Überwindung muss es ihn wieder kosten mit mir über solche Dinge zu sprechen", dachte sie.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach angenommen habe, dass du wie dein Bruder denkst. Aber wieso wolltest du dann nicht mit zu meiner Familie kommen?"  
"Nala, das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich mich schämen würde, weil sie Muggel sind. Ich hatte doch einfach Bammel deine Eltern schon zu treffen. Was würden sie zu einem wie mir sagen? Du musst zugeben, dass das erste Treffen mit den Eltern des Partners immer eine Art russisches Roulette ist, entweder mögen sie einen oder nicht. Und wenn nicht, dann brauchst du lange, bis du dich beweisen kannst. Die Tatsache, dass sie Muggel sind, hat mich natürlich auch zurückgeschreckt, aber allein deswegen, weil mir ihre Welt nicht sehr vertraut ist. Kannst du das verstehen?"  
"Ja, ich denke schon. Aber meine Eltern sind nicht so engstirnige Muggel, na ja mein Vater vielleicht ein bisschen, aber ich bin ja auch noch da. Du müsstest ihnen nicht allein gegenübertreten. Aber ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du deswegen nicht mitkommen wolltest. Wieso hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?"  
"Ich hätte es dir ja gesagt, aber ich wollte in Ruhe und unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen."  
"Ja, das wollte ich eigentlich auch, deshalb kam ich ja auch in dein Büro, als dein Bruder da war..." Nala liefen jetzt wieder Tränen über die Wangen und obwohl es regnete, wusste Severus, dass das Tränen waren. Er zog sie wieder fest in seine Arme. "Severus, er wollte mich..." Nala wollte nicht zu Ende sprechen und das musste sie auch nicht, weil Severus ihr gerade einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und ihr die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
"Ich weiss, was geschehen ist. Nachdem du nach mir gerufen hast, habe ich praktisch alles in deinen Gedanken gehört."  
"Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Nala, Salem kam wirklich sehr schnell zur Sache und die Banne, die er auf die Tür gelegt hatte, waren nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel. Es tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht früher geschafft. Aber du hast es ihm ganz schön gezeigt, ich bin stolz auf dich."  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, nachdem ich fort war?"  
"Ich war wütend und nachdem ich ihn ein wenig geprügelt hatte, sagte ich ihm, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen wolle. Er hat schon früher hässliche Dinge getan, aber ich dachte vor mir und meinen Angelegenheiten hätte er mehr Respekt. Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."  
"Ich halte Salem für ein Schwein und ich hasse es, wie er mich behandelt hat und alles, aber er akzeptiert mich nicht, weil ich eine Muggel-Geborene bin, was schrecklich ist, doch ihr seid so aufgewachsen und ich möchte mich nicht gerne zwischen dich und deine Familie stellen."  
"Meine Familie? Ich habe mit meinem Bruder kaum Kontakt, unser Verhältnis ist nicht gerade warmherzig. Es wird nicht viel anders sein als bisher. Diesmal ist es meine Entscheidung und ich entscheide mich für dich und nicht für meinen Bruder. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über ihn. Und er wird dich nicht noch mal belästigen, da kannst du dir sicher sein."  
"Danke. Ich muss noch etwas klarstellen. Ich bin heute nicht vor dir geflohen, ich hätte das auch in Hogwarts mit dir ausdiskutieren können, aber vor deinem Bruder bin ich geflohen. Es wurde alles zusammen zu viel für mich, deshalb wollte ich möglichst viel Abstand zwischen mich und diese Sache bringen. Es tut mir leid."  
"Ich verstehe das. Ist jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja. Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."   
Er zog sie hoch und Arm in Arm schlenderten sie durch den Regen zum Haus von Nalas Eltern.  
"Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?" fragte Nala unterwegs.  
Severus lächelte sie an und hielt ihr seine linke Hand vors Gesicht. Erstaunt sah sie, dass er seinen Ring, dessen Diamant hell leuchtete, nun ebenfalls am Mittelfinger trug.  
"Du trägst ihn jetzt an der Hand?"  
"Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, es nicht zu tun, oder?"  
"Nein." Sie blickte auf ihren Ring, der auch hell leuchtete, und gab Severus einen Kuss.  
  
  
Zu Hause wollte Nala ihn gleich in ihr Zimmer führen, aber ihre Mutter war noch wach. Livia stellte sich vor die beiden hin und musterte sie.  
"Mam, das ist Severus Snape. Severus, das ist meine Mutter: Livia Silver", stellte sie die beiden einander vor.  
"Ich weiss, 'Professor Snape'. Ich habe ihn schon kennen gelernt", schmunzelte Livia.  
"Ach ja?" Nala liess ihren Blick fragend zwischen ihrer Mutter und Severus hin und her schweifen.  
"Ich habe dich zuerst hier gesucht", erklärte ihr Severus.  
"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch wieder vertragen. Schön! Ich habe es gar nicht anders erwartet. Aber ihr seid ja völlig durchnässt. Ich habe euch schon frische Badetücher in dein Badezimmer gelegt, Nala", sagte Livia.  
"Danke. Gute Nacht dann."  
"Gute Nacht."  
  
Nala zog Severus mit in ihr Zimmer, welches er mit grösster Interesse inspizierte.  
"Komm, wir sollten wirklich nicht mehr in den nassen Sachen herumstehen", meinte Nala.  
"Na gut." Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor und wollte gerade einen Zauber aussprechen, da stoppte ihn Nala und fragte:  
"Was tust du denn?"  
"Unsere Sachen trockenen", sagte er ganz selbstverständlich.  
"Nein, das kannst du später immer noch tun. Ich habe eine bessere Idee."  
Sie küsste ihn liebevoll und befreite hin von seinem Umhang, dann öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Weste, beginnend beim hochgestellten Kragen. Darunter kam ein weisses Hemd zum Vorschein. Es war nicht fest nass, aber sie öffnete auch diese Knöpfe. Severus liess es mit sich geschehen und verstand das Spiel, als sie jede freiwerdende Hautstelle mit ihren Küssen bedeckte. Er machte mit und bald hatten sie keine nassen Kleider mehr an. Diese lagen vergessen auf dem Boden. Jene Nacht würden die beiden jedoch nicht mehr so schnell vergessen.  
  



	23. Familienprobleme

- KAPITEL DREIUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_Familienprobleme  
  
_**

  
Als Nala am nächsten Morgen erwachte, konnte sie sich kaum bewegen, weil sie von ihrer Decke und vor allem von Severus so eingewickelt war. Vorsichtig, so, dass sie ihn nicht weckte, drehte sie ihm ihren Rücken zu, weil sie nachsehen wollte, wie spät es war. Sie streckte die Hand aus und suchte auf dem Nachttisch nach ihrer Uhr. Schliesslich fand sie, wonach sie suchte. Es war schon 7.15 Uhr. Dann stellte sie etwas anderes mit Schrecken fest. Abraxas war schon weg und den Brief hatte er mitgenommen.  
"Verdammt!" hauchte sie in die Bettdecke. Da ertönte plötzlich die tiefe, sanfte Stimme von Severus hinter ihr.  
"Na, wen verfluchst du denn schon so früh am Tag?" schmunzelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. Langsam drehte sich Nala wieder zu ihm um und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
"Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Ich war schon lange vor dir wach", antwortete er frech.  
"So? Und dann hast du einfach mal gedacht, dass du mich ein bisschen beobachten könntest? Da kommt wohl der Spion in dir wieder hervor", kicherte sie, aber er starrte sie einen Moment erschrocken an. Nala begriff sofort, was los war. Er wollte nicht gern daran erinnert werden. Es war taktlos von ihr gewesen, darüber einen Witz zu machen.  
"Entschuldige", sagte sie schnell und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. "Ich wollte nicht..." Er gab ihr auch einen Kuss und meinte:  
"Schon gut. Tatsächlich ist das hier eine etwas andere Situation. Hier macht es mir nämlich Spass dir zu zusehen und ich tue es allein für mich." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Ja, das habe ich bemerkt", gab sie schnippisch zurück.  
"Also, was ist den nun 'verdammt'?" fragte er ruhig.  
  
Nala erzählte ihm von dem Brief, den sie an Dumbledore geschrieben hatte und dass sie ihn jetzt noch schnell hätte ändern wollen, weil Severus ja inzwischen wieder bei ihr war, aber Abraxas schon damit losgeflogen war.   
"Ach, das ist doch egal. Dumbledore wird es noch früh genug erfahren. Immerhin weiss er, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Severus, während er ihr über das Haar streichelte. "Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Ich staune, dass du mit mir eine solche Nacht verbringen konntest, nachdem, was mein Bruder mit dir vorhatte. Es tut mir leid, ich habe gestern nicht mehr daran gedacht, weil ich einfach zu glücklich war, dass ich bei dir bin und dass es dir gut geht." Seine Miene war jetzt plötzlich sehr ernst und Nala durchfuhr ein Zittern am ganzen Körper. Leise sprach sie:  
"Nein, Severus. Ich bin ja zum Glück noch einmal davongekommen. Natürlich, mir wird speiübel, wenn ich zu sehr daran denke und es macht mir Angst, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass das zwischen uns etwas ändert. Solange ich deinen Bruder nicht sehen muss, geht es mir gut."  
"Aber Nala, es sollte dich keine Überwindung kosten um mit mir zusammen zu sein. Ich verstehe, wenn du Abstand brauchst."  
Ein ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf Nalas Gesicht. "Glaub mir, es kostet mich mehr Überwindung von dir Abstand zu haben."  
"Ja dann wollen wir natürlich nicht zulassen, dass du dich überanstrengen musst, oder?" schmunzelte er wieder, bevor er sich ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen hingab.  
  
Nach einer Weile musste Nala die herrlich Zweisamkeit unterbrechen. Sie gab Severus noch einen letzten Kuss und stand dann auf um sich anzuziehen.  
"Wohin gehst du?" fragte er enttäuscht.  
"Wenn wir bei meinem Vater einen halbwegs guten Eindruck machen wollen, sollte ich besser zusehen, dass das Frühstück auf dem Tisch steht, wenn er aufsteht."  
Severus horchte auf. "Wie meinst du das: 'halbwegs guten Eindruck'?"  
"Ja, du kennst bereits meine Mutter und sie war doch recht freundlich, oder? Aber mein Vater war bis jetzt allen meinen Freunden gegenüber sehr skeptisch und das wird er auch bei dir sein." Nala machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen, dann schaute sie Severus vorsichtig an. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und sein Gesicht war jetzt wieder kalt und streng und seine Augen hatten diesen Ausdruck, den Nala nicht mochte.  
"Und.. ähm...", fuhr sie fort, "Ich glaube, er hatte schon nicht so Freude, dass ich jetzt in Hogwarts lebe, und er wird bestimmt nicht jauchzen vor Glück, dass ich jetzt auch noch einen Zauberer zum Freund habe. Aber er wird schon nicht gleich ausrasten. Ich rechne mit grimmigen Blicken und vielleicht etwas zu forschen Bemerkungen."  
Inzwischen hatte sich Severus bis zu den Hosen angekleidet und baute sich jetzt ziemlich aufgebracht vor Nala auf. "Nala! Denkst du nicht, du hättest mir das etwas früher sagen sollen?!"  
"Wärst du trotzdem gekommen, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte? Ich glaube nicht."  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Du hast mich angelogen! Du hast gesagt, deine Eltern wären die umgänglichsten Muggel und ich würde keine Probleme mit ihnen haben."  
"Ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Sie sind auch sehr umgänglich! Glaub mir, jeder andere Muggelvater würde bei seiner Tochter auch so reagieren. Im Grossen und Ganzen reagiert meine Familie einfach toll auf die Tatsache, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Und auch mein Vater hat mir bis jetzt noch nie Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich diesen Weg gewählt habe."  
"Er wird an die Decke gehen, stimmt's?" sagte Severus mit einem Ton, der ihr sagte, dass er sie ohne weiteres durchschauen konnte.  
"Es kann sein, muss aber nicht. Aber er wird sich auch wieder beruhigen und wird schweigen. Irgendwann einmal wird er auch beginnen, dich näher zu betrachten und wird merken, dass er meine Entscheidung akzeptieren kann."  
"Trotzdem hätte ich lieber noch gewartet. Wenn wir länger zusammen wären, würde er auch besser erkennen, dass wir uns wirklich lieben."  
"Nein, so ist es besser, glaub mir. Je länger ich ihm nichts von dir sage, desto wütender würde er auf mich werden."  
"Wütend?" sagte Severus entsetzt. "Ich will nicht, dass dein Vater wütend auf uns ist!"  
"Wenn er wütend wäre, dann wohl doch nur auf mich", gab sie ruhig zur Antwort.  
"Das ist noch viel schlimmer! Gab es keine bessere Lösung?"  
"Nein, oder siehst du eine?"  
Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Eben. Du sagtest mir es soll egal sein, was dein Bruder denkt und ich sage dir, es kann egal sein, was mein Vater denkt. Aber irgendwann würde er es erfahren und je früher desto besser."  
"Aber ich möchte auch nichts mehr mit meinem Bruder zu tun haben, das hatte mit ihm schon vorher kein gutes Verhältnis. Aber du im Gegenteil, hast deine Familie sehr gern, auch deinen Vater. Du kannst nicht ohne sie sein."  
"Da hast du recht", meinte Nala betrübt. "Aber mein Vater ist nicht dein Bruder und deshalb weiss ich, dass er mich auch irgendwann verstehen wird, was dich angeht. Und eben, weil ich ihn mag, sollte ich dich ihm vorstellen. Vertrau mir."  
"Na schön, ich sehe deine Beweggründe, aber trotzdem hättest du es mir etwas eher sagen können."  
"Okay, es tut mir leid, ehrlich, doch du weißt selber genauso gut wie ich, dass man manchmal nicht gleich mit der ganzen Wahrheit herausrücken kann. Hätten wir gestern in Hogwarts noch miteinander  in Ruhe reden können, hätte ich es dir bestimmt gesagt und als wir zu Bett gegangen sind, habe ich es irgendwie vergessen." Nala musste schmunzeln.  
"Hmm, in Ordnung. Vergeben und vergessen. Darf ich dir beim Frühstück helfen?"  
Als Antwort bekam er zuerst einen Kuss auf die Brust. "Gerne, wenn dich angezogen hast."  
Severus seufzte und Nala gab ihm noch einmal einen aufmunternden Kuss, bevor sie ins Badezimmer ging, um sich frisch zu machen. Sie war einmal mehr sprachlos, als sie zurückkam, wegen Severus' Aussehen. Er hatte seine üblichen schwarzen Hosen, die sonst meistens unter seinem Umhang versteckt waren, und dazu trug er einen schwarzen Pullover mit Rollkragen. Er sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Nala war sich sicher, wenn ihre Mutter Severus nicht schon akzeptieren würde, wäre sie spätestens jetzt von ihm überzeugt. Nala konnte sich gar nicht mehr sattsehen.  
  
"Warum schaust du mich so an?" wollte er nach einer Weile wissen. Eigentlich hätte er nicht zu fragen brauchen, denn er wusste genau, welche Wirkung er mit seinem Aussehen und seiner Stimme haben konnte. Aber früher war er diesen Situationen jeweils überlegen und er hatte es einfach genossen, dass er Frauen auf diese Weise aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, ohne dass er sich weiter dafür interessierte. Nur, bei Nala fühlte er dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn sie ihn so ansah, aber ihm gefiel es und es amüsierte ihn auch, dass er immer noch einen solchen Effekt bei ihr auslösen konnte.  
Nala wurde aus ihren Träumen gerissen, als er sie ansprach, und schüttelte sich kurz den Kopf.  
"Ich... ach nichts", sagte sie mit geröteten Wangen und im Stillen ärgerte sie sich, dass er sie manchmal noch so in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Severus merkte das und ging belustigt noch einen Schritt weiter.  
"Sehe ich okay aus? Kann ich so vor deinen Eltern auftreten?"  
"Ich denke schon", gab sie zur Antwort, während sie angestrengt versuchte, ihm nicht gleich wieder um den Hals zu fallen. Sie musste jetzt aber wirklich langsam in die Gänge kommen.  
Severus ging zur Tür und hielt sie für Nala auf. Während sie durch die Tür an ihm vorbeihuschte, flüsterte sie ihm schelmisch zu: "Biest!"   
Severus lächelte verschwörerisch und folgte ihr.  
Bevor sie aber mit dem Frühstück begannen, zeigte Nala ihm noch den Garten, den Stall und natürlich das Haus. Das Bürozimmer hatte Severus schon vorhin kurz gesehen, weil ja die Treppe, die in einer Ecke von Nalas Zimmer war, direkt dorthin führte. In diesem Bürozimmer fand er es sehr gemütlich, fast wie bei ihm in seinem Wohnzimmer. Es gab eine bequeme Couch-Ecke und eine beachtliche kleine Bibliothek. Das einzige, was in diesem Zimmer an Muggel erinnerte, waren die Lampen und dieses Computer-Dings, das die Muggel benutzten, und Nala auch eines in ihrem Zimmer hatte. Nala führte ihn die Treppe hinauf wieder in ihr Zimmer. Severus musterte ihren Schreibtisch etwas genauer und direkt auf ihm fand er die "Herr der Ringe"-Trilogie. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie fragend an.  
"Weshalb bekommen die solch einen prominenten Platz?"  
"Weil das meine Lieblingsgeschichte ist", antwortete sie verlegen. Dann schmunzelte sie: "Ich mochte Gandalf schon immer von allen am liebsten, weißt du. Das ist der Zauberer in der Geschichte."  
"Ich weiss. Ich habe diese Bücher selbst schon viele Male gelesen", schmunzelte er zurück.  
"Wirklich? Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für diese Art von Bücher interessierst. Da stehen ohnehin praktisch nur Sachbücher in deinem Wohnzimmer."  
"Ja, aber hast du schon mal meine Bücher im Schlafzimmer angesehen? Dort stehen die Bücher, die ich zum Vergnügen lese. Auch die Bücher von Tolkkien."  
"Anscheinend hat mich in deinem Schlafzimmer immer etwas anderes interessiert", sagte sie mit frechem Blick.  
Severus hielt ihr die Tür wieder auf und folgte ihr dann in die Küche. Zusammen begannen sie das Frühstück zu machen, natürlich nicht ganz ohne Magie.  
  
Nala war gerade im Esszimmer, als ihr Vater auftauchte. Er war ebenfalls schon angezogen und sah ausgeschlafen aus.  
"Guten Morgen, Nala. Weshalb ist das Frühstück den schon bereit? Bist du krank?" scherzte er.  
"Nein, Pa, das bin ich nicht. Aber warte bitte hier, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen." Sie lächelte ihn an und verschwand dann in der Küche.  
Sie nahm Severus liebevoll and er Hand und nach: "Kann's losgehen?", nickte er ihr zu und sie zog ihn ins Esszimmer. David stand noch dort und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Das ist Severus Snape, Paps. Und Severus, das ist David Silver, mein Vater."  
"Guten Tag. Freut mich Sie endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Severus, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und hielt David seine Hand hin, doch Nalas Vater machte keine Anstalten, diese zu nehmen. Er starrte nur schockiert auf das Pärchen.  
"Nala!" sagte David laut. "Bist du mit dem zusammen!?!"  
"Ja, schon bald vier Monate", antwortete sie unbeirrt vom Verhalten ihres Vaters, gleichzeitig hielt sie Severus Hand etwas fester. Dieser erwiderte ihren Griff und versuchte eine souveräne Miene zumachen.  
"Bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt?!" tobte Nalas Vater los. "Ich finde, das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit! Dass du auf diese Schule gehst, konnte ich ja gerade noch akzeptieren, aber das...!!! Das ist wirklich zu viel! Eigentlich hätte ich es erwarten müssen, dass du als nächstes mit einem Zauberer ankommst, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er dein Vater sein könnte vom Alter her!"  
Nala wollte etwas einwenden, aber ihr Vater nahm nur kurz Luft, um sich dann an Severus zu wenden. "Und Sie! Schämen Sie sich gar nicht?! Sie halten sie doch nur wie eine Trophäe! Sie sind zu alt für sie!"  
"Vater! Es reicht jetzt!" rief Nala drohend. "Nimm dich wieder zusammen! Du übertreibst masslos! Jetzt hör mir zu. Ich schätze es, dass du meine Entscheidung nach Hogwarts zu gehen, akzeptieren konntest, warum vertraust du mir jetzt nicht auch damit? Und ich sage es dir ehrlich, Severus hätte mit 13 Jahren bestimmt noch kein Kind gewollt! Ja, Papa, 13 Jahre Unterschied ist zwischen uns, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, aber das ist keine grosse Sache und uns ist es egal. Dir kann es auch egal sein. Ich bin glücklich mit Severus und du solltest dein Urteil über ihn auch nicht fällen, bevor du ihn nicht richtig kennst! Du bist doch sonst immer so rational!" Nala schaute ihrem Vater fest in die Augen.  
Aber jetzt fasste Severus das Wort, stellte sich leicht schützend vor Nala und näher zu ihr.  
"Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Silver, dass meine Gefühle für Nala echt sind. Ich liebe Nala und will, wie Sie auch, dass es ihr gut geht."  
"Siehst du es denn nicht? Wir lieben uns! ... Mama, hilf mir! Sag du es ihm!" bat sie verzweifelt ihre Mutter, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte.  
"Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn ihr beide jetzt einen Spaziergang macht." Livia schob Nala und Severus in Richtung Haustür und sagte Nala dann: "Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden, aber ich muss zugeben, dass er schon ein wenig recht hat."  
"Wie recht hat?" fragte Nala.  
"Naja, er sieht auf den ersten Blick nicht wie jemand aus, der für dich der Richtige ist. Er ist älter und er ist ein Zauberer. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, wenn du bei ihm bleibst. Du würdest für immer in einer anderen Welt sein. Das will dein Vater bestimmt nicht und dass Professor Snape auch noch älter ist als du, ist ihm zusätzlich noch ein Dorn im Auge."  
"Mam, es sind nur 13 Jahre! Und du weißt, dass ich euch nie für immer verlassen würde. Es wäre nicht anders als jetzt!"  
"Nun gut. Geht jetzt, ich versuche die Wogen etwas zu glätten. Er wird sich sicher beruhigen."  
"Danke."  
"Auf Wiedersehen. Mrs. Silver", sagte Severus noch, dann verschwanden die beiden Hand in Hand im Nebel.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Severus", flüsterte sie ihm traurig zu.  
"Es ist nicht gerade gut gelaufen, vielleicht sollte ich besser wieder nach Hogwarts gehen."  
"Hmm, ich weiss nicht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Vater so ausflippt. Ich will dich nicht halten, du kannst gehen, wenn du willst, aber wenn du jetzt gehst, wird er meinen, du läst mich im Stich oder er wird sonst irgendetwas erfinden. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir warten noch etwas ab, aber wenn er sich nicht beruhigt bis heute Nachmittag, gehst du zurück nach Hogwarts und ich werde dich begleiten."  
"Klingt vernünftig. Weiss du, eigentlich kann ich es deinem Vater gar nicht übel nehmen."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Severus senkte seinen Blick. "Vor zwei Monaten hatte ich die selben Einwände."  
Nala blieb vor ihm stehen und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Ja, ich weiss, und du hast jetzt erkannt, dass sie falsch sind."  
"Sie sind nicht falsch, Nala. Es kommt nur einmal der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie keine Rolle mehr spielen."  
Nala schwieg eine Weile, dann meinte sie: "Mein Vater wird auch einmal einsehen, dass seine Einwände keine Rolle spielen sollten... hoffentlich."  
Severus legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich. Er küsste sie zärtlich, während sie nur ihre Augen schloss, um es zu geniessen.  
"Ich werde für dich da sein", versicherte er ihr. "Jetzt weiss ich wenigstens von wem du ein paar Dinge geerbt hast. Die Offenheit, Aufgestelltheit und Freundlichkeit habe ich ein bisschen in deiner Mutter wiedererkannt, aber deinen Mut und dein Temperament hast du garantiert von deinem Vater."  
"Mein Vater kann auch freundlich und lustig sein. Vielleicht werden wir das auch noch erleben. Komm jetzt. Ich zeige dir, wo ich aufgewachsen bin."  
Sie zog ihn an der Jacke mit sich und er nahm sie in seinen Arm. Nala zeigte ihm das Dorf und die Plätze, die ihr als Kind etwas bedeutet haben.  
  
  
Nach ungefähr drei Stunden waren sie wieder bei Nalas Elternhaus und traten vorsichtig ein. Livia begrüsste die beiden und erklärte Nala, dass ihr Vater noch nicht von Severus überzeugt ist, aber er werde ein Auge auf ihn werfen. Jetzt sei er mit seinem Fahrrad unterwegs. Nalas Familie wusste, dass er meistens ziemlich abreagiert zurückkam von seinen Touren. Severus und Nala verbachten ihren Nachmittag in Nalas Zimmer und lasen. Severus war gerade vertieft in ein Buch über Leomagi, als Nala plötzlich ihr Buch zusammenschlug. Sie war blass und er konnte Panik in ihren Augen lesen.  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte Severus sie.  
"Severus... ich.. wir...letzte Nacht...", stotterte sie wild durcheinander.  
Severus setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände, damit sie ihn ansah.  
"Shh, beruhige dich. Sag mir einfach, was auf einmal los ist. Was ist mit letzter Nacht?" sagte er mit seiner sanften Stimme.  
Nala schluckte kräftig und begann langsam zu erzählen: "Über Hogwarts liegt doch dieser Bann, damit wir nicht ungewollte Kinder bekommen. Nur leider liegt dieser Bann nicht über dem Haus meiner Eltern. Poppy hat mir für diese Fälle den Trank gegeben, ich glaube ich habe sogar davon in meiner Tasche, aber ich habe ihn nicht..." Ihre Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein Hauchen. "Es tut mir leid."  
  



	24. Everything I do, I do it for you

- KAPITEL VIERUNDZWANZG -  
  
**_"Everything I do, I do it for you"_**  
  


  
"Bleib ruhig, Nala. Ich hätte genauso gut daran denken können, doch offensichtlich hatten wir letzte Nacht beide zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf."  
"Was mach ich, wenn ich schwanger bin?"  
"Die Frage ist, was machen wir, wenn wir ein Kind bekommen? Keine Sorge, wir machen das gemeinsam. Dann gründen wir eben eine richtige Familie, so einfach ist das."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Natürlich."  
Sie wusste ja, dass er sehr spontan sein konnte, aber dass er jetzt so spontan und locker reagierte, überraschte sie. Plötzlich war da eine gewisse Freude in ihrem Herzen.  
Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Aber bevor wir uns schon freuen, willst du nicht herausfinden, ob du überhaupt schwanger bist?"  
"Doch, aber jetzt ist Samstagabend, da können wir bis Dienstag warten, bis wieder eine Praxis oder auch nur eine Apotheke offen hat."  
"Nala. Du vergisst, welche Fähigkeiten du hast. Du kannst heilen, wenn du dich konzentrierst kannst du es spüren, ob da etwas ist."  
"Du hast recht. Aber hilf mir bitte. Gib mir deine Hand."  
Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie mit ihren beiden Händen zusammen auf ihren Bauch. Sie begann sich zu konzentrieren und suchte und suchte, aber weder sie noch Severus konnte etwas sehen oder spüren, dass in ihrem Bauch heranwuchs.  
"Du bist nicht schwanger, Nala", sagte Severus.  
"Können wir sicher sein?"  
"Ja, hundertprozentig. Zusammen haben wir genug Kraft, damit wir es hätten spüren müssen, aber du hättest es bestimmt auch allein gesehen. Da ist nichts."  
"Oh Severus." Nala schmiegte sich an ihn und Severus hielt sie fest, bis er merkte, dass sie weinte.  
"Warum weinst du? Das ist doch gut, oder nicht?"  
"Ich weiss nicht. Als ich in mich sah, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich den Gedanken mag, von dir ein Kind zu tragen. Und da fällt mir ein, du hast auch gesagt: 'Bevor wir uns freuen'..."  
"Ich gebe zu, dass mir der Gedanke Vater zu werden etwas Furcht bereitet, aber gleichzeitig, war ich vorhin unheimlich stolz."  
"Das ist doch verrückt. Zuerst habe ich Panik, weil ich schwanger sein könnte und jetzt bin ich fast traurig, weil ich es nicht bin. Aber es ist wirklich noch viel zu früh."  
"Ich verstehe dich. Vielleicht kommt einmal eine Zeit, in der wir uns eine Familie wünschen. Aber ich denke, jetzt solltest du besser deinen Trank nehmen." Er lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Nala nahm den Trank und die beiden turtelten noch ein wenig herum. Dann kam Nalas Vater nach Hause und seine Begeisterung, dass Severus noch hier war, hielt sich in Grenzen.  
"Sie sind noch hier?" fragte David kalt.  
"Ich bin noch hier, weil Nala mich darum gebeten hat. Aber wenn Sie so grosse Abscheu gegen mich hegen, dann werde ich selbstverständlich gehen", sagte Severus ruhig, aber nicht vorwurfsvoll.  
"Dann werde ich auch gehen, Dad", meinte Nala bestürzt."  
"Nein, mir ist lieber, wenn ich sehen kann, was ihr treibt. Ausserdem sind es ja nur wenige Tage, bis Nala wieder abreisen muss, da wollen wir sie alle noch ein bisschen für uns haben."  
  
Nalas Vater verschwand darauf in einem der Badezimmer und er wurde nicht mehr gesehen bis zum Abendessen. Während dem Essen lief die Konversation nur mühsam. Severus sprach nur, wenn ihn jemand etwas fragte und diese Aufgabe übernahm meistens Livia. Nala erzählte ein wenig von Hogwarts und vom Heilen. Für Severus war es schwierig ein Thema zu finden, welches er mit den Nicht-magischen Menschen behandeln konnte. Nala und Severus waren froh, dass sie sich ungehört durch ihre Gedanken unterhalten konnten, aber es klappte schon nicht mehr so gut. Oft verstanden sie sich nicht, weil die Wirkung wohl langsam nachliess. Aber irgendwie war es auch gut so, denn schliesslich gehörten die Gedanken nur einem selbst und die beiden verspürten nur selten den Drang, dem anderen etwas zusagen, das niemand sonst hören sollte. Der normale Weg der Konversation war beiden immer noch lieber, auch wenn anfangs der Reiz gross war, das neue Können auszutesten.  
Als Nalas Mutter das Dessert servierte, bemerkte Severus glücklicherweise, wie schön ihr Garten sei. Mit geröteten Wangen erzählte sie Severus eifrig, was sie alles anpflanzen werde in diesem Jahr und besonders gerne sprach sie von den Pflanzen, die schwierig waren um hier zu ziehen. Sogar David mischte sich in diese Diskussion ein, denn auch er half viel im Garten mit. Nala beobachtete still die Szene und freute sich, dass Severus so gute Manieren an den Tag brachte. Es amüsierte sie auch, dass er anscheinend wirklich grosses Interesse in Pflanzen und Kräuter hatte. War ja irgendwie auch klar, denn schliesslich hatte er jeden Tag damit zu tun und sie hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal in einem von Madam Sprouts Gewächshäusern gesehen. Am meisten freute sich Nala aber darüber, dass ihr Vater zum ersten Mal mit Severus ein normales Wort wechselte.  
  
Schliesslich verging der Tag ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und der Ostersonntag kam. Alle schliefen lange aus und Alex und Lola kamen zum Osterbrunch. Alex musterte Severus zuerst kritisch, aber nach einer Weile hatte sie ihn schon in ihr Herz geschlossen und Severus kam gut klar mit Alex' unkomplizierter Art. Lola reagierte etwas anders. Sie begrüsste Severus artig, war ihm gegenüber aber sehr schüchtern. Sie tat es mehr ihrem Vater gleich und beobachtete Severus im Stillen.  
Severus fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl, wenn er direkt unter den Augen von Nalas Familie war, weil er sich so durchleuchtet fühlte, aber er fand sich damit ab. Er verstand, dass es manchmal schwierig war einen Neuen in der Familie gleich zu akzeptieren, besonders, wenn es jemand wie er war. Ihm war klar, dass es Nala wichtig war und er würde sich halt den Respekt von Nalas Vater verdienen müssen, obwohl er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das jemals schaffen sollte.  
  
Es war Nala, die das schliesslich ins Rollen brachte, indem sie ihrer Familie erzählte, was im Wald passiert war, als sie dem Leomagus begegneten. Natürlich verlor sie kein Wort über den Streit, den sie und Severus damals gerade hatten, aber sie berichtete ohne grossen Klamauk, wie Severus sie gerettet hatte, wie sie eine Woche im Krankenflügel lag und sich Severus um sie gekümmert hatte, wie sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte und wie sie sich langsam wieder an alles erinnerte. Sie betonte die Stellen, in denen Severus als verantwortungsbewusst und liebevoll hervortrat, nicht besonders, aber Nalas Vater horchte bei diesen Stellen besonders auf. Von diesem Moment an sah er Severus mit etwas anderen Augen. "Anscheinend ist er doch ein guter Kerl", ging ihm durch den Kopf.   
  
Livia war bestürzt, dass ihre Tochter in solche Gefahren geriet und tadelte sie, dass sie nicht sofort eine Eule geschickt hatte.  
"Mam, wie hätte ich dir schreiben können? Ich lag eine Woche schlafend im Bett!" protestierte Nala.  
"Ja, und du Severus? Du hättest mir doch Bescheid sagen können!" Livia war automatisch zum vertrauten 'Du' übergegangen und Severus beschloss dieses mutig zu erwidern. Livia hätte es schon längst getan, hätte sie dann nicht Streit mit ihrem Mann bekommen.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich war selbst zu verzweifelt, dass ich daran gedacht hätte. Ausserdem, wie hättest du reagiert, wenn ich dir geschrieben hätte, dass Nala schläft und wir nicht wissen, wann sie wieder aufwacht? Du wärst auch krank gewesen vor Sorge."  
"Ich verstehe. Aber trotzdem, falls wieder einmal so etwas passiert, was ich nicht hoffe, dann möchte ich das eher erfahren."  
"Du hast mein Wort", sagte Severus beruhigend.  
"Versprochen, Mam", sagte auch Nala.  
  
Zur aller Erstaunen hielt Nalas Vater Severus den Brotkorb hin und bot ihm ein Stück an. "Nehmen Sie noch ein Stück, Severus?"  
Dankend nahm der Zauberer an und von da an war David viel lockerer ihm gegenüber.   
Nach dem ausgiebigen Brunch machte die ganze Familie einen Spaziergang. Severus hielt Nalas Hand und Nala liess ihn wissen: _'Das machst du ganz toll. Ich bin stolz auf dich.' _Doch er reagierte nicht und Nala war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie hören konnte.  
  
Zu Nalas Freude war ihr Vater nun richtig respektvoll zu Severus, ja beinahe freundlich. Und am Abend, bevor Nala Severus in ihr Zimmer entführen wollte, bat er ihn sogar mit ihm noch ein Glas Whisky zu trinken. Nala nickte Severus zu und liess ihn dann mit ihrem Vater allein. David deutete ihm Platz zu nehmen und gab ihm ein Glas mit Whisky. Eine Weile schwiegen beide, aber dann sagte David etwas, was Severus nicht erwartet hätte.  
"Ich bin froh, dass Nala mit dir zusammen ist, Severus. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass jemand wie du sie beschützt."  
Severus nickte ihm anerkennend zu.  
"Aber auch ich würde es schätzen, wenn wir es erfahren würden, falls Nala etwas passiert. Auch wenn wir nicht viel ausrichten könnten."  
"Natürlich, ich werde euch benachrichtigen", versicherte Severus.  
"Gut. Die Welt, in der du lebst, scheint mir fast noch gefährlicher als unsere, deshalb ist das für mich so wichtig. Pass gut auf sie auf."  
"Das werde ich."  
Dann nippten beide wieder an ihren Gläsern, bis David noch einmal verlegen das Wort ergriff.  
"Und Severus, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, als ihr angekommen seid."  
"Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", schmunzelte Severus.  
  
Das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Nalas Vater hatte sich mehr gebessert, als jeder erwartet hätte. Natürlich war Nala am glücklichsten darüber. Ihr letzter Tag zu Hause verlief sogar recht harmonisch. Am Montag war Besuchstag angesagt. Nala besuchte zuerst ihre Freundin Ophelia und sie konnte sogar Severus mitnehmen, weil er fand, dass er schon immer einmal eine Person kennen lernen wollte, die Ophelia hiess. Nala verstand jedoch noch nicht ganz, wieso er das gesagt hatte. Sie begriff es erst, als er zu Ophelia sagte:  
"Ophelia hmm? Deine Eltern mochten wohl Shakespeare's Hamlet?"  
Nala musste lachen, als sie sah, dass Ophelia ein wenig rosa Wangen bekam. Hin und wieder nahmen die Leute Ophelia hoch, weil die Ophelia im Stück geisteskrank wird. Ophelia hasste diese blöden Witze, die sie manchmal zu hören bekam. Umso mehr war sie erfreut, als Severus etwas ganz anderes sagte.   
"Ich mochte Shakespeare's Ophelia schon immer", meinte er.  
"Und mit dieser wird es nicht anders sein" fügte Nala hinzu.  
  
Bei Ophelia gab es Mittagessen und den Nachmittagstee gab es bei Familie Zürcher, die nicht weit von Nalas Dorf wegwohnte. Nala hatte mit Berta ausgemacht, dass sie am Ostermontag kurz zu einem Tässchen Tee vorbeischauen würde. Sie blieben wirklich nicht sehr lange und Severus war ganz froh darüber, denn ihm war diese alte Frau etwas zu freundlich, so dass es ihn ganz nervös machte, wie sie immer besorgt um Nala und ihn herumwieselte. Da mochte er den alten Mann schon noch etwas lieber. Er schien von einer ruhigeren Natur zu sein, aber er wusste nicht, was er eigentlich mit diesen Muggeln reden sollte. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, dass Nala und er Zauberer waren. Auch Nala war eher erleichtert, als sie sich wieder auf den Nachhauseweg machen konnte.  
  
  
Wieder zurück, setzte sich Nala auf den Balkon vor ihrem Zimmer und genoss die Abendsonne. Severus setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. Er legte einen Arm um Nala, hielt sein Gesicht gegen die Sonne und atmete tief ein, während er die Augen schloss. Nala beobachtete, wie die Sonne mit seinem Gesicht spielte. "Wann hat er das wohl zum letzten Mal gemacht?" fragte sie sich im Stillen. Wann liess er zum letzten Mal die Sonne zu sich? Es war bestimmt nicht oft geschehen, dass er aus seinem Kerker herauskam, um die Sonne zu geniessen. Allein seine Hautfarbe verriet das, aber Nala tadelte sich dabei gleich selbst. Ihre Hautfarbe war auch eher hell, obwohl sie viel an der Sonne war. Es war auch egal, denn sie liebte Severus genau so, wie er war. Sie fand es einfach nur schön, dass er jetzt so in der Sonne sitzen konnte. Als Severus merkte, dass er schon längere Zeit beobachtet wurde, schielte er zu ihr hinüber.  
"Würdest du mir sagen, was du da eigentlich tust?"  
Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Nalas Gesicht. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, näherte sich ihr Gesicht seinem und sie küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.  
"Seit wann magst du denn die Sonne?" fragte sie frech.  
"Was glaubst du, wer mich zu Sonne führt?" schmunzelte er und küsste sie ebenfalls.   
Nala vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und erwiderte seinen Kuss stürmisch. Nach einer Weile löste sie sich von ihm und legte glücklich ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Leise flüsterte sie: "Severus, bist du glücklich?"  
Er streichelte über ihr Haar. "So glücklich, wie noch nie", flüsterte er zurück.  
"Gut", sagte Nala während sie sich noch mehr an ihn kuschelte.  
  
Eine Weile sassen sie da und Nala sang leise ein Lied. Sie sang "Everything I do, I do it for you" von Bryan Adams und als Severus ihren Worten lauschte, war er innerlich so gerührt, dass er einmal kräftig schlucken musste.   
Dann schaute Nala ihm tief in die Augen und meinte: "Das ist die Wahrheit, Severus. Es gibt nichts, dass ich mehr möchte und ich würde für dich sterben."  
"Sag das nicht, Nala, ich möchte nicht vom Sterben reden und hoffentlich kommen wir nie in eine solche Situation", sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.  
"Tut mir leid", seufzte sie.  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie wieder. "Ich liebe dich."  
"Und ich möchte mein Herz nie mehr zurückhaben."  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Scheibe und Lola steckte den Kopf aus der Balkontür.  
"Ich möchte euch Turteltauben ja nicht stören, aber es ist Zeit für das Abendessen. Habt ihr eigentlich den schönen Sonnenuntergang bemerkt?" Grinste Lola.  
"Ja, wir haben ihn gesehen", lächelte Severus.  
Lola deutete auf Severus' Hand. "Übrigens, eure Ringe sind echt schön. Nala, wie hell leuchten sie, wenn ihr.. Na ja, du weißt schon..." Lolas Wangen röteten sich ein wenig.  
Nala grinste zurück: "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, hmm? Also, nicht so hell, dass wir gleich blind davon werden. Komm, lass uns jetzt essen gehen."  
  


*

Die ganze Familie ass friedlich und ihre Mutter war schon wieder etwas betrübt, weil Nala an diesem Abend wieder abreisen würde. Für alle verging der schöne Abend viel zu schnell und bald war es Zeit, um sich zu verabschieden. Nala wurde heftig gedrückt und umarmt von ihrer Familie und auch Severus schüttelten alle tüchtig die Hände, Lola schenkte ihm sogar eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Als Nala schon zur Tür raus war, hielt David Severus noch einmal zurück.  
"Versprochen?" fragte David nur und Severus wusste sofort, was er meinte.  
"Natürlich, versprochen. Du hast mein Wort. Sollte ich sie durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, werde ich es tun."  
David legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm dankend zu. Dann ging auch Severus und Nalas Vater war völlig beruhigt. Er hatte bezweifelte Severus' Worte keinen Moment und war wirklich davon überzeugt, dass dieser Mann Nala vor allem beschützen würde.  
  
Nala und Severus gingen eine Weile nebeneinander her, bis sie getrost auf ihre Besen steigen konnten. Dann flogen sie nach Hogwarts. Nala liess es sich nicht nehmen, immer wieder mit Severus kleine Wettrennen zu fliegen und sie gewann auch fast immer, wenn Severus sich nicht mit irgend einem Zauberspruch zu seinem Sieg verhalf. Völlig erschöpft kamen sie mitten in der Nacht im Schloss an. Nala war so übermüdet, dass sie kicherte, als Severus sie durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle schob. In diesem Moment stand Filch vor Nala und kläffte sie an:  
"Was tun Sie denn hier? Wie können Sie nur so einen Lärm machen?!"  
Doch Filch wich gleich einen Schritt zurück, als Snape in der Tür stand.  
"Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte dieser durchdringend.  
"Ich meine nur, dass in der Nacht nicht so ein Lärm gemacht werden sollte", sagte Filch sichtlich eingeschüchtert.  
"Miss Silver hat kaum gelacht. Nebenbei, sollte ich deine Katze noch einmal erwischen, wie sie an meiner Tür kratzt und miaut mitten in der Nacht, wirst du erleben, wie laut deine Katze sein kann, Argus", sagte Severus drohend und seine Lippen kräuselten sich.  
Da war er wieder, der alte Severus Snape und Nala musste schmunzeln. Vor einem halben Jahr, wäre sie an Filch's Stelle einen mächtigen Streit mit Severus angefangen. Der hingegen trottete davon.  
"Danke, Severus", kicherte Nala, "aber eigentlich hätte ich mich schon allein wehren können."  
"Ich weiss." Er lächelte verschmitzt. "Lass mir doch den Spass."  
"Dir den Spass lassen? Na gut, aber dafür darf ich jetzt etwas Spass haben."  
"Wie du wünschst", raunte er mit einer galanten Verbeugung, dann nahm er Nala auf die Arme und liess sie erst auf seinem Bett wieder runter...  
  
  
  



	25. Auf der Jagd

- KAPITEL FÜNFUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_Auf der Jagd_**  
  


  
Gleich nach dem Frühstück wurde Nala zuerst von Dumbledore in sein Büro gebeten. Er bot ihr Tee und einen Platz an und setzte sich mit seiner Tasse neben sie.  
"Wie ich sehe, läuft zwischen euch beiden momentan wieder alles bestens." Er zwinkerte ihr belustigt zu.  
Nala strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Ja, ist einfach wundervoll!"  
Albus' Miene wirkte jetzt aber plötzlich besorgt. "Ich möchte dich nicht betrüben, aber da gibt es noch etwas, worüber wir sprechen sollten. Ich sollte von dir hören, was genau passiert ist zwischen dir und Salem. Ich nehme an, das ist der eigentliche Grund deiner Flucht."  
Nala blickte beschämt zu Boden. "Ja, du nimmst richtig an, wie immer. Aber weshalb ist es so wichtig, was geschehen ist?"  
"Das ist eine Frage, die ich dir nicht beantworten kann", sagte der Zauberer. "Du musst mir in diesem Punkt einfach vertrauen. Dass einiges geschehen sein muss, sah ich spätestens, als ich das völlig verwüstete Büro von Severus aufräumte."  
"Du hast aufgeräumt?" fragte Nala erstaunt und der Schulleiter nickte. "Vielen Dank", murmelte sie. Dann atmete sie tief durch und erzählte ihm haarklein, was Salem gesagt und getan hatte. Während ihren Ausführungen musste ein paar Mal ihre Tränen hinunterschlucken, berichtete aber tapfer weiter und Dumbledore legte tröstend einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich automatisch zu Albus und weinte in seine Schulter. Nicht lange, aber doch zwei, drei Minuten.  
"Es tut mir leid, Nala", meinte er.  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht mit dem Taschentuch, das Dumbledore ihr gab. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist besser, wenn ich darüber rede, anstatt es zu verdrängen", seufzte sie.  
Albus zwinkerte ihr wieder zu. "So ist es."  
"Gibt es hier in dieser Welt auch Gesetze, die solch ein Verhalten verbieten?"  
"Natürlich. Ich habe selbst schon versucht Salem ausfindig zu machen, aber er hat seine Frau allein gelassen und ist untergetaucht."  
"Was? Er ist deswegen untergetaucht?"  
"Ach Nala, ich befürchte nicht nur deswegen."  
"Was denn noch?" Nala zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Hm, darüber weiss ich selbst noch zu wenig Bescheid."  
  
Sie verstand, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr sagen wollte und trank ihren Tee aus. Nachdem sie sich für alles bedankt hatte, ging sie zu Severus und bat ihn, mit ihr Hagrid zu besuchen, damit sie sich etwas ablenken konnte. Schliesslich willigte er ein und ging mit.  
  
Bei Hagrid war Severus froh, dass Fang, sein Saurüde, so grosse Freude an Nala hatte und somit ganz vergass ihn anzuknurren, wie er es sonst immer tat. Nala und Severus setzten sich in die grossen Sessel in Hagrids Wohnecke und Fang legte sich gleich zufrieden auf Nalas Füsse.  
Nachdem Hagrid Tee und Steinkekse serviert hatte, liess auch er sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Professor? Nala? Wie kann ich euch helfen?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Ohne Umschweife begann Nala zu erzählen, was sie im Wald schon gesehen und vor allem gehört hatte. Als Hagrid antworten wollte, sah Severus ihn ermahnend an. Dann rang er noch einmal kurz nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Nun, ja ähm, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich seit einer Woche überhaupt kein Einhorn gesehen und ich war jede Nacht im Wald. Auch andere Tiere habe ich kaum gesehen. Der Leomagus hat sich offenbar im Wald häuslich niedergelassen. Auch sonst scheint mir der Wald verändert, aber Stimmen habe ich keine gehört. Wie auch immer, selbst ich finde den Wald nicht mehr sicher und ihr solltet nicht mehr in den Wald gehen, bevor ich den Leomagus nicht gefangen habe."  
"Ich werde dir helfen, Hagrid", sagte Snape bestimmt.  
"Ja, ich habe auch gedacht, dass ich sie darum bitten sollte", meinte Hagrid ernst.  
"Kann ich auch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Nala.  
Severus sah sie erschrocken an und mit kalter Stimme sagte er: "Nein, du bleibst hier."  
"Weswegen? Ist das Männersache? Ich glaube kaum!" Sie war sichtlich verärgert.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du mitkommst." Severus' Stimme klang drohend.  
"Wo sind wir denn hier? Dann geh ich halt nicht mit dir mit sondern mit Hagrid. Darf ich, Hagrid?"  
"Nala, es ist zu gefährlich", sagte Hagrid nur betrübt.  
"Ihr traut mir das nicht zu? Ja vielen Dank fürs Vertrauen! Ausserdem Hilfe besteht nicht immer nur darin, Kämpfe auszutragen! Idioten!" Nala hatte nicht geschrieen, aber es war beiden klar, dass sie sehr zornig war, als ihre Stimme zu beben begonnen hatte. Jetzt stand sie auf und rauschte davon.  
Severus blieb ruhig sitzen und fragte Hagrid: "Wann wollen wir gehen?"  
Hagrid sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. "Professor, ähm, wollen Sie ihr nicht nachgehen?"  
"Ach, das bringt jetzt sowieso nichts. Sie ist viel zu wütend. Wenn sie sich beruhigt hat, wird sie erkennen, dass ich meine guten Gründe habe, sie nicht mitzunehmen."  
Hagrid nickte nur und machte mit Severus ab, dass sie ab jetzt regelmässig an den Wochenenden in der Nacht ab 23.00 Uhr für ein paar Stunden nach dem Leomagus suchen werden, bis sie ihn finden würden.  
  
  
Nala stürmte zu ihrer Wohnung und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Was bildete sich Severus ein? Sie wusste selbst, dass sie nicht so gut zaubern konnte wie er, aber sie hätte trotzdem mit ihrem Besen nach dem Tier suchen können und sie hätte von Severus etwas mehr Vertrauen erwartet. Sie wusste genau, was er von ihr dachte. Er würde denken, dass sie einfältig und stur sei, weil sie mitkommen wollte. Er würde denken, dass es dumm von ihr war zu glauben, dass ihre Hilfe gebraucht werden könnte. Man würde sie wohl eher beschützen müssen und sie würde im Weg stehen. Aber sie wollte das nicht wahr haben. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Opfer. Sogar gegen seinen verblödeten Bruder hatte sie sich ganz allein gewehrt und der besass noch etwas mehr Grips als ein Leomagus, obwohl sie daran zweifelte. Sie wäre bestimmt eine Hilfe gewesen. Man konnte doch nicht genug Augen haben, die nach diesem Biest Ausschau hielten, aber wenn Severus nicht an sie glaubte, wer dann? Sie fühlte sich gekränkt und enttäuscht.  
  
Beim Mittagessen unterhielt sie sich fröhlich mit Dumbledore und Minerva. Niemand hätte ihr angesehen, wie sie sich fühlte, aber es war schon etwas suspekt, dass sie nicht mit Severus sprach. Sie sass zwar neben ihm, aber auf Remus' Platz, der gleich neben Dumbledore war. Remus war über die Osterferien nach London gegangen. Nur einmal versuchte Severus sie anzusprechen.  
"Nala, bist du jetzt vernünftig?"  
Sie warf ihm kurz einen funkelnden Blick zu, ass dann weiter und tat so, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Als sie die Grosse Halle verlassen hatte, war er ihr nachgegangen und hielt sie am Arm zurück.  
"Nala, du verhältst dich wirklich kindisch!" knurrte er.  
"Ich wusste, dass du das denkst." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie kritisch. "Du denkst, ich kann das nicht", fuhr sie fort, "aber du bist der engstirnige Idiot hier. Niemand hat gesagt, dass ich allein durch den Wald marschieren will. Denk mal darüber nach. Und darauf kommt es auch gar nicht an. Du bist natürlich der Grösste und kommst mit jeder Gefahr klar, nicht war? Aber ich, ich wäre nur ein lästiges Anhängsel. Ich habe schon verstanden, du brauchst dir keine Mühe mehr zu geben. Ich habe meine Pläne schon gemacht."  
"Was werden das wohl für Pläne sein", meinte er sarkastisch.  
"Ach ja, ich vergass, das ist ja Professor Snape. Wie dumm von mir zu erwarten, dass eine Antwort kommt, mit der ich etwas anfangen kann." Sie drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und marschierte in Richtung Bibliothek.  
Snape ging zu den Kerkern, während er ein leises "Verdammt!" vernehmen liess.  
  
Nala verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit begonnen, nach Büchern über den Verbotenen Wald zu suchen. Sie hatte schon einiges herausgefunden. Es lebten viele unbekannte Kreaturen darin, es war schwierig Genaueres zu erfahren. Also lass sie vor allem über Werwölfe und Einhörner, aber es gab auch ganz normale Wildtiere in dem Wald, wie Füchse, Rehe Wildschweine oder gewöhnliche Wölfe. In einem der Bücher war die Rede von einer Art Volk, das im Wald lebte und dafür sorgte, dass die ganze Flora und Fauna im Gleichgewicht blieb. Nala vermutete, dass es Waldelfen sein könnten, aber wenn es wirklich eine Art Volk dort in diesem Wald gab, das für Ordnung sorgen sollte, dann lief jetzt etwas gründlich schief. Aber war denn dieser Leomagus allein so stark, dass er sogar die mächtigen Einhörner vertreiben kann? Sie konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Da musste noch etwas anderes im Busch sein.  
  
Plötzlich kam Severus in die Bibliothek und setzte sich mit einem Buch an einen Tisch genau neben Nalas Tisch. Nala wollte sich nicht stören lassen und las unbeirrt in ihrem Buch weiter. Aber sie merkte schnell, dass Severus gar nicht las, sondern sie ständig mit seinem bohrenden Blick ansah. Sie konnte sich denken, weshalb er das tat. Er wollte sie ärgern. Eine Weile liess sie es sich noch gefallen, aber dann sah sie blitzschnell auf, so, dass Severus keine Zeit mehr hatte um wegzusehen.  
"Wer ist jetzt das Kind, Severus?" fragte sie spöttisch.  
"Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst", sagte er gelassen.  
"Ja natürlich, und ich bin die Prinzessin von England."  
"Entschuldige mich, aber ich habe noch einiges zu tun", sagte er kalt und unnahbar, als er aufstand.  
Nala sprang ebenfalls auf und stoppte ihn zwischen zwei Bücherwänden. Sie hatte jetzt genug von dem Unsinn.  
"Severus, es ist genug. Lass uns darüber reden. Warum vertraust du mir nicht? Glaubst du ich würde mich leichtsinnig in ein Abenteuer stürzen?"  
Severus atmete zuerst einmal tief durch. "Um ehrlich zu sein: ja."  
"Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein: bin ich vielleicht sogar der Typ für so etwas", sagte sie mit geröteten Wangen und Severus zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. "Aber nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann."  
"Nala, ich möchte immer noch nicht, dass du mitkommst. Wenn ich schon in diesen Wald gehe mit Hagrid, dann wenigstens in dem Glauben, dass du sicher bist." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Ja, was denkst du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich weiss, dass du irgendwo im dunklen Wald bist und jeder Zeit von diesem Biest angefallen werden könntest! Ich traue dieser Sache nicht, Severus. Und du glaubst nicht, dass ich dir helfen kann, dass ich dich schützen kann! Aber ich weiss, wenn ich muss, dann kann ich es." Nala war ganz verzweifelt und musste zweimal kräftig schlucken.  
"Ich weiss, dass du das kannst, wenn du musst. Aber du sollst es nicht müssen."  
"Ich sehe das anders, aber ich komme wohl nicht gegen dich an. Wie auch immer, ursprünglich habe ich gedacht, ich könnte mit dem Besen durch den Wald fliegen und euch helfen den Leomagus zu finden. Kann ich nicht wenigstens das tun? Das ist nicht gefährlich."  
"Nein, ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Dieser Leomagus ist nicht allein dort, da bin ich mir sicher. Bis ich nicht herausgefunden habe, was diesen Leomagus so verändert hat, will ich kein Risiko eingehen. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen. Bitte."  
"Na gut. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, werde ich hier bleiben." Sie sah traurig zu Boden, weil sie kein gutes Gefühl hatte, wenn sie an seine Aufgabe dachte.  
"Danke, Nala. Du musst mir glauben, dass es nichts mit deinen Fähigkeiten zu tun hat. Ich zweifle nicht an dir, trotzdem ist mir wohler, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit weiss."  
Nala lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Sie brachte sich näher zu ihm und umarmte leicht seine Taille. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Du musst mir versprechen, dass du immer lebend wieder bei mir ankommst."  
Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, dann flüsterte er ihn ihr Ohr: "Versprochen."  
Sie gab ihm auch einen Kuss und plötzlich sagte Severus: "So, 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch." Er drehte sich elegant um und starrte die drei Schüler an, die schon die längste Zeit hinter einer Bücherwand hervorschielten und glaubten, Snape würde sie nicht sehen, weil er ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte.  
Nala hatte sie schon längst bemerkte, aber ihr war es egal gewesen. Sie wollte sich mit Severus aussprechen und sie wusste, er würde sich aufregen, wenn Schüler herumspionierten, und sie müssten ihr Gespräch verschieben. Also hatte sie den Schülern einfach keine Beachtung geschenkt.  
Die Schüler hatten sich sicher geglaubt und waren nun so erschrocken, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnten. Severus musterte sie mit seinem üblichen, kalten Blick.  
"Sie sind immer noch hier. Wollen Sie auch noch Nachsitzen?"  
Die Drei schüttelten heftig den Kopf und stolperten ihren Weg aus der Bibliothek.  
"Hogwarts zieht hier keine kleinen Voyeure und Spione gross!" grollte Severus ihnen hinterher.  
Nala sah ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln von der Seite an. "Keine Spione?" Sie boxte ihn sanft in die Schulter. "Das sagst gerade du."  
"Ich habe nie gesagt dass ich ein gutes Vorbild war", sagte er bitter.  
"Sei nicht so streng mit dir, Severus. Wie ich sehe, haben die Schüler immer noch mehr als nur Respekt vor dir. Allerdings finde ich auch, sie haben die Strafe verdient. Du weißt schon, dass du gerade deinem eigenen Haus 10 Punkte abgezogen hast?"  
"Ja, aber ich habe Gryffindor 20 Punkte abgezogen."  
Nala lachte und hakte sich bei ihm ein. "So, was musst du denn noch so wichtiges erledigen?"  
"Vergiss es", schmunzelte er und küsste sie auf den Hals. "Gehen wir zu dir?"  
  


*  
  


Die kommenden Freitage und Samstage waren für Nala eine Tortur. Severus war mit Hagrid auf der Jagd und jedes Mal kamen sie erfolglos zurück. Darüber war Nala doppelt enttäuscht. Einerseits natürlich ganz simpel, weil der Leomagus immer noch nicht geschnappt wurde, andererseits aber auch, weil es bedeutete, dass Severus wieder auf die Jagd gehen würde.  
Für Severus und Hagrid war das auch jedes Mal sehr mühsam. Der Wald war so gross und es schien fast, als wüsste der Leomagus, dass sie nach ihm suchten. Er versteckte sich irgendwo sehr gut.  
  
Oft konnte Nala nicht schlafen, während Severus unterwegs war. Sie wartete dann jeweils auf Severus in seinen Gemächern und versuchte sich mit Lesen von ihren Sorgen abzulenken. Einmal als sie es sich wieder auf Severus' Sofa so richtig bequem gemacht hatte mit seinem Buch von den Shakespeare Sonetten, dauerte es nicht lange bis der Schlaf sie eingeholt hatte.   
Um drei Uhr nachts kehrte Severus zurück und entdeckte die schlafende Nala auf seinem Sofa. Er musterte sie sorgfältig und seufzte innerlich, als er sah, dass sie selbst im Schlaf kleine Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn hatte.  
Sachte hob er sie auf seine Arme und wollte sie ins Schlafzimmer tragen, doch sie erwachte unterwegs.  
"Habt ihr etwas entdeckt?" fragte sie leise.  
"Nichts", flüsterte er. Gleichzeitig schoss ein Blitz in sein Herz.   
  
Er hatte sie belogen. Er hatte nämlich etwas entdeckt, doch er wollte zuerst mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen. Eigentlich wollte er ihr überhaupt nicht sagen, was, oder besser wen er im Wald gesehen hatte. Sein Bruder in Todesser-Kleidern war da und er hatte ihm gedroht, dass er Nala holen würde, um sich an ihm zu rächen.  
Nein, von dem wollte er Nala so lange wie möglich nichts erzählen.  
  
Nala schmiegte sich an ihn. "Gut, dass du da bist."  
Er bettete sie sorgfältig unter seine Bettdecke, ging ins Bad und kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück, um sich neben sie zu legen. Nala schlief bereits wieder, doch er zog sie an sich und hielt sie in seinen Armen fest. Schlafen konnte er jetzt auf keinen Fall.  
  
  
Am Sonntagmorgen ging Severus als Erstes nach dem Frühstück gleich zu Dumbledore. In der Zwischenzeit machte Nala mit Orion einen längeren Ausritt. Es war eine herrliche Stimmung. Obwohl es schon Ende Mai war, hing noch Nebel morgens über dem Land und es schien ihr mit jedem Schritt, den sie machte, löste sich der Nebel immer mehr auf und liess die Sonne etwas mehr durch. Nala genoss es und sie wäre gerne den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen, aber sie musste zurück. Sie hatte noch einiges an Arbeit vor sich.  
Sie ritt am Waldrand nach zurück, als sie plötzlich wieder diese Stimme hörte. Sie kannte diese Stimme nicht, aber doch kam sie ihr irgendwie vertraut vor.  
"Hilfe! Bitte! Helft uns!" schluchzte die Stimme.  
Obwohl Severus sie gebeten hatte, sich vom Wald fernzuhalten, konnte sie nicht anders und musste jetzt nachsehen, was los war. Sie führte Orion in den Wald und er gehorchte widerwillig. Sie sah niemanden, aber sie folgte der kleinen Stimme. Es tönte, als würde sie von einem Kind stammen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Orion immer unruhiger und Nala spürte weshalb. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass der Leomagus kommen würde. Sie wollte vom Pferd hinunter um bereit zu sein. Genau in dem Moment, als sie absprang, machte Orion eine wilde Bewegung und Nala verstauchte sich bei der Landung den Knöchel. Bevor sie sich recht besinnen konnte, stand der Leomagus vor Orion, dieser bäumte sich blitzschnell auf, um Nala zu schützen und rannte dann in den Wald hinein. Orion wollte anscheinend den Leomagus von ihr weglocken und es gelang ihm. Es ging alles so schnell. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, aber es war zu spät. Der Leomagus jagte Orion tief in den Wald hinein.  
"Komm zurück! Ich kann dich schützen!" schrie sie, aber um sie herum war nur noch Stille.  
  



	26. Samora

- KAPITEL SECHSUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_Samora_**  
  


  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie musste Orion hinterher. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm noch helfen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Knöchel und heilte ihn so gut es ging. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Orion. Den Weg zu finden, den er eingeschlagen hatte, war nicht schwierig. Die Hufspuren waren tief im feuchten Waldboden und überall fand sie Sträucher mit umgeknickten Ästen. Nala rannte durch den Wald so schnell sie konnte und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit entdeckte sie etwas anderes.  
  
Sie war so weit gerannt, dass sie den Wald durchquert hatte. Sie war an der Küste auf einer Klippe angekommen und da stand eine Burg. Die Burg war eingefallen, nur ein kleiner Teil schien noch intakt zu sein. Rund um die Burg war eine Mauer und hinter dieser Mauer schien sich eine Menge zu bewegen. Nala schlich sich im Schutz von den Büschen, die auf der Klippe standen, näher an die Burg heran. Zum Glück war dort eine Baumgruppe, die ziemlich nah an der Mauer stand, so kletterte sie vorsichtig und leise auf einen der Bäume und fiel beinah wieder hinunter, als sie sah, was dort im Burghof war. Unzählige Einhörner wurden dort gefangen gehalten hinter den Mauern. Und unter diesem Meer von weissen Pferden entdeckte sie ihren schwarzen Orion. Sie atmete auf. Wenigstens lebte er noch.  
  
Auch der Leomagus war dort und bei ihm standen zwei Figuren in schwarzen Umhängen mit Kapuzen. Nala konnte hören, was eine der schwarzen Figuren sprach. Es war offensichtlich ein Mann unter dieser Kapuze und er schien sehr wütend zu sein, denn er schrie laut.  
  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!!" brüllte er. "Wo ist die Frau? Du solltest sie herschaffen und nicht ihren blöden Gaul!"  
Der andere versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Was schreist du das Tier so an? Du hast einen Bann auf ihn gelegt, dass er deinem Willen gehorcht, mehr kannst du von ihm nicht verlangen. Ausserdem haben wir das Pferd jetzt als Köder. Die Kleine wird bestimmt früher oder später hier auftauchen."  
  
Nala musste kräftig schlucken. Kannte sie diese Stimme nicht? Doch sie konnte sich nicht recht erinnern. Zweifellos sprachen diese Gestalten von ihr. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie hier im Moment überhaupt nichts zu suchen hatte. Sie musste zu Severus und Albus, sie würden wissen was zu tun ist. Sie versuchte möglichst geräuschlos vom Baum herunter zukommen und huschte zurück in den Wald. Sie war keine hundert Meter gelaufen, als sie das Schluchzen wieder hörte. Dieses Mal fand sie seinen Urheber. Es war ein kleines Mädchen nicht älter als drei Jahre. Es hatte lange, glatte, blonde Haare und trotz der verquollenen Augen, konnte Nala erkennen, das ihre Augenfarbe ursprünglich ein dunkles Braun war. Sein Gesicht war fast zu mager für ein Kind in diesem Alter und Nala fiel auf, dass ihre Ohren ungewöhnlich spitzig waren, aber nicht so spitzig wie die der Hauselfen. Nein, eine Hauselfe war das sicher nicht. Dieses Kind besass genauso viel Anmut wie die Einhörner.  
  
Sachte legte Nala dem Kind eine Hand auf die Schulter und kniete sich zu ihm nieder.  
"Hey, was ist den mit dir los? Wo sind deine Eltern?"  
Das Mädchen warf sich Nala in die Arme und weinte noch heftiger. Nala war etwas überrascht, nahm aber die Kleine schützend in ihre Arme, bis sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
"Sag mir jetzt erst einmal, wie du heisst." Nala lächelte das Mädchen aufmunternd an.  
"Samora", seufzte sie.  
"Na gut, Samora. Ich bin Nala. Wir sollten hier nicht so allein im Wald herumstehen. Wo sind denn deine Eltern?"  
Samoras Augen füllten sich sofort wieder mit Tränen. "Sie sind dort drin." Sie deutete mit der Hand in die Richtung, in der die Burg stand.  
"In der Burg?"  
Samora nickte. "Jetzt sind alle dort. Sogar Marosinn"  
"Wer ist Marosinn?"  
"Er ist ein Einhorn... mein Freund."  
Jetzt erst verstand Nala, was Samora meinte. Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
"Du bist eine Waldelfe, stimmt's?" Samora nickte wieder. "Und deine Eltern wurden gefangen genommen von diesen schwarzen Männern?"  
"Ja, der Leomagus und die schwarzen Männer haben meine ganze Sippe gefangen." Samora begann wieder zu schluchzen.  
Nala verstand zwar nicht, wie man es schaffen konnte, alle Einhörner und Waldelfen zu fangen, aber dieses kleine Mädchen konnte ihr darauf bestimmt keine Antwort geben.  
"Wir werden jetzt Hilfe holen", sagte sie nur und hob Samora in ihre Arme. Samora war kaum leichter als eine junge Katze, aber die Elfen waren wohl leichter als die Menschen. Für Nala war es umso besser, denn so konnte sie schneller durch den Wald laufen.   
  
Samora schluchzte auf dem ganzen Weg in ihre. Erst als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten, realisierte Nala, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte. Es regnete sogar in Strömen. Sie lief weiter über die Wiesen, den schnellsten Weg nach Hogwarts und in sicherem Abstand vom Wald. Sie wünschte sich, dass Severus sie hören konnte, aber anscheinend war ihre Fähigkeiten über Gedanken mit ihm zu kommunizieren nun wirklich völlig verschwunden.  
  
Aber gerade als sie Hogwarts' Ländereien betrat, kam Severus auf seinem Besen auf sie zugeflogen. Er landete und rannte zu ihr hin. Nala liess Samora auf den Boden und schmiegte sich in Severus' Arme. Nun weinte Nala leise in seine Schulter.  
"Was ist denn passiert? Wo ist Orion und was macht diese Elfe hier?"  
"Konntest du mich hören? Ich dachte, das geht nicht mehr?"  
"Ich habe dich nicht gehört. Ich war nur in Sorge, weil du noch nicht zurück bist und ich ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmt."  
"Orion wurde vom Leomagus in den Wald getrieben und wird jetzt mit all den Einhörner und Samoras ganzer Sippe in einer Burg hinter dem Wald gefangen gehalten."  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht in den Wald gehen", seufzte Severus.  
"Schon gut, du brauchst mir keinen Vortrag zu halten. Wir müssen zu Dumbledore." Nala war etwas verärgert über ihn. Erkannte er denn nicht den Ernst der Situation? Sie rief: "_Accio Feuerblitz_" und ihr Besen kam vom Schloss geflitzt. Sie nahm Samora wieder auf den Arm und flog mit ihr zum Schloss. Severus folgte ihr bis in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Dumbledore war glücklicherweise gerade dort und bat die aufgebrachte Nala sich vor den Kamin zu setzen. Dann liess er eine Elfe kommen, die Poppy hierher bringen sollte. Severus lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand neben dem Kamin und sein Blick war sehr finster.  
"Du kannst mir gleich alles erzählen, Nala, aber lass uns zuerst warten bis Poppy hier ist. Sie wird sich um diese kleine Miss hier kümmern", meinte Dumbledore und lächelte Samora freundlich an.  
Nala nickte und trank etwas von dem Tee, der ihr angeboten wurde. Severus trat auf Nala und Samora zu, flüsterte ein paar Worte und mit einer Handbewegung hatte er Nala und Samora getrocknet. Dann lehnte er sich wieder an die Wand.  
"Danke", sagte Nala nur leise.  
Dann kam auch schon Poppy herein.  
"Was ist denn mit euch geschehen?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Poppy würdest du dich bitte für eine Weile um unseren jungen Gast hier kümmern?" bat Dumbledore sie.  
"Natürlich, Professor", sagte Poppy und streckte dem kleinen Mädchen eine Hand hin.   
Samora blickte Nala ängstlich an und klammerte sich noch fester an sie.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Samora. Geh mit Poppy. Wir werden in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, deiner Familie zu helfen." Nala übergab sie Poppy und diese machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, als sie das Mädchen trug.  
"Keine Sorge, Poppy. Wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, ist das eine kleine Waldelfe."  
"Oh, welch eine Ehre" kicherte Poppy und ging mit dem Mädchen hinaus.  
  
Nala begann alles zu erzählen, was sie eben erlebt hatte und Albus und Severus hörten aufmerksam zu. Erst als Nala davon berichtete, dass die schwarzen Männer wohl gerne sie selbst in ihre Finger bekommen würden, wurde sie von Severus unterbrochen.  
"Verstehst du jetzt endlich, weshalb du nicht in den Wald gehen sollst", sagte er mit seiner tiefsten Stimme.  
"Wie? Du hast davon gewusst? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Es betrifft mich schliesslich doch ziemlich direkt!" Langsam machte er sie richtig wütend.  
"Bitte, Nala, dazu kommen wir gleich. Erzähl jetzt zuerst zu Ende", griff Albus ein.  
  
Also beendete Nala ihre Geschichte. Eine Weile war es still und Dumbledore überlegte, dann fragte Nala: "Sind das Todesser? Ich dachte ihr Führer sei tot?"  
"Voldemort ist tot", sagte Severus bitter, "aber offensichtlich wollen sie sich an uns rächen."  
"Und weshalb müssen sie dann die Waldelfen gefangen nehmen?"  
Jetzt schaltete sich Dumbledore wieder ein. "Sie wissen genau, dass ihre Magie ohne ihren Meister nicht stark genug ist um gegen uns anzukommen. Sie sammeln die magischen Geschöpfe des Waldes um von ihrer Magie zu profitieren und dann werden sie uns wahrscheinlich angreifen."  
"Aber wenn die Elfen so grosse Magie besitzen, weshalb können sie ihnen nicht entwischen?"  
"Ach, da gibt es schon Wege, das zu verhindern. Sie werden einen dunklen Bann über ihre Verliesse gelegt haben, der den Elfen ihre Magie entzieht so lange sie dort drin sind."  
"Na schön, aber weshalb wollen die mich fangen?"  
"Nun, ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass Severus dir das erklärt." Dumbledore starrte Severus erwartungsvoll an.  
Dieser atmete tief ein und begann: "Der Mann, der geschrieen hatte, war wahrscheinlich mein Bruder. Ich habe ihn letzte Nacht im Wald getroffen. Dass Todesser im Spiel sind, haben wir schon länger vermutet, aber wir waren uns nicht ganz sicher. Erst als ich mit Hagrid in den Wald ging, habe ich sie bei der Burg entdeckt, aber ich war nicht so nahe dran, dass ich die Einhörner gesehen hatte. Wir wollten zuerst den Leomagus fangen, damit sie wenigstens ihn nicht mehr hatten, aber wir wussten nicht, wann und wo er jagte oder was er mit den Einhörnern und den anderen Tieren anstellte. Salem will dich in die Finger bekommen, um sich an dir und vor allem an mir zu rächen. Allein deswegen ist er wieder zu den Todessern gestossen. Als der Dunkle Lord nämlich wieder an Macht und Stärke gewann, war er nicht in seine Reihen zurückgekehrt. Er hatte zu grosse Angst von den Auroren erwischt zu werden, wenn er wieder für Voldemort kämpfte. Er hatte sich so lange versteckt, bis Voldemort besiegt wurde. Ihm liegt nicht so viel daran Voldemort zu rächen, wie all den anderen. Er ist einfach ein Mitläufer. Salem ist aber vor allem wütend und wahrscheinlich auch eifersüchtig auf mich."  
"Weswegen eifersüchtig?" wollte Nala wissen.  
"Weil ich ein echter Snape bin und er nicht."  
Nala sah ihn fragend an.  
"Er ist eifersüchtig, weil ich das kleine Schloss der Familie geerbt habe. Mein Vater hielt nichts von ihm, weil er schwach war. Das war er schon immer. Er tat einfach nur, was ihm gerade gefiel und wenn er etwas angestellt hatte, konnte er nicht einmal für seine Taten gerade stehen. Auch sonst wenn es irgendwie brenzlig wurde für ihn, ist er immer wie ein Feigling abgehauen. Er ist in jeder Beziehung schwach. In meines Vaters Augen war er ein geringerer Snape und hatte somit auf nichts Anspruch. Er will mir wehtun und ist deswegen hinter dir her. Und er ist auch wütend auf dich, weil du es gewagt hast ihn an die Wand zu knallen und ich glaube, er will zu Ende bringen, was er in meinem Büro angefangen hat, aber das werde ich nicht zu lassen."  
Nala stand auf und legte ihre Arme vorsichtig um seine Taille. Sie schaute ihm ernst in die Augen und sagte: "Ich habe keine Angst vor deinem Bruder. Wie du sagst, er ist schwach. Und wir werden bestimmt einen guten Plan finden, damit wir nicht angegriffen werden können, nicht wahr, Albus? Aber ich möchte vor allem jetzt Orion und die anderen befreien." Sie drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, liess aber eine Hand in Severus' Kreuz liegen.  
"In der Tat", meinte Dumbledore, "ich habe bereits ein paar Auroren nach Hogwarts gebeten, als Severus mir heute Morgen davon erzählt hat. Ich wusste allerdings noch nicht sicher, dass sie die magischen Geschöpfe in ihrem Besitz haben. Bevor überhaupt irgendjemand gegen sie vorgehen kann, müssen die befreit werden, sonst haben wir nicht so gute Chancen. Ich schlage vor, dass du und Severus so bald wie möglich zu dieser Burg geht und die Einhörner und Orion freilasst, dann ist die Ablenkung so gross, dass ihr die Elfen in den Kerkern auch befreien könnt."  
"Dann können sie uns immer noch angreifen, oder?" fragte Nala.  
"Ja, aber wir haben dann eine reelle Chance gegen sie. Ich werde mit Minerva hier auf die Auroren warten. Remus wird auch begleiten und die anderen Lehrer werden die Schüler in die Berge in Sicherheit bringen, solange, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist. Ich nehme an, du weißt, was zu tun ist, Severus. Du kennst dich dort ja ein wenig aus."  
"Natürlich, Albus", sagte er kalt und Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen fordernd hoch. "Und ich werde mich an euren Plan halten, auch wenn mir etwas sehr missfällt."  
Jetzt konnte Nala der Unterhaltung nicht mehr folgen. Sie liess ihren Blick fragend von Dumbledore zu Severus schwenken.  
"Gut", schmunzelte Dumbledore, "dann kannst du jetzt gehen. Ich möchte noch ganz kurz ein paar Worte mit Nala unter vier Augen sprechen."  
Severus nickte dem Schulleiter zu und rauschte dann davon.  
"Was ist denn mit ihm los? Und was missfällt ihm denn?" schoss es sofort aus Nala, als Severus weg war.  
"Ach, das ist ganz einfach, Nala. Er möchte nicht, dass du auf diese Mission mitgehst, weil er nicht will, dass dir etwas passiert. Das möchte ich natürlich auch nicht, aber ich glaube, es ist wichtig, dass du mitgehst, denn du sollst mit den Elfen sprechen."  
"Wieso ich?"  
"Weil du offensichtlich einen guten Draht zu ihnen hast, sonst hätte sich die kleine Samora dir nicht gezeigt."  
"Was soll ich ihnen sagen?"  
"Erklär ihnen, weshalb sie gefangen wurden, das heisst, warum die Todesser uns angreifen wollen und bitte sie uns zu helfen, wenn es zum Kampf kommen sollte."  
"In Ordnung, muss ich sonst noch etwas wissen?"  
"Ja, versuch mit dem Prinz zu sprechen, ich glaube, das wird am einfachsten sein. Nun geh, die Zeit drängt. Sie warten bestimmt auf dich in der Eingangshalle. Viel Glück!"   
Dumbledore stand auf und umarmte sie kurz, dann ging auch sie durch die Tür und eilte die vielen Treppen hinunter.  
  
Tatsächlich warteten Severus und Remus schon auf sie. Severus hatte ihren Besen schon mitgebracht. Er drückte ihn ihr in die Hand und marschierte ohne ein Wort nach draussen. Remus sah Nala an und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich glaube, er kann es gar nicht erwarten."  
"Nein, er möchte das möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen", sagte Nala. "Warum nehmen wir die Besen? Wir könnten doch apparieren."  
"Nala, man kann doch von Hogwarts aus nicht apparieren, ausserdem, wüsste ich nicht wohin ich apparieren müsste. Also, es wird schon gut gehen. Pass auf dich auf."  
"Du auch."  
Sie folgten Severus nach draussen und flogen los.  
  
Severus flog voran und Nala versuchte möglichst nahe neben ihm zu fliegen.  
"Woher kennst du den Weg, Severus?" fragte sie ihn.  
"Die Burg war einer der Stützpunkte von Voldemort", sagte er nur.  
Nala schwieg ein Moment, doch sie wollte noch etwas anderes wissen.  
"Wieso hast du mich heute früh belogen? Du hast gesagt "nichts", als ich dich gefragt habe, ob ihr etwas entdeckt habt."  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst und es war mitten in der Nacht. Ich hätte es dir schon erzählt, aber ich wollte zuerst mit Dumbledore sprechen. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du reiten gehst und schon gar nicht, dass du in den Wald gehen würdest.  
"Okay, aber bitte, mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen um mich. Konzentrier dich darauf, was jetzt vor uns liegt. Und würdest du mir jetzt bitte den Plan erklären?"  
Severus musste lächeln und weihte sie schliesslich ein.  
  
  
  
A/N: Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über euer Feedback! Ich habe mich beeilt mit Uploaden, Mary-J. Und ich werde mich weiterhin beeilen. Versprochen.  
Die Geschichte geht langsam ihrem Ende zu. Ich habe sie schon fertig geschrieben, eigentlich, aber es braucht noch ein wenig Überarbeitung. Ich habe das Schreiben an dieser Geschichte wirklich gemocht. Nicht alle Kapitel gefallen mir gleich gut und wenn ich jetzt die Geschichte durchlese, sehe ich die Dinge zum Teil etwas anders, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich sie verfasst habe. Auch Severus hat sich eigentlich schon nach dem 4. Kapitel so verändert, wie ich ihn ursprünglich gar nicht sehe. Er ist jetzt eben der Severus meiner Geschichte und ich mag auch diesen Severus. Mit Nala hat er es ja auch nicht immer einfach. Sie ist manchmal auch sehr kompliziert und stur kann sie auch sein, wenn sie will. Naja, niemand ist perfekt. :-)))  
  
Also, viel Spass noch.  
Liebe Grüsse  
Eure Nala


	27. Salems Rache

- KAPITEL SIEBENUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_Salems Rache_**  
  


  
Das letzte Stück flogen die drei durch den Wald, damit sie nicht gesehen wurden. Am Waldrand versteckten sie ihre Besen und Severus erklärte, dass Remus mit den Besen zurück apparieren würde, während er und Nala noch die Elfen befreien würden. Dann würden auch sie am Rande von Hogwarts' Ländereien apparieren, wo Dumbledore schon warten würde mit den Auroren.  
Dann machten sich Remus und Severus mit einem Zauberspruch unsichtbar und Severus wollte sie gerade an der Hand nehmen, damit Nala auch unsichtbar würde, als sie ihnen den Zauberspruch einfach nachsprach. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung funktionierte es sogar sofort. Nala wunderte sich genauso wie die anderen, denn Professor Flitwick hatte ihr erzählt, dass es für diesen Spruch einiges an Übung brauchte.  
  
Unsichtbar liefen sie bis zur Schlossmauer. Remus liess sich nach oben schweben und schaute vorsichtig über die Mauer. Er winkte den anderen beiden, dass sie hochkommen konnten. Severus umarmte Nala und schwebte mit ihr über die Mauer zu Remus hinunter. Sie gingen durch die Einhörner und Nala suchte nach Orion. Es regnete immer noch, aber dieses Mal war Nala froh darüber, denn so war es dunkler und man konnte sie nicht so leicht entdecken.  
Nur ein Todesser war draussen und zwar die Wache am Eingangstor in der Burgmauer. Severus ging zu ihm und betäubte ihn, bevor dieser recht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Er wurde von Severus unsichtbar gemacht und in eine Ecke gelegt, wo man nicht gleich über ihn drüber stolpern würde. Dann machte er sich selbst wieder sichtbar. Er hatte seinen alten Todesserumhang an und hatte sich nun auch die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Mit einem Zauberspruch hatte er seine Stimme verändert, damit sie so klang, wie die des Wächters.  
Nala hatte Orion gefunden und ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er nach Hause gehen solle. Darauf wieherte er glücklich. Als Severus das grosse Eingangstor öffnete, stürmten alle Einhörner los, aber Nala musste Orion einen Klaps auf den Hintern geben, damit er sich von ihr trennte.   
Severus rannte zur Burg, öffnete die Tür und lief zu den anderen Todessern, die gerade an der Tafelrunde sassen.  
"Die Viecher hauen ab!" schrie er. "Ich wollte kurz nach draussen, da hat mich eines niedergetrampelt und jetzt fliehen alle! Schnell, wir müssen sie einfangen!"  
Die Reaktion war wie erwartet. Alle rannten hinaus, um die Einhörner wieder einzufangen. Jetzt hätte spätestens der Leomagus auftauchen müssen, weil er die Einhörner wieder zurück scheuchen sollte, und Remus' hätte im Wald den Bann von ihm nehmen und ihn einfangen sollen, aber vom Leomagus war nichts zu sehen.  
"Ich geh und such ihn im Wald", flüsterte Remus Nala zu und verschwand.  
Nala ging jetzt auch in die Burg und traf gleich hinter dem Eingang auf Severus. Sie gab ihm ihre Hand, damit er sie sehen konnte, dann machte auch er sich wieder unsichtbar und sagte: "Komm!"  
Nala erschrak. Dass Severus mit einer solchen Stimme sprach, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Er bemerkte das und zauberte sie wieder normal. Zusammen gingen sie zu den Kerkern hinunter, wo sie auch die Elfen fanden. Es waren über hundert von ihnen in den Kerkern eingeschlossen.  
Die beiden machten sich sichtbar und öffneten den ersten Kerker. Nala erkundigte sich, wo der Prinz sei und eine Elfe konnte ihr sagen, dass er im hintersten Verlies eingesperrt war. Während Severus alle Türen öffnete, ging Nala um mit dem Prinzen zu sprechen. Sie schaffte es die Tür zu öffnen und trat ein. Verwundert starrte sie der Prinz an. Er hatte die selben Haare und Augen wie Samora. Er war ein noch anmutigeres Geschöpf, als die kleine Samora. Mit leichten Schritten ging er auf Nala zu.  
"Wir sind hier um Sie zu befreien, Prinz."  
Der Elf musterte sie mit scharfem Blick, dann sprach er mit seiner anmutigen Stimme: "Wer bist du?"  
"Mein Name ist Nala Silver. Ich soll Ihnen jetzt gleich schnell erklären, weshalb ihr Volk von diesen Männern festgehalten wird."  
Er reichte ihr seine Hand. "Vielen Dank, Schwester. Ich bin Miromir und es gibt keinen Grund mich mit so förmlich anzureden. Ich bin einfach Miromir, okay?" Er lachte sie an.  
"Okay", antwortete Nala und wurde plötzlich ganz rot im Gesicht. Und wieso hatte er sie 'Schwester' genannt? Sie dachte, dass vielleicht alle Freunde dieses Volkes Schwestern und Brüder seien.  
"Wo sind meine Eltern?" wollte er wissen.  
"Ich weiss es nicht, aber ich denke, sie sind bestimmt schon befreit und Severus bringt sie durch den Geheimgang nach draussen."  
"Nun gut, als dann beeil dich und sag mir, was du zu sagen hast."  
  
Nala erklärte ihm schnell die Situation und dass sie ein kleines Elfenmädchen namens Samora im Wald gefunden hatte. Da horchte Miromir auf.  
"Ist Samora in Sicherheit?"  
Sie erzählte ihm noch kurz, dass sie Samora nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte und bat ihn dann um Unterstützung, falls es zum Kampf kommen würde.  
"Ach, Nala", seufzte der Prinz, "ich mag dich und ich würde deiner Bitte gerne nachkommen, aber leider kann ich das nicht entscheiden. Es ist mein Vater, der dies tut und ich glaube nach diesem Erlebnis wird Vater noch weniger angetan sein von den Menschen, egal ob sie nun zaubern können oder nicht. Er wird sich nicht in diesen Streit einmischen wollen."  
"Aber ihr seid doch schon längst in dieses Problem hineingezogen worden. Dann kann er uns doch auch helfen, schliesslich haben wir euch befreit", sagte Nala verzweifelt.  
"Ihr seht das so, aber in den Augen meines Volkes habt ihr die jetzt gerade erst eure Schuld beglichen, weil ihr uns eingesperrt habt."  
"Das waren nicht wir. Das waren diese Todesser. Nicht alle Menschen sind gleich und wir sind auf eurer Seite."  
"Hör zu, ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen. Ich werde versuchen mit meinem Vater zu sprechen und ihm von dir erzählen, aber mach dir nicht zu grosse Hoffnungen."  
Er nahm sie bei der Hand und sie führte ihn in die hinterste Ecke des Kellergewölbes. Severus kannte dort einen Geheimausgang. Es war eine schmale Öffnung, durch die immer nur eine Person durchpasste. Sie war unter einer der Truhen versteckt und man fand sie nur, wenn man den richtigen Zauber sprach. Severus hatte schon fast alle Elfen in den Gang geschleust, der unter der Klippe am Meer enden würde. Von dort sollten die Elfen am Meer entlanggehen, bis sie einen geschützten Weg erreichten, der sie wieder in den Wald führte.  
Unterwegs kamen Nala und Miromir aber noch an verschiedenen Zellen vorbei in denen wilde Tiere eingesperrt waren.  
"Nala, wir müssen diese Tiere befreien", sagte er aufgebracht.  
"Natürlich, aber weshalb wurden sie eingesperrt?"  
"Ganz einfach. Alle in unserem Volk können sich in ein wildes Tier verwandeln. Diese sogenannten Todesser haben wohl gedacht, diese Tiere seien Elfen, die sich verwandelt haben."  
  
Nala befreite drei Wildschweine, fünf Rehe, zwei Rehkitze, einen Rehbock und einen Hirsch. In der letzten Zelle kamen sogar noch zwei Wölfe zum Vorschein. Die Tiere stürmten schnell zu Severus und er liess sie gleich durch. Nur die zwei Wölfe blieben an Nalas und Miromirs Seite stehen.  
"Sind wir fertig hier?" fragte sie Severus, als sie bei ihm ankamen.  
"Ich denke schon." Er wandte sich an Miromir. "Prinz, Ihre Eltern warten draussen auf Sie."  
"Vielen Dank für alles", sagte Miromir und drückte Severus die Hände.  
  
Nala ging neben Miromir durch den Geheimgang und die beiden Wölfe trabten immer noch neben ihnen. Severus ging hinter den beiden her, nachdem er die Geheimtür wieder sorgfältig versiegelt hatte.  
  
Es passte ihm gar nicht, wie dieser Miromir mit ihr sprach. Er hatte sie sogar zum Lachen gebracht und sie sah ihn irgendwie anders an. Und weshalb waren diese Wölfe noch bei ihnen? Er war beleidigt, dass sie nicht neben ihm herging.  
Wieder im Freien umarmte Miromir Nala zum Abschied und wünschte ihr viel Glück. Da war Severus endgültig eifersüchtig. Was bildete sich dieser Prinz ein? Und warum war Nala so begeistert von ihm.  
  
Severus räusperte sich hinter den beiden. "Wir sollten gehen. Oder möchtest du lieber hier bleiben?"  
Nala wusste sofort, was dieser Tonfall zu bedeuten hatte. Sie verabschiedete sich schnell von Miromir und drehte sich zu Severus um.  
"Ich komme natürlich mit dir, was glaubst du?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Lass uns noch schnell warten, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Elfen in den Wald kommen."  
Sie standen also noch eine Weile an der Küste, aber alle Elfen waren schnell verschwunden. Auch die Wölfe waren in den Wald gerannt. Gerade als die beiden apparieren wollten, hörten sie noch wie einer der Todesser rief, dass alle entkommen seien und dann hörte sie Salem rufen: "Severus!!!"  
  
  
Severus apparierte mit Nala am Rande von Hogwarts, wo Dumbledore, Minerva und drei Auroren bereits warteten. Remus war nur kurz hier gewesen, berichtete ihnen Dumbledore. Remus hatte den Leomagus gefunden und den Bann von ihm genommen, aber es war ihm noch nicht gelungen ihn einzufangen.  
  
"Sie werden kommen, Albus", sagte Nala und kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, apparierten dreizehn Todesser auf der Wiese. Sofort brach ein wilder Kampf aus. Dumbledore konnte am Anfang gleich zwei von den Todessern ausschalten, aber einer der Auroren wurde auch getroffen und blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Auch Nala kämpfte mutig mit einem der Todesser und konnte ihn mit Severus' Hilfe bezwingen, aber es waren immer noch 10 Todesser übrig und sie verstanden es gut ihre Kraft zu bündeln. Sie waren in der Überzahl und Dumbledore und seine Freunde wurden langsam schwächer.  
Doch dann kamen plötzlich ein Dutzend Elfen aus dem Wald unter ihnen war auch Miromir und er stellte sich neben Nala hin. Nun waren die Todesser eindeutig unterlegen, aber da tauchte dann doch noch der Leomagus aus dem Wald auf und einer der Todesser traf ihn wieder mit seinem Bann. Remus kam nun auch dazu und konnte ein riesiges Netz über den Leomagus werfen. Da bemerkte Nala, dass einer der Todesser sich im Wald verstecken wollte. Sie informierte Severus, dass sie ihm nach gehen würde und er versprach ihr so schnell wie möglich nachzukommen. Sie lief in den Wald und Miromir folgte ihr. Im Wald hielt er sie an und pfiff einmal laut in den Wald hinein. Sogleich kamen zwei Einhörner daher getrabt und Miromir schwang sich auf eines. Nala sah in ungläubig an.  
Miromir deutete auf das andere Einhorn und meinte: "Komm steig auf, Fiona wird dir helfen ihn zu finden."  
Also stieg Nala auf und nach einem kurzen, schnellen Ritt hatten sie den Todesser auch schon auf einer sehr kleinen Lichtung eingeholt. Nala duellierte sich mit ihm, aber unglücklicherweise kam noch ein zweiter Todesser dazu und Nala wurde schwächer. Doch sie schaffte es gegen beide zu kämpfen und als Miromir ihr zu Hilfe kam, hatte sie beide Todesser gerade unschädlich gemacht und liess sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. Noch immer fiel leichter Regen auf sie nieder und es war schon dunkle Nacht. Miromir kniete sich neben sie und strich ihr mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Schnell stand Nala aber auf und dankte ihm für den Ritt mit dem Einhorn.   
Da kam Severus angerannt.  
"Nala, bist du in Ordnung?"  
Nala lief ihm entgegen und er umarmte sie. Sie erschrak heftig, als sie merkte, dass er vom Leomagus verfolgt wurde.  
"Severus, der Leomagus!" schrie sie.  
"Keine Sorge!" grinste er. "Ich habe ihn gezähmt."  
"Gezähmt?"  
"Naja, du kommst gut mit Einhörner aus, und ich eben mit Leomagi." Auf ein Nicken von Severus, legte sich der Leomagus auf den Boden.  
"Haben wir es geschafft, Severus?" fragte sie schnell.  
"Ja", sagte er, küsste sie auf die Stirn und machte sich daran, die beiden Todesser am Boden zu inspizieren.  
Den einen kannte Nala nicht, aber der, den sie verfolgt hatte schon. Es war Salem. Er lag bewusstlos am Boden und schien einiges an Verletzungen abgekriegt zu haben.  
Miromir wollte gerade gehen, da lief ihm Severus hinterher. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Danke."  
Miromir nickte ihm zu und liess die beiden allein.  
  
Nala stand nun auch neben Severus und wollte ihn gerade umarmen, als sie sah wie Salem sich am Boden bewegte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus und Nala riss Severus geistesgegenwärtig zu Boden. Ein roter Blitz schoss in den dunklen Wald hinaus.  
  
Benommen lag Nala am Boden und Severus war zu ihren Füssen, auch am Boden. Salem gab aber nicht auf. Kaum waren die beiden am Boden gelandet, feuerte Salem den nächsten Blitz los, dieses Mal aber auf Nala. Schnell warf Severus sich auf Nala, genau in den Blitz.  
Ein kurzes "AAAH!" kam aus seiner Kehle, dann blieb er regungslos liegen.  
"NEIINN!" schrie Nala, machte eine Bewegung mit ihrer linken Hand und Salem wurde von einer ungeheuren Macht getroffen. Er wurde quer über die Lichtung geschleudert, prallte an einen Baum und wurde von einem der abgebrochenen Äste mitten durch die Lunge aufgespiesst.  
  
Doch das kümmerte Nala jetzt nicht im geringsten. Sie kniete sich neben den röchelnden Severus hin, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und versuchte ihn zu heilen. Doch sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen, denn es war überall einfach nur rot. Severus' Blut war überall. Dennoch versuchte sie die blutenden Stellen zu finden und zu heilen, aber es waren zu viele. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre letzten Kräfte zusammenzuraufen, aber sie war von den Kämpfen schon zu schwach. Sie musste aufgeben.  
  
Leise liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, als sie wieder in Severus' Augen schaute. Sie waren noch klar, nur eine Träne entdeckte sie an seinem linken Auge. Nala konnte nicht verstehen, was gerade geschehen war.   
  
Sie strich ihm mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange und sagte:  
"Ich bin zu schwach. Ich kann nichts tun!!" sagte sie hoffnungslos.  
"Selbst du bist nicht Gott, Nala", flüsterte er.  
Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und streichelte sie liebevoll. "Warum hast du das nur gemacht?"  
"Ich würde für dich sterben..." Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer und Nala begann noch mehr zu weinen.  
"Ich liebe dich so sehr! Verlass mich nicht!"  
"Nala, ich möchte, dass du eines weißt: Du bist das Beste, was mir je begegnet ist."  
"Wohin du jetzt auch gehst, ich werde dich niemals vergessen. Versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir sein wirst" krächzte sie hervor.  
"Versprochen." Er versuchte zu lächeln, dann sagte er noch: "Jetzt kann ich dein Held sein, nicht wahr?"  
Noch mehr Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte.  
"Komm, nimm mir meinen Atem" haucht er.  
Nala verstand und beugte sich noch weiter zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und Severus schloss seine Augen. Sie legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seine Brust und hörte wie er langsam weniger atmete und wie sein Herz langsam immer länger wartete zwischen den Schlägen. Sie weinte bitterlich. "Nein, nein, nein!" schrie sie in seine Brust, aber es half nichts. Ein Tropfen seines Blutes lag auf ihren Lippen.   
Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, doch für Nala regnete es weiter.  
  
Nala hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sich der Leomagus in der Zwischenzeit neben sie gelegt hatte. Dieser jaulte traurig vor sich hin. Auch Dumbledore, Remus und Minerva hatten die Lichtung mittlerweile erreicht und standen kaum zwei Meter neben Nala. Alle drei waren schockiert, fassungslos und unendlich traurig. Sie hatten die aller letzen Worte von Severus gerade noch gehört und standen jetzt betroffen hinter Nala. Keiner von ihnen brachte auch nur ein Wort heraus.  
  



	28. Flieg!

- KAPITEL ACHTUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_Flieg!_**  
  


  
Nala hatte kaum eine paar Sekunden so dagelegen, da legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie blickte auf. Verschwommen erkannte sie Miromir. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen beide Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
Da geschah es. Während wenigen Sekunden strömte das Bewusstsein eines ganzen Elfenvolkes auf Nala ein. Ihre Geschichte des Elfenvolkes, ihre eigene Herkunft, die ganze Macht, die eine Elfe besass ging auf sie ein. Tausende von Eindrücken und Gedanken schwirrten in Nalas Kopf, was ihr grosse Kopfschmerzen bereitete.  
Bevor Nala wusste, was eigentlich geschah, ergriff Miromir ihre Hand und legte ihre andere Hand auf Severus' Brust.  
"Denk jetzt nicht nach", sagte er. "Versuch es noch einmal, es besteht noch eine kleine Hoffnung. Eine sehr kleine jedoch."  
  
Auch er legte seine rechte Hand auf Severus' Brust und schloss die Augen. Nala tat es ihm gleich und war wieder von Severus' Blut umgeben. Doch dieses Mal war sie stark und Miromir gab ihr noch mehr Kraft. Das rote Blut verschwand ganz langsam. Es wurde von einem grellen, weissen Licht verdrängt. Je mehr von dem Licht da war, desto stärker wurden ihre Kopfschmerzen und sie glaubte, ihr Kopf würde gleich platzen. Eine Weile hielt sie es noch aus, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was sie eigentlich gerade tat oder wo sie war. Da war nur noch dieses weisse Licht, doch es wurde nicht mehr heller. Seine Intensität blieb nun so, wie sie war, aber es schien, als würde das Licht nun zu einem immer kleineren Punkt, der langsam in die Dunkelheit hinaus flog und dann war plötzlich alles schwarz. Nala verlor ihr Bewusstsein.  
  


**  
  


Als Nala erwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht, wo sie war. Sie war in einem halbdunklen Zimmer, die Sonne würde gleich aufgehen und sie lag in einem grossen, behaglichen Bett. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig um sich und erkannte, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war. In Hogwarts. Was war denn nur geschehen? Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzten Ereignisse zurück. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, was mit Severus geschehen war und sie begann zu schluchzen und viele Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. Wie konnte es sein, dass er tot war? Warum hatte er sie einfach verlassen? Sie konnte das einfach nicht fassen. Immerzu hatte sie dieses Bild im Kopf, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt hatte und hörte, wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlug. Hätte sie ihm doch nur helfen können.   
Wie lange war sie eigentlich schon hier? Sie erinnerte sich noch an etwas anderes... Konnte das denn wirklich sein? Konnte es sein, dass sie eine Elfe war?...  
Und sie hatte viel geträumt. Ein Traum war ihr aber besonders präsent. Severus hatte an ihrem Bett gesessen, ihre Hand gehalten und über ihr Gesicht gestreichelt. Noch mehr Tränen weinte sie jetzt.   
Sie strengte sich an und erinnerte sich an die letzten Sekunden, bevor alles dunkel geworden war. "Severus ist ins Licht gegangen", drang es in ihren Kopf. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft ihn zu retten.  
  
Ein unerträglicher Schmerz durchbohrte ihr Herz. "Warum nur?!" schrie es in ihr. Ihre Augen waren so verschleiert von den vielen Tränen und sie schaffte es kaum sich zu bewegen, aber sie wollte aufstehen. Hinaus an die Luft. Sie wollte den Himmel sehen.  
Auf wackeligen Beinen ging sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und erblickte Merlin, der auf dem Sofa noch schlummerte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, hob ihn dann hoch und drückte ihn an sich. Eine Weile weinte sie in sein schwarzes Fell. Schliesslich machte sie ihm sein Frühstück, aber bevor sie ihn fressen liess, gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf seinen weissen Fleck.  
Dann ging sie hinaus und während sie durch ihre Tür ging, legte sie einen Zauber auf sich, damit sie unsichtbar wurde.  
  
Ganz allein ging sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Niemand hätte sie sehen können und niemand hätte ihre stillen Tränen gehört. Der Boden war eiskalt unter ihren nackten Füssen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie ging ihren Weg zum Astronomieturm.  
  
Als sie endlich oben war, machte sie sich wieder sichtbar, lehnte sich an die Burgzinnen und schaute hinunter zum Wald.  
"Dort", dachte sie, "dort hat er mich verlassen!"  
Graue Wolken hingen am Himmel, aber von der aufgehenden Sonne wurden sie leicht orange gefärbt. Sie konnte die Strahlen der Sonne in den Wolken sehen. Immer noch war alles verschleiert. Ihre Tränen wollten nicht stoppen. Eine kleine, weisse Feder flog plötzlich an ihrer Nase vorbei und Nala sah ihr nach.  
  
"Flieg, kleine Feder, flieg zu ihm."  
  
  
_Fliegen! Jetzt kannst du wieder fliegen, Severus  
Du wirst Frieden finden, aber behalte die Erinnerung,  
bis wir uns wieder sehen  
  
Deine Seele ist frei, finde das Licht  
Du bist auf deinem Weg, warte nicht auf mich  
Aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen  
  
Flieg, wohin die Engel singen  
Flieg, warte nicht auf mich...  
_  
  
"Nein! Warte!" flüsterte Nala in den Himmel. "Ich will nicht ohne dich sein. Ich werde kommen."  
  
Es war, als wäre ihre Lunge mit Steinen gefüllt. Ihr war das Atmen noch nie schwerer gefallen und sie wurde immer wieder von diesen Schluchzern geschüttelt.   
Langsam stieg sie auf eine der Burgzinnen. "Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Severus. Ich werde es immer tun." Sie sah nicht hinunter, sondern nur hinauf in die Wolken. Sie schaute der kleinen Feder nach. Sie wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, aber...  
  
  
...jemand hielt sie an den Knöcheln fest. Sie wurde hinuntergezerrt und landete in zwei starken Armen. Es waren nicht die von Severus, sondern es war Remus, der sie gerade umklammerte.  
  
"Zum Glück habe ich eine "Karte des Rumtreibers", sonst hätte ich dich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden", sagte Remus sanft. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das tun wolltest!"  
"Nein, lass mich gehen, Wolfsfreund. Ich will nicht mehr!" Ihre Stimme klang schwach und traurig.  
"Nala komm zu dir! Das glaube ich dir nicht! Natürlich willst du noch! Jetzt doch mehr denn je!"  
Nala stemmte sich von ihm weg und sah in verwirrt an. "Spinnst du? Severus ist weg! Ich will nicht ohne ihn sein!" Erneut kamen Tränen in ihr hoch.  
"Nala! Hör mir doch zu! Severus ist nicht weg! Du hast ihn doch gerettet!"   
Jetzt musste Remus sie heftig durchschütteln, aber sie starrte ihn einfach nur fassungslos an. Warum sagte Remus das? Wie war es möglich? Nach langem Schweigen meinte sie: "Du sollst mich nicht anlügen! Das kann nicht sein... Wo ist er?"  
"Nala, bitte! Es ist wahr. Ich nehme an, er schläft noch." Remus hatte noch nicht einmal sein letztes Wort zu Ende gesprochen, da war Nala schon losgerannt.  
  
Sie lief so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, hinunter zu den Kerkern. Sie stürmte in Severus' Räume und weiter in sein Schlafzimmer. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, blieb sie stehen. Sein Zimmer war dunkel, aber sein Bett war leer. Jetzt fühlte sie zum ersten Mal, seit sie heute erwacht war, Kälte in sich und um sie herum. Sie hatte kalt am ganzen Körper und begann zu zittern.  
Ihr wurde schlecht, aber es war nicht die Art von Übelkeit, die von einem abliess, sobald man sich übergeben hatte. Diese Übelkeit lag noch viel tiefer. Sie hätte jetzt nicht einmal mehr springen können, ein Leben ohne ihn wollte sie sich aber auch nicht vorstellen.  
Ohne zu wissen, was sie hier überhaupt noch machte, ging sie zu seinem Schank um einen Umhang zu holen, weil ihr so kalt war. Als sie daran roch, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er roch nach ihm. Alles hier roch nach ihm.  
Sie zog den Umhang an, aber es half ihr nicht wirklich. Langsam ging sie zu seinem Bett und setzte sich hin. Tränen tropften auf sein Kissen und sie erkannte den Abdruck seines Kopfes darin. Sie stutzte plötzlich, weil sie merkte, dass sein Bett noch warm war.  
Sie schüttelte sich innerlich zurecht. Was sass sie hier herum, wenn sie doch genau wusste, dass er irgendwo hier sein musste? Remus würde sie doch nicht belügen. Also musste sie ihn suchen. Eine Welle der Hoffnung kam wieder in ihr auf. "Vielleicht ist er zu mir gegangen?" hoffte sie. Erst jetzt kam ihr der Ring in den Sinn, den sie am Finger trug. Er leuchtete schwach und Nala versuchte dem Leuchten zu Folgen, so dass es stärker wurde.  
  
Ohne sich um Schuhe oder Kleidung zu kümmern führte sie ihre Suche zum See.  
"Warte!" schrie sie und Severus blieb am anderen Ende das Sees stehen.  
  


*  
  


Severus war aufgewacht und hatte seinen Kopf voller Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich gut an die letzte Nacht. Er hatte gedacht, er würde sterben und war jetzt doch noch hier. Das sollte ihn glücklich machen und eigentlich war er ja auch froh, aber weshalb fühlte er sich dann so seltsam? Nala hatte ihn gerettet. Eigentlich hatte er nicht mehr auf eine Rettung gehofft, doch sie hatte es wider jeder Erwartung geschafft. Ihm war klar, dass sie ihm dieses Mal wirklich das Leben gerettet hatte und nur sie konnte so etwas. Es war nicht wie bei seinem Unfall beim Quidditch. Da hätte Poppy schon noch helfen können, aber letzte Nacht... Er verfluchte diese Nacht und seinen Bruder. "Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen", sagte er sich. Aber sein Bruder war jetzt tot. Severus konnte nicht sagen, dass sein Bruder den Tod verdient hätte. Wäre es so, stände ihm das gleiche zu. Er hatte seinen Bruder schon lange gehasst, aber den Tod hätte er ihm nie an den Hals gewünscht. Sie existierte wohl doch, diese Hassliebe, an die er eigentlich nie recht hatte glauben wollen.   
Er wusste gar nicht, wie er sich jetzt fühlen sollte. Da war dieses Gefühl von Glück in ihm, weil er noch bei Nala war, aber da war auch dieser Schock, die Wut und die Trauer. Trauer war ein Gefühl, dass er schon seit langem aus sich verbannt gehabt hatte, aber jetzt war es wieder da und alles verwirrte ihn.  
Er beschloss einen Spaziergang zum See zu machen, das würde ihm helfen seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Es war noch so früh am Morgen, dass er in Ruhe ein wenig zum See spazieren konnte. Er glaubte, dass um diese Zeit noch niemand wach sein würde. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen.  
  
Er hatte gerade die Hälfte des Sees umrundet, als jemand rief. Er blickte auf und sah Nala am anderen Ufer. Sie kam auf ihn zu, aber nicht so, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Sie legte einen Zauber auf sich und ging geradewegs übers Wasser. Sie rannte nicht, nein sie ging einfach in normalem Tempo über den See. Sie beherrschte ihre Zauberkunst tatsächlich schon sehr gut. Da kam doch wirklich eine Elfe über den See auf ihn zu. Hinter sich liess sie eine silberne Spur, die durch die leichten Wellen wieder verschwand nach einer Weile. Bei dem Anblick blieb ihm einfach die Sprache weg. Es war wie in einem Traum, aber je näher er kam, desto mehr erkannte er, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Nala hatte ihr Nachthemd an und ihre Füsse waren nackt. Dazu trug sie einen schwarzen Umhang... Das war doch alles äusserst merkwürdig. Dann erkannte er, dass es sein Umhang war und das riss in wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Los geh ihr entgegen! Du kannst das doch auch!" sagte die kleine Stimme in ihm.  
Er belegte sich mit dem selben Bann und ging ihr vorsichtig entgegen.  
  
Mitten auf dem See trafen sie sich und fielen sich in die Arme. Nala konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Dann begann sie mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust zu trommeln.  
"Wie konntest du nur?!" schluchzte sie. "Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Du wolltest mich verlassen! Wie konntest du nur?! Und wäre Remus nicht gekommen..."  
Severus zog sie fester in seine Arme. Er wusste, dass es für sie ein grosser Schock war, aber so ganz konnte er nicht verstehen, was sie da sagte.  
Severus konnte aber so viel verstehen, dass sie wütend auf ihn war, weil er sie um ein Haar einfach so verlassen hätte. Beide wussten aber, dass er aus Liebe gehandelt hatte.  
  
Nala war wirklich wütend auf ihn, aber nicht so wie sie jemals sonst wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Es war eine andere Wut. Sie wusste genau, weshalb er von ihr gegangen wäre, aber es machte sie trotzdem so zornig, dass er sie so traurig machen wollte. Klar, wollte er sie nur retten und hätte er es nicht getan, wäre er allein zurück geblieben. Ihr war auch klar, dass sie an seiner Stelle genauso gehandelt hätte. Sie wusste schon vorher, dass sie beide dazu im Stande wären. Schliesslich hatte sie es ihm auf dem Balkon bei sich zu Hause gesagt, dass sie für ihn sterben würde. Aber sie war auch wütend auf ihn, weil er nicht bei ihr war, als sie aufwachte und weil sie sich um ein Haar das Leben genommen hätte. Das alles machte ihr Angst. Angst vor ihm, Angst vor sich selbst. Natürlich hatte er nicht gewusst, dass sie aufgewacht war und dass sie springen wollte, aber sie war ihm böse. Gleichzeitig liebte sie ihn mehr denn je.  
  
Sie fühlte sich so anders. Sie war nicht sie selbst. Da waren so viele Gefühle in ihr, dass sie einfach nur froh war, wenn sie jemand festhielt. Umso froher war sie, dass es Severus war, der sie in seinen Armen hielt, trotzdem half es ihr nicht, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Sie war alles zusammen: verwirrt, schockiert, erleichtert, zornig, ängstlich, traurig, verunsichert, kalt. Sie wusste nicht mehr recht, wer sie war oder was sie hier eigentlich tat, aber an ihrer Liebe zu Severus würde sie nie mehr zweifeln.  
  
Lange standen sie "auf" auf dem See und hielten sich einfach nur fest. Es schien, als gäbe es keine Worte mehr. Was hätte Severus auch sagen sollen? Es gab nichts, wofür er sich im Moment hätte entschuldigen wollen und er wusste nicht, was er Nala sagen konnte. Sie wusste doch bereits alles. Er hatte sie gerettet und wäre bereit gewesen zu sterben. Durch grosses Glück konnte sie ihn schliesslich retten und jetzt sollte doch eigentlich alles gut sein. Doch Severus hatte Verständnis für Nalas Verzweiflung. Auch er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass alles gut war.  
  
Er liess sie weinen und schreien und wiegte sie in seiner Umarmung. Irgendwann wurden ihre Schluchzer weniger und sie war verstummt. Nur noch stille Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und meinte: "Warum musst du ein Held sein?"  
Severus antwortete nichts. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und Nala verspürte plötzlich diese bekannte innere Ruhe, doch nur für einen ganz kurzen Moment. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Nala.  
Endlich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zärtlich.  
Sie wollte gerade wieder ihren Kopf in seiner Brust vergraben, da hielt er ihren Kopf in beiden Händen.  
"Danke, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast." Severus machte eine Pause um nach Worten zu suchen. "Danke, dass du mich liebst und bitte vergib mir, ich kann nicht aufhören dich zu lieben."  
Jetzt flog ein winzig kleines Lächeln über Nalas Lippen. "Das sollst du doch auch nicht. Ich danke dir, dass du noch da bist."  
  
Sie küssten sich noch einmal, dann nahm Severus sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Ufer. Aber er merkte, wie blockiert sie war. Sie hatte ihn zwar geküsst, doch so hatte es sich noch nie vorher angefühlt. Es war, als hätte sie Angst, als würde sie es nicht wirklich wollen. Sie war kalt.  
Da gab es Dinge, die sie ihm noch nicht gesagt hatte und er wollte das jetzt hören. Deshalb setzte er sich mit ihr auf die nächste Bank und schaute sie fragend an.  
"Warum hast du meinen Umhang an und noch dein Nachthemd?"  
Nala blickte betrübt zu Boden, dann sagte sie leise: "Als ich aufgewacht bin, glaubte ich, dass du gestorben bist. Ich bin in deine Wohnung, weil..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, damit sie anders weiterfahren konnte. "Mir wurde kalt und ich habe deinen Umhang angezogen, dann bin ich hier hinaus gekommen."  
"Es tut mir leid. Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass du nicht wissen wirst, dass du mich gerettet hast. Offensichtlich bist du ein wenig zu früh bewusstlos geworden letzte Nacht."  
"Offensichtlich", sagte Nala nur.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich war doch gestern nicht wirklich bei mir. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen und heute Morgen... ich weiss nicht, ich musste einfach spazieren gehen. Einfach an die frische Luft." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fragte er vorsichtig weiter: "Weißt du, dass du eine Elfe bist?"  
"Ja. Ich bin aber immer noch eine Hexe, oder?"  
"Ja, das bist du. Dumbledore will mit dir sprechen. Er kennt sich da besser aus, er wird dir Genaueres sagen."  
"Hmm", hauchte sie.  
  
Nach einer Weile wollte Severus noch etwas wissen.  
"Was hast du damit gemeint, als du sagtest 'Wäre Remus nicht gekommen...'?"  
Sie sah ihm kurz traurig in die Augen, dann starrte sie wieder auf den Boden. "Na gut, ich werde es dir sagen, du wirst es sowieso erfahren", sprach sie noch leiser. "Nachdem ich aufgewacht bin heute Morgen bin ich hinauf auf den Astronomieturm um zu springen. Remus hat mich im letzten Moment gefunden, bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre."  
Sie stand auf und wollte gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. "Verzeih!" sagte sie niedergeschlagen und liess dann einen schockierten Severus hinter sich.  
  
Nachdenklich blieb Severus sitzen und ging ihr nicht nach. Jetzt erst verstand Severus, wie sich Nala fühlen musste und er fühlte sich selbst auch schlecht deswegen. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht bei ihr war, als sie aufgewacht war. Es hätte ihr und ihm so viel Kummer erspart. Kein Wunder war sie so seltsam. Sie hätte sich fast getötet, weil sie dachte er wäre tot. Wie sehr sie lieben ihn musste, wenn sie so weit gegangen wäre. Und sie musste sich ziemlich hintergangen gefühlt haben, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er noch lebte. Endlich war ihm klar, was in ihr vorgehen musste, aber es war eines dieser seltenen Gefühle, die man einfach nicht recht greifen oder benennen konnte. Nala brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich, damit sie das alles verarbeiten konnte. Vorerst musste sie einfach allein sein und den Schock überwinden, den sie jetzt noch hatte und er würde sie in Ruhe lassen, aber er würde trotzdem auf sie aufpassen. Das schwor er sich.  
Auch er selbst brauchte zuerst etwas Zeit für sich um das alles zu verstehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie bald wieder füreinander da sein konnten.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch, als er sich erhob, denn er hatte noch eine andere Aufgabe zu tun. Heute noch würde er zu seiner Schwägerin gehen und ihr erzählen müssen, weshalb Salem tot war. Elena wusste zwar schon, was für ein Schwein Salem eigentlich war, aber sie würden ihn trotzdem gemeinsam beerdigen und sie waren beide traurig, das es so enden musste.  
  


*  
  


Nala war unter der Dusche gewesen und hatte sich angezogen. Gerade als sie auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore war, lief ihr Remus über den Weg.  
"Wie geht es dir, Nala?" wollte er wissen.  
"Ich weiss es nicht recht, aber ich danke dir, dass du mich nicht hast springen lassen. Ich will nicht mehr daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst." Nala hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen. Wenigstens war sie jetzt nicht mehr so aufgelöst, sondern dachte jetzt wieder ein bisschen klarer.  
"Ich möchte auch nicht daran denken. Bist du auf dem Weg zu Albus?"  
"Ja."  
"Darf ich dich begleiten?"  
"Ja, ich glaube, das wäre mir sogar sehr recht."  
  
Remus nahm sie am Arm und ging mit ihr zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort machten es sich die beiden auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin bequem.  
Albus nahm in einem Sessel Platz und musterte Nala besorgt.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Ein wenig besser."  
"Sicher?"  
"Ich werde nie mehr versuchen mich zu töten, wenn du das meinst", sagte Nala ernst.  
"Versprochen?" fragte Albus erleichtert.  
"Versprochen."  
  
Mit einem Schmunzeln zauberte Dumbledore ein Frühstück herbei.  
"Klasse!" rief Nala.  
Auch die anderen liessen es sich schmecken und erzählten abwechslungsweise, was eigentlich alles geschehen war.  
  
Sie hatten gegen die Todesser erfolgreich gekämpft. Sieben Todesser waren getötet worden, fünf sind nach Azkaban geschickt worden und Salem ist von Nala getötet worden. Der Auror, der verletzt wurde hatte sich noch nicht ganz erholt, war aber auf dem Weg der Besserung.   
Nala erfuhr, dass ihre Urgrossmutter die Tochter einer Hexe und einem Elf war. Weil ihr Vater eine Elfe gewesen war, war es auch so schwierig irgendwelche Informationen über sie zu finden. Niemand hatte gewusst, dass ihr Vater eine Elfe war, bis Miromir es Dumbledore erzählt hatte. Das machte auch Nala in gewissen Masse zu einer Elfe. Sie war lange eine "schlafende Elfe" und ist deshalb nicht entdeckt worden. Erst später begann ihre Magie zu wachsen, ausgelöst durch schlimme Angstzustände. Durch den Kuss hatte Miromir in ihr ihre ganze Macht geweckt und ihr das ganze Wissen der Elfen weitergegeben.  
"Aber, Albus, was bin ich denn nun? Eine Hexe oder eine Elfe?" unterbrach Nala. "Und meine Eltern sind Muggel. Wie soll das alles gehen? Und ich sehe, doch auch nicht aus, wie eine Elfe!"  
"Nun, deine Eltern sind Menschen, das kann man nicht leugnen, aber deine Urgrossmutter war halb Hexe und halb Elfe. Auch du bist nun so zu sagen eine Halbelfe, aber in den Augen der Elfen wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht so angesehen. Für sie bist du praktisch genauso eine Elfe wie jede normale Elfe. Natürlich gibt es Ausnahmen, aber bei den meisten zählen die inneren Werte, wie man so schön sagt, somit giltst du für sie als Elfe. Deine Urgrossmutter muss sehr mächtig gewesen sein und offensichtlich hast du alles von deiner Urgrossmutter geerbt, deswegen besitzt du die Magie der Hexen und Zauberer und die Magie der Elfen. Du bist eigentlich ein Glückspilz in dieser Beziehung."  
  
Nala spürte, welche Macht sie besass und dass sie nun den erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen in nichts mehr nachstand. Diese Tatsache machte sie glücklich und erfüllte sie mit Stolz.  
  
"Ausserdem, wenn ich mir deine Ohren recht betrachte, kann ich schon eine gewisse Ecke dort oben feststellen und auch deine Haut ist fast aussergewöhnlich hell", schmunzelte Remus.  
"Schon gut." Sie rollte mit den Augen, schenkte Remus aber ein kleines Lächeln.  
  
Dumbledore fuhr fort und erklärte, was geschehen war, nachdem Miromir dazugekommen war. Nachdem er Nala den Kuss gegeben hatte, konnte sie mit Miromirs Hilfe Severus retten. Severus war wieder zu sich gekommen und war sogar schon wieder so fit gewesen von dieser regelrechten Wunderheilung, dass er mit der Hilfe von Dumbledore und Miromir zum Schloss zurückhumpeln konnte. Die völlig entkräftete Nala war von Remus in ihr Bett gebracht worden und auch Severus schlief erschöpft ein, als er endlich in seinem Bett lag. Miromir hatte seine kleine Schwester bei Poppy gleich abgeholt und sie mit nach Hause genommen.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit Salem gemacht?" fragte Nala vorsichtig und Dumbledore erkannte ihren schuldigen Blick richtig.  
"Die Auroren haben ihn mitgenommen wie alle anderen Todesser. Er wird heute zu seiner Frau gebracht für die Beerdigung."  
"Oh", brachte Nala nur heraus.  
"Hör mir zu, Nala. Salem hat ganz genau gewusst, worauf er sich einlässt, wenn er ein Todesser ist. Du musstest gegen ihn kämpfen. Übrigens habe ich noch gestern Abend mit Severus gesprochen und er hat mir erzählt, wie er euch angegriffen hat und du dich gewehrt hast. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, er hat es selbst so gewählt."  
"Trotzdem war er Severus' Bruder..."  
"Ja, der Bruder, der ihn töten wollte!"  
"Da hast du recht." Nala sah ein, dass sie sich nichts vorzuwerfen hatte, aber sie hoffte gleichzeitig, dass Severus es auch nicht tat und dass er die Dinge so sehen würde wie Albus.  
  
"Jetzt hast du aber einiges zu tun, Nala" meinte Dumbledore. "Zuerst will dich Poppy sehen, dann solltest du dich bei deinen Eltern melden, ich habe Ihnen gestern Abend aber noch geschrieben und Ihnen kurz das Wichtigste erklärt. Severus hatte mich darum gebeten. Er hätte es selbst getan, aber er war zu fertig. Und Miromir erwartet dich heute Abend. Übrigens interessiert es mich sehr, was deine Animagus-Gestalt ist."  
"Das wirst du schon noch erfahren" gab Nala zurück. Sie wusste es irgendwie schon, aber sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher und wollte deshalb lieber noch nicht darüber sprechen. Allerdings bemerkte sie das seltsam Zwinkern, das Albus Remus zuschickte.  
"Ich denke, du weißt schon, wie du dich verwandeln musst, trotzdem ist es mir lieber, wenn Minerva bei deiner ersten Verwandlung dabei ist, nur für alle Fälle."  
"In Ordnung. Ich werde sie fragen, ob sie heute Nachmittag Zeit hat. Vielen Dank. Also, dann werde ich jetzt mal zu Poppy gehen", verabschiedete sie sich.  
  



	29. So ist das Leben

- KAPITEL NEUNUNDZWANZIG -  
  
**_So ist das Leben_**  
  


  
Bei Poppy wurde sie zuerst einmal gründlich durchgecheckt um die besorgte Poppy zu beruhigen. Ihre Freundin hatte sich grosse Sorgen um Nala gemacht und war jetzt überglücklich, dass dieses gefährlich Abenteuer doch noch alle relativ heil überstanden hatten. Um Nala hatte sie aber am meisten Angst gehabt. Sie war doch noch so jung und unerfahren und sie war Poppy so ans Herz gewachsen. Das sagte Poppy ihr auch und Nala war ganz gerührt darüber.  
  
Die beiden plauderten noch ein wenig, bis sich Nala wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie sich bei ihren Eltern melden musste. Als sie wieder in ihren Gemächern war, klopfte gerade Abraxas an ihr Fenster. Er hatte einen Brief von ihren Eltern bei sich. Sie gab dem Falken ein wenig Futter und er machte es sich auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich, während sie den Brief las.  
  
_Liebe Nala  
  
_Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, du bist wieder auf den Beinen. Dein Schulleiter hat schon geschrieben und hat uns die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nicht erfreut war zu hören, in welch gefährliche Abenteuer ihr euch stürzt. Doch ich bin froh, dass Severus sich so gut um dich sorgt. Ich kenne ihn nicht sehr gut, aber ich glaube, er ist genau die richtige Person an deiner Seite um dich in dieser Welt zu schützen. Er scheint dich wirklich zu lieben und vielleicht wollt ihr für immer zusammen sein, deshalb sollst du wissen, dass ich nichts dagegen habe. Er ist gut zu dir und du liebst ihn. Bleib bei ihm!  
_  
Wir haben auch gehört, dass du noch viel mehr als eine Hexe bist. Du bist ganz schön mächtig, hmm? Es ist zwar seltsam zu hören, dass du auch eine Elfe bist, aber es ist auch egal, ob du nun eine Hexe oder eine Elfe bist. Du bist meine Tochter und ich bin stolz auf dich.  
Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hast du jetzt das Wissen, das ein magisches Wesen braucht und kannst in Hogwarts nichts mehr lernen. Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun? Kommst du zurück nach Hause oder bleibst du in England? Wie siehst du deine Zukunft, Nala?  
  
Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest, ich werde es akzeptiere und dich so gut unterstützen wie es mir möglich ist.  
  
Ich hab dich lieb.  
Papa  
_  
Nala war nicht schlecht überrascht, denn sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr Vater sein würde, der ihr einen Brief schrieb. Einerseits war sie erfreut darüber, aber etwas, was in diesem Brief stand machte ihr Herz gleich wieder schwerer. Sie hatte sich noch nicht recht überlegt, was sie machen wollte in der Zukunft. Ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie bei Severus bleiben sollte, aber wie war das möglich? Und wollten sie beide es wirklich?  
Im Grunde mochte sie gar nicht daran denken. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten für sie. Sie könnte zurück in die Muggelwelt und dort einen Job suchen. Ihre Kräfte konnte sie ja jetzt kontrollieren. Sie könnte hier in der Zaubererwelt bleiben. Vielleicht könnte sie im Ministerium arbeiten oder irgend eine Art Monster-Jägerin werden. Das war zwar gefährlich, aber sie mochte Abenteuer. "Nein, das ist nicht so gut", schüttelte sie sich. "Wie wäre es denn mit Ärztin für das magische Volk? Das wäre doch auch etwas." Sie arbeitete gern mit Menschen, aber dazu würde sie wohl in London in der Winkelgasse arbeiten. Das wäre gar nicht so schlecht. Sie könnte morgens von Hogwarts dorthin apparieren, falls sie hier in Hogwarts bei Severus leben durfte.  
  
Vor diesem Gedanken hatte sie etwas Angst. Sie zweifelte nicht an Severus' Liebe zu ihr, aber könnten sie so richtig zusammenleben für eine lange Zeit? Für immer? Wollte er es wirklich auch?  
  
Sie sah zum Fenster hinaus. Ein paar Schüler plauderten miteinander draussen und genossen die Sonne. Sie hatte die Schüler gern, stellte sie fest. Sie beobachtete, wie sich ein Pärchen küsste und da erinnerte sie sich daran, wie es mit ihrer ersten Liebe war.  
  
Sie hatte niemals Angst gehabt ihn zu verlieren und hatte sich nie gefürchtet vor dem Tag, an dem er sterben würde, obwohl sie damals dachte, dass sie mit ihm ewig zusammen sein würde. Sie hatte sich nicht gefürchtet, weil sie sich nie wirklich Sorgen darum gemacht hatte. Damals hatte sie den Tod einfach akzeptiert, weil sie wusste, dass er zum Leben dazugehörte.  
Und jetzt? Vor ein paar Stunden hätte sie sich beinah selbst getötet, weil sie dachte, sie müsse ohne Severus weiterleben. Sie war dumm und feige gewesen, aber jetzt wurde ihr wieder klar, dass man einige Dinge einfach akzeptieren musste. Sie würde nie mehr versuchen sich zu töten, unter gar keinen Umständen. Sie hatte dazugelernt oder besser gesagt: wiedererlernt. Sie liebte das Leben und auch Severus und sie wollte es mit ihm geniessen so lange es eben dauern würde. Und wenn es zu Ende war? Wenn er sterben würde? Sie wollte nicht wieder oben auf den Zinnen stehen. Sie würde es auch nicht mehr können.  
  
Nala schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. Nein, wie würde es auch nicht mehr tun. "Wach endlich auf, Nala!" sagte sie sich selbst. "So ist das Leben, der Tod gehört dazu! Hab keine Angst, sondern mach das beste aus deinem Leben, das du kannst!"  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und schrieb ihren Eltern in einer kurzen Antwort, dass es ihr gut gehe und dass sie ihnen wieder schreiben werde, sobald sie wisse, was sie machen werde. Dann hauchte sie Abraxas ein sanften Kuss zu und schickte ihn los mit dem Brief. Sie fühlte sich besser und wollte einen kleinen Spaziergang zu Orion machen. Ohne es bewusst getan zu haben, hatte sie sich selbst geholfen. Sie hatte einfach ein bisschen Ruhe von allem gebraucht, ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken. "So lernt man aus dem Leben", staunte sie.  
  
  
Bei Orion im Stall stellte sie zwei sehr seltsame Dinge fest. Zum einen war der Leomagus in den Ställen untergebracht. Als Nala vor seiner Stalltür stand, blieb er ganz ruhig. Er war überhaupt nicht mehr wild und gefährlich, er schien eher sanft und ein wenig traurig. Er kam vorsichtig auf Nala zu und presste Nase durch die Stangen der Tür. Nach einer kurzen Überwindungsphase streichelte Nala den Löwen mit den Flügeln sachte und die grosse Katze begann tief zu schnurren.  
Dann in Orions Stall war die nächste Überraschung. Ein prächtiger Apfelschimmel leistete Orion Gesellschaft und zu dessen grosser Freude, war es eine Stute. Also striegelte sie halt zwei Pferde.  
  
Danach ging sie Hagrid besuchen, der ihr bei einer Tasse Tee erklärte, das der Leomagus nicht mehr von Severus' Seite weichen wollte letzte Nacht. Sie mussten ihn in einen Stall sperren, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und jetzt würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich behalten. Hagrid wusste auch, woher die Stute kam. Sie war ein Geschenk von Miromir, aber mehr konnte er Nala nicht sagen und sie gab sich damit zufrieden, dass sie es heute Abend von Miromir selbst hören würde.  
  
Nala plauderte noch eine Weile mit Hagrid und die Ablenkung tat ihr gut. Fang lag wieder einmal auf ihren Füssen und leckte ab und zu genüsslich ihren Schuh.  
"Macht er das eigentlich bei allen deinen Besuchern?" fragte sie ihn belustigt.  
Hagrid wurde etwas rot um die Wangen und meinte: "Nein, nur bei denen, die hier willkommen sind und die er mag."  
"Na dann bin ich aber geehrt!" Sie lächelte Hagrid freundlich an. "Ich glaube es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen. Begleitest du mich gleich?"  
"Natürlich. Ich habe schon lange Hunger."  
  
  
Am Tisch wurde Nala zwischen Remus und Albus platziert, worüber sie ganz froh war, denn sie hätte sowieso noch nicht recht gewusst, wie sie mit Severus reden sollte. Allerdings kam Severus gar nicht zum Essen, was Nala ziemlich beunruhigte.  
"Weißt du, wo Severus bleibt?" fragte sie Dumbledore.  
"Er ist zu seiner Schwägerin und beerdigt seinen Bruder."  
Nala schaute traurig in ihren Teller und flüsterte: "Ich sollte ihm beistehen..."  
"Ach, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Severus schafft das schon und er ist ja bald wieder zurück. Ausserdem hat er eigentlich schon viel früher von seinem Bruder Abschied genommen, denke ich. Und Elena wird auch erleichtert sein, dass ihr Elend endlich ein Ende hat."  
"Ja, aber eine Beerdigung ist nie etwas Tolles, egal wen man, unter welchen Umständen beerdigt."  
"Da hast du wohl recht."  
  
Stumm ass Nala zu Ende und ging danach in ihre Wohnung. Mit einer Tasse Tee setzte sie sich vor den Kamin. Sie hörte sich ein Lied an, das ihr schon lange im Kopf herumspukte. Es war _Hero_ von Enrique Iglesias. In ihren Augen war dieses Lied genau so, wie die Liebe zwischen Severus und ihr war. Er konnte ihr Held sein und er war es auch. Diese Tatsache machte sie stolz und glücklich, weil es zeigte wie tief ihre Liebe war. Aber waren sie schon zu tief drin? Es war der grösste Liebesbeweis, den man überhaupt machen konnte, wenn man sich für den anderen opfern wollte, aber war das nicht schon total verrückt? Er sollte sich nicht für sie opfern müssen. Sie wusste, dass sie für ihn das selbe getan hätte und so machte es eigentlich keinen Sinn, wenn sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach. Sollte sie sich doch freuen, dass ihre Liebe so stark sein konnte, aber sie betete, dass sie nie mehr in eine solche Situation kommen würde wie diese im Wald.  
  
"So ist das Leben", überzeugte sie sich und hörte noch lange dem schönen Lied zu, bis sie einschlief.  
  
Erst ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür weckte sie. Es war Remus und Nala bat ihn hinein. Während er sich setzte stellte sie die Musik ab und gab ihm eine Tasse Tee.  
"Hast du Lust auf eine kleine Trainingsstunde in den Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künsten?" fragte Remus schmunzelnd.  
"Brauche ich das denn noch?"  
"Nein, aber ich möchte wissen, was du kannst."  
Nala musste lachen. "Na gut."  
  
Also begann Remus sie auf verschiedene Weise zu testen. Nicht nur in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sondern auch in den anderen Fächern. Nach einer Stunde sagte er ihr mit ernster Miene:  
"Ich glaube, du kannst ohne Probleme die N.E.W.T.'s absolvieren. Du solltest es unbedingt tun."  
"Ich weiss, aber was mache ich danach?"  
"Ach, du wirst schon sehen. Kommst du mit nach draussen? Minerva wartet auf uns. Wollen wir doch sehen, was für ein Animagus du bist."  
"Du wirst schon sehen", gab sie frech zurück und begleitete ihn hinunter zum Schlosstor.  
  
Minerva begrüsste sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.  
"So, bist du bereit?" Dann lass mal sehen."  
  
Ohne lange zu zögern verwandelte sich Nala in ein Tier. Minerva und Remus staunten nicht schlecht, als eine wunderschöne weisse Wölfin vor ihnen sass. Sie heulte einmal kurz auf und rannte dann einmal zu Hagrids Hütte und wieder zurück. Sie machte brav Sitz vor Remus und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.  
"Na, was sagst du jetzt, Wolfsfreund?" lachte sie.  
"Ich bin sprachlos" sagte er mit grossen Augen.  
"Ähm...Nala, das Gesetz schreibt es uns Animagi eigentlich vor, dass wir uns registrieren lassen im Ministerium."  
"Sind denn auch die Elfen registriert?"  
"Nein, die Elfen haben ihre eigenen Gesetze. Sie leben eigentlich für sich. Nur als Hexe oder Zauberer sollte man sich registrieren."  
"Bist du registriert, Minerva?" fragte Nala.  
"Ja."  
"Dann lasse ich mich auch registrieren. Was muss ich dafür tun?"  
"Ahh, das ist kein Problem. Albus wird ein Brief ans Ministerium schicken und sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Ich werde es ihm nachher gleich sagen. Und wie sieht es mit dem apparieren aus? Wenn du diese Fähigkeit verwenden willst, musst du von einem Prüfer geprüft werden und die Lizenz dazu bekommen."  
"Gut, ich werde auch das tun", stimmte Nala zu.  
"Ich weiss, das ist jetzt vielleicht etwas eilig, aber wenn du willst kann ich dich gleich mitnehmen. Ich wollte ohnehin jetzt dann gleich nach London. Ich will mich dort mit einem Freund treffen und ich könnte dich in der Zwischenzeit dem Prüfer überlassen."  
"Ich werde mitkommen, dann habe ich es gleich hinter mir und muss mich darum nicht mehr sorgen."  
"Prima, dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Remus zog sie mit sich und Nala konnte sich gerade noch bei Minerva verabschieden. Sie liefen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, als Remus sie vorsichtig fragte:  
"Wie geht es dir? Du scheinst wieder fröhlicher zu sein."  
"Ja, ich brauchte einfach ein wenig Zeit. Es geht mir jetzt auch gut, solange ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht allein bin."  
"Verständlich. Das wird schon wieder, denke ich."  
"Ich glaube auch. Eigentlich bin ich mit mir selbst im Reinen und es geht mir gut. Ich fühle mich trotzdem irgendwie seltsam."  
"Severus?"  
"Ja. Ich wünschte jetzt, er wäre bei mir, aber im Moment ist es, als wäre er mir fremd. Ich weiss nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll und was er jetzt von mir denkt."  
"Ich denke, ihr braucht gar keine Worte mehr. Es ist doch alles so klar. Aber er war erschrocken, als du ihm erzählt hast, dass du springen wolltest. Ich habe ihn heute Morgen noch getroffen und er hat sich bei mir bedankt. Er weiss doch auch nicht, was er ohne dich machen würde und er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er liebt dich."  
"Das weiss ich doch, Remus. Es ist nur... Ich kann doch nicht sagen: 'Toll, du wolltest dich töten', aber er hat es für mich getan und deswegen sollte ich es zu schätzen wissen."  
"Ihr sitzt doch beide im selben Boot! Glaubst du denn, er freut sich darüber, dass du springen wolltest? Es geht ihm doch genau gleich wie dir. So ist das nun einmal, wenn man sich wirklich liebt. Ihr solltet für einander da sein, anstatt euch beide wahnsinnig zu machen, wegen etwas, das ihr nicht mehr ändern könnt."  
"Du hast ja recht. Doch ich glaube, Severus muss selbst seine Gefühle und Gedanken auch noch ordnen. Und das muss er allein machen, denn du weißt, wie ungern er über Gefühle spricht."  
"Ich verstehe langsam, wie du dich fühlst. Das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung, glaub mir." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und sagte: "So, willst du üben und mich mitnehmen?"  
"Klar, aber ich garantiere für nichts!" lachte sie und apparierte mit ihm in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Remus lieferte sie beim Ministerium ab, dann traf er sich mit seinem Freund.   
  
  
Als die beiden zurückkehrten kamen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig für das Abendessen. Nala fühlte sich gut, weil sie hatte gerade die Lizenz ohne Probleme erhalten. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte sie sich neben Severus, der wieder einmal sehr streng dreinschaute. Einen kurzen Moment lang lag ein gespanntes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, aber dann wagte er sie anzusprechen.  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er besorgt.  
"Mir geht es besser. Danke."  
"Gut."  
"Wie... wie geht es dir? Wie war die ..." Sie brach ihre Frage ab.  
"Salem ist begraben, Elena ist endlich frei von ihm und mir geht es jetzt auch besser."  
Nala legte eine Hand auf die Seine und drückte sie sanft. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann flüsterte sie: "Es tut mir leid."  
  
Den Rest des Essens verbrachten sie wieder schweigend. Das heisst Severus schwieg und Nala wechselte ab und zu ein paar Worte mit Poppy.  
Nach dem Essen ging sie wieder nach draussen und verwandelte sich in den Wolf. So machte sie sich auf zu Miromir. Ohne jemals dort gewesen zu sein, wusste sie wo sie hin musste und wie es dort aussah.  
  
Schnell lief sie in den Wald hinein, so schnell, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sie auf ihrem Weg zum Elfendorf verfolgt wurde von einer dunklen Gestalt.  
  
Als sie im Dorf ankam wartete Miromir schon auf sie. Die meisten der schönen Häuser aus Holz waren in den Baumkronen von riesigen, uralten Bäumen und sie wurden durch Hängebrücken miteinander verbunden. In der Mitte des Dorfes war ein schöner, alter Brunnen und dort stand Miromir und wartete.  
Sie lief zu ihm hin und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen. Sogleich wurde sie von Miromir umarmt.  
"Schön, dass du gekommen bist."  
"Hallo. Sag mir, wieso habe ich dieses Dorf früher nie gesehen?"  
"Man kann es nur finden, wenn man weiss, dass es existiert und wo es ist. Komm wir machen eine kleinen Rundgang zusammen."  
Er führte Nala an einer kleinen Treppe hinauf auf die Krone eines Baumes und zeigte ihr das Haus seiner Eltern. 'Haus' war zwar etwas untertrieben, denn es glich eher einem kleinen Palast.  
"Aber wie konntet ihr denn gefangen werden?" wollte Nala wissen.  
"Naja, der Leomagus  und die Todesser haben alle Einhörner in die Festung getrieben, somit hat man uns einen Teil unserer Magie genommen, denn der Wald und seine Geschöpfe geben uns Kraft und wir sorgen für die Bäume und die Tiere. Doch mit Hilfe ihrer Dunklen Magie und dem verzauberten Leomagus konnten diese Todesser einen nach dem anderen von uns erwischen und einsperren. Wir Elfen sind nicht so stark gegen die Dunklen Künste, wie ihr vielleicht glaubt. Wir sind gegen sie genauso schwach oder stark wie ihr und ohne die Einhörner sind wir sogar schwächer, was dies betrifft. In der Unterzahl hätten wir nicht sehr gute Karten."  
  
Da rannte Samora aus einem Zimmer auf sie zu und umarmte Nalas Beine. Nala kniete sich zu ihr hinunter.  
"Hallo Samora! Wie war es den bei Poppy? Hat sie sich gut um dich gekümmert?"  
Die Kleine nickte und meinte schüchtern: "Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast."  
"Das war doch selbstverständlich", lächelte Nala. "Wie geht es denn Marosinn?"  
"Danke, dem geht es auch gut." Jetzt strahlte das kleine Mädchen über ihr ganzes Gesicht.  
"Geh jetzt schlafen, Samora. Ich werde Nala jetzt eine der Herden zeigen." Miromir nahm Nala bei der Hand und zog sie wieder nach draussen. Nach einem kleinen Rundgang durch das Dorf führte er sie etwas vom Dorf weg in den Wald hinein, wo sie auf eine Pferdeherde trafen.  
"Die Pferde sind sozusagen unsere Haustiere, aber sie sind frei und können gehen, wohin sie wollen. Wir sorgen einfach für sie", erklärte er ihr.  
"Da fällt mir ein, dass ich in Orions Stall eine Schimmelstute habe. Hast du etwas damit zu tun?" fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.  
"Ja, sie ist ein Geschenk von mir. Ihr Name ist Andromeda."  
"Oh, dann passt sie ja bestens zu Orion!" lachte Nala. "Vielen Dank! Vielen Dank für alles, Miromir! Und ohne dich würde Severus nicht mehr leben."  
"Hmm, war doch klar, dass ich dir helfe, du bist doch irgendwie eine von uns." Er führte sie wieder zurück zum Dorf, während er immer noch ihre Hand hielt. "Deine Urgrossmutter hiess auch Nala und sie ist uns hier sehr bekannt. Sie hat bei uns gelebt zur Zeit, als Grindelwald wütete. Sie sollte eines Tages unsere Königin werden, weil ihr Vater Prinz unseres Volkes war, bis er sich entschieden hat uns zu verlassen um mit einer Hexe zu leben. Deine Urgrossmutter hatte ein Leben bei den Elfen gewählt, aber um unser Volk zu schützen hat sie uns verlassen und ist in die Muggelwelt geflüchtet."  
"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie die Königin der Waldelfen werden sollte", sagte Nala erstaunt.  
  
Sie waren wieder bei dem Brunnen angekommen und Nala beobachtete eine Weile die Elfen, die zusammen an einem Tisch sassen auf einem Balkon. Miromir blickte etwas traurig in den Brunnen.  
"Was ist los?" wollte Nala wissen.  
"Du könntest auch hier leben, wenn du willst, Nala." Er stellte sich nahe vor sie hin. "Ich wünschte, du wolltest meine Prinzessin sein."  
  
Bevor Nala recht wusste, was er eigentlich da sagte, hatte er sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt und ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Nala tadelte sich gleich selbst, weil sie es als schön empfunden hatte. Sie sah Miromir in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es tut mir leid, Miromir."  
  
Ein Rascheln in einem Gebüsch liess sie aufschrecken, aber sie konnten niemanden sehen.  
"Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr, hmm?" fragte Miromir nachher traurig.  
Nala nickte. "Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen."  
"Ja, aber du bist hier immer willkommen und lass ab und zu etwas von dir hören!"  
"Natürlich. Freunde?"  
"Freunde" stimmte Miromir zu und Nala umarmte ihn kurz, bevor sie sich wieder in die weisse Wölfin verwandelte und im Wald verschwand.  
  
Sie war nicht lange durch den Wald gelaufen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie von etwas verfolgt wurde. Sie legte einen kurzen Sprint hin und versteckte sich dann gut in einer Mulde unter einem grossen Strauch.   
Nicht lange musste sie warten, bis sie sah, was ihr auf den Fersen war. Es war ein ganz schwarzer Wolf. Er blieb in der nähe von dem Strauch stehen, unter dem Nala ihn beobachtete, und schnupperte mit seiner Nase am Boden herum. Als er noch näher kam, sprang Nala aus ihrem Versteck und fiel den Wolf aufgebracht an. Die beiden Wölfe kämpften ein wenig, aber Nala merkte bald, dass der Wolf eigentlich gar nicht kämpfen wollte. Sie nagelte ihn am Boden fest, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag und sie stand über ihm. Schnaubend betrachtete sie ihn etwas genauer. Plötzlich erkannte sie diese schwarzen Augen. Sie liess von ihm ab und setzte sich hin, ein Stück weiter weg von dem Wolf. Sie musterte ihn scharf, während er sich aufrichtete.   
Nala nahm wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an und flüsterte: "Severus?"  
  


*  
  


Nachdem Nala sich in ein Wolf verwandelt hatte nach dem Essen, war Severus ihr heimlich gefolgt um sicher zu sein, dass ihr auch nichts passierte und dass sie keine Dummheiten machen würde. Auch er hatte sich verwandelt und beobachtete genau jeden Schritt den sie machte. Er war ganz hingerissen von diesem Tier. Er hatte noch nie ein so anmutiges, schönes und stolzes Tier gesehen wie diese weisse Wölfin. Sein Herz hätte hüpfen können vor Glück! Sie war auch ein Wolf wie er! Das musste ein Zeichen sein! Er glaubte sonst nicht an solch alberne Dinge wie "Zeichen", dann zu oft spielten eben solche Zeichen einem Streiche im Leben, aber dieses Mal glaubte er gern daran.  
  
Er begleitete sie bis zum Elfendorf und wollte dort auf sie warten. Sein jubelndes Herz wurde aber bald wieder erschüttert, als er sah, dass Miromir sie die ganze Zeit an der Hand hielt. Und schliesslich küsste er sie auch noch! Da hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er rannte fort ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er vielleicht auf sich aufmerksam machen könnte. Doch bald blieb er wieder stehen und setzte sich schnaubend hin. Er versuchte nachzudenken. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein. Sie liebte ihn. Sie wäre fast vom Turm gesprungen wegen ihm, das würde sie nicht einfach so vergessen und mit dem nächsten gehen. Aber trotzdem kochte in Severus noch eine Wut und er fragte sich, warum er denn so wütend war, wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte.  
Es wollte ihm nicht klar werden, dass er einfach nur eifersüchtig war.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon die weisse Wölfin daher und er hängte sich wieder an ihre Versen. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit verlor er sie aber und er versuchte sie mit seinem Geruchsinn aufzuspüren. Ehe er sich versah wurde er auch schon von ihr angesprungen. Er wehrte sich nur, aber er tat ihr nichts. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie ihn gefasst und musterte ihn. Plötzlich setzte sie sich hin um sich gleich darauf zurück zu verwandeln.  
Sie flüsterte: "Severus?".  
  
Etwas überrascht darüber, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, verwandelte auch er sich zurück und wollte auf sie zu gehen, aber Nala wich zurück.  
"Du hast geraschelt im Gebüsch, als ich mit Miromir am Brunnen war, nicht wahr?"  
Darauf antwortete Severus nicht, doch er sagte kalt: "War es schön?"  
Nala wusste genau, was er meinte und es machte sie zornig. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es als schön empfunden, was aber nichts heisst. Wenn du mir schon nachspionierst, dann bitte richtig. Wärst du nicht einfach davongelaufen, würdest dich jetzt nicht so idiotisch verhalten."  
"Wäre ich dir nicht hinterhergegangen, müsste ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen machen, dass wieder irgend eine Dummheit anstellen willst." Eigentlich hatte Severus ihr das gar nicht sagen wollen, aber im Feuer des Gesprächs und in seiner Rage wegen diesem blöden Kuss sind ihm diese Worte einfach so rausgerutscht.  
Nala starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich habe keine Lust mit dir jetzt noch zu diskutieren. Ich bin müde und will schlafen." Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf ihren Absätzen kehrt und lief davon.   
  
Während sie lief verwandelte sie sich wieder in einen Wolf und rannte so zurück zum Schloss. Als sie im Schloss zu ihren Räumen lief, dachte sie, dass es ihr eigentlich ganz recht geschehe, wenn Severus ihr nicht mehr vertraute und dachte sie würde eine Dummheit machen. Sie war wirklich dumm gewesen dort oben auf dem Turm und es war auch dumm gewesen, dass sie Miromir überhaupt so weit hat gehen lassen. Sie hätte schon früher merken können, was in Miromir wirklich vorging. Nala ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Morgen würde sie mit Severus alles klarstellen. Morgen, wenn sie beide geschlafen und sich etwas beruhigt hatten.  
  



	30. Für immer

- KAPITEL DREISSIG -  
  
**_Für immer_**  
  


  
Severus ärgerte sich ebenfalls über sich selbst. Er setzte sich in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und starrte auf die Estrella-Kerze. Mit seiner Eifersucht im Bauch brütete er über seinen Gedanken.  
  
Auch Nala sass in ihrem Wohnzimmer und wenn sie dachte, sie könnte noch ein paar ruhige Minuten mit Merlin vor dem Kamin verbringen, bevor sie ins Bett ging, dann lag sie falsch. Schon wenige Minuten nachdem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, klopfte es wieder einmal an ihrer Tür.  
  
Dieses Mal war es Albus, der mit ihr reden wollte.  
"Entschuldige, Nala, dass ich jetzt noch störe, aber ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen", kicherte der alte Zauberer.  
"Komm schon rein", seufzte Nala und musste lachen, weil Dumbledore so aufgeregt schien.  
Dumbledore setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Merlin und streichelte den kleinen Kater.  
"Möchtest du noch Tee?" fragte sie ihn, aber er lehnte dankend ab.  
  
Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel und sah Albus erwartungsvoll an.  
"Hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, was du jetzt machen willst? Wie deine Zukunft jetzt aussieht, meine ich."   
"Ach, Albus, ich hab mir schon ein paar Gedanken gemacht, aber eigentlich weiss ich noch nicht richtig, was ich machen will."  
"Sehr gut", kicherte er wieder und Nala verstand den Witz darin überhaupt nicht. "Was hältst du davon, wenn du hier in Hogwarts als Lehrerin anfangen könntest?"  
Damit hatte Nala eigentlich nicht gerechnet, deshalb antwortete sie: "Lehrerin? Hier? In welchem Fach denn?"  
"Nun ja, du könntest Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste den Schülern bei bringen." Der Schulleiter war voller Elan.  
"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Das ist Remus' Job."  
"Im nächsten Schuljahr nicht mehr. Er wird zusammen mit seinem Freund Sirius ein Geschäft eröffnen mit neuen Zauberartikeln, die sie zum grössten Teil selber erfunden haben. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, soll das Geschäft in Hogsmeade sein."  
"Das kann ich gar nicht glauben. Will er denn nicht mehr Lehrer sein? Die meisten Schüler hatten doch so Freude an seinem Unterricht!"  
"Ja schon, aber Remus ist ein Werwolf und das Ministerium lässt ihn immer nur als aller letzte Notlösung als Lehrer hier zu. Das Ministerium wird einen Lehrer schicken, das es in diesem Jahr gesucht hat für dieses Stelle und ich muss diesen Lehrer akzeptieren, wenn ich nicht selbst eine qualifizierte Person gefunden habe. Remus hat dich wärmstens empfohlen."  
"Ja das glaube ich, aber nur, weil er so ein lieber Freund ist."  
"Natürlich deswegen, aber nicht nur deswegen. Du hast schon einige Erfahrung mit den Dunklen Künsten und auch wenn du dir es jetzt nicht eingestehen willst und ich bin mir sicher, dass du durch das Wissen der Elfen mindestens genauso viel über die Dunklen Künste weißt wie Remus. Du arbeitest doch so gerne mit jungen Menschen, du hättest bestimmt keine Probleme mit diesem Job! Ausserdem würde ich es gern sehen, wenn du hier bleibst und alle anderen auch. Aber es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, du musst tun, was für dich richtig ist."  
  
Nala kamen fast die Tränen. Das wäre doch die beste Lösung für sie und es würde ihr bestimmt Freude machen, aber etwas hielt sie davon ab Albus gleich zu zusagen. Sie wollte zuerst sicher sein, dass Severus sie auch hier haben wollte, bevor sie die Stelle annehmen würde. Sie wollte einfach zuerst ein wenig abwarten, ehe sie über ihr neues Leben entschied. Sie wollte bei Severus bleiben und sie fragte sich, ob das für immer sein würde.  
"Gibst du mir eine Nacht um darüber zu schlafen?" fragte sie ein bisschen unsicher.  
"Natürlich, natürlich. Denk zuerst etwas darüber nach und ich nehme an, du willst auch noch mit Severus reden", schmunzelte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Ja, ich gebe dir dann Bescheid, sobald ich mich entschieden habe. Vielen Dank für das Angebot und dein Vertrauen."  
Albus lächelte sie an und erhob sich.  
"Und, Albus? Weiss Minerva von deinen Plänen mich einzustellen? Sie ist immerhin stellvertretende Schulleiterin."  
"Ja sicher, ich habe mir das mit ihr zusammen ausgedacht!"  
"Ich habe mir doch gedacht, dass ihr beide zusammen dahintersteckt." Nala machte eine Pause um zu sehen, wie Dumbledores Wangen sich wieder einmal rot färbten. "Ich bin froh darum. Ihr seid zwei liebe Menschen. Wenn du sie heute noch zufällig siehst, richte ihr bitte auch meinen Dank aus."  
"Das werde ich tun. Also, gute Nacht!" Dumbledore war bei der Tür angekommen und zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu.  
"Gute Nacht!" sagte Nala, während sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
  
Jetzt war Nala entgültig geschafft. Müde legte sie sich ins Bett. "Mann, oh Mann! Die letzten beiden Tage waren wahrscheinlich die erlebnisreichsten meines ganzen bisherigen Lebens!" Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht war sie auch schon eingeschlafen und erwachte erst früh morgens wieder.  
  
Sie stand auf, weil sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Zwanzig Minuten später sass sie frisch gewaschen und angezogen wieder einmal auf ihrem Sofa. Sie kuschelte sich in eine Ecke, während sie '_Hero_' hörte und versuchte ein paar klare Gedanken zu fassen, damit sie nachher mit Severus reden könnte. Sie liebte dieses Lied einfach, es passte so zu ihnen. Heute verlieh ihr das ganze eine innere Ruhe, die sie nie mehr verlieren wollte.  
  
Eine ganze Weile träumte sie einfach nur etwas vor sich hin, bis jemand an der Tür um Einlass bat. Nala wusste sofort, wer dort vor der Türe stand. Es war Severus. Ohne ein Wort öffnete sie ihm die Tür und deutete ihm hereinzukommen. Immer noch spielte dieses Lied und Nala hob verlegen die Hand um ihren CD-Spieler mit einem Schwenk auszumachen. "Er hätte das nicht hören sollen", ärgerte sie sich. Es war zu rührselig und zu unangebracht für diesen Moment, meinte Nala.  
  
Severus stand etwas unbeholfen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und Nala stellte sich vor ihn hin. Sie hoffte, dass er den Anfang machen würde, denn sie hatte komplett vergessen, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und plötzlich schien ihr alles andere total unwichtig.  
Er machte tatsächlich den Anfang, aber nicht so, wie Nala es erwartet hätte. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und er sagte leise mit seiner tiefen, dunklen Stimme: "Stell das Lied nicht ab. Ich will es mit dir zusammen hören."   
Mit einer Handbewegung von ihm begann das Lied wieder zu ertönen und er nahm sie in seine Arme. Nala entspannte sich, als er langsam mit ihr zu tanzen begann. Ihren Kopf legte sie an seine Brust und atmete tief ein. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit machte sich in Nala breit, weil sie wusste, dass sie sich beide verziehen hatten. Was alles geschehen war, war auf einmal nicht mehr so wichtig. Es war einfach passiert, aber jetzt waren sie froh, dass sie einander immer noch in den Armen halten konnten.  
  
Dreimal liessen sie das Lied durchlaufen, bis sie stehen blieben und Severus ihren Kopf liebevoll in beide Hände nahm.  
"Danke!" flüsterte er und küsste sie sachte.  
Eine kleine Träne lag in Nalas linkem Auge. "Und ich danke dir", sagte Nala heiser. "Ich weiss, du bist mein Held."  
"Ich liebe dich." Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der stillen Übereinkunft machten sich die beiden auf um zusammen frühstücken zu gehen. Während dem Frühstück erzählte sie Severus von Andromeda und er versprach ihr, dass er mit ihr ab und zu einen kleinen Ausritt machen würde. Nala versprach ihm, dass er dann Orion reiten dürfe, weil sie wusste, dass er ihn wohl lieber mochte. Severus erzählte ihr ein wenig von seinen Erfahrungen mit den Leomagi, die er in Irland einmal angetroffen hatte. Sie hatten einem Zauberer gehört, der diese Geschöpfe auf seinem Anwesen leben liess und Severus hatte bei diesem Zauberer eine Weile studiert. Deswegen hatte er Erfahrung mit ihnen und hatte es geschafft diesen Leomagus wieder zu besänftigen. So lange man keine wilden Banne auf sie legte, waren sie friedlich Geschöpfe, die keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun würden. Anscheinend hatte sich der Leomagus gleich so auf Severus geprägt, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr alleine lassen wollte. So wurde er vorübergehend in den Ställen untergebracht, wo er jetzt aber vermutlich bleiben würde, denn Severus hatte den Leomagus Hagrid geschenkt.  
"Hat Hagrid ihm schon einen Namen gegeben?" fragte Nala belustigt.  
"Natürlich. Es wäre nicht Hagrid, wenn das Vieh nicht schon einen Namen hätte", sagte Severus etwas spöttisch. "Er hat ihn Goliath getauft."  
Nala musste lachen. "Das passt doch irgendwie!"  
  
Bald musste Severus in den Kerker, weil die Stunden beginnen würden und er wieder unterrichten musste. Auch Nala wollte wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen, deshalb ging sie hinauf in den Krankenflügel, wo Poppy ihre Gesellschaft gerne hatte.  
  
Kurz vor dem Mittagessen machte sich Nala auf um noch ein paar Worte mit Remus zu sprechen. Sie fand ihn in seinem Schulzimmer, wo er seine Unterlagen ordnete, da der Unterricht gerade zu Ende war.  
"Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?" fragte sie höflich.  
"Ja bestimmt. Für dich doch immer."  
"Danke, Remus. Ich habe gehört, dass du Hogwarts verlassen willst. Ich kann dich nicht mehr umstimmen, oder?"  
Remus schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. "Nein, umstimmen kannst du mich nicht mehr. Ich bin glücklich mit meiner Entscheidung. Schon als wir hier noch zur Schule gingen, haben Sirius und ich Pläne für unseren eigenen Laden geschmiedet und jetzt können wir sie endlich verwirklichen."  
"Das freut mich für dich, aber es macht mich traurig, wenn ich daran denke, dass du einfach fortgehst."  
"Ich gehe ja nicht wirklich fort. Wir wollen unseren Laden nun definitiv in Hogsmeade aufbauen, das ist so nah, dass wir uns jeder Zeit besuchen können.... vorausgesetzt du nimmst die Stelle an, die dir Albus angeboten hat." Remus zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich habe mit Severus schon heute morgen kurz darüber gesprochen."  
"Severus weiss es?"  
"Ja, ich habe es ihm erzählt. Hätte ich nichts sagen sollen?"  
"Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung. Was hat er denn gesagt?"  
"Nun, ich glaube, er sagte so etwas wie, dass es die denkbar beste Möglichkeit wäre. Er wolle dir da aber nicht dreinreden."  
Nalas Herz machte einen grossen Sprung, als sie das hörte, dann machte sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Typisch Severus!"  
"Was?"  
"Dass er mir nicht "dreinreden" will."  
"Ach so, ich verstehe, was du meinst", schmunzelte Remus. "Aber jetzt ist es auch gut so, oder? Du sollst doch alleine entscheiden."  
"Ja und ich habe mich gerade entschieden. Ich werde im nächsten Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Lehrerin sein."  
"Prima. Das freut mich wirklich."  
"Aber sag Severus bitte noch nichts davon, ich möchte es ihm selber beibringen."  
"Kein Problem."  
  


*  
  


Am Nachmittag besuchte Nala Dumbledore in seinem Büro und berichtete ihm, wie sie sich entschieden hatte. Er war natürlich höchst erfreut, liess sie aber mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen wissen, dass sie nun ihre N.E.W.T.s unbedingt bestehen musste und diese waren in zwei Wochen schon.  
"Das werde ich schon schaffen", meinte Nala und danach bat sie ihn noch, dass heute noch niemand ausser Minerva davon erfahren durfte und besonders nicht Severus. Albus verstand schon und versprach es ihr hoch und heilig.  
  
Erst am Abend beim Essen sah Nala Severus wieder und er verlor kein Sterbenswörtchen über das Thema Zukunftsmöglichkeiten. Aber ein anderes Thema fand Nala auch ganz interessant.  
"Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du ein Animagus bist."  
"Du hast nie gefragt", antwortete Severus.  
"Bist du angemeldet?"  
"Ja, aber erst seit knapp zwei Jahren, nachdem Voldemort vernichtet worden war. Vorher war es ganz nützlich, dass praktisch niemand wusste, dass ich ein Animagus bin."  
"Ich verstehe." Nala lächelte vorsichtig.  
"Hast du gewusst, dass Wölfe monogam leben?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Stille.  
Sie wusste genau, dass mehr hinter dieser Frage steckte. Es war eine Anspielung auf ihr "Verhältnis" zu Miromir.  
"Ja natürlich. Ich glaube, eine Halbelfe muss das sogar wissen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er musste schmunzeln.  
"Sind es Halbelfen denn auch?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue weiter.  
"Oh, Halbelfen sind sehr treuherzig, aber nur wenn ihre Partner es auch sind." Sie schenkte ihm ein wundervolles Lächeln.  
"Ich glaube, Halbelfen müssen sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen", sagte Severus ganz selbstverständlich. Während er einen Schluck Wein trank, beobachtete er Nala aber genau aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Nalas Wangen färbten sich ganz leicht rosa und ihr Herz spielte verrückt.  
"Und weshalb glaubst du das?" bohrte nun sie weiter.  
"Weil ich das Wesen einer bestimmten anmutigen Halbelfe schon sehr gut kenne und ich mich niemals von einem anderen Wesen mehr bezaubern lassen könnte." Ein Lächeln umspielte Severus' Lippen und Nala lächelte liebevoll zurück.  
Keiner der um sie herum sass hatte bemerkt, worüber sich die beiden unterhielten und es war für sie, als wären sie in diesem Moment die einzigen in der Grossen Halle gewesen. Nala fühlte sich, wie wenn sie frisch verliebt wäre. "Ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass er mir Komplimente macht", dachte Nala bei sich. "Hoffentlich nicht, denn ich mag das Kribbeln."  
  
  
Als die beiden ihr Essen beendet hatten, verliessen sie die Grosse Halle. Allein in der Eingangshalle nahm sie ihn an der Hand und fragte: "Machst du mit mir noch einen Spaziergang zum See?"  
"Aber gerne" sagte er galant und ging mit ihr nach draussen.  
  
Die Luft war relativ warm und der Himmel klar, so dass man die vielen kleinen Sterne sehen konnte. Es war eine schöne Nacht Anfang Juni. Hand in Hand spazierten die beiden gemütlich Richtung See. Plötzlich liess Nala ihn aber los und rannte los. "Komm lass uns...", sagte sie noch und dann hatte sie sich auch schon in die anmutige weisse Wölfin verwandelt. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Kopfschütteln verwandelte sich auch Severus in einen Wolf und rannte ihr hinterher. Bald liess er sich doch von ihrem Spiel mitreissen. Es war ein schönes Bild, wie ein schneeweisser und ein nachtschwarzer Wolf miteinander den See entlang tollten.  
  
Eine Weile tobten sie sich aus, bis sich Nala auf den Rücken fallen liess und Severus über ihr zum stehen kam. Genau wie letzte Nacht im Wald nur umgekehrt. Severus setzte sich aufrecht neben sie hin, immer noch mit seinen Vorderpfoten sanft auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Nala hob ein wenig den Kopf und leckte ihm seine Wange kurz ab. Verwundert sah er ihr in die Augen, dann verwandelten sie sich fast gleichzeitig wieder in ihre normale Gestalt.  
  
Severus legte sich ins Gras und schaute hinauf zu den Sternen. Mit dem Kopf seiner Schulter kuschelte sie sich an ihn.   
"Dumbledore hat mir eine Stelle hier an der Schule angeboten", sprach sie leise.  
"Die von Remus, ich weiss. Und nimmst du an?"  
Nala richtete sich ein wenig auf, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Wärst du auch glücklich damit?"  
Jetzt richtete sich auch Severus auf und meinte bestimmt: "Mehr als glücklich." Langsam zog er sie an sich und küsste sie innig.   
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Nala, dann legte sie sich wieder hin und er tat es ihr nach. Während sie sich wieder an ihn kuschelte, legte er einen Arm um sie und drückte sie noch näher an sich. Minutenlang beobachteten sie einfach nur die Sterne, bis Severus sich ein wenig zu ihr drehte und ihr die Frage stellte, die er schon seit langer Zeit stellen wollte.  
"Nala, wirst du bei mir bleiben?"  
"Ja, ich möchte bei dir bleiben, Severus."  
"Für immer?" fragte er mit bittender Stimme.  
"Für immer", beruhigte sie ihn.  
  
Er streichelte ihr durchs Haar und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Nala küsste ihn wieder, dann schloss er sie in beide Arme und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Für immer!"  
  
  
  


ENDE  
  


  
A/N:  
  
Hier endet diese Geschichte, aber ich habe schon eine neue im Kopf... Vielleicht verfasse ich sie bald. Eine völlig andere Story bin ich schon am Schreiben. "Meine Menschen und Ich" heisst sie und es sollen Erzählungen von einer Katze sein. Wenn ich sie hochgeladen habe, könnt ihr ja kurz einmal reinschauen, wenn ihr wollt.  
  
Nun aber noch ein grosses Dankeschön an alle, die mir Reviews schrieben oder noch schreiben werden! DANKE!!!  
  
Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht auch an Darki! Danke für die Tipps und so weiter (Severus hätte sonst wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt...)! Du bist wohl genau die richtige Person dafür! ;-)))  "Träumerli!" Bleib so, wie du bist! So mag ich dich!  
  
Last, but not least: Tausend Dank an dich, Ophelia! Nicht nur hier für diese Geschichte, bist du mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden (Auch du hast Severus gerettet...), nein, du bist einfach immer für mich da!  
Jaja, du bist "schuld", dass ich ein Snape-Fan geworden bin... Danke! Du hast in mir einen Traum geweckt, der mich gut schlafen lässt, auch wenn es mir mal nicht so gut geht!!... Herzlichen Dank!  
Ausserdem, geteiltes Leid, ist halbes Leid, nicht wahr? :-))) Heute ist der 9.10.2002 und um diese Zeit in einer Woche werden wir wahrscheinlich das Mutigste unseres bisherigen Lebens gemacht haben! "Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen.. und... Ding-Dong!" Wir werden auch das zusammen durchstehen! Ich freue mich!  
Liebe Ophelia, diese Geschichte möchte ich dir widmen. Ohne dich würde sie nicht existieren.  
Ich hab dich gern.  
  
Alles Liebe und DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!  
Eure Nala  
  



End file.
